A Phoenix is born - tome 2
by Miwakoko
Summary: Le Gouverneur a disparu après l'attaque de la prison. Daryl, Lola et le reste du groupe trouvent enfin un équilibre et un semblant de vie normale. Mais les menaces restent nombreuses dans ce monde en ruines...
1. Lune de miel à trois

**Heyyyy !**

 **Comme on se retrouve ! lol**

 **Voici donc le tout premier chapitre de la suite de Breathe Me ! Youhouhou de nouvelles aventures pour Lola, Daryl, Barry et J.C que vous aimez tellement hahaha**

 **J'espère que cette petite mise en bouche vous plaira :)**

 **Pour la musique : Asaf Avidan - growin' tall et a man without no name**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits rôdeurs !**

* * *

 **A Phoenix is born**

 **Chapitre 1 – Lune de miel...à trois**

Daryl s'écroula sur moi, à bout de souffle, quelques gouttes de sueur perlant délicatement sur son front. Je capturai ses lèvres tendrement, laissant un sourire s'étirer sur mon visage.

\- C'est la première fois qu'on le fait au rayon barbecue, remarquai-je en dévisageant un grill à quelques mètres de nous.

\- Ouais, marmonna-t-il dans mon cou. La prochaine fois, on peut p'têtre essayer l'électroménager.

\- C'est une idée, sourcillai-je tandis qu'il s'allongeait près de moi, m'entourant de ses bras.

Quatre mois s'étaient écoulés depuis les événements qui avaient coûté la vie à Merle et Andrea.

Dans ses derniers instants, j'avais fait la promesse à l'aîné des Dixon de retrouver le Gouverneur pour mettre un terme à son règne de terreur. Et je comptais bien tenir parole. Nous avions pris la route trois semaines plus tôt, lorsqu'Hershel m'avait annoncé qu'enfin, ma fracture vertébrale s'était ressoudée. En parfaits Bonnie and Clyde que nous étions, Daryl et moi avions décidé de faire ça ensemble, main dans la main, dans une version post apocalyptique du couple infernal...mais en beaucoup plus sexy et en beaucoup plus torride, cela va s'en dire. Ouais...je m'emballais toujours autant. Et je manquais toujours autant d'objectivité en ce qui nous concernait. Mais c'était nous. Loryl...ou Darla, on ne s'était toujours pas décidé.

Je me rhabillai, sautant dans mon jean sous le regard amusé de mon compagnon qui refermait les boutons de sa chemise. Il attrapa son arbalète pendant que j'enfilai les Doc Marteens qu'il m'avait offertes quelques mois auparavant. Après avoir récupéré ma machette, esseulée derrière un pot de fleurs seul témoin de nos récents ébats, nous reprîmes notre exploration du supermarché précédemment interrompue par notre brusque déferlement hormonal.

\- Y a plus grand chose à bouffer ici, constatai-je avec une grimace en tenant devant moi une vieille conserve de fromage fondu périmée depuis des lustres que je fourrai dans mon sac.

\- J'irai chasser quand on aura fini ici.

\- Pas d'opossum, s'il te plaît, j'en peux plus.

\- C'est pas vraiment l'moment de faire la difficile Casse-Noisette, grogna-t-il.

Je me retournai vers lui avec une moue faussement boudeuse.

\- J'ai un palais délicat, plaisantai-je en arpentant les allées du magasin.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna tandis que je m'arrêtai un instant au rayon textile. Je ramassai un vieux chapeau jaune poussin poussiéreux à bords larges, un peu comme ceux que portaient les femmes de la haute société lors des rencontres hippiques. Je le secouai pour en chasser la poussière et le posai sur mon crâne en pouffant. Je rejoignis discrètement l'archer au niveau des électroménagers. Me mordillant la lèvre inférieure, je l'observai tandis qu'il inspectait chaque recoin avec minutie, les traits crispés par la concentration...il était diablement séduisant.

\- T'en penses quoi ? demandai-je le plus sérieusement du monde, les poings sur les hanches.

Il se retourna, éberlué, en me découvrant affublée de ce couvre-chef ridicule.

\- J'en pense que t'as vraiment un grain, répliqua-t-il en s'approchant en rongeant l'ongle de son pouce.

\- Tu sais, repris-je en retirant ma coiffe avant de passer une main dans mes boucles brunes, maintenant que je fréquente un membre éminent du conseil, faut que je fasse attention à mon look.

\- T'es conne, sourit-il, gêné, avant de m'attirer à lui.

\- Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit.

L'archer plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes, me laissant pantelante entre ses bras tandis que sa langue retrouvait la mienne. Je lâchai ma machette dans un bruit métallique lorsqu'il me souleva de terre. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille, me perdant comme toujours dans son étreinte passionnée.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fabriquais au rayon électroménager ? sourcillai-je alors qu'il me déposait sur un sèche-linge.

\- C'était stratégique, murmura-t-il en laissant ses mains s'aventurer sous mon débardeur.

\- T'es insatiable, soupirai-je en déboutonnant sa chemise.

\- T'es pas mieux, souffla-t-il contre la peau blafarde de ma poitrine.

\- Michonne doit nous attendre, gémis-je dans son cou.

\- On s'en tape de Michonne.

\- On lui fait le coup à chaque fois qu'on part en ravitaillement, m'esclaffai-je.

\- Elle avait qu'à rester à la prison, marmonna-t-il en retrouvant mes lèvres.

\- Elle a aussi un compte à régler avec ce type...tu sais...pour Andrea, répliquai-je la gorge serrée.

La respiration saccadée, je me perdis un instant dans la contemplation de ses prunelles enfiévrées. Avec la mort de Merle, ma convalescence et notre voyage de noces improvisé pour aller buter le Gouverneur, je n'avais toujours pas passé le cap de lui avouer mes sentiments. Et pour être parfaitement honnête, les garder pour moi devenait franchement insupportable. De toute façon, y aurait-il jamais un bon moment pour cette _déclaration_ ? Bordel, ce mot sonnait comme une condamnation tant il était solennel !

\- Faut que je te dise un truc, chuchotai-je.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Il déglutit, interrompant ses caresses tandis que je plantai mes yeux verts dans les siens. Les battements de mon cœur s'intensifièrent sensiblement tant j'étais effrayée par ces quelques mots que je mourrai pourtant d'envie de lui dire. Est-ce qu'il pouvait les sentir pulser à travers mon épiderme frissonnant ?

\- Je...

\- Désolée d'interrompre votre lune de miel, mais y a une horde qui approche ! m'interrompit la samouraï en déboulant dans le supermarché.

Toute échevelée que j'étais, je remis mon débardeur en place et repris un semblant de contenance en descendant du sèche-linge, pendant que Daryl reboutonnait sa chemise pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de vingt minutes.

\- Vous êtes pas possibles tous les deux, nous réprimanda une Michonne faussement agacée en nous rejoignant. Pire que des adolescents.

Le chasseur remit son arbalète sur le dos, ignorant délibérément la remarque de notre amie. Il se dirigea vers les baies vitrées du magasin, les traits crispés en fixant l'extérieur. L'estomac désagréablement noué, je m'avançai en compagnie de l'afro américaine pour constater qu'un troupeau de rôdeurs approchait dangereusement de notre refuge éphémère.

\- On fait quoi ? m'enquis-je en resserrant ma prise autour du manche de ma machette. On se planque en attendant qu'ils passent ?

\- Ils risquent de nous repérer, murmura Michonne.

-On sort par derrière, déclara Daryl à voix basse.

Nous nous éloignâmes discrètement, slalomant en silence entre les allées du supermarché, enjambant les reliques de ce qu'avaient été nos vies avant le début de l'épidémie. Mon regard s'attarda vaguement sur les téléviseurs et autres lecteurs DVD avec un sourire nostalgique. Tout ces objets matériels me paraissaient désormais abstraits tant ils étaient futiles. Car en fin de compte, qu'est-ce qu'était _vivre_ ? Se prélasser devant un superbe écran plat dernière génération, avoir le dernier téléphone à la mode ? Ou profiter de chaque instant avec les personnes que nous aimions comme si c'étaient les derniers ?

Je devais reconnaître que quelque part, l'Apocalypse m'avait permis de grandir. De comprendre l'importance des petits plaisirs que pouvait nous apporter la vie...aussi simples étaient-ils depuis que le monde était parti en vrille. Le sourire d'une amie, partager une conserve de pudding au chocolat...faire l'amour avec l'homme que j'aimais.

Finalement, j'en arrivais à la conclusion paradoxale que les morts-vivants m'avaient appris à vivre, lorsque l'archer s'immobilisa. Un index sur les lèvres, il nous intima de garder le silence pendant qu'il déverrouillait silencieusement la porte en acier. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans l'allée avant de se tourner vers nous avec un signe de tête.

\- Ils sont trois.

\- On se les fait, chuchota Michonne en dégainant son sabre.

Daryl sortit le premier, décochant un carreau dans le rôdeur le plus proche pendant que je plantais mon arme dans le crâne d'une adorable petite vieille en robe à fleurs. Un rictus grotesque collé à jamais sur son visage ridé et agréablement putréfié, elle s'écroula sur le sol la bouche grand ouverte. La samouraï, quant à elle, décapita un cadavre au genre incertain, étant donné son état de décomposition plus qu'avancé.

\- On s'barre ! lança mon compagnon tandis que le bourdonnement caractéristique de la horde qui avançait sur nous s'intensifiait.

* * *

La nuit était tombée lorsque nous fîmes enfin une halte dans une vieille cabane de pêcheur. La meute nous avait suivi un long moment, avant d'être attirée par un gibier autrement plus bruyant et appétissant que nous...un hélicoptère.

C'était la deuxième fois que j'en apercevais un depuis l'épidémie. La première ayant été ce fameux jour où Merle nous avait trouvé Andrea, Michonne et moi alors que nous épiions, avec une discrétion toute relative, les hommes du Gouverneur et l'homme au bandeau lui-même, piller l'épave de l'objet volant identifié.

Les deux mains sur les genoux, la tête entre mes jambes, je crachai mes poumons avec une élégance purement fictive.

\- Ça va, Lo ? s'inquiéta Michonne en tapotant mon dos maladroitement.

\- Ouais...je gère, répliquai-je entre deux respirations, avec ma convalescence...je manque d'entraînement.

Daryl fit rapidement le tour de la masure en bois composée d'une pièce à vivre au confort tout aussi relatif que ma future carrière d'athlète et d'une petite chambre au mobilier modeste. Pas de cuisine, pas de salle de bain, juste de quoi reposer nos carcasses jusqu'au lever du jour. Je me laissai tomber sur le parquet poussiéreux avec un soupir d'aise. Étendant mes bras au dessus de ma tête, mes articulations craquèrent bruyamment, reprenant chacune leur place attitrée. J'attrapai mon sac pour en sortir les quelques victuailles récupérées plus tôt dans la journée. La vieille conserve de fromage fondu périmée, deux barres de céréales et un paquet de chips rassies...un festin, songeai-je avec une grimace.

\- On va se régaler, constata la samouraï avec un froncement de sourcil désabusé.

\- Je te laisse le fromage fondu, pouffai-je.

\- Il est périmé...tu veux m'empoisonner ou quoi ?

\- Fais pas ta difficile, c'est la fin du monde, m'esclaffai-je tandis qu'elle s'installait face à moi.

\- Tu peux parler, marmonna Daryl en prenant place à mes côtés.

\- Je te signale que j'ai progressé quand même ! Dois-je te rappeler que j'étais vegan à la base ?

\- Ouais, j'me souviens d'une indigestion d'myrtilles.

\- Une indigestion de myrtilles ? tiqua l'afro américaine avec un regard amusé.

\- On peut oublier une seconde cette erreur de parcours ?

\- Tu peux toujours rêver Casse-Noisette. C'est moi qui t'ai tenu les cheveux ce jour-là.

\- Tu t'en souviens ? m'écriai-je, éberluée.

\- J'vois pas comment j'aurai pu oublier, rétorqua-t-il en mordillant délicieusement sa lèvre inférieure.

\- En tout cas, t'aurais pu oublier de raviver ce souvenir particulièrement disgracieux de mon existence.

Une demie barre de céréales plus tard, j'allongeai mes jambes devant moi en étouffant un bâillement. Michonne sortit une carte routière de son sac et nous fîmes le point sur les endroits potentiels où auraient pu se trouver le monstre de Woodbury. Après de longues minutes de discussion, il fallut se rendre à l'évidence.

\- On va devoir élargir encore le champs de recherches, déclara finalement la samouraï, sombrement.

\- Sauf qu'on a plus de voiture, me crispai-je.

\- Ouais, va nous en falloir une autre, marmonna l'archer, en rongeant l'ongle de son pouce, l'avant-bras reposant sur l'un de ses genoux replié. Et faut que t'avances dans ta rééducation, ajouta-t-il.

\- Barry a dit qu'on pouvait espacer les séances, répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

\- Les espacer, pas les arrêter Lo, intervint Michonne.

\- On se calme tous les deux, j'ai pas l'intention de faire n'importe quoi. Et puis, j'aime trop mes petites séances avec mon poète humoriste, pouffai-je.

\- Tu parles d'un guignol, grogna mon compagnon.

\- Donc, on fait quoi ? m'enquis-je en ignorant totalement sa remarque. On retourne à la prison, on fait le plein de provisions, on trouve une bagnole et on repart ?

\- Ça me paraît bien. Daryl, t'en penses quoi ?

\- On décolle demain matin, acquiesça-t-il.

* * *

Un cauchemar. Encore.

Je m'éveillai en sursaut, trempée de sueur, assaillie comme chaque nuit depuis des mois par des songes sanglants. Le souffle court, une main sur la poitrine, je repris lentement mes esprits. Je me tournai vers Daryl pour constater à sa respiration paisible, que ce dernier dormait à poings fermés.

Dans la journée, j'arrivais à donner le change. Mais dès que le soleil amorçait sa descente et que la nuit étendait son manteau noir, trouver le sommeil n'était plus qu'une utopie.

Les terreurs nocturnes, déjà nombreuses depuis mon agression et le meurtre que j'avais commis, s'étaient sensiblement accentuées à la mort de Merle. Le visage du Gouverneur s'invitait chaque nuit dans ma tête, mutilant l'aîné des Dixon encore et encore, tandis que j'assistais à la scène, impuissante...Faible et inutile.

J'inspirai profondément puis déposai un baiser sur la tempe de mon compagnon avant de me lever en silence. J'enfilai une veste de sport sur mon débardeur noir et sortis discrètement de la chambre.

Après avoir traversé la pièce principale sur la pointe des pieds, je rejoignis l'extérieur et ses ténèbres étrangement apaisantes. Je me laissai tomber sur les petites marches de bois, le dos appuyé contre la rambarde de l'escalier branlant. La gorge nouée, le cœur serré, je levai les yeux sur le ciel sombre parsemé d'étoiles. La lune n'était pas visible ce soir-là, aussi, je me contentai de contempler ces minuscules bulles de lumière qui contrastaient faiblement sur leur toile d'encre. Je reportai un instant mon attention sur mes poignets blafards. Marbrés de lignes encore violacées, ils portaient les stigmates de mon court séjour dans une cave nauséabonde de Woodbury. Ce souvenir, imprégné dans ma chair, avait laissé son empreinte en moi. Une empreinte indélébile...comme une marque faite au fer rouge. J'appuyai ma tête contre la balustrade derrière moi et fermai mes paupières une seconde.

\- Casse-Noisette ? marmonna Daryl, la voix rauque de sommeil, en s'installant à mes côtés.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ? m'inquiétai-je, en me redressant brusquement.

\- Encore des cauchemars ? s'enquit-il, ignorant délibérément ma question.

\- Ouais, soupirai-je. J'ai l'impression que ça se calmera jamais.

L'archer passa un bras autour de mes épaules, me réconfortant par sa simple présence.

\- T'as vécu l'enfer dans cette cave, chuchota-t-il en me serrant un peu plus contre lui. Laisses-toi un peu de temps.

\- Faut qu'on retrouve cette ordure.

Il acquiesça silencieusement avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front, comme il le faisait depuis que j'avais quinze ans. Sauf que désormais, ce geste avait une toute autre signification. Parce que nous étions un _nous_. Loryl ou Darla...en fin de compte, quelle importance ? Malgré mes tourments, j'étais heureuse. Et profondément amoureuse. Ouais...j'avais finalement décidé d'assumer la guimauve qui sommeillait en moi.

Je me tournai vers lui et me perdis avec douceur dans ses prunelles bleues. Ces dernières me berçaient de tendresse, de promesses, d'espoir. J'étais subjuguée par tout ce qu'elles me hurlaient en silence.

\- Je t'aime, murmurai-je.

Je l'avais fait. C'était officiel. Je lui avais dit. Et il n'avait pas pris peur. Il ne s'était pas sauvé en courant. Il était là. Face à moi, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, troublé par ma soudaine déclaration. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains pour m'embrasser comme si c'était la première fois. Comme si plus rien n'existait. Hormis lui. Et moi qui mourrais à petit feu dans ses bras.

 **A suivre...**

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires :)**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**


	2. Famille décomposée

**Coucou !**

 **Voici le chapitre 2...un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais important malgré tout pour la suite héhé**

 **Un grand merci à Maricia1805 et xGothicAngel pour vos reviews ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits rôdeurs !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 – Famille décomposée**

Le lendemain matin, je m'éveillai à l'heure où les petits oiseaux gazouillaient joyeusement. A l'heure où le soleil brillait fièrement dans le ciel bleu, caressant de ses rayons tièdes mes boucles brunes étalées sur les draps d'un blanc...absolument pas immaculé. A vrai dire, il était même plutôt grisâtre...voire même carrément dégueulasse, mais quelle importance ? J'étais heureuse.

Je m'étirai avec un sourire béat stupidement collé aux lèvres. Il avait fallu attendre trente et un ans et une apocalypse nauséabonde pour qu'enfin le bonheur...ok, non là, je devenais vraiment, mais alors vraiment, trop guimauve. Je m'esclaffai dans mon oreiller, ahurie par mes songes franchement farfelus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir repris mes esprits et un fil de pensée un peu plus normal, je retrouvai Michonne et Daryl en plein milieu d'une discussion, confidentielle, si l'on tenait compte de leur mutisme soudain.

\- Je sais que mon apparition toute auréolée de lumière doit être troublante, mais je vous en prie, poursuivez, sourcillai-je.

\- Je disais justement à Daryl à quel point J.C te trouvait belle.

\- Quoi ?! m'écriai-je, imitée par le chasseur.

\- Lola, tu lui plais, c'est pas une nouveauté, plaisanta la samouraï. Tu ferais bien de te méfier, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de l'archer.

\- J'vais surtout avoir une discussion avec ce latino à la con.

\- Avoues qu'il a raison, le taquina l'afro américaine. Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est belle ?

Il me dévisagea, nerveux, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure avec frénésie. Visiblement, parler de ma beauté, toute relative était-elle, semblait être un sujet épineux. Mais pourquoi Michonne avait-elle mis ça sur le tapis ?!

\- Sûr, marmonna-t-il avant d'attraper son arbalète. M'faut une clope, ajouta-t-il en s'éclipsant.

\- On peut savoir ce qui te prend ? m'enquis-je, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur.

\- J'aime bien l'embêter et puis il a de la concurrence, faut qu'il en ait conscience.

\- Quelle concurrence ?! m'esclaffai-je en étouffant un bâillement.

\- Tu as dormi un peu cette nuit ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Il t'a parlé de mes cauchemars ? m'étonnai-je.

Daryl étant plutôt du genre pudique, je le voyais mal étaler ses sentiments et ses inquiétudes à mon égard...d'ailleurs, visualiser Michonne en psy, en train de prendre des notes pendant que lui, affalé sur le canapé, déballait ses tourments était plutôt cocasse.

\- Il n'a pas eu besoin de le faire Lo, je t'entends crier toutes les nuits.

\- Oh, me rembrunis-je.

\- Tu sais que tu peux me parler, reprit-elle d'une voix douce. T'as pas à garder tout ça pour toi.

\- T'inquiètes pas, je gère, répliquai-je en récupérant mon sac sur le sol poussiéreux.

\- Daryl m'a répondu exactement la même chose...on peut dire que vous vous êtes bien trouvés tous les deux, soupira-t-elle avant d'attraper son sabre.

Tout en poursuivant notre discussion, nous rejoignîmes l'archer à l'extérieur. Adossé contre la balustrade en bois, ce dernier jeta son mégot en nous voyant arriver.

\- On décolle, déclara-t-il alors qu'un petit attroupement de rôdeurs approchait.

La main crispée autour du manche de ma machette, je décapitai un cadavre, dont la mâchoire à moitié arrachée, pendait lamentablement sur sa gorge ouverte, nous offrant une vue particulièrement dégagée sur sa trachée en décomposition. Charmant comme vision au petit déjeuner, songeai-je en écrasant d'un coup de pied son crâne qui éclata sous la semelle de mes rangers.

\- Putain, j'en ai partout, grimaçai-je.

\- Te plains pas, rétorqua Michonne, le visage couvert d'une substance visqueuse nauséabonde.

\- Comment t'as fait ton compte ? M'écriai-je, éberluée.

D'un signe de tête, elle me désigna la dépouille, en deux parties, du mort vivant qu'elle venait de déchiqueter dans un amas de tripes, de cervelle et de fluides organiques.

\- Faut dire aussi...tu fais pas dans la dentelle ! remarquai-je.

Daryl leva les yeux au ciel en décochant une flèche dans un tas de viande avariée qui s'était sournoisement agrippé à mes cheveux.

\- J't'ai déjà dit de les attacher, grogna le chasseur en se mettant en route.

\- Il se trouve que j'ai égaré mon élastique, hier... au supermarché, sourcillai-je avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Il se retourna vers moi, une lueur amusée passant dans ses prunelles bleues.

\- ...bah...fais gaffe, marmonna-t-il.

* * *

En fin de matinée, après avoir avalé un certain nombre de kilomètres et abattu un nombre encore plus incertain de rôdeurs, nous nous arrêtâmes dans une petite ville comme il y en avait tant en Géorgie. La rue principale, vidée de toute forme de vie hormis notre trio improbable, brillait par son silence angoissant. Les vitrines éventrées vomissaient des débris de verre au milieu des détritus éparpillés sur l'asphalte chauffée à blanc par un soleil caniculaire.

Je m'essuyai le front d'un geste de la main en détaillant le décor sinistre qui s'étirait devant nous. Nous avions l'habitude de ces ambiances de désolation mais malgré tout, il était toujours éprouvant et douloureux de voir à quel point le monde avait changé.

Une charmante famille décomposée s'approcha à pas lent, traînant leurs membres brisés dans un concert de grognements grotesques. La scène aurait pu être drôle, si une enfant d'environ cinq ans ne s'était pas invitée dans le tableau. Vêtue d'un vieux pyjama rose tâché d'hémoglobine et de sécrétions diverses, ses cheveux blonds poisseux, pendaient en mèches filasses devant ses yeux vitreux. Ma gorge se noua à la vue de ce petit être qui aurait dû avoir toute la vie devant elle. Cet aspect de l'apocalypse me collait la nausée. Les adultes, je gérais...mais les enfants, même si je n'en voulais pas et que la plupart du temps je les fuyais comme la peste...c'était totalement injuste.

Michonne se précipita sur le père de famille avec la grâce féline qui lui était propre. D'un geste habile et rapide, elle planta la lame de son sabre dans son œil avant de reporter son attention aiguisée sur ce qui avait du être son épouse. Daryl arma son arbalète pour s'occuper du minuscule rôdeur qui trottinait difficilement derrière ses parents putréfiés. D'un tir expert, le petit corps s'écroula, inerte, sur le bitume brûlant. Je détournai mes iris de ce spectacle affligeant en secouant la tête. Arriverai-je un jour à m'y faire ?

Je rejoignis mes amis d'un pas morne, pendant que le chasseur récupérait sa flèche dans un bruit de succion auquel je ne prêtais plus attention.

\- On dirait qu'il y a un dispensaire là bas, déclara la samouraï en rangeant son arme.

\- On va j'ter un œil.

Arrivés devant la baie vitrée étonnamment épargnée par les émeutes qui avaient accompagné l'apparition des premiers cas de l'épidémie, Daryl attrapa mon poignet pendant que Michonne pénétrait à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

\- Casse-Noisette ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? m'enquis-je.

\- Tu l'sais que...j'te trouve...

\- J'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises, le rassurai-je.

\- J.C te l'a...déjà dit ? demanda-t-il en rongeant l'ongle de son pouce.

\- Pourquoi tu me parles de J.C ? m'esclaffai-je.

\- Ça m'gonfle qu'il te tourne autour, marmonna-t-il en redressant son arbalète sur épaule.

\- T'as pas à t'inquiéter, chuchotai-je. J'en ai rien à faire de lui.

\- N'empêche que j'vais lui faire sa fête s'il se calme pas.

\- Sois pas jaloux... Loryl ou Darla sont invincibles, pouffai-je.

\- Encore ce nom de couple à la con.

\- Saches qu'il est au cœur de toutes les discussions à la prison.

\- C'est débile.

\- Les magazines people n'existent plus, faut bien que les gens se divertissent.

\- Ils veulent pas se divertir avec Rick et Lori pour changer ? dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

\- Faut croire qu'on est plus intéressants, répliquai-je avec un haussement d'épaules. Allez viens, laissons pas Michonne se taper tout le sale boulot.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de m'emboîter le pas tandis que j'entrais à mon tour dans l'officine. L'odeur de pourriture imprégnant les lieux nous saisit immédiatement à la gorge tant elle était irrespirable.

\- J'vais voir de ce côté là, dit-il avant de s'éloigner dans un couloir.

Ma machette devant moi, j'inspectai l'autre côté en silence, enjambant le matériel médical éparpillé au sol. Retenant mon souffle, je pénétrai dans une première salle. Des étagères métalliques habillaient agréablement le mur du fond, conférant à ce débarras un style industriel des plus apocalyptiques. Je m'approchai pour fourrer dans mon sac les quelques compresses et bouteilles d'alcool qui restaient avant de reprendre mon exploration.

\- Lo ! Par ici ! chuchota Michonne à l'autre bout du corridor.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

\- Faut que tu voies un truc.

Je la rejoignis au pas de course avant de trébucher sur une pile de vieux bouquins de médecine. Je m'étalai de tout mon long sous le regard hilare de mon amie. Putain, mon sens de l'équilibre n'était vraiment plus ce qu'il était, songeai-je en me relevant péniblement.

\- Tu saignes, dit-elle.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon coude pour constater avec un soupir désabusé qu'une charmante entaille avait fait son apparition.

\- Une de plus pour ma collection, grimaçai-je.

Michonne m'indiqua de la suivre dans un bureau, plutôt étroit, dont la seule et unique fenêtre donnait sur la rue principale. Mon regard se posa sur une affiche du Lac des Cygnes accrochée sur l'un des murs à la peinture écaillée. Ma bouche s'ouvrit puis se referma tandis que ma respiration s'accélérait dans ma poitrine. Je m'approchai, le cœur battant à tout rompre, incapable de quitter des yeux mon portrait grimé en Cygne noir exécutant une pirouette sur des pointes d'ébène.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, reprit Michonne m'arrachant à la contemplation de cette relique de ma vie d'avant.

Je me retournai vers elle pour récupérer le cadre photo qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- C'est toi ?

\- Avec ma sœur, soufflai-je...Je devais avoir douze ans là dessus...Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

\- Faut croire que la personne qui travaillait ici vous connaissait.

Incapable de répondre quoique ce soit, je sortis l' image de mon passé de son carcan brisé et la retournai pour y lire l'inscription griffonnée au dos.

\- Ça dit quoi ?

 _\- Anniversaire d'Hana, avec Lola à Atlanta._ C'est...l'écriture de ma mère, répliquai-je en levant mes prunelles sur la samouraï.

\- Elle aurait été ici ?

\- J'en sais rien, déglutis-je. Elle s'est barrée quand j'avais quinze ans. Je l'ai jamais revu.

Nous fûmes rejointes par Daryl qui se figea face à mon expression contrariée.

\- Quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, je lui tendis le cliché, l'esprit embrouillé d'un millier de questions. Devant son air interrogateur, je lui adressai un sourire crispé.

\- Il semblerait que ma mère ait bossé ici.

\- Elle était infirmière, c'est ça Lo ?

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête avant de reprendre :

\- De toute façon elle est sûrement morte, alors ça sert à rien de se prendre la tête. On devrait se remettre en route, déclarai-je en sortant de l'atmosphère étouffante de la pièce.

Subitement nauséeuse, je me précipitai dans le couloir. Je traversai les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de l'extérieur en courant pour retrouver les rayons salvateurs du soleil. Je me laissai tomber sur le trottoir, plus atteinte que je ne voulais l'admettre par ce brusque retour de mon passé.

\- Comment tu te sens ? s'inquiéta Daryl en prenant place à mes côtés.

\- Ça va, répliquai-je avec un sourire faussement enjoué. C'est juste une photo, pas de quoi s'emballer.

Il me dévisagea en rongeant l'ongle de son pouce, visiblement peu convaincu par mon simulacre d'optimisme.

\- L'affiche, finis-je par dire, c'était celle de la tournée au Japon. Où est-ce-qu'elle a trouvé ça ?

\- J'en sais rien, soupira-t-il. J'imagine qu'à sa façon, elle a continué à se préoccuper de vous.

\- Ouais...elle avait l'air vachement préoccupé en omettant de venir aux funérailles d'Hana, maugréai-je.

\- Tu m'demandes ce que j'en pense, j'te réponds Casse-Noisette.

\- Si c'est pour me sortir ce genre de phrase toute faite...excuse-moi, me crispai-je. Je suis un peu...paumée.

\- J'suis nul pour ce genre de truc Lola, réconforter les gens c'est pas...j'suis pas doué pour ça.

\- Dis pas de bêtises, souris-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

Bercée par son souffle régulier, ma respiration retrouva peu à peu son rythme normal. C'était étrange de penser à ma mère après toutes ces années. Elle avait disparu de nos vies du jour au lendemain, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une stupide lettre dans laquelle elle expliquait ne plus supporter les accès de violence de mon père. Pas une seconde, elle ne s'était souciée d'Hana ou de moi. Elle n'avait fait aucune tentative pour nous extirper de cet enfer qu'était notre quotidien. Non, elle s'était contentée de fuir. Sans un regard en arrière. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, découvrir ce poster, réalisé quelques mois seulement avant que l'épidémie ne prenne des proportions irrémédiables, me blessait. Savoir qu'elle avait, de près ou de loin, suivi ma carrière me perturbait. Le karma devait vraiment être en boule contre moi pour m'imposer un truc pareil.

\- Elle est morte, déclarai-je en me levant brusquement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Quand je suis rentrée du Japon, la première chose que j'ai fourré dans mon sac à dos, c'était des photos.

\- Peut-être qu'elle a pas eu le temps de les récupérer, suggéra l'archer avant de se mettre debout.

\- Non, elle est morte, répétai-je plus pour me convaincre que pour le contredire.

Daryl ne répondit rien, se contentant de me fixer d'un regard insondable. L'éventualité que ma mère puisse être encore en vie était inconcevable. Et de toute façon, nous avions plus important à gérer que le fantôme de ma génitrice.

* * *

En fin d'après midi, après de longues heures de marche sous un soleil de plomb, la silhouette massive de la prison se dessina gracieusement dans un horizon plus si lointain.

\- Je donnerais ma vie pour un bain plein de mousse, me lamentai-je sous les assauts douloureux de mes muscles.

\- Et un massage, renchérit Michonne.

\- Une bière et une clope, grommela le chasseur.

\- Tu fumes à longueur de journée, me fait pas croire qu'il n'y a que ça qui te rendrait heureux, m'esclaffai-je en shootant dans un cailloux.

\- Y a p'têtre autre chose, marmonna-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Pas de sous entendu, s'il vous plaît, s'exclama la samouraï. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de partir avec deux ados aux hormones en ébullition ?

\- On s'le demande, répliqua Daryl à voix basse.

L'afro américaine leva les yeux au ciel pendant que je gloussais bêtement. Après ces trois semaines passées loin de l'atmosphère confinée de la prison, j'avais un peu l'impression de rentrer de vacances. Finalement, mon fantasme du voyage de noce couplé à notre vendetta n'était pas si ridicule quand on y pensait. A condition d'oublier le côté triolisme de la chose, bien entendu.

Je repensai un instant à ma mère, m'interrogeant vaguement sur la possibilité qu'elle soit encore en vie. En fin de compte, était-ce réellement important ? J'avais grandi dans une famille décomposée, déchirée par l'alcool et la violence. Les liens du sang avaient-ils jamais eu une quelconque signification ? J'avais perdu ma sœur biologique, bien avant l'apocalypse. Mais paradoxalement, la fin du monde m'avait apporté une famille...et un frère que je n'oublierai jamais.

 **A suivre...**

 **Qu'avez vous pensé de ce petit chapitre ?**

 **A très vite pour la suite !**


	3. Home sweet homme

**Coucou !**

 **Le weekend est là et avec lui le chapitre trois ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire !**

 **Un immense merci à Maricia1805, xGothocAngel, Saya600 et Juste D pour vos reviews ! Je suis super contente que le début de ce nouveau tome vous plaise !**

 **Pour la musique, j'ai écouté Asaf Avidan en boucle de chez boucle...héhé concert oblige le 26 mars ^^**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits rôdeurs !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 – Home sweet homme**

A peine avions-nous passé le portail gracieusement ouvert par Carl que je fus happée et soulevée de terre par deux bras gigantesques.

\- Adorable Lola, revoir ton sourire m'emplit autant de joie qu'une envolée de pucerons au printemps.

\- Oh euh...je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre mais...merci Barry, m'esclaffai-je. Tu peux me reposer par terre maintenant ?

Le colosse s'exécuta tandis que je saluais Rick, son fils et J.C. Ce dernier me jeta un regard indéchiffrable auquel je répondis par un froncement de sourcils crispé. Avec la population de la prison qui s'était multipliée, j'avais bon espoir qu'il finisse par se trouver une copine...histoire d'oublier cette fixette ridicule qu'il faisait sur moi. Les yeux braqués sur le jeune homme, Daryl passa un bras autour de mes épaules avant de m'embrasser sur la tempe.

\- Tu marques ton territoire ? pouffai-je à voix basse.

\- Cet abruti va comprendre sa douleur s'il continue de t'mater comme ça.

Je me tournai vers lui, un sourire amusé s'étirant sur mes lèvres.

\- Je ne vous savais pas aussi possessif Monsieur Dixon.

\- J'suis pas possessif, marmonna-t-il.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, sourcillai-je.

Emboîtant le pas au shérif, nous nous mîmes en route vers le bâtiment bétonné qui se dressait à une cinquantaine de mètres, dominant de toute sa hauteur l'immense terrain vague. En quelques mois, les lieux avaient beaucoup changé, conférant à cet endroit au départ sinistre, une atmosphère finalement assez proche de ce que nous avions connu à la ferme d'Hershel. En plus de l'écurie et de l'enclos des trois petits cochons que j'avais surnommé Nif-Nif, Naf-Naf et Nouf-Nouf en référence au conte pour enfants, Rick et le patriarche avaient créé un potager. Les plans de tomates, dont les fruits rouges vifs luisaient délicieusement sous le soleil de cette fin de journée, me donnèrent une folle envie de spaghettis. Je salivai un instant, avant de redescendre brutalement sur terre. A en juger par l'odeur qui nous parvenait depuis la tonnelle en bois installée près du terrain de basket, de l'opossum était au menu...encore.

\- Alors ? s'enquit Rick tandis que nous remontions le long de l'allée de graviers.

\- Rien pour le moment, répondit l'archer. On repart dans deux jours, ajouta-t-il.

\- Rien ? Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, intervint Michonne en sortant de son sac deux comics qu'elle tendit à Carl, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Merci ! C'est ceux qui me manquaient ! s'exclama l'adolescent en commençant à feuilleter le premier volume sous le regard bienveillant de la samouraï.

\- Va nous falloir une nouvelle bagnole, reprit le chasseur.

\- On a été pris dans une horde y a dix jours, expliquai-je, le moteur n'a pas apprécié l'orgie de tripes qu'on lui a imposé.

\- Et pour le Gouverneur ? Aucune piste ? demanda J.C qui avançait à mes côtés.

\- Pas pour le moment, répliqua l'afro américaine. On va étendre les recherches de Walnut Grove jusqu'à Jackson. Et s'il faut, on élargira encore le périmètre.

\- Ce connard pourra pas s'planquer éternellement, grogna Daryl avec un regard noir à l'attention du jeune homme.

\- Et ici ? Comment ça se passe ? m'intéressai-je.

\- Sans notre charmante Lola, les lieux perdent de leur charme mais la quiétude demeure notre plus fidèle amie en ces temps apocalyptiques, déclara Barry de son éternel ton monocorde.

Tandis que le chasseur levait les yeux au ciel tout en marmonnant un _« guignol »_ à peine audible, je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire en entendant la tirade du catcheur. Sa poésie m'avait manqué et j'espérais secrètement qu'il nous sorte prochainement une vanne pourrie de son cru.

\- Y a eu encore des nouveaux, ajouta le latino. Un père et ses deux filles, Mika et Lizzie.

\- Elles ont quel âge ?

\- Dix et douze ans, m'informa Rick. Elles doivent être au cours de lecture avec Carol. On fera les présentations ce soir quand tout le monde sera là.

\- Oh chouette...des enfants...encore, grommelai-je, faussement enjouée.

En pénétrant dans la salle commune, je fus saisie par l'agitation qui régnait dans ces lieux autrefois si tranquilles. Je revoyais avec nostalgie notre petit groupe, installé autour d'une table métallique, un plat de macaronis au fromage froid dans nos assiettes. Cette période me manquait mais quelque part, Rick n'avait pas tort. Dans le monde tel qu'il était, le nombre était un atout non négligeable. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les dégâts que pouvait causer une horde de rôdeurs. Venir à bout d'un ou deux cadavres était d'une simplicité enfantine. Des centaines en revanche, cela compliquait légèrement les choses. Il en allait de même pour les vivants. Du moins, je l'imaginais. Depuis Woodbury, le shérif avait affûté sa vision des choses. Selon lui, nous avions tous besoin les uns des autres pour avancer...ce n'était pas faux, ça avait même beaucoup de sens mais en ce qui me concernait, ma famille d'adoption me suffisait amplement. Je n'avais rien contre toutes ces personnes qui s'étaient greffées au fil des mois. Cependant, je n'éprouvais aucun attachement à leur égard. C'était un peu comme vivre en ville finalement...l'anonymat et l'intimité en moins.

Après avoir salué Sasha et Tyreese qui nous avaient rejoins juste après l'attaque du Gouverneur, je suivis Daryl à l'étage pendant que Michonne leur résumait notre road trip. Allait-elle mentionner nos hormones en ébullition ? La connaissant, c'était peu probable...cependant, notre duo étant au cœur de nombreuses discussions au sein de la prison, retrouver l'historique de nos nombreux ébats en une de la gazette du pénitencier ne serait pas étonnant. Je voyais déjà les gros titres aguicheurs du type, _« Loryl/Darla en folie...histoire d'un road trip tout en sensualité »..._ enfin, Dieu merci, le bagne que nous appelions maison ne disposait d'aucune gazette...Et tout ceci resterait donc confiné dans mon esprit complètement dérangé, m'esclaffai-je silencieusement sous les yeux amusés de mon compagnon tandis que nous montions les quelques marches métalliques.

Mon regard s'attarda un instant sur la cellule qu'avait occupé Merle. Si elle était restée vide depuis notre départ, elle semblait finalement avoir été attribuée. Ma gorge se noua sensiblement à cette nouvelle. La vie continuait...comme si de rien n'était. Je le visualisais encore, quelques mois plus tôt, occupé à déchiqueter les matelas avec un sourire goguenard dans l'espoir de trouver de quoi planer un peu. Je souris tristement en repensant à cet épisode, accablée par le vide qu'avait laissé l'ancien junkie derrière lui. Je secouai la tête, chassant la mélancolie qui s'était invitée dans mes pensées, et retrouvai l'archer dans notre chambre de fortune. Rien n'avait bougé durant ces trois dernières semaines. Je posai mon sac sur le lit avec un soupir avant d'étirer mes bras courbaturés. Mon corps tout entier me faisait souffrir le martyr. Ces mois de convalescence avaient définitivement eu raison de ma condition physique. J'attrapai un t-shirt propre et retirai mon débardeur avec une grimace de douleur.

\- Mal au dos ?

\- Au dos, aux bras, aux jambes...partout, répliquai-je. Dire que je pouvais danser des heures sans avoir la moindre courbature, et regarde-moi maintenant. Trente et un an et déjà vieille.

\- Dis pas de conneries.

\- Sans déconner, j'ai l'impression d'avoir quatre-vingts ans, me lamentai-je en enfilant mon vêtement propre.

\- T'es plutôt bien conservée, marmonna-t-il, m'arrachant un hoquet de stupeur.

\- Serait-ce un compliment ?

\- Ouais, dit-il, mal à l'aise, avant de récupérer l'arbalète qu'il venait à peine de poser. J'vais chasser.

\- Mais on vient à peine d'arriver, m'exclamai-je amusée. T'en as déjà marre d'être rentré ?

\- Ça s'pourrait. Y a trop de monde, grogna-t-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

\- T'as pas tort, approuvai-je en l'accompagnant tandis qu'il redescendait.

\- J'rentre pas tard, déclara-t-il en plaquant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je l'observai s'éloigner avec un sourire, probablement béat, avant de croiser les prunelles larmoyantes de Lori. Et merde. Judith dans les bras, elle semblait avoir besoin d'aide...au secours !

\- Lola ! Dieu merci, tu es rentrée ! Est-ce-que tu peux t'en occuper ?

\- Y a pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Je comptais aller prendre une douche.

\- Non, Beth n'est pas dans le coin, dit-elle en me collant le bébé dans les bras.

\- C'était une habitude ou quoi de faire de moi la babysitter de service ?

\- Merci Lola, tu me sauves la vie. Elle n'a pas mangé, je te laisse lui préparer son biberon.

\- Mais attends, j'peux savoir ce qui se passe?

\- J'ai besoin de souffler, dit-elle en quittant la salle commune, me laissant comme une andouille avec sa gosse.

Ok. Bon. Et maintenant ? songeai-je en tenant Ass Kicker à bout de bras devant moi.

\- Tu sais, elle ne va pas te mordre, remarqua Sasha, un brin moqueuse.

\- Me mordre non mais me baver dessus et m'arracher des touffes de cheveux oui. Faut pas croire, ces petites choses sont de vraies teignes, pouffai-je tandis que Judith s'éclatait comme une folle à faire des bulles de bave.

Je lançai un regard désespéré à l'afro américaine.

\- Tu veux pas...

\- Hors de question, m'interrompit-elle, les gamins c'est pas mon truc.

\- C'est pas le mien non plus...en plus, faut que je lui fasse à manger. Tu sais préparer un biberon toi ?

\- Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux avec un fusil sniper mais en ce qui concerne le lait maternisé, va falloir te trouver un autre pigeon, répliqua-t-elle en posant une main désolée sur mon épaule. Bon courage ! ajouta-t-elle en quittant la pièce à son tour.

\- Tu te rends compte, repris-je sur le ton de la confidence à l'attention du bébé qui continuait de _bavouiller_ joyeusement, tu fais fuir tout le monde.

Je gloussai toute seule, me marrant de mes excentricités tout en me dirigeant vers notre cuisine de fortune, l'enfant toujours tendu devant moi. J'avais instauré une distance de sécurité avec ce petit tas de chair rose qui se tortillait dans tous les sens depuis qu'elle avait attenté à la vie de ma chevelure avant de vomir tripes et boyaux sur mon pull préféré.

\- Besoin d'aide ? s'enquit Karen, l'une des rescapés de Woodbury, tandis que je me débattais pour attraper du bout des doigts un biberon propre.

\- Tu tombes bien ! m'exclamai-je. Tu peux me la tenir pendant que je lui prépare à manger ?

\- Je préfère m'occuper de sa bouffe si ça t'embête pas, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Mouais, marmonnai-je.

Je me laissai tomber sur une chaise bordant les tables métalliques en la suivant des yeux pendant qu'elle s'affairait avec le lait en poudre.

\- Tu devrais pas la porter comme ça, sourcilla-t-elle.

\- Hors de question que cette chose diaboliquement belle s'approche à moins de cinquante centimètres de mes cheveux, m'esclaffai-je.

La jeune femme s'approcha, secouant le biberon avant de me le tendre.

\- Va bien falloir si tu veux la nourrir.

\- Ah, parce qu'en plus mademoiselle ne mange pas toute seule, m'écriai-je, faussement indignée avant d'éclater de rire face à la mine ahurie et couverte de bave d'Ass Kicker qui venait d'éternuer.

Avec une légère appréhension absolument pas exagérée, quoiqu'un peu tout de même, j'approchai l'enfant de moi, la faisant reposer sur mon bras gauche.

\- Elle t'aime bien, constata Karen en s'asseyant près de moi tandis que Judith s'acharnait sur sa tétine.

\- On va finir par devenir super copines toutes les deux, souris-je légèrement attendrie par sa petite main serrée autour de mon index.

\- Tu veux des enfants ? demanda-t-elle subitement.

\- Non, répliquai-je en observant les paupières du nourrisson devenir de plus en plus lourdes à mesure qu'elle s'endormait sur son biberon.

\- Je suis sûre que tu ferais une bonne mère.

Je ne répondis rien, m'interrogeant vaguement sur la maternité. Avec l'enfance et les parents que j'avais eu, je n'avais développé aucune fibre maternelle. Je savais à peine m'occuper de moi, alors un bébé...c'était complètement inconcevable. Encore plus dans le monde actuel.

\- Et Daryl ?

\- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Tu sais, on a eu tous les deux une enfance compliquée alors...

\- Je connais ça, m'interrompit-elle. J'ai été trimballée de foyer en foyer jusqu'à ce que je sois en âge de me débrouiller.

Ne sachant quoi lui dire, je me contentai de lui offrir un regard désolé. De toute façon, qu'il y avait-il à dire ? _Ça va aller_ ? Ou _les épreuves nous rendent plus forts_ ? Hors de question. Je préférais encore me taire. Beth arriva finalement en compagnie de Tyreese, coupant court à ce semblant de discussion pour le moins déprimant. Je leur confiai le bébé et m'éclipsai dans l'espoir de prendre enfin cette douche tant désirée.

* * *

Je me glissai sous l'eau tiède avec un sourire de bien être. Le jet apaisant détendit mes muscles presque instantanément, m'arrachant un soupir d'aise. J'attrapai le gel douche et grimaçai en lisant l'étiquette. Je maudis silencieusement Carol que j'avais croisé en chemin. Cette dernière m'avait assuré que le nouveau parfum sentait divinement bon...si Vanille des îles et noix de coco était sa définition du _sentir divinement bon,_ il allait lui falloir quelques cours de rattrapage. La vanille ok, mais pourquoi avait-il fallu rajouter l'autre ingrédient dont je tairais le nom ? Sérieusement ?! Depuis le début de l'apocalypse , nous n'avions trouvé que ça comme fragrance ! A croire que la fin du monde avait eu un prix de gros sur les cocotiers, songeai-je en me savonnant en apnée.

Je finis de rincer la mousse avant de m'attaquer à ma chevelure. Se débarrasser du sang séché et autres sécrétions douteuses avait quelque chose de presque jouissif. Une main posée sur mon ventre nu, je regardai l'eau rougie s'écouler à travers la grille d'évacuation.

\- Lola ? T'es là ?

Sur la pointe des pieds, je jetai un œil par dessus le rideau de la douche pour découvrir J.C qui se tenait, bras croisés contre le chambranle de la porte. Merde. Qu'est-ce-qu'il foutait là ?! Je coupai l'eau et m'enroulai dans une serviette avant de passer la tête par le panneau occultant.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? demandai-je sèchement.

\- J'avais envie de te voir, répliqua-t-il en s'approchant.

Les battements de mon cœur s'intensifièrent désagréablement dans ma poitrine, ravivant brutalement le souvenir de mon agression.

\- Ça peut pas attendre que j'ai fini ?

Sans un mot, il attrapa mes vêtements posés dans un coin et me les tendit. Je les récupérai d'une main, méfiante avant de m'enfermer à nouveau. Je m'habillai en vitesse, l'estomac noué. Putain.

\- Faut que je te dise quelque chose, déclara-t-il tandis que je remontais mes boucles brunes en un chignon improvisé.

\- Quoi ? rétorquai-je en sortant de ma cabine.

Il passa une main derrière son crâne rasé pendant que j'enfilai à la hâte mes Doc Marteens.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi.

Je me figeai, la bouche légèrement entrouverte de stupeur alors qu'il avançait vers moi. Instinctivement, je reculai avant de buter contre un mur. Merde. Manquait plus que ça. Le biker latino prit une mèche de mes cheveux échappée de l'élastique entre ses doigts et braqua ses iris sombres sur moi.

\- Tu me rends dingue Lola, souffla-t-il.

\- C'est pas volontaire, répondis-je en le repoussant, légèrement angoissée par l'ambiance devenue oppressante. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne pourrait rien avoir entre nous.

\- Laisse-moi au moins une chance, implora-t-il en me plaquant contre la paroi bétonnée.

\- Certainement pas, m'écriai-je. T'as craqué ou quoi ? Putain, mais t'as vraiment un problème !

\- Je t'aime c'est ça mon problème, dit-il en prenant mon visage entre les mains pour tenter de m'embrasser.

\- On peut savoir ce qui se passe ici ? intervint Glenn, me permettant d'échapper au biker.

Je rejoignis mon ami coréen, reconnaissante qu'il eut été dans les parages.

\- Rien, marmonna J.C. Il se passe rien, ajouta-t-il en sortant précipitamment.

-L'ancien livreur de pizza se tourna vers moi, inquiet.

\- Lola ? Ça va ?

\- Il fait une fixette sur moi depuis qu'on se connaît, répondis-je, encore choquée de l'attitude du latino.

\- Il faut que tu en parles à Daryl ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu peux pas laisser passer ça.

\- Il va péter un plomb, me crispai-je.

\- Si tu le fais pas, c'est moi qui m'en charge, déclara-t-il. Cette histoire est allée beaucoup trop loin. Ça n'a plus rien à voir avec un béguin innocent, Lola.

* * *

Le soleil s'était finalement couché. Installée dans l'herbe devant la tombe de Merle, je contemplais les fils arrachés de mon jean troué avec un nœud dans la gorge. Putain de merde, mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête, m'interrogeai-je silencieusement en repensant à la scène qui s'était déroulée à peine quelques heures plus tôt. J.C avait complètement perdu les pédales. Jusqu'à présent, son comportement vis à vis de moi ne m'avait jamais dérangé. Mais là, il avait franchi une étape carrément flippante. Quelle serait la prochaine ? Il comptait me prendre de force ? Je frissonnai de dégoût, révulsée par l'attitude des hommes.

Les grognements des rôdeurs à proximité me tirèrent de ma rêverie tandis que j'apercevais Daryl remonter l'allée de graviers. A en juger par la dépouille qu'il portait sur ses épaules, la chasse avait dû être bonne. Je reportai mon attention sur le monticule de terre devant moi sur lequel la végétation commençait à reprendre ses droits. Comment allais-je pouvoir lui annoncer ça sans qu'il ne devienne barge ? Il n'était déjà pas friand du biker, si en plus j'en rajoutais une couche, cette histoire allait finir en bain de sang.

Je m'étendis, mes mains posées sur mon ventre, tentant de calmer ma respiration qui s'était sensiblement accélérée. Les yeux fixés sur le canevas sombre au dessus de moi, je n'aspirais qu'à une chose, repartir. Nous étions à peine rentrés que déjà, la réalité, malsaine, s'imposait. Merle m'avait pourtant mise en garde à l'époque, mais naïve comme j'étais, il avait suffi d'un sourire et d'une paire d'excuses en bois pour que j'en oublie son avertissement...finalement justifié.

\- Tu me manques, murmurai-je à l'homme enterré à quelques mètres de moi.

Et c'était vrai. L'aîné des Dixon me manquait. Autant que ma sœur. Sa grossièreté, son franc parler, son humour douteux, nos joutes verbales, son cynisme...il avait laissé un tel vide derrière lui.

 _T'es trop sentimentale Lola chérie_ , entendis-je dans mon esprit triste en écrasant une larme sur ma joue. Je me redressai, posant mon menton sur mes genoux lorsque l'archer s'approcha en silence. Il se laissa tomber derrière moi pour m'entourer de ses bras.

\- T'as ramené quoi ? m'enquis-je en laissant ma tête reposer contre son torse.

\- Un chevreuil, répondit-il avant d'enfouir son visage dans mon cou. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ?

\- J'avais besoin de m'isoler, me crispai-je.

\- Glenn m'a dit que tu d'vais me parler d'un truc.

Merde. Putain Glenn, soupirai-je.

\- Lola ?

* * *

\- Où il est ?! hurla Daryl en déboulant dans la salle commune bondée.

\- Qui ça ? demanda Carol en se levant.

\- Ce putain d'abruti de latino de mes couilles !

\- Calme-toi, tenta de l'apaiser la mère de famille. Il n'est pas là. On l'a pas vu depuis des heures.

\- Si j'croise ce fils de pute, il est mort. Tu peux le prévenir. Vous pouvez tous le prévenir ! ajouta-t-il pour les spectateurs présents avant de ressortir.

\- Désolée, grimaçai-je à l'attention de Carol.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Lola ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- J.C a...demande à Glenn, il t'expliquera. Faut que je retrouve Daryl avant qu'il fasse une connerie.

Je m'éclipsai à mon tour, nerveuse, bousculant Lori au passage.

\- On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? Je viens de croiser Daryl, c'est tout juste s'il ne m'en a pas collé une !

\- Plus tard, répliquai-je en courant comme une dératée vers le premier portail que le chasseur venait d'emprunter.

Je traversai le terrain de basket au pas de course, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.

\- Daryl !

L'archer m'ignora, grimpant déjà sur sa moto. J'arrivai à sa hauteur, à bout de souffle, tentant vainement de reprendre ma respiration tandis que des larmes me brûlaient déjà les yeux.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Retrouver ce connard, rétorqua-t-il en mettant le moteur en marche.

\- Fais pas ça, s'il te plaît.

\- Et j'dois faire quoi, Lola ? Le laisser s'en tirer ?

\- Restes avec moi...j'ai besoin que tu restes...s'il te plaît, murmurai-je tout en retenant un sanglot.

Je m'approchai de lui, ma poitrine se soulevant en rythme avec ma respiration disparate.

\- S'il te plaît, répétai-je.

Il m'attrapa par la taille pour me serrer violemment contre lui.

\- J'aurais du être là, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Je vais bien, tentai-je de le rassurer, Glenn est arrivé avant que ça ne dégénère.

\- Putain Casse-Noisette, j'te jure que si ce connard se pointe...

\- Je sais, l'interrompis-je en plantant mes prunelles émeraudes dans les siennes.

Le chasseur coupa le moteur avant de prendre mon visage entre ses mains. Ses iris tourmentés braqués sur moi s'apaisèrent sensiblement tandis qu'il m'embrassait sur le front. Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant d'être rejoints par Rick.

\- C'est quoi le problème avec J.C ? demanda-t-il.

\- Cet enfoiré s'en est pris à Lola.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il en me lançant un regard interrogateur.

\- Il s'est montré un peu trop...insistant, répliquai-je.

\- Il t'a violé ?

\- Non...

\- Mais c'est ce qui s'rait arrivé si Glenn s'était pas pointé ! s'énerva Daryl.

\- On ne sait pas, temporisai-je avec un soupir.

\- Putain Casse-Noisette, arrêtes d'être aussi conne ! aboya l'archer.

\- T'es pas obligé de t'en prendre à moi, m'écriai-je. J'ai eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui !

\- Alors arrêtes de vouloir défendre tout l'monde, bordel de merde !

Le shérif nous observait nous écharper, les sourcils froncés, les mains sur les hanches, attendant probablement que la pression redescende.

\- Je ne défends pas tout le monde !

\- Ah non et tu fais quoi là ? Ce connard a essayé...

\- Je sais très bien ce qu'il a essayé de faire, m'emportai-je. J'ai pas besoin qu'on me le rappelle.

\- Faut croire que si ! Putain mais t'es pas possible ! J'ai jamais vu une nana aussi écervelée !

\- Écervelée ?! Moi ? Écervelée ?

\- T'as bien entendu.

\- T'es qu'un pauvre con !

\- Et toi, t'es qu'un aimant à emmerdes !

\- L'aimant à emmerdes, il te dit d'aller te faire foutre !

\- Vous avez fini ? s'enquit Rick avec un calme olympien, nous toisant d'un air amusé.

\- Oui ! criai-je en chœur avec Daryl en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

\- J.C est parti en début de soirée, nous informa-t-il. Il a pris ses affaires, et il est parti.

\- Merde, cracha le chasseur.

\- Voilà, m'exclamai-je en reprenant le chemin de la prison, problème réglé !

 **A suivre...**

 **Voilà voilà ^^**

 **Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?**

 **A très vite pour la suite !**


	4. Le messie, une histoire de sex appeal

**Hello !**

 **C'est dimanche, il fait moche alors hop hop hop on écrit le chapitre 4 dont le titre est particulièrement aberrant...je l'avoue lol**

 **Hahaha Daryl et Lola vont-ils survivre à leur première dispute de couple ? Le suspense est insoutenable mdr**

 **Un grand merci à xGothicAngel, Maricia1805 et Saya600 pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout autant :)**

 **Pour la musique, rien de nouveau, l'intégral d'Asaf Avidan comme d'habitude...ouais quand j'aime je ne compte pas ^^**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits rôdeurs !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 – Le messie, une histoire de sex appeal**

Le jour se leva péniblement, calquant sa luminosité grisâtre sur mon humeur maussade. Les yeux fixés sur le plafond au dessus de moi, je n'avais pas dormi. Ressasser la dispute de la veille m'avait, sur le moment, paru terriblement intelligent, mais à présent qu'il fallait affronter la journée, je commençais à regretter cette nuit d'insomnie. Je m'étirai avec une grimace avant de pencher la tête pour observer la couchette du bas.

\- Salut, lançai-je à l'attention de Michonne qui avait eu la gentillesse de m'accueillir.

\- T'as réussi à dormir ? s'enquit-elle dans un bâillement.

\- Non...tu te rends compte que pour lui je ne suis qu'une conne écervelée, ruminai-je.

\- Ce que je vois surtout Lo, c'est que tu te prends plus la tête pour une dispute que pour ce qu'a fait J.C, dit-elle en se redressant.

\- Parce que ce qu'il a fait... je m'en fous, soupirai-je en me laissant glisser sur le sol pour m'installer à côté de mon amie.

\- Tu t'en fous ? répéta-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Non, enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que...je voudrais pas que Daryl fasse quelque chose d'irréparable à cause de moi. J'veux pas qu'il ait ça sur la conscience, murmurai-je.

La samouraï me regarda de ses yeux d'ébène avant de passer un bras réconfortant autour de mes épaules.

\- Il faut que tu lui parles Lo.

\- J'en sais rien. Je suis pas sûre que ça change quelque chose, il est têtu comme c'est pas possible.

\- Comme quelqu'un que je connais, sourcilla-t-elle.

\- Et de toute façon, je suis encore trop en colère, ajoutai-je, butée.

\- Sur ce coup là, je suis d'accord avec Daryl. Si je croise ce type, crois-moi, il va regretter de s'en être pris à toi.

\- Super, vous avez qu'à faire ça en duo, et moi, j'agiterai des pompons pour vous encourager, marmonnai-je.

\- Allez arrêtes de bouder et va parler à ton homme, ordonna l'afro américaine en me poussant pour que je me lève.

\- En tant qu'amie et sœur de cœur tu es censée me soutenir, pouffai-je.

\- Tu me remercieras plus tard, sourit-elle tandis que je m'éclipsais dans le couloir.

* * *

Je traversai la salle commune, bondée, comme toujours depuis que nous avions entrepris d'accueillir toutes les âmes encore vivantes que nous croisions, à coup de trois questions pour le moins...stupides...enfin ce n'était que mon avis. Mais personnellement, si j'avais croisé un type me demandant combien de rôdeurs j'avais tué, combien de vivants j'avais tué et pourquoi, le tout d'une voix suavement dramatique, je me serais probablement marrée en le fixant bêtement. Enfin, Rick avait instauré ce petit rituel auquel il semblait tenir, alors qui étais-je pour me moquer de lui ?

\- Salut Lola ! lança Beth, Ass Kicker dans les bras.

\- Lori n'est pas là ? m'enquis-je en cherchant des yeux la grande brune.

\- Non, elle...

\- Mais jamais elle s'occupe de sa gosse ? m'exclamai-je, abasourdie.

\- Elle était fatiguée, répliqua l'adolescente avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Fatiguée ? Mais fatiguée de quoi ?

\- T'es énervée ? grimaça la jeune fille.

\- Désolée Beth, me radoucis-je, j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit.

\- Tu t'es disputée avec Daryl ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tout le monde est au courant ou quoi ? m'esclaffai-je.

Elle me répondit par un petit sourire crispé avant de reporter son attention sur le bébé. Génial. Un nouveau numéro pour la gazette du pénitencier, songeai-je agacée en me dirigeant vers la sortie. Je rejoignis l'extérieur pour constater que le ciel d'un gris blanchâtre avait décidé de masquer de son opacité les rayons du soleil. Une superbe journée en perspective. D'une humeur massacrante, je retrouvai Carol sous la tonnelle en bois. Occupée à découper des morceaux du chevreuil qui, malgré l'heure matinale grillait joyeusement sur le barbecue de fortune, elle leva ses iris vers moi.

\- Tu en veux ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Je vais me contenter d'un café, répliquai-je avec un sourire.

Je n'étais plus vegan depuis plus d'un an, cependant, l'idée d'avaler du gibier au saut du lit me retournait toujours autant l'estomac. Enfin, c'était toujours mieux que de l'opossum...ou pire, de la noix de coco. Je frissonnai rien que d'y penser. Rick nous rejoignit, attrapant une assiette que lui tendait la mère de famille.

\- Aucune nouvelle de J.C ? m'enquis-je, nerveuse.

\- Non, répondit le shérif.

\- Le conseil va se réunir en fin de journée pour en discuter, déclara Carol.

\- Vous pensez quand même pas que...

\- C'est une possibilité qu'on ne peut pas négliger Lola, m'interrompit notre leader d'un air sombre. Il a travaillé avec le Gouverneur pendant des mois avant de nous rejoindre. On ne peut pas écarter l'éventualité qu'il se soit rallié à lui.

Ma gorge se noua sensiblement à cette pensée. Si le biker latino était réellement parti en quête de l'homme au bandeau, nous avions du souci à nous faire. Je me maudis intérieurement, me sentant responsable de cette situation pour le moins ennuyeuse. Nous commencions seulement à trouver un semblant d'équilibre. L'idée que tout parte en vrille à cause d'une fixette débile que cet enfoiré avait fait sur moi accentua encore plus mon sentiment de colère. Bordel de merde, il fallait vraiment que Michonne, Daryl et moi repartions en vadrouille.

\- Ouais, grimaçai-je, je suis vraiment désolée shérif.

\- T'as pas à t'excuser, intervint la mère de famille. Un homme qui ne sait pas maîtriser ses pulsions n'a rien à faire ici.

\- Il a toujours été instable, renchérit l'ancien flic. Pour l'instant, essaye de te détendre. Et arrange les choses avec Daryl.

\- Tu t'es concerté avec Michonne ou quoi ? m'exclamai-je.

\- Ne le blâme pas, ajouta Carol avec douceur. Ce type t'a agressé, tu ne peux pas reprocher à Daryl de ne pas être resté de marbre.

\- Je sais, soupirai-je.

\- Arrange les choses, répéta Rick avant de s'éloigner.

Je me retournai vers mon amie qui continuait de découper l'animal d'un geste expert. C'était à se demander si la Carol timide et fragile des débuts avait réellement existé. La voir si forte, si pleine d'aplomb avait quelque chose de troublant. J'étais admirative de sa force de caractère et quelque part, elle me faisait un peu penser à une version post apocalyptique d'Ellen Ripley...les aliens en moins bien entendu. L'espace d'un instant, j'imaginai Ripley entourée de rôdeurs et putain de merde ! C'était une image carrément cool quand on y pensait.

\- Est-ce-que tu pourrais aider à la clôture cet après-midi ? demanda-t-elle finalement en s'essuyant les mains sur un vieux torchon.

\- Bien sûr, répondis-je en attrapant un bol que je remplis de café.

\- Et ta rééducation, ça en est où ?

\- Le Docteur S. doit m'ausculter dans la journée, mais d'après lui, on touche au but.

Elle me répondit par un sourire, une expression amusée dans le regard.

\- 'jour, grogna une voix rauque derrière moi me faisant sursauter.

Je me retournai pour faire face à l'objet de mes tourments. Merde. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi sexy ? J'étais en colère. Et je comptais bien le rester. Hors de question de me laisser distraire par cette lèvre inférieure qu'il ne cessait de mordiller furieusement. Il transpirait l'exaspération par tous les pores de sa peau légèrement luisante de sueur...bordel, cet homme était un véritable appel à la luxure ! Reprenant un semblant de contenance, je marmonnai un vague _salut,_ avant d'aller m'installer à l'une des tables.

\- Salut Daryl ! entendis-je.

\- Hey Daryl ! Salut !

\- Bonjour Daryl, bien dormi ?

Après une dizaine de salutations similaires, je fermai les paupières, exaspérée. Mais il était quoi ? Une rock star ? Depuis que la prison était devenue le dernier refuge à la mode, la popularité du chasseur n'avait fait que croître. Ramener les survivants dans notre gîte, leur rapporter à manger, les protéger...Daryl était doué à ce petit jeu. Et celui, qui au début de l'épidémie inspirait la crainte et la méfiance, s'était peu à peu mué en une sorte de messie...mais en beaucoup plus séduisant. Quoique, je n'avais jamais croisé de messie, alors comment juger leur sex appeal ? Je secouai la tête pour reprendre mes esprits, ahurie une fois encore par mes divagations loufoques. Était-je la seule à m'égarer autant ?

La voix douce de Carol me parvint alors qu'elle lui demandait de ne pas oublier qu'elle avait été la première à l'apprécier. Il lui répondit par un marmonnement gêné tandis que les salutations continuaient. Pour quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas se retrouver au centre de l'attention, il était servi. Je rouvris finalement les yeux pour le retrouver assis face à moi. Merde.

\- Tu fais encore la gueule ?

Ne sachant plus si je faisais effectivement encore la gueule, je l'ignorai royalement et plongeai le nez dans mon shoot de caféine pendant qu'il avalait des morceaux de gibier en mastiquant bruyamment. Il savait que je détestais ça...cette andouille avait décidé de le faire exprès ou quoi ?! J'inspirai profondément, tentant de calmer la colère qui pulsait toujours dans mes veines.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Dixon, lança le jeune Patrick, quelque peu impressionné par l'archer.

Monsieur Dixon ?! Je m'esclaffai tout en m'étouffant avec mon café avant de toussoter bêtement.

\- Ça va Mademoiselle Lola ?

\- Oui, répliquai-je entre deux quintes de toux, ça va...mais évite le Mademoiselle, pouffai-je.

\- Vous voulez un verre d'eau...Lola ?

\- Non...ça va aller, répliquai-je en replongeant dans mon bol.

\- Monsieur Dixon, reprit l'adolescent en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, je voulais vous remercier pour ce chevreuil que vous avez rapporté hier.

\- Ouais...euh bah c'est rien, répondit le chasseur d'un ton bourru tandis que je l'observais, amusée, en haussant les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que vous me feriez l'honneur de me serrer la main ? demanda le jeune garçon plein d'espoir.

A nouveau, je m'étouffai alors que Daryl se léchait délicieusement les doigts, avant d'accepter la main tendue de Patrick. J'observai l'adolescent s'éloigner avec son sourire béat, puis reportai mon attention sur mon compagnon.

\- T'as pas répondu, marmonna-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu fais toujours la gueule ?

\- Ça dépend...je suis toujours une conne écervelée ? m'enquis-je froidement.

\- Quand t'es comme ça, ouais, dit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Ok, répliquai-je en me levant.

Les nerfs en boule, je m'éloignai d'un pas vif avant d'être rattrapée par l'archer qui m'agrippa sauvagement le bras.

\- Te sauve pas comme ça, cria-t-il.

\- J'ai pas envie de me donner encore en spectacle. Il est trop tôt et je ne suis pas d'humeur à signer des autographes ! aboyai-je à l'attention des quelques spectateurs qui observaient la scène en chuchotant.

\- Amène-toi, ordonna-t-il.

Il me traîna derrière lui comme une gosse, sa main toujours crispée sur mon avant-bras. L'archer contourna l'enceinte de la prison à grandes enjambées pendant que je le suivais en pestant. Après quelques minutes, nous débouchâmes dans une petite cour ombragée, l'un des rares endroits à être encore à peu près isolé. Les sourcils arqués dans l'attente d'une explication, je me dégageai de son emprise d'un geste brusque.

\- Je pars en ravitaillement au Big Spot, dit-il simplement.

\- Et ?

\- Et rien, j'voulais t'le dire.

\- Et t'avais besoin de me traîner derrière toi comme une gamine de dix ans pour ça ?!

\- Tu...putain, tu m'énerves ! s'écria-t-il, rageur, en commençant à faire les cents pas

\- Je t'énerve ? m'esclaffai-je, éberluée. Mais c'est toi qui est venue me chercher !

\- Ouais, bah j'me demande pourquoi !

\- Laisse tomber, soupirai-je en tournant les talons.

\- Arrête de t'barrer sans arrêt ! rugit-il en saisissant à nouveau mon poignet.

\- Et toi arrête de me crier dessus ! m'exclamai-je en me libérant une nouvelle fois.

\- J'aurais pas besoin de crier si t'arrêtais de t'comporter comme une conne !

\- Mais...mais...ahhh fous moi la paix ! hurlai-je ne sachant quoi répondre d'autre...question répartie, je pouvais repasser !

Fulminant l'un comme l'autre, nous nous toisâmes de longs instants, butés. On était ridicules. Totalement ridicules. Je ne voulais pas me battre avec lui. Je n'en avais pas envie. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était me jeter sur lui pour capturer cette lèvre inférieure qu'il ne cessait de mordiller nerveusement. Je sentis malgré moi un petit sourire s'étirer sur mon visage.

\- T'es conne, répéta-t-il en s'approchant lentement de moi.

\- Connard, répliquai-je.

\- Tu m'gonfles, marmonna-t-il en plantant ses prunelles dans les miennes.

\- Va te faire foutre, chuchotai-je tandis que, d'une main posée sur ma chute de reins, il m'attirait contre lui.

\- T'es qu'une emmerdeuse, murmura-t-il contre ma bouche.

\- Et toi, un enfoiré affectif, soufflai-je en enroulant mes bras autour de sa nuque.

Il me souleva de terre et me plaqua violemment contre le mur le plus proche, sa langue se frayant un chemin langoureux pour retrouver la mienne, tandis que j'enveloppais ses hanches de mes jambes.

\- Putain, gronda-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou avant de retrouver mes lèvres.

Ses mains fermement agrippées à mes cuisses, je gémis en sentant son désir à travers la barrière de nos vêtements. Bordel. J'étais complètement accroc à ce type. Ma poitrine se soulevant au rythme de ma respiration saccadée par l'excitation, je fermai les yeux quand il passa une main sous mon débardeur.

\- Hum hum, toussota Rick, nous arrachant brutalement à notre déferlement passionné. Les autres t'attendent, annonça-t-il à Daryl avec un sourire amusé.

\- J'arrive, grogna ce dernier qui me tenait toujours collée à la paroi bétonnée.

\- Content de voir que...les choses s'arrangent, lança le shérif, amusé, avant de s'éclipser.

\- Je relevai les yeux vers ceux de l'archer avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Te marre pas, grommela-t-il, frustré.

\- On dirait que notre réconciliation va devoir attendre, sourcillai-je.

\- Fais chier, lâcha-t-il en me libérant de son étreinte.

\- De toute façon, ne crois pas t'en sortir aussi facilement, le taquinai-je.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

Allongée sur le ventre sur une table d'examen, Caleb Subramanian, dit Docteur S., terminait de m'ausculter à la recherche d'une quelconque réaction douloureuse de ma part.

\- Vous pouvez vous relever Lola.

\- Alors ? m'enquis-je en m'asseyant, mes deux jambes pendant dans le vide.

\- Vous n'avez plus de douleurs ? demanda-t-il en griffonnant quelques notes sur une feuille volante.

Je l'observai s'installer derrière son bureau et sortir un classeur d'un tiroir métallique. Voulait-il réellement me faire croire qu'il tenait des dossiers à jour ?

\- Uniquement le soir, répliquai-je en enfilant mon débardeur avant d'aller m'asseoir face à lui.

\- Il faut poursuivre la rééducation, dit-il en rangeant la feuille dans une pochette à mon nom.

 _Dolorès "Lola" Collins_. C'était tellement étrange de voir mon patronyme complet. Dolorès. Je détestais ce prénom...celui de ma mère. Cette dernière m'appelait comme ça à chaque fois qu'elle était en colère après moi. Je la revoyais encore, ses prunelles émeraudes brûlantes de colère, me courir après en hurlant _Dolorès Collins reviens ici tout de suite_! Je repensai à la photo trouvée la veille, m'interrogeant vaguement sur le fantôme de ma génitrice. Était-il possible qu'elle soit encore en vie, quelque part dans ce monde en décomposition ? Elle était très certainement en train de errer en grognant à la recherche d'un morceau de viande fraîche à se mettre sous la dent, grimaçai-je.

\- Lola ?

Je relevai les yeux sur Caleb, revenant brutalement dans le monde réel.

\- Oui?

\- Vous devez poursuivre la rééducation, répéta-t-il.

\- Mais, je repars demain, répliquai-je.

\- Il va falloir reporter cette expédition, déclara le médecin en croisant les doigts sur son bureau.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? D'après Hershel, la fracture est ressoudée, lui fis-je remarquer.

\- Elle l'est, répondit-il, mais malgré tout, votre colonne vertébrale reste fragile. Vous devez remuscler votre dos si vous ne voulez pas risquer une nouvelle blessure.

\- Super, soupirai-je en me tassant dans mon siège.

\- C'est pour votre bien, reprit-il avec un sourire conciliant.

\- Si le Gouverneur se pointe ici, mon dos sera le dernier de nos soucis, déclarai-je.

Caleb ne répondit rien, se contentant de me fixer en silence. J'en déduisis que l'entretien était terminé. Malgré l'apocalypse, certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Le corps médical gardait une attitude définitivement détachée. Déformation professionnelle, probablement, songeai-je en quittant l'atmosphère tendue de la pièce.

Fais chier. J'adorais mes petites séances avec Barry, le poète humoriste catcheur kinésithérapeute, mais retrouver le monstre de Woodbury restait ma priorité. J'avais fait une promesse. Une promesse à un homme qui me manquait chaque jour un peu plus et sans qui je serais morte dans cette cave nauséabonde. L'esprit lourd, je pris la direction de la salle commune, longeant le dédale de couloirs bétonnés en mode GPS. J'avais fait tellement d'allers retours à l'infirmerie ces derniers mois que le trajet s'était littéralement imprimé dans mes jambes...un peu comme les tatouages sur la peau de Michael Scofield. Perdue dans mes pensées saugrenues, je débouchai finalement sans m'en rendre compte sur le terrain de basket. Adossé à l'un des poteaux métalliques, Carl était installé à même le sol, une BD ouverte sur ses jambes étendues devant lui. Il leva la tête vers moi, un sourire illuminant son visage adolescent. Le jeune garçon avait beaucoup grandi ces derniers temps. C'était toujours surprenant de voir que l'enfant qu'il avait été disparaissait au fil des jours, pour faire place à un jeune homme honnête et droit.

\- Salut ! lança-t-il une main en visière devant ses yeux bleus.

\- T'es pas au cours de lecture avec les autres ? m'enquis-je en prenant place à ses côtés.

\- C'est pour les gamins, répondit-il.

Je m'esclaffai joyeusement, ravie de pouvoir échapper un instant à mes tourments intérieurs.

\- Je suis content que vous soyez rentrés Michonne, Daryl et toi.

\- Ouais, moi aussi, répliquai-je.

\- Vous repartez bientôt ?

\- Je croyais que t'étais content de nous revoir, pouffai-je.

\- C'est pour ça que je te demande. J'voudrais en profiter un peu avant.

\- Normalement, on repart demain. Mais je dois continuer la rééducation alors, je crois qu'en ce qui me concerne je suis coincée ici, répondis-je un tantinet maussade.

\- Tu sais, c'est pas si mal ici, remarqua-t-il. Et puis, c'est chez nous.

\- T'as raison, c'est vrai qu'on est pas si mal, souris-je avant de me relever.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Aider à la clôture, dis-je en m'éloignant avec un petit signe de la main.

* * *

Le jour commençait à décliner lorsque j'abattis un dernier rôdeur à l'aide de mon pied de biche rouillé. Je jetai un œil à Maggie, recouverte tout comme moi, d'éclaboussures sanglantes. Nous faisions peur à voir. L'apocalypse n'avait vraiment rien de sexy pour nous, les femmes, songeai-je en essuyant mes mains poisseuses sur mon jean.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, soupira-t-elle. J'ai l'impression que plus on en tue, plus il y en a.

Un regard de l'autre côté du grillage ne fit que confirmer ses dires. Malgré le nombre pourtant conséquent de dépouilles entassées devant la grille, les cadavres ne cessaient de surgir régulièrement de la forêt. Nous étions nombreux à vivre dans l'enceinte du pénitencier, le bruit et l'odeur de viande fraîche devaient les attirer. Je me faisais un peu l'effet d'être un hamburger sur pattes attendant d'être dévoré par ces êtres décérébrés.

\- Il va falloir qu'on sécurise un peu plus la barrière, remarquai-je alors que la clôture commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse.

\- Je vais en parler à Rick, répliqua la jeune femme en essuyant la sueur accumulée sur son front d'un revers de la main.

Nous reprîmes le chemin de la prison, ignorant les grognements affamés qui nous accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'intérieur. Ce bourdonnement incessant faisait partie de notre quotidien, tout comme la puanteur que dégageaient leurs corps en putréfaction. En parlant de puanteur, j'avais vraiment besoin d'une douche...tant pis si je devais supporter une nouvelle fois la fragrance subtile de la vanille mélangée à la noix de coco. C'était toujours mieux que les entrailles et autres fluides organiques qu'avaient déversé les rôdeurs sur mon corps de déesse avariée.

* * *

 **DARYL**

Putain de merde. Zack. Ce gosse méritait pas de crever comme ça. On vient de rentrer. Ça a été la merde ce ravitaillement. Fais chier. Quand je pense qu'i peine quelques heures, le gamin cherchait encore à deviner ce que je faisais avant tout ça. Avant que le monde parte en couille. Va falloir annoncer la nouvelle à Beth. Glenn veut s'en occuper mais, j'sais pas pourquoi, j'suis déjà devant la cellule de la p'tite. Elle est allongée sur le ventre. Elle écrit dans son journal. Elle se doute de rien. Elle lève ses yeux sur moi. Elle comprend tout de suite que quelque chose a mal tourné.

\- Qui ? demande-t-elle simplement.

\- Zack.

\- Oh.

La môme se lève et se dirige vers le panneau posé sur une commode de fortune. _30 jours sans accident_. Elle enlève le trois avant de se tourner vers moi, le chiffre métallique toujours dans les mains.

\- Je ne pleure plus Daryl. Et toi, ça va ?

Je hausse les épaules. Qu'est-ce-que je peux répondre ?

\- Ouais. J'en ai juste marre de perdre des gens.

La gosse s'approche de moi et me serre doucement dans ses bras. Je reste comme un con, les bras ballants. A part Casse-Noisette, j'laisse personne être aussi proche. J'suis pas à l'aise. Elle s'écarte et referme son gilet avant de se remettre au lit.

\- T'as vu Lola ?

\- Au gymnase, avec Barry, répond-elle en reprenant son écriture.

Je croise le poète sur le chemin. Il me dit qu'elle est toujours là bas. Enfin, c'est ce que je comprends vu qu'il me parle encore bizarrement. Mais j'commence à l'apprécier...même si j'veux pas l'admettre. Lola va mieux depuis qu'il l'aide. Et il la fait rire.

Je l'observe par la porte entrouverte. Ma gorge se serre quand j'la vois tenter une arabesque ou un truc du genre. J'y connais rien. Mais j'ai mal pour elle. La danse, c'est toute sa vie. J'repense à ce pauvre gosse. Putain, quelle journée de merde.

Elle se retourne vers moi et se fige en voyant que je l'ai prise en flag. Elle a plus le droit de danser. Elle le sait. Mais j'dis rien. J'peux pas. J'veux pas m'prendre la tête avec elle. Pas ce soir. Elle s'approche de moi, cherchant mon regard du sien. Elle sait qu'il s'est passé un truc. J'suis un putain de livre ouvert pour Lola. Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler mais je l'interromps en plaquant brutalement mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'veux oublier. Y a qu'avec elle que j'peux oublier. Je m'écarte lentement, son visage entre mes mains, elle ne me quitte pas des yeux.

\- Zack est mort.

Elle plaque ses deux mains devant sa bouche. Horrifiée.

\- Comment ? murmure-t-elle.

\- Un rôdeur, je réponds en haussant les épaules.

Lola ne dit rien. Et c'est tant mieux. On est pareil pour ça. Le silence a quelque chose de réconfortant. Elle pose son front contre mon torse.

\- J'veux plus qu'on se prenne la tête, Casse-Noisette.

\- Moi non plus, soupire-t-elle. Écoute, je comprends ta réaction. Et J.C...je t'empêcherais pas de faire ce que t'as à faire, c'est juste que...j'veux pas que tu te perdes à cause de moi.

J'essuie une larme sur sa joue. Putain, je suis tellement dingue d'elle. J'me maîtrise plus. J'en suis incapable. J'aime cette faiblesse qu'elle fait naître en moi. Et j'la déteste en même temps.

\- J'me perdrais pas...si t'es là.

J'suis pas un grand sentimental. Les déclarations enflammées, c'est pas mon genre. Mais avec elle...j'suis faible.

 **A suivre...**

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Je me suis bien marrée à écrire les passages entre nos deux loulous ^^'**

 **A très vite pour la suite !**


	5. Quand la guimauve flirte avec la mort

**Hello hello !**

 **Un nouveau chapitre en vue de ma semaine qui s'annonce chargée ^^' On avance tranquillement dans la saison 4 !**

 **Merci tout plein à Maricia1805 et xGothicAngel pour vos reviews ! Je vois que la dispute de nos loulous vous a fait autant rire que moi XD**

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Pour la musique : M - La bonne étoile - qui m'a fortement inspiré pour la description du ciel nocturne...**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits rôdeurs !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 – Quand la guimauve flirte avec la mort**

 **LOLA**

Allongée sur Daryl, mon menton reposant sur mes deux mains posées sur son torse, je le détaillai en silence. Un bras sous sa tête, l'autre enroulé autour de mes reins, l'archer me dévorait du regard, mordillant furieusement sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Faut qu'on s'trouve une autre piaule, marmonna-t-il.

Le manque d'intimité devenait pesant. Depuis notre retour à la prison, nous n'avions pas encore pu nous retrouver réellement seuls...et, je devais admettre que cela devenait frustrant...aussi bien pour lui que pour moi. Nous étions rentrés depuis une semaine. Une très longue semaine, durant laquelle nous avions sans cesse été interrompus...Glenn, Rick, Maggie...à croire qu'ils s'étaient tous donné le mot ! Ouais, je commençais à être honteusement en manque de l'homme étendu sous moi.

\- Tu crois que Michonne s'en sort ? demandai-je après un instant.

\- Pourquoi tu m'parles d'elle ?

\- Bah...elle a dû reprendre les recherches toute seule vu que ce cher Docteur S. a ordonné que je reste ici pour terminer ma rééducation. J'espère qu'elle va bien, c'est tout.

\- C'est Michonne, j'suis sûr qu'elle se démerde.

Je remontai jusqu'à ses lèvres que je capturai tendrement des miennes. Il me retourna sur le dos, ses mains remontant le long de mes cuisses jusqu'à mon ventre.

\- Putain, j'ai envie d'toi Lola, murmura-t-il dans mon cou.

\- Moi aussi, gémis-je faiblement avant de me redresser.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ?

\- Viens, dis-je en me levant. On va se trouver un coin isolé, ajoutai-je avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

Comme deux adolescents dont le comportement était uniquement régi par les hormones, nous sortîmes dans le couloir, silencieux, à cette heure tardive. Hormis quelques ronflements échappés d'une ou deux cellules, les lieux étaient étonnement calmes, en contradiction totale avec l'agitation qui régnait dans la journée. Daryl passa un bras autour de mes épaules avant de m'embrasser sur la tempe.

\- T'es dingue, grogna-t-il.

\- Si on doit mourir demain, j'ai pas envie que ce soit dans la frustration, pouffai-je tandis que nous nous dirigions vers la bibliothèque.

J'ouvris discrètement la porte et la refermai précipitamment. Bordel de merde. Avais-je réellement vu ce que je pensais avoir vu ?!

\- Quoi ?

\- Tyreese et Karen, chuchotai-je.

L'archer me regarda, éberlué, avant de me prendre par la main.

\- Je crois qu'il était en train de lui chanter _I got you under my skin_ , gloussai-je.

\- Compte pas sur moi pour faire ça.

\- Dommage...ça avait l'air marrant.

\- L'infirmerie ? proposa-t-il après une seconde de réflexion.

Vingt minutes plus tard, après avoir tenté la bibliothèque, l'infirmerie, le gymnase et les miradors...il fallut se rendre à l'évidence. Les couples avaient poussé comme des champignons dans ce pénitencier ! Le confinement, certainement.

\- Il nous reste quoi comme option ? demandai-je.

\- Le vieux bus ? suggéra le chasseur.

\- Mais comment n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ? m'esclaffai-je.

Je suivis Daryl en direction du vieil autocar, abandonné tel une âme en peine, au beau milieu du terrain vague. Je levai les yeux un instant sur le ciel sombre. Constellé de poussières, résidus lumineux de notre système solaire, son noir d'encre, plus profond qu'un gouffre abyssal, contrastait délicatement avec les rayons argentés de la lune qui se reflétaient sur l'herbe fraîche. Je reportai mon attention sur les rôdeurs massés devant le grillage. Si on oubliait les grognements, le côté voyeur et l'odeur de décomposition flottant dans les airs, l'ambiance de cette nuit nébuleuse était plutôt romantique.

Impatient, l'archer ouvrit la portière du véhicule solitaire, me laissant passer devant lui.

Il attrapa mon visage entre ses mains pour capturer mes lèvres dans un baiser enfiévré tandis que nous reculions dans l'allée centrale. D'un geste expert, il fit passer mon débardeur au dessus de ma tête avant de dégrafer mon soutien-gorge. Je déboutonnai sa chemise, mes doigts tremblants sous l'assaut de ses caresses sur ma peau dénudée. Enroulant mes bras autour de son cou, je pressai mon corps contre le sien, incapable de retenir le besoin irrépressible de le sentir fondre sur moi. Sa langue rencontra la mienne, m'arrachant un gémissement étouffé.

\- Putain, Lola, murmura-t-il contre ma bouche en m'allongeant sur le sol froid de l'autocar.

J'avais l'impression qu'il ne m'avait pas touché depuis des mois tant la semaine écoulée m'avait semblé interminable. Il se débarrassa de sa chemise avec des gestes désordonnés puis, s'attaqua à mon jean qu'il fit glisser le long de mes jambes. Je l'attirai à moi, m'emparant de ses lèvres que j'aimais tellement embrasser. L'archer chercha mon regard du sien, ses prunelles brûlantes d'un désir que nous ne contrôlions plus, avant de me posséder...enfin.

* * *

\- Tu sens bon, chuchota-t-il contre la peau frissonnante de ma poitrine.

\- Je sens la noix de coco, m'esclaffai-je en reprenant peu à peu mes esprits.

\- C'est quoi c'problème que t'as avec la noix de coco ? demanda-t-il en se redressant sur un coude, ses yeux encore fiévreux plantés dans les miens. La plupart des gonzesses adorent ça.

\- Déjà, je suis pas n'importe quelle gonzesse, pouffai-je.

\- J'suis au courant, marmonna-t-il avec un demi sourire.

\- Ma mère, me crispai-je sensiblement, elle adorait ça. Quand j'étais gosse, y en avait partout à la maison. Shampoing, gel douche, parfum, déo...jusqu'au produit vaisselle. Je crois que j'ai fait une overdose.

\- Tu parles jamais d'elle, constata-t-il.

\- Parce que y a pas grand chose à dire. Elle s'est barrée, c'est tout.

\- Ouais...j'sais pas pourquoi j'te demande ça, grogna-t-il, désolé.

\- Tu m'connais depuis que j'ai quinze ans...Tu peux m'demander ce que tu veux, tu le sais. Enfin...sauf peut-être d'avaler encore de l'opossum au pt'it déj.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'allongeait à mes côtés pour me serrer contre lui.

\- J'suis heureux Lola, murmura-t-il dans mon cou après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Je tournai la tête vers lui, le cœur dégoulinant d'amour pour cet homme que la vie n'avait cessé de martyriser. Putain. Enfin, je l'avais mon moment guimauve.

\- Je suis heureuse aussi, répliquai-je à voix basse.

Me blottissant dans ses bras, je calquai ma respiration sur la sienne, bercée par les grognements incessants de nos étranges spectateurs putréfiés qui, si on tenait compte de leurs acclamations enjouées, avaient apprécié le spectacle de nos ébats passionnés.

Mais forcément, l'apocalypse étant ce qu'elle était, des coups de feu retentirent, nous arrachant brutalement à cet instant de tendresse tant désiré.

\- Bordel, quoi encore ?! gronda l'archer en attrapant sa chemise.

J'enfilai mes vêtements et mes rangers à la hâte avant de me précipiter en direction du bâtiment bétonné à la suite de Daryl.

* * *

 **DARYL**

Putain de merde. Quand j'mets un pied dans la salle commune, c'est le bordel. Je cours jusqu'à notre chambre. Lola est derrière moi. J'me retourne vers elle. Elle a encore les joues roses de plaisir. Malgré le foutoir, j'peux pas m'empêcher de la trouver diaboliquement belle. J'attrape mon arbalète et j'lui tends sa machette.

\- Reste ici, j'vais voir ce qui se passe.

\- Je viens avec toi !

\- Non !

J'veux pas prendre le risque qu'il lui arrive encore quelque chose. Et si je m'inquiète pour elle, j'pourrais pas me concentrer sur le reste. Elle tente de discuter. Comme d'habitude. Mais cette fois, j'ai le dernier mot. J'la suis jusqu'à la salle commune. Lori se pointe avec Carol. Elle est paniquée. Sa gosse arrête pas de hurler. Lola la prend dans ses bras et c'est instantané. Ass Kicker dit plus rien. Faut croire qu'elle a un don. Ou c'est pt'être que la femme du shérif sait pas y faire. J'en sais rien. Je m'attarde encore une seconde à l'observer. Elle tient Judith à bout de bras comme si c'était un déchet toxique. Elle me fait marrer. Cette fille est complètement barrée.

\- J'y vais !

\- Sois prudent.

Sa voix est presque implorante. Je l'embrasse sur le front et je sors. J'retrouve Sasha et Glenn dehors. Le jour se lève à peine. Les coups de feu sont nombreux. Les hurlements aussi. Ça sent déjà la mort. J'le sens mal. Putain, mais il se passe quoi ?

\- Ça vient du bloc D ! lance le coréen.

Rick arrive en courant, Carl derrière lui. Le shérif lui ordonne de retourner à l'intérieur avec sa mère et de veiller sur sa sœur. Au même moment, les deux gamines, Lizzie et Mica, déboulent du quartier D en hurlant. C'est de la terreur que je lis sur le visage de la plus p'tite. La grande...j'sais pas. On dirait qu'elle fait semblant d'avoir peur. Ou c'est moi qui m'fait des idées ? Faut dire qu'après la nuit blanche que j'viens de passer, elles sont pas très claires.

\- Rôdeurs ! crient-elles.

J'arrête de réfléchir. J'me précicpite dans le bâtiment. Putain de chaos. J'abats un premier cadavre. A peine le temps de recharger, que j'en dégomme un deuxième. Y en a partout. C'est une foutue invasion. Mais ils sortent d'où ? Comment un truc pareil a pu se produire ? Je chope un gamin en pleurs sur le sol. Le pauvre gosse est terrorisé. J'le confie à Tyreese et Karen. Ces deux là se tiennent devant une cellule, les bras ballants. Sans arme. Putain, comment est-ce-qu'on peut encore être aussi inconscient ?

\- Enfermez-vous ! je leur ordonne.

Ils obéissent sans demander leur reste. Tu m'étonnes. Si je pouvais, j'me barrerais aussi. Mais j'peux pas laisser les autres. Ils ont besoin de moi. Enfin...j'crois. Et ce besoin passe avant tout le reste. Parce que c'est ça, une famille. Une vraie famille. Pas comme celle que j'ai connu toute ma putain de vie.

Rick semble paumé. Depuis qu'il a décidé de prendre du recul, il n'a pas retouché à une arme. J'lui tends un couteau. Faut qu'il se ressaisisse. On doit buter ces rôdeurs.

Y a du sang partout. Des viscères. Des membres arrachés. Des bruits de mastications. C'est un foutu cauchemar. J'peux pas croire qu'il y a seulement une heure, je faisais l'amour à Lola. Bordel. J'espère qu'elle va bien. J'sais qu'elle est capable de s'démerder. C'est une putain de survivante. Avec un caractère de merde. Mais j'm'en tape. C'est _ma_ survivante. Fais chier. J'aime pas la savoir loin de moi. Surtout quand c'est l'foutoir comme maintenant.

J'éclate la tête d'un errant qui essaye de m'bouffer la jambe. Ça gicle sur mes pompes, sur le sol...partout. C'est dégueulasse. Mais j'en ai plus rien à foutre. C'est la routine maintenant.

Je jette un œil aux autres, Sasha a l'air dans son élément. Elle vient de buter un cadavre à coup de crosse.

Les hurlements s'arrêtent enfin. Les coups de feu aussi. Le silence résonne subitement. Tout ce qu'il reste, c'est des corps sans vie étendus sur le béton. Va falloir les finir. Ça me tord les tripes de les voir à moitié déchiquetés. Leurs organes à l'air...je revois Dale...ça me révulse...mais faut agir. Avant qu'ils mutent. J'attrape un carreau et je m'approche du premier cadavre. Merde. C'est Patrick. Il me fixe de ses yeux vitreux. Sans expression. Vides. Morts. Le shérif me rejoint. Il se baisse pour examiner le gamin.

\- Il ne s'est pas fait mordre, annonce-t-il.

J'regarde mieux. Il pisse le sang par les yeux, le nez, les oreilles...on dirait une cocotte-minute qu'a débordé...c'est quoi encore ce bordel ?

\- C'est une mort naturelle, déclare Rick.

* * *

 **LOLA**

Assise dans le couloir, à coté de la porte de la bibliothèque, ma tête reposant contre le mur froid derrière moi, j'attendais, plus ou moins patiemment, que le conseil sorte de sa réunion. Les yeux rivés sur les fils de mon jean, mes jambes repliées devant moi, je n'arrivais pas à calmer les tremblements de mes mains. J'avais passé une partie de la matinée à aider Tyreese et Rick à extraire les corps de nos anciens compagnons du bloc D. Les pertes, considérables, nous avaient rappelé que contrairement à ce que nous pensions, la sécurité n'existait plus. Nulle part. Le carnage que j'avais découvert en pénétrant dans ce quartier m'avait révulsé. Littéralement. Nous étions tous tellement obnubilés par le Gouverneur, que nous en avions oublié l'essentiel. Malgré la routine, les rôdeurs étaient toujours là...mais, à l'intérieur de la prison ?! Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire ? Je frissonnai en songeant qu'en à peine quelques heures, notre foyer s'était transformé en tombeau.

Des pas résonnèrent au bout du corridor, m'arrachant à mes sombres pensées. Je levai les yeux pour croiser ceux de Karen et Tyreese. Le teint particulièrement pâle, les traits tirés, la jeune femme semblait au bord de l'épuisement.

\- Ils sont toujours là dedans ? s'enquit le frère de Sasha tandis que je me mettais debout.

\- Ouais, soupirai-je en époussetant mon jean.

Hershel, Glenn, Carol, Daryl et Sasha s'étaient enfermés depuis plusieurs heures. Réunion de crise, m'avait indiqué le chasseur sans me donner plus de détails.

Karen fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux, luttant pour retrouver son souffle pendant que l'afro américain la soutenait d'un bras protecteur.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'elle a ? m'enquis-je alors qu'elle chancelait contre Tyreese.

\- Un méchant rhume, répliqua-t-elle en reprenant un semblant de contenance.

Un rhume ? Putain, ça paraissait tellement improbable au beau milieu d'une invasion de morts vivants. J'en avais presque oublié qu'avant tout ça, attraper la crève était quelque chose de banal. Aujourd'hui, en revanche, avec les médicaments qui se faisaient de plus en plus rares, mieux valait avoir un système immunitaire en béton armé.

Les membres du conseil sortirent enfin de la bibliothèque, intrigués par la nouvelle quinte de toux de la jeune femme.

\- Je l'emmène se reposer dans ma cellule, indiqua Tyreese.

\- Amène toi casse-Noisette, ordonna Daryl en m'attrapant par le poignet.

Le suivant silencieusement, je jetai un dernier regard vers le petit groupe resté derrière. L'archer avançait d'un pas vif, me traînant derrière lui comme il l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas l'agacement ou un accès de colère qui dictait sa conduite. L'inquiétude, imprimée sur ses traits durement crispés, me tordait douloureusement les entrailles.

Après quelques minutes passées à déambuler dans le dédale de couloirs faiblement éclairés, nous arrivâmes finalement dans une petite cour fermée par de hautes grilles en fer forgé.

\- Daryl ?

L'archer se mit à faire les cents pas, rongeant nerveusement l'ongle de son pouce.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

\- Patrick, marmonna-t-il. Il a chopé une espèce de grippe.

\- Une grippe ? répétai-je.

\- Ouais. D'après le Docteur S. et Hershel, il a fait une hémorragie...il s'est étouffé avec son sang.

Je me plaquai les mains devant la bouche, horrifiée, en repensant à l'adolescent un peu timide qui nous avait accosté la semaine précédente.

\- Il a muté..et bref, tu connais la suite.

\- Il est mort d'une grippe, murmurai-je la gorge nouée.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, oppressant.

\- Va falloir qu'on reste éloignés. Le temps que ça s'tasse, finit par déclarer l'archer.

\- T'es en quarantaine ? répliquai-je abasourdie.

\- Comme tous ceux qui sont allés dans le bloc D.

Le bloc D. Putain de merde. Je me figeai, refusant d'affronter son regard devenu inquisiteur face à mon trouble soudain.

\- Quoi ?

\- …

Il allait me tuer. C'était certain.

\- Lola ? s'impatienta-t-il.

\- Il se pourrait que...j'ai malencontreusement aidé à extraire les corps ce matin, me crispai-je.

La bouche légèrement entrouverte, il s'immobilisa, furieux, avant de se précipiter sur moi pour m'attraper violemment par les épaules.

\- T'as fait quoi ? grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

\- T'énerve pas, s'il te plaît, implorai-je.

\- Dis-moi que t'as mis des gants et un masque ?

Je secouai la tête en signe de négation, redoutant un nouvel accès de colère. Je n'avais aucune envie de me prendre encore la tête avec lui. Je n'en avais pas la force. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était retrouver cette bulle de tendresse qui nous avait enveloppé la nuit dernière.

\- Putain Lola, marmonna-t-il avant de me serrer contre lui.

Je fermai les yeux, passant mes bras dans son dos. Venus de nulle part, des sanglots inondèrent brutalement ma gorge. Il pouvait m'arriver n'importe quoi, je m'en foutais...mais savoir qu'il risquait lui aussi de tomber malade...je n'arrivais pas à le gérer.

\- Pleure pas, murmura l'archer en prenant mon visage entre ses mains.

J'acquiesçai en silence, tentant douloureusement de maîtriser les soubresauts de ma poitrine.

\- Tu l'attraperas p'têtre pas.

\- Je m'en fous de l'attraper, m'esclaffai-je tristement, C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète. Et puis, je risque rien, j'ai un super système immunitaire.

\- T'es conne, sourit-il. Tu sais qu'la situation est censée être dramatique ?

\- Elle l'est...j'essaye juste de la dédramatiser, répliquai-je, crispée.

\- Bah c'est raté.

\- Je sais, reniflai-je.

Barry arriva comme par enchantement, nous arrachant à notre séquence émotion. Le colosse se figea en voyant mes larmes, son regard allant de Daryl à moi.

\- Je viens quérir la présence de mon adorable Lola pour raviver la passion et la décontraction dans ce dos au repos.

Je le fixai, éberluée avant de me tourner vers le chasseur qui semblait aussi atterré que moi par la désinvolture du catcheur. Visiblement, la tragédie qui nous avait frappé n'avait en rien entamé son naturel poétique.

\- Tu d'vrais garder tes distances mec, lança Daryl. On est pt'être contagieux.

\- Je ne saisis pas votre requête, archer.

\- On a été en contact avec un virus, expliquai-je.

\- J'en conclus que tu ne souhaites pas partager ce pneumocoque dont tout le monde parle, avec moi ?

\- On peut pas prendre le risque Barry.

\- Je comprends, répliqua-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement. Bien, chers amoureux, je vous laisse.

Il tourna les talons de manière tout à fait théâtrale, avant de s'immobiliser.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui est jaune et qui attend ?

\- Putain, pas maintenant, grommela mon compagnon tandis que je me tordais déjà.

\- Un poussin qui fait du stop.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il disparut comme il était venu, nous abandonnant à mon fou rire salvateur.

 **A suivre...**

 **Bon, vous vous en doutez la suite risque de ne pas être très joyeuse lol**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ?**

 **Merci de m'avoir lue et à très vite !**


	6. Cluedo apocalyptique

**Bonjour bonjour ! (mon dieu ces deux petits mots me font tellement penser à l'elfe du donjon de Naheulbeuk...mais je m'égare lol)**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre qui m'a bien enquiquiné pour rester polie ! Je m'en excuse d'avance, je le trouve pas terrible mais bon, il sert de transition avec le prochain lol**

 **Merci tout plein Maricia1805, xGothicAngel, Saya600 et Juste D pour vos reviews :) J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même votre lecture mdr**

 **Musique : ouais, je vous saoule avec lui mdr My old pain et sweet Babylon d'Asaf Avidan, mais également Bachelorette de Björk :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 – Cluedo apocalyptique**

\- C'est un guignol, marmonna Daryl tandis que nous nous dirigions vers le terrain de basket.

\- C'est pas un guignol, m'esclaffai-je.

L'archer s'immobilisa pour me faire face avant de porter sa cigarette à ses lèvres. Après avoir inspirée une bouffée de tabac, il reprit de sa voix éraillée :

\- T'avoueras quand même qu'il a un grain.

\- Peut-être que c'est plus facile pour lui d'échapper à la réalité que de l'affronter, répliquai-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Ouais...mais elle finit toujours par nous exploser à la gueule, dit-il maussade.

J'avais beau essayer de croire qu'une lueur d'espoir, aussi infime était-elle, nous attendait au bout de ce chaos, je devais admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort. Entre les rôdeurs, la menace du Gouverneur toujours présent quelque part dans la nature, et l'arrivée inopinée de cette foutue grippe, la situation pouvait difficilement être plus merdique.

\- On fait quoi ? finis-je par demander. On garde nos distances ?

\- C'est plus prudent, acquiesça-t-il à contrecœur avant de jeter son mégot.

\- Ok, soupirai-je tristement.

\- Fais pas cette tête Casse-Noisette, c'est temporaire, reprit-il à voix basse.

\- Je sais...c'est juste que j'en ai un peu marre que tout parte toujours en vrille, répondis-je alors qu'une vague de larmes envahissait progressivement mes yeux.

Bordel...voilà que je passais en mode arrosage automatique !

\- Pleure pas Lola, murmura-t-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains.

\- Je croyais qu'on devait garder nos distances, plaisantai-je faiblement.

L'archer me dévisagea silencieusement, avant de m'embrasser avec tendresse.

\- J't'aime, marmonna-t-il contre mes lèvres.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

La matinée avait été longue. Entre la tragédie du bloc D, l'extraction des corps et la clôture qui avait failli céder, mes nerfs commençaient à lâcher. J'avais toujours dansé pour évacuer ma tristesse ou ma frustration mais à présent, tout ce qu'il me restait pour tenir le coup...c'était Daryl. Comment allais-je pouvoir affronter la réalité sans lui à mes côtés ? Je m'interrogeai vaguement sur ce que le karma pouvait avoir prévu de pire, lorsque la réponse nous apparut sous les traits imprégnés de fureur de Tyreese. Un bouquet de fleurs en fin de vie dans les mains, le frère de Sasha transpirait la haine. Et merde...quoi encore ?

\- Où est Rick ?! aboya-t-il en arrivant à notre hauteur.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe mon pote ?

Le colosse afro américain se tourna vers le chasseur, une rage indescriptible illuminant ses prunelles d'ébène.

\- Où est Rick, répéta-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe.

D'un signe de tête, je lui indiquai le terrain vague où le shérif était occupé à embraser l'enclos des trois petits cochons. Avec l'incident du grillage qui avait manqué de s'écrouler quelques heures plus tôt sous le poids des cadavres, nous n'avions pas eu d'autre choix que de leur offrir Nif-Nif, Naf-Naf et Nouf-Nouf en guise de déjeuner...paix à leurs âmes de porcelets. Tenant toujours fermement sa composition florale qui dépérissait à vue d'œil, Ty s'éloigna d'un pas furieux.

\- Reste là, m'ordonna Daryl en lui emboîtant le pas.

Crispée par la nervosité et la fatigue, je m'installai sous la tonnelle en bois avec un soupir. Cette journée était de pire en pire. Manquerait plus que je chope cette maudite grippe, songeai-je morose en étirant mes bras au dessus de ma tête. Une multitude de questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit épuisé. D'où sortait ce nouveau virus ? Était-ce une conséquence de la présence des rôdeurs ou une simple crève qui, faute de soins, se transformait en une forme post apocalyptique d'Ebola ? Après quelques minutes passées à m'interroger sans pour autant trouver de réponses, Lori me rejoignit.

\- Tu sais que je suis potentiellement contagieuse ? lui fis-je remarquer tandis qu'elle s'installait face à moi.

Elle haussa les épaules, indifférente à ma remarque pourtant pertinente. Je l'observai un instant, réalisant soudain que nous n'avions plus discuté depuis des mois. Après l'attaque de la ferme, je m'étais retrouvée seule avec Michonne et Andrea. Cette séparation avait créé un fossé incommensurable entre l'épouse du Shérif et moi. Et, la naissance de Judith n'avait rien arrangé. Lori s'était totalement refermée sur elle, se transformant peu à peu en une femme aigrie. Celle que j'avais connu à Atlanta, qui m'avait coupé les cheveux et encouragé à assumer ce que je ressentais pour Daryl sans oser l'accepter, n'était plus. J'en avais éprouvé de la peine...au début. Cependant, après mon agression, après ma blessure, après la mort de Merle, son attitude détestable m'avait exaspéré plus qu'autre chose. Dire que je m'étais toujours targuée d'être empathique et compréhensive. Finalement, une invasion de morts vivants plus tard, j'avais changé...comme tout le monde.

\- Où est Judith ? m'enquis-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

\- Avec Carl, Beth et les autres enfants dans le bâtiment administratif. Hershel pense que c'est plus sûr pour eux, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Il n'a pas tort, approuvai-je. Mieux vaut qu'ils restent à l'écart, le temps que ça se tasse.

\- Je voulais qu'on se parle toutes les deux, dit-elle après une seconde d'hésitation.

\- De quoi ? sourcillai-je, intriguée.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui nous est arrivées Lola ? On était plutôt proches toi et moi au début.

\- J'en sais rien Lori...j'ai passé huit mois à crapahuter dans les bois, je me suis faite agressée, j'ai été blessée, j'ai perdu quelqu'un de très proche, alors...j'imagine que j'ai changé. _On_ a changé, ajoutai-je après une seconde.

Elle se renfrogna un instant, reportant son attention sur ses mains qui tremblaient sur la table en plastique. Je remarquai son teint pâle, quelques gouttes de sueur perlant sur front blafard.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire mais, je suis contente pour Daryl et toi, déclara-t-elle, ignorant ma remarque. Vous avez l'air heureux.

\- On l'est, répliquai-je, inquiète par son état.

\- Je l'ai su dès que je vous ai vu la première fois, c'était évident que vous n'étiez pas de simples amis.

Un demi sourire s'étira brièvement sur mes lèvres en repensant à la première fois où la grande brune avait évoqué l'étendue de mes sentiments pour l'archer. Je m'étais braquée ce jour là, ne réalisant pas encore à quel point elle avait vu juste. J'aimais Daryl. Plus que je n'avais jamais aimé qui que ce soit avant. Il était ma raison de vivre dans ce monde en ruines. Ma seule et unique raison de vivre.

\- Tu sais, Rick et moi, ça ne va pas fort depuis ce qui s'est passé avec Shane, reprit-elle d'une voix triste, proche de l'essoufflement. Je l'ai repoussé après la ferme. J'étais désemparée et...j'ai merdé. Depuis, c'est à peine s'il m'adresse la parole.

Je me crispai sur mon banc. Remonter le moral des troupes ne faisait pas partie de mes atouts principaux. J'étais carrément nulle là dedans. Malgré tout, même si nous étions en froid depuis des mois, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir de la peine pour elle. Ce monde l'avait bousillé. Tout comme moi...sauf que j'avais su renaître de mes cendres. J'étais un putain de Phoenix, songeai-je avec une pointe de fierté teintée d'amusement. Néanmoins, si j'étais parfaitement honnête, je devais admettre que sans l'archer, ce ne serait jamais arrivé...et le Phoenix se serait ratatiné la tronche en s'écrasant brutalement sur le bitume de la fin du monde. En fin de compte, Lori n'avait pas eu de chance. Elle, qui avant l'apocalypse avait tout pour être heureuse, avait tout perdu à cause de ses choix calamiteux.

\- Bref, dit-elle en se levant avant de chanceler contre la table, je voulais juste te dire que j'étais désolée de la façon dont je m'étais comportée avec toi.

\- Lori, qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ? demandai-je en me mettant debout pour la soutenir alors qu'elle titubait de plus en plus.

\- Je...je crois que j'ai attrapé cette grippe.

* * *

En début d'après-midi, les cas de contagion s'étaient multipliés, alourdissant cruellement le nombre d'infectés au sein de la prison. Après Lori et Sasha, cinq autres de nos compagnons avaient dû être placés en isolement. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Tyreese avait découvert le corps de Karen, carbonisé. En plus de l'épidémie qui s'éclatait comme une folle, il fallait donc se farcir un tueur psychopathe. J'avais une folle envie de jouer au Cluedo, mais tout de même. Imaginer que le Colonel Moutarde avec la clé à molette dans le bureau, ou, dans le cas présent, le bidon d'essence dans la cour, se trouvait parmi nous me collait la migraine. Enfin, pour couronner le tout, à force d'être en contact avec ce putain de virus, le Docteur S. s'était retrouvé à son tour mal en point...je n'avais pas vu de désastre pareil depuis...jamais, en fait. S'en était presque pathétique.

Le soleil amorçait timidement sa descente dans le ciel azur lorsque Rick nous avait réunis Hershel, Glenn, Daryl, Michonne et moi à la bibliothèque. La crise que nous traversions était sans précédent.

J'observai le shérif faire les cents pas, les mains sur les hanches sous le regard atterré de l'afro américaine. La samouraï, qui rentrait à peine d'une semaine d'expédition, s'était retrouvée brutalement plongée au cœur d'un nouvel épisode horrifique de notre vie apocalyptique.

\- Le couloir de la mort ? tiqua Glenn.

\- Putain, c'est glauque, grimaçai-je.

\- C'est le plus prudent, indiqua Hershel en massant son moignon cicatrisé.

\- Mais quand même, reprit l'asiatique, avoir installé l'infirmerie et les malades là bas c'est pas un peu...morbide ?

C'était même carrément de l'humour noir, songeai-je en m'acharnant sur l'un des fils de mon jean.

\- C'est la meilleure solution pour le moment, déclara Rick.

Son visage et ses mains tuméfiés témoignaient de la violente altercation qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt avec Tyreese. Ce dernier avait complètement pété les plombs...Comment lui en vouloir ? Sa petite amie avait été assassinée, sa sœur avait attrapé cette saloperie...il y a avait de quoi devenir carrément dingue.

\- Et pour Karen ? On fait quoi ? demanda Daryl.

\- La personne qui a fait ça pensait sûrement enrayer l'épidémie, exposa le patriarche en remettant sa prothèse en place.

Je frissonnai à nouveau. L'idée qu'un tueur puisse se balader parmi nous me retournait l'estomac. Silencieusement, je m'interrogeai sur J.C. Était-il possible que le biker latino soit revenu dans le but d'assassiner tout le monde ? Ça me paraissait improbable, mais avec ce qui s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt, je n'étais plus sûre de rien. Bordel, j'avais l'impression de devenir carrément parano !

\- Sauf que ça n'a servi à rien, constata le shérif avant de reprendre à l'attention de l'archer, pour l'instant la priorité c'est de stopper ce fléau. Si on ne s'en occupe pas rapidement, on aura bientôt des dizaines de morts sur les bras.

\- Où en est le stock de médicaments ? s'enquit Glenn nerveusement.

\- Il ne sera pas suffisant, répondit Hershel.

\- J'vais aller en chercher, annonça l'archer.

\- L'ennui, c'est que les pharmacies du coin sont vides, remarqua Rick en s'immobilisant.

\- L'école vétérinaire, proposa l'ancien fermier, c'est à 80 km mais les gens n'iront jamais chercher des antibiotiques pour animaux.

\- 80 bornes ? J'monte une équipe, on part dans une heure, approuva Daryl en se levant.

\- Je viens avec vous.

\- Sans vouloir vous vexer Hershel, quand on part en expédition...ça finit toujours pareil, y a toujours un moment où on doit courir.

\- Je vais vous faire une liste dans ce cas, répliqua le patriarche, déçu.

Le chasseur acquiesça avant de braquer ses prunelles bleues sur moi, m'intimant en silence de ne pas bouger de la prison. J'acceptai d'un signe de tête, frustrée, tandis qu'il s'éclipsait en compagnie de Michonne, Glenn et Hershel, me laissant seule avec le shérif.

\- Comment ça va, Lola ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je vais bien, dis-je avec un haussement d'épaules. Écoute Shérif, pour Lori...

\- Le Docteur S. s'occupe d'elle, m'interrompit-il.

\- Oui, enfin, à priori, il ne pète pas non plus la forme, sourcillai-je. Elle est venue me voir tout à l'heure. Elle...s'en veut de ce qui s'est passé entre vous.

Ses yeux bleus braqués sur moi, le shérif me fixa durement.

\- Ce qui se passe entre elle et moi ne te regarde pas.

\- Je sais, me crispai-je, mais, t'es mon ami et...on ne sait pas comment les choses vont évoluer...

\- Laisse tomber, soupira-t-il.

Je n'insistai pas, me contentant de poser une main affectueuse sur son épaule avant de sortir de la bibliothèque.

\- Lola ? appela-t-il.

\- Oui ? me retournai-je.

\- Je sais que tu veux essayer de bien faire, dit-il en s'approchant. Lori reste la mère de Carl et Judith. Mais, ça s'arrête là en ce qui me concerne.

\- J'comprends Shérif, souris-je. Je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Oublie ça. Alors, dit-il en m'emboîtant le pas tandis que je me dirigeais vers l'extérieur, Daryl et toi, ça va mieux ?

Je me tournai vers lui, éberluée par la futilité de sa question au beau milieu de ce bazar. Finalement, nous les humains étions tous pareils. Dans les pires moments, la vie des autres était toujours une excellente source de distraction. Ceci dit, je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi l'archer et moi attirions autant l'attention ? Les couples pullulaient dans la prison...alors pourquoi nous ? Je n'étais qu'une ballerine frappadingue à la retraite, rien de bien intéressant en somme. L'aura de Daryl ? Son côté bon samaritain un peu badass, probablement, songeai-je avec un soupir rêveur.

\- T'es une drôle de fille Lola, remarqua Rick avec amusement en ouvrant la grande porte métallique menant à la cour principale

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demandai-je, éberluée.

\- T'as toujours l'air dans la lune.

\- C'est pas faux, m'esclaffai-je. Mais crois moi Shérif, vaut mieux pas que tu saches ce qui se passe là dedans, ajoutai-je en tapotant mon crâne de l'index.

\- Surtout si ça concerne Daryl.

Armée d'un bidon de couleur rouge, Michonne nous rejoignit, coupant court aux allusions douteuses du shérif concernant mes pensées saugrenues.

\- Ça va vous deux ? s'enquit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Ça va, acquiesça Rick avec un signe de tête. Vous êtes sur le départ ?

\- Ouais, je vais chercher de l'huile pour le moteur et on décolle.

\- Bien, répliqua-t-il, faites attention quand même.

\- T'inquiète pas pour nous, on sait se défendre, répondit la samouraï en s'éloignant d'un pas assuré.

\- Je te laisse aller lui dire au revoir, je vais voir comment vont les enfants, déclara le shérif.

 _Dire au revoir..._ putain je détestais ça. Je me dirigeai vers une allée transversale pour retrouver Daryl. Occupé à bricoler sur un vieux van, il se redressa en me voyant approcher. Attrapant le vieux chiffon rouge accroché à la poche arrière de son pantalon, il s'essuya les mains avant de porter une cigarette à ses lèvres.

\- Alors, à part Michonne, qui t'accompagne ?

\- Barry, dit-il d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Je me figeai en remarquant la sueur accumulée sur son front, son souffle rauque et ses yeux brillants de fièvre. L'archer avait beau faire comme si de rien n'était, je le connaissais suffisamment pour constater que quelque chose clochait.

\- Tu ne comptes pas partir dans cet état ? m'exclamai-je, ahurie.

\- J'vais bien Casse-Noisette, marmonna-t-il. C'est juste un coup de chaud.

\- Un coup de chaud ? répétai-je les sourcils arqués. Bordel Daryl, t'es pas une femme en pré ménopause !

\- Arrête tes conneries, j'vais bien, protesta-t-il faiblement avant de vaciller.

\- C'est toi qui va arrêter tes conneries, m'écriai-je en me précipitant pour le soutenir. Je t'emmène voir le Docteur S.

\- J'vais bien.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien, rétorquai-je en plaçant son bras autour de mes épaules, le mien étant agrippé à sa taille.

\- Tu...

\- Pas de discussion, tu vas à l'infirmerie.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, tentant difficilement de masquer la panique qui avait commencé à prendre possession de mes moyens, je pris la direction du bloc A, tenant fermement l'archer qui pesait de tout son poids contre moi. Allez Lola, m'encourageai-je silencieusement, c'est le moment ou jamais d'être forte.

* * *

 **DARYL**

Putain de merde. Il a fallu que je chope cette saloperie. Attraper un rhume. Y a pas plus pathétique. C'est l'apocalypse bordel de merde. J'veux pas crever d'un foutu rhume. Pas après tout ça. Mon corps me brûle. Douloureusement. Je me plains jamais. J'encaisse. J'ai l'habitude de la douleur. Mais ce virus, j'ai l'impression qu'il me bouffe de l'intérieur. Mes organes sont en feu. Les quintes de toux me bousillent les côtes. Je suis assis comme un con sur le béton. Incapable de me traîner jusqu'à un lit. Toute façon, j'crois qu'ils sont tous pris.

Lori est dans une cellule en face de moi. Elle a commencé à cracher du sang y a une heure. Hershel n'est pas optimiste. J'le sens mal. Carl et la petite dure à cuire ont pas fini d'en baver sans leur mère. Enfin, surtout Carl. Parce que la gosse est trop jeune. Elle s'en souviendra pas. Glenn nous a rejoint aussi. Tu parles d'une merde. Reste plus grand monde qui tient debout dans ce tombeau. Le couloir de la mort. Le coréen et Lola avaient raison. On peut pas faire plus glauque. C'est ironique. De savoir qu'on va crever ici comme des chiens. Bordel. Fais chier. Mon esprit fonctionne au ralenti. La fièvre, probablement.

Je lève les yeux. La gosse...Lizzie, me dévisage. J'sais pas si elle est vraiment malade ou si elle est juste là par curiosité. J'ai pas peur de grand chose. Mais cette môme, elle me met mal à l'aise. C'est son regard. Il est froid. Terne. Sans vie. Comme celui des rôdeurs qu'elle considère comme ses potes. Cette gamine a un sacré grain. J'en viens même à m'demander si c'est pas elle qui aurait buté Karen. Mais non. Elle a quoi ? Douze ans ? C'est un poids plume. Elle aurait jamais pu traîner un cadavre dans le couloir pour pouvoir y foutre le feu. N'empêche qu'elle me lâche pas des yeux.

\- Quoi ? je grogne.

\- Sois pas triste, dit-elle. Même si on meurt, on reviendra.

Qu'est-ce-que je disais ? Elle est vraiment pas nette. Putain de merde. C'est la fin du monde et faut se coltiner une gamine psychopathe. Je tousse. Je m'étouffe. Putain j'ai mal. Merde ! Secoue toi mon vieux. T'as connu pire. C'est pas un p'tit virus de merde qui va te transformer en gonzesse.

J'regarde passer le Doc S. Il est mal en point. Il transpire à grosses gouttes, son teint est jaune. Il fait peine à voir. Il pousse un chariot recouvert d'un drap blanc. Encore un mort. Il a beau essayer de le camoufler, on sait tous ce qui se passe. Et c'est pt'être ça le pire.

\- Daryl ?

Je lève la tête. C'est un supplice.

\- Lola est à côté, annonce Hershel. Vous voulez la voir ?

J'en sais rien. Ouais. Bien sûr que j'veux la voir. Mais...j'veux pas qu'elle me voit comme ça. J'ai honte. J'suis censé la protéger. Encore une fois j'ai merdé. Je réfléchis. Enfin j'essaye. La fièvre m'embrouille les idées. Déjà qu'elles sont jamais claires quand ça la concerne...là, c'est pire. Si j'y vais pas, elle va s'inquiéter. Et si elle s'inquiète, elle est capable de faire une connerie.

\- Ok.

J'essaye de me mettre debout. Je lutte. Mes jambes tremblent. Bordel j'me suis jamais senti aussi minable. J'reprends mon souffle, je ferme les yeux, je prends sur moi. J'repousse l'aide du vieil homme. Il est déjà assez exposé à cette foutue grippe. Pas la peine de l'exposer encore plus.

J'me traîne jusqu'au parloir. Elle est là. Elle fait les cents pas. Ses cheveux se balancent dans son dos. J'adore ses cheveux. Putain y a-t-il seulement un truc que j'aime pas chez elle ? Elle se fige en me voyant. Elle se précipite vers la vitre. Elle pose sa main sur le verre. Je l'imite. Elle sourit.

\- Je t'avais dit que j'avais un super système immunitaire.

J'peux pas m'empêcher de m'marrer comme un con. Elle est pas croyable. Ça m'fait du bien de la voir.

\- Ça va aller.

J'peux pas croire que j'viens de lui sortir ça. J'suis vraiment trop con. Elle pleure pas. C'est bien. Ça me rassure de savoir qu'elle tient le coup. Merde. J'sens qu'elle va faire une connerie.

\- Fais pas de conneries Lola.

\- Non, t'inquiète pas.

Elle ment. Elle baisse toujours les yeux...quand elle ment. Finalement, c'est pt'être ça que j'aime pas chez elle...et encore...j'en sais rien.

 **A suivre...**

 **Voilà voilà ^^'**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu quand même ?**

 **A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer dans la suite ?**

 **A très vite !**


	7. L'homme qui tombe à pic

**Bonjour !**

 **Je profite d'une petite pause entre deux clientes pour vous poster le chapitre 7 ! Celui-là j'ai adoré l'écrire contrairement au précédent mdr**

 **Un énorme merci à Saya600, Maricia1805 et xGothicAngel pour vos reviews ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Pour la musique : Your love is a gift d'Izia, Life is going down d'Izia et Poet in the wind d'Asaf Avidan :)**

 **Je ne sais pas encore si j'aurais le temps d'écrire avant la semaine prochaine, je pars trois jours à Toulouse ça risque d'être compliqué ^^'**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits rôdeurs !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 – L'homme qui tombe à pic**

 **LOLA**

\- Il t'a cru ? demanda Michonne tandis que j'émergeais du bloc A.

Je me tournai vers la samouraï, adossée contre le mur de briques aux côtés de Barry, avant de secouer la tête en signe de négation. Le soleil couchant caressait de ses rayons dorés la façade du bâtiment bétonné, conférant une ambiance chaleureuse, presque apaisante, malgré la situation désastreuse dans laquelle nous nous trouvions.

\- Je suis un foutu livre ouvert pour lui, répliquai-je, morose.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux faire ? s'enquit-elle en s'approchant de moi pendant que le poète humoriste, un sourire béat aux lèvres, observait une coccinelle posée sur son index.

\- Hershel m'a fait passer la liste des médicaments à récupérer. Je prends mes affaires et je décolle.

\- Tu sais que ça risque de ne pas lui plaire, constata mon amie.

\- Il est pas en état de discuter pour le moment, déclarai-je en me dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la salle commune

\- J'imagine que ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de te faire changer d'avis ? lança-t-elle dans mon dos.

Je m'immobilisai une seconde, serrant dans ma main le morceau de papier que le patriarche m'avait confié quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Je ne peux pas rester ici à attendre un miracle, Michonne. Daryl est là dedans, avec Glenn et tous les autres. Je refuse de les abandonner. Lui ne le ferait pas, ajoutai-je avant de pénétrer dans le pénitencier.

Je me précipitai vers notre cellule, la gorge nouée par le calme des lieux habituellement si vivants. Finalement, l'agitation qui m'avait tant étouffé ces derniers mois, me manquait. Le bourdonnement des discussions, les enfants qui couraient dans tous les sens, les pleurs de Judith, les disputes, les éclats de rire...toutes ces choses du quotidien, résonnaient désormais par leur silence. C'était pesant. Voire même carrément angoissant.

J'attrapai mon sac à dos dans lequel je fourrai une veste, une bouteille d'eau et deux barres de céréales, puis m'emparai de ma machette que j'avais abandonné en fin de matinée contre le lit. Les choses avaient dégénéré tellement vite. J'avais presque du mal à croire que quelques heures plus tôt, Daryl et moi jouions les adolescents à chercher un coin tranquille pour laisser libre court à nos pulsions érotiques. Mon estomac se noua en repensant à cet instant de tendresse volé à l'apocalypse. Putain de merde, Lolita, c'est pas le moment de déprimer ! me réprimandai-je.

En redescendant, je croisai Rick et Maggie en pleine discussion. A en voir la mine renfrognée de l'aînée des Greene, celle-ci devait être fort déplaisante. Je décidai de ne pas m'attarder et me dirigeai déjà vers la grille lorsque le shérif m'interpella.

\- Tu vas quelque part ?

\- L'école vétérinaire, répondis-je en redressant mon sac sur mon épaule.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, déclara-t-il, ses prunelles glaciales plantées dans les miennes.

\- J'ai jamais dit que tu avais le choix, Shérif.

\- Daryl ne serait jamais d'accord avec ça !

\- Peut-être, mais il ferait la même chose à ma place, et tu ne l'en empêcherais pas, remarquai-je.

\- Lola, reprit-il doucement, on ne sait pas comment vont évoluer les choses. Il ne lui reste peut-être pas beaucoup de temps.

\- Tu crois que je le sais pas ? m'écriai-je, excédée. Il est là dedans, Glenn et Lori aussi...et...je dois au moins essayer. Il le faut, on a besoin de ces médicaments.

\- Tu ne peux pas y aller !

Ignorant son ordre, je m'élançai vers l'extérieur, consciente que mon attitude était tout sauf raisonnable, surtout si on tenait compte de ma chance légendaire. Mais il s'agissait de Daryl. Et pour Daryl, j'étais prête à tout. Tant pis si je devais y laisser ma vie, ou pire, me prendre la tête avec lui à mon retour. Ouais, j'avais un drôle de sens des priorités en ce qui le concernait.

\- Attends ! appela Maggie tandis que je franchissais la porte métallique.

\- Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

\- Je sais, dit-elle avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Merci.

\- T'emballe pas, m'esclaffai-je, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère particulièrement lourde, j'ai pas encore réussi.

\- Prends ça, déclara la jeune femme en me tendant son 9mm et son holster.

Je la remerciai silencieusement avant d'attacher l'attirail autour de mes hanches, ajoutant ainsi la touche de _sexytude_ qu'il manquait à mon look post apocalyptique.

\- Tu vas réussir, affirma-t-elle. J'ai confiance.

\- Fais attention à toi, répliquai-je en tournant les talons.

La main crispée autour du manche de ma machette, je retournai à la voiture pour découvrir Barry installé derrière le volant et Michonne qui déposait ses affaires dans le coffre.

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ?

\- On t'accompagne Lo, répliqua la samouraï en prenant place côté passager.

\- L'adorable Lola a besoin d'un cocher et d'une escorte pour cette entreprise périlleuse, déclama le colosse d'un ton monocorde en passant la tête par sa vitre ouverte.

\- Un cocher ? sourcillai-je.

Je jetai un dernier regard vers le bloc A, implorant silencieusement l'archer de tenir bon. Il m'avait sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois. A présent, c'était à mon tour.

* * *

 **DARYL**

J'sais plus. J'sais que je suis en colère. Mais j'sais plus pourquoi. Cette foutue fièvre m'empêche d'avoir les idées claires. J'suis là depuis quoi ? Une heure ? Deux ? J'en sais rien. Y a encore eu deux morts. Le Docteur S. dépérit à vue d'œil. Lori n'est pas mieux. Elle crache de plus en plus de sang. Hershel pense qu'elle tiendra pas le coup. J'suis pas proche d'elle, mais c'est triste quand même. On se connaît depuis le début de ce merdier. A part Carol, Rick, Carl, Lola et moi, tous ceux du début sont partis. Sont peut-être mieux où ils sont en fin de compte. Je tousse. Je m'étouffe. Et merde. J'me mets à cracher du sang moi aussi.

Je m'allonge sur le sol. La joue collée contre le béton froid. J'regarde Lola. Elle est étendue face à moi. Elle me parle. Mais j'comprends rien à ce qu'elle me dit. Elle parle du schtroumpf messie. Pourquoi elle parle de ça ? Et c'est quoi son délire avec la tarte aux myrtilles ? J'capte que dalle. J'ferme les yeux, épuisé par cette foutue crève. Mais quand je les rouvre, elle est plus là. Merle a pris sa place. Putain. Mais il sort d'où ? Il se fout de ma gueule. J'le vois à son sourire goguenard. Cet enfoiré se marre. Ça l'éclate de m'voir dans cet état. Et puis j'me souviens. Il peut pas être là. Il est mort merde. Alors pourquoi j'le vois ?

Je sombre. Mes paupières sont lourdes. Lola est revenue. Elle sourit. Et son sourire éclaire tout. Bordel. J'me transforme en Barry. Elle se lève, lentement. Pourquoi elle porte cette robe ? C'est celle qu'elle avait à New York...pour son audition. Elle s'élance...et elle danse. Putain. Elle danse. J'pensais pas revoir ça un jour. Ça me rend heureux. J'la contemple, la gorge nouée. Je m'en lasserai jamais. J'ai jamais connu quelqu'un comme elle. Avec Hana, c'était autre chose. Pas de l'amour finalement. Même si j'y ai cru. Le temps que ça a duré. Avec Lola, c'est douloureux. C'est intense. Ça me bouffe...ça me dévore de l'intérieur. J'donnerai ma vie pour elle, putain. Elle est tellement différente. Tellement forte. Tellement unique. Tellement elle.

\- Je t'aime plus que la vie elle-même, je m'entends dire.

Pourquoi je dis ça ? Putain, elle a fait de moi une vraie gonzesse. Pourquoi elle me fait ça ? Pourquoi elle a disparu encore ? Elle est où ?

Je sens qu'on m'aide à me lever. C'est Sasha, et l'vieux. Lui, il pète la forme. L'afro américaine, moins.

\- Daryl, murmure la voix suave de la sœur de Tyreese. Viens t'allonger.

\- J'vais bien, je proteste.

\- Tu viens de dire à Hershel que tu l'aimais plus que la vie elle-même alors, désolée de te contredire, mais tu ne vas pas bien.

\- Merde...j'ai pas fait ça ?

\- Je suis très touché Daryl, se moque le vieux, mais gardez cette déclaration enflammée pour Lola.

* * *

 **LOLA**

Fidèle à lui-même, le paysage défilait sous mes yeux en une succession d'images sombres sur fond de rôdeurs affamés. La nuit avait commencé à tomber dans un camaïeu de bleu qui se mariait délicieusement avec la carrosserie grisâtre de notre véhicule. La colorimétrie avait toujours été toujours au cœur de mes préoccupations lorsque je contemplais le ciel. Une des rares choses que j'avais en commun avec ma mère d'ailleurs. Je me crispai vaguement en pensant à elle. M'infliger ces réminiscences était un passe-temps auquel je n'avais aucune envie de m'adonner pour le moment.

Nous étions partis depuis près de deux heures. Deux heures pendant lesquelles, les kilomètres s'étaient entassés mollement au rythme plutôt modéré de la conduite du poète humoriste. Putain. Le colosse était un véritable escargot au volant...une calamité !

\- Barry, tu veux pas accélérer un peu ? implorai-je, nerveuse en pensant à nos amis restés à la prison.

\- Ne confond pas vitesse et précipitation, chère danseuse. Qui veut voyager loin, ménage sa monture.

Je me renfrognai dans la banquette arrière, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine en signe de dépit. A ce rythme là, on aurait dû y aller en trottinette, songeai-je agacée. J'adorais Barry mais, sa façon de conduire...beaucoup moins. J'avais bien tenté à plusieurs reprises de lui faire comprendre que Michonne et moi étions tout aussi capable de nous mener à bon port, mais ce dernier n'avait rien voulu savoir, insistant sur le fait qu'il avait été cocher dans une vie antérieure...cocher dans une vie antérieure ?! Je me mis à glousser bêtement en revoyant son air très sérieux lorsqu'il nous avait annoncé ça de son ton monocorde. Le catcheur était un véritable OVNI au milieu de ce bordel.

Incapable de tenir en place, je me tournai sur la gauche, puis sur la droite, avant de jeter un coup d'œil par la lunette arrière. J'avais les nerfs en pelote. On avait fait quoi ? Quarante kilomètres ? En deux heures ? Nous allions passer la nuit dehors. Mais ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, c'était de ne pas savoir dans quel état se trouvaient nos amis. Enfin, pour être parfaitement honnête, c'était surtout l'état de Daryl qui me terrifiait. Je me retournai une nouvelle fois, soupirant bruyamment, mes jambes tremblant nerveusement sur la moquette de la voiture. Ce voyage allait me rendre dingue.

\- Calme toi Lo, tenta Michonne en me lançant un regard amusé à travers le rétroviseur.

\- J'y arrive pas, marmonnai-je en posant mes coudes sur les deux sièges avant.

Dans une tentative désespérée pour penser à autre chose, je tendis un bras et tournai le bouton du transistor. Cependant, à part des grésillements plus ou moins mélodieux, il n'y avait pas grand chose. J'espérais quoi ? Entendre le dernier tube à la mode sur _Radio Apocalypse_ ? Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Les _White Zombie_ s'étaient peut-être reformés...

\- Attends, intervint la samouraï alors que j'allais éteindre le poste.

\- T'as entendu un truc ?

L'afro américaine chercha quelques secondes, faisant aller la molette d'un côté puis de l'autre.

\- ...communauté...sanct...ivent...

\- C'est quoi ? m'exclamai-je, abasourdie.

\- …...

\- On capte plus, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Bizarre, soupirai-je avant de me tasser à nouveau dans le fond de la banquette.

Je reportai mon attention sur l'extérieur, observant avec un calme tout relatif ces cadavres pitoyables. Ils avançaient sans but, mâchoires grandes ouvertes, traînant derrière eux leurs membres putréfiés répugnants. L'un deux se prit les pieds dans ses intestins qui pendouillaient joyeusement de son abdomen éventré avant de trébucher lamentablement. Les yeux écarquillés, je regardai la scène se dérouler presque au ralenti tant elle était ridicule. Je m'esclaffai silencieusement lorsque Barry freina brutalement.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? m'enquis-je en massant mon front qui avait heurté l'appui-tête devant moi.

\- Il semblerait qu'une âme égarée se dresse sur notre chemin.

Je plissai les yeux pour découvrir à travers le pare-brise, un homme, se tenant les mains en l'air en plein milieu de la route.

\- On fait quoi ? murmurai-je.

\- Il n'a pas l'air bien dangereux, remarqua Michonne.

\- Il fait presque nuit, comment tu peux le savoir ? pouffai-je.

\- Une intuition. Tu devrais aller lui parler Lo.

\- Pourquoi moi ? chuchotai-je.

\- Les gens t'adorent, en particulier les hommes, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Ouais super, et on a vu comment ça s'est terminé, grommelai-je.

\- Tu es la plus ancienne du groupe.

\- Et alors ? m'exclamai-je à voix basse.

\- Alors ça fait que Rick aura plus confiance en ton jugement, qu'en le mien ou en celui de Barry.

\- Pour ce qui est de Barry je ne sais pas mais Rick te fait confiance, répliquai-je avec un haussement de sourcils.

\- Je me charge de notre visiteur, déclara alors le colosse qui s'apprêtait déjà à sortir de la voiture.

\- Non, l'interrompis-je, j'y vais.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, je m'extirpai de la voiture tout en maugréant. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je me retrouve dans ce genre de situation ? Je devais avoir un gêne en commun avec Glenn pour être systématiquement dans les plans foireux.

Le 9mm de Maggie pointé devant moi, l'inconnu dans mon viseur, je m'approchai prudemment. Avec la chance que j'avais, ce type devait être pote avec le Gouverneur...ou J.C...ou les deux, me crispai-je. Bordel. Dans la précipitation, je les avais complètement oublié ces deux là. Je m'immobilisai une seconde, réfléchissant vaguement à la situation. J'étais armée, Michonne et Barry également. A priori, ce mec était seul...enfin, en apparence. Priant pour que ma bonne étoile ne m'ait pas une nouvelle fois abandonnée, je m'avançai d'encore quelques pas, gardant toutefois une distance de sécurité que je jugeai plus ou moins raisonnable. D'origine afro américaine, le crâne quasiment rasé, une barbe de plusieurs jours et un sourire sympathique aux lèvres, l'homme avait l'air plutôt avenant.

\- Bonsoir, lança-t-il, les mains toujours en l'air.

\- Salut, dis-je avec méfiance. T'es perdu ?

\- J'avais un groupe, répondit-il tristement.

\- Et ils sont où ? m'enquis-je sans pour autant baisser mon arme.

\- Ils sont...morts...ça fait des semaines.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Bob. Bob Stookey.

\- Ok Bob...

Putain...j'étais nulle...complètement nulle. J'étais censée faire quoi maintenant ? Pourquoi Rick n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui ?

\- Euh...enchantée Bob, moi c'est Lola. Tu faisais quoi avant tout ça ?

\- J'étais infirmier dans l'armée.

Infirmier dans l'armée?! Jackpot ! J'attrapai d'une main le morceau de papier sur lequel Hershel avait griffonné les noms des médicaments que nous devions rapporter et le lui tendis.

\- Tu saurais déchiffrer ça ?

L'homme y jeta un œil avant d'acquiescer tout en me faisant l'inventaire des notes du patriarche. Ce mec tombé du ciel était un putain de cadeau. N'arrivant pas à croire ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, je repliai la feuille en quatre et la remis dans ma poche arrière de mon jean. Dire que je m'étais foutue de la gueule du shérif pour ça...

\- Combien de rôdeurs t'as tué ?

* * *

\- C'est l'histoire d'un mec qui rentre dans un café et qui dit _« Salut ! C'est moi ! »_...sauf que c'était pas lui.

Je me tournai vers Barry avant d'éclater bêtement de rire à la vanne la plus pourrie de toute l'apocalypse.

\- Hilarant, sourcilla Michonne, la main crispée sur le manche de son katana, tandis que notre nouveau compagnon de route observait le colosse, hésitant visiblement entre rire et se sauver en courant.

Une nouvelle fois, le catcheur avait fait son petit effet. Ceci étant dit, lui n'avait pas eu droit au fameux _« J'ai mangé ma mère »_ que m'avait sorti le poète humoriste lors de notre première rencontre.

\- On a quand même la poisse, grimaçai-je, les muscles engourdis par les dix kilomètres de marche déjà effectués.

Après une halte de quelques heures dans une petite bourgade dont les seuls habitants se déplaçaient à coup de grognements et de claquements de mâchoire, notre véhicule avait décidé de rendre l'âme lorsque j'avais mis le contact aux premières lueurs du jour.

\- C'est pas nous qui avons la poisse, me fit remarquer la samouraï avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien, m'exclamai-je en décapitant le cadavre d'une femme vêtu d'un superbe ensemble de lingerie _Victoria Secret_.

Je frissonnai de dégoût en réalisant subitement que j'avais eu le même dans mon ancienne vie. Une soit disant pièce unique qui en plus de m'avoir coûté les yeux de la tête, avait été fabriqué en série à en juger la dépouille grotesque étendue sur l'asphalte.

\- On est encore loin ? s'enquit Bob.

\- Cinq ou six kilomètres d'après les indications d'Hershel, répliqua Michonne avant de planter la lame de son sabre dans le crâne d'un rôdeur particulièrement décomposé.

Ce dernier s'écroula mollement sur le bitume, déversant des résidus de matière grise liquéfiée par la putréfaction dans un borborygme humide. Je retroussai le nez, retenant une brusque nausée tant l'odeur qui s'en dégageait était insoutenable. Bob se plaqua la main sur la bouche, imité de près par l'afro américaine. Seul Barry semblait s'accommoder de ces relents putrides.

\- C'est quand même con d'avoir perdu notre moyen de transport si près du but, soupirai-je. Sans compter qu'on a tout le trajet du retour à se farcir.

\- On va en trouver un autre, assura la samouraï.

Je priai silencieusement pour qu'elle ait raison. L'inquiétude me rongeait les entrailles. Littéralement. N'avoir aucune nouvelle de l'archer m'enserrait douloureusement la poitrine et quelque part, je me sentais égoïste de ne penser qu'à lui alors que Glenn, Sasha, Lori et les autres se trouvaient dans le même état. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je n'y arrivais pas. Il était et avait toujours été ma priorité. Je me devais d'être forte, pour lui...et tant pis si pour ça j'oubliais un instant que nous n'étions pas seuls au monde.

Levant une seconde les yeux sur le ciel azur parsemé de nuages de cotons se diffusant dans le firmament en boules de barbe à papa blanches, je resserrai ma main sur le manche de ma machette avant de l'abattre fermement dans la tête d'un rôdeur barbu, lointain cousin de _Rob Zombie_ si je tenais compte de son look de métalleux. Je contemplai néanmoins son t-shirt de _Céline Dion_ avec une grimace. Merde. Finalement, il n'avait rien du cousin de _Rob Zombie_.

* * *

 **DARYL**

J'ouvre les paupières. Le drap sur lequel j'ai dormi est trempé de sueur. Foutue fièvre. Je suis faible. Encore. Je déteste me sentir comme ça. Inutile. C'est c'que j'suis putain. Quand j'pense que c'est Lola qui est partie chercher les médocs à ma place...ça me tue. Ça me rend dingue qu'elle prenne des risques pour moi. J'le supporte pas. J'espère qu'elle va bien. Qu'elle s'est pas encore attirée des emmerdes. Surtout avec ce trou du cul de J.C et l'autre connard de Gouverneur dans la nature. Manquerait plus qu'elle tombe sur eux. Fait chier. J'veux me barrer d'ici. Ras le cul d'être enfermé et de servir à rien. Ça me ressemble pas. C'est pas moi. J'agis. Je reste pas en retrait. Jamais. Parce que je suis un Dixon. C'est dans mes gênes. C'est ce que j'suis.

Hershel se pointe avec une tasse de j'sais pas trop quoi. Ça pue son truc. En plus, ça fume. Il essaierait pas de m'empoisonner à cause de ma déclaration d'hier ?! Putain, j'ai vraiment déconné. Il va m'prendre pour un con.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Infusion de sureau, dit-il en me tendant sa mixture brûlante. C'est excellent contre la fièvre.

J'me redresse. J'le remercie d'un signe de tête. Ses traits son creusés. Ses yeux fatigués. Il a l'air éreinté.

\- Vous avez pas dormi ?

J'sais même pas pourquoi je demande ça. J'connais déjà la réponse. Cet homme est un saint. Toujours à faire passer les autres d'abord. J'ai du respect pour lui. Beaucoup de respect. J'crois que j'envie même Maggie et Beth. Avoir un père comme lui, ça doit être...autre chose que c'que j'ai connu. J'avale une gorgée de son truc. Ça a le goût de l'odeur. C'est dégueu. Mais ça a le mérite de me réveiller. Pt'être que ça passerait mieux avec une clope ?

\- Caleb est mort cette nuit, annonce-t-il sombrement.

J'me fige. C'est une foutue hécatombe. On est en train de tous crever d'un rhume. Tu parles d'une ironie.

\- Merde. Y en a eu d'autres ?

Il secoue la tête. Mais il est inquiet. Je commence à le connaître. Glenn se pointe. Il fait peur à voir. Autant que moi certainement.

\- Mme Jacobson est en train de s'étouffer, dit-il à bout de souffle.

J'me lève aussi vite que je peux. Mes jambes vacillent sous mon poids. La cellule tourne autour de moi. Ma vue se brouille. Mais j'y prête pas attention. Le vieux a besoin d'un coup de main. Et j'me suis assez reposé comme ça. J'peux pas rester sans rien faire pendant que lui se tape tout le sale boulot.

\- Vous devez vous reposer. Tous les deux, ajoute-t-il en nous désignant le coréen et moi.

\- Plus tard.

J'le suis à l'extérieur. Je m'accroche au mur. J'peux pas croire que j'arrive même pas à faire deux pas sans me sentir mal. Ça me rappelle l'après Woodbury. Quand on s'est barré Lola, Merle et moi. Cet enfoiré arrêtait pas de se foutre d'elle. Elle avait le dos en miettes. Et on a rien vu. J'ai rien vu.

Cet endroit sent la maladie. Et la mort. Le couloir de la mort n'a jamais aussi bien porté son nom. C'est un foutu cauchemar. La gamine Lizzie est là. Elle se tient dans un coin, les bras croisés, elle observe. Elle attend. C'est un vautour, cette gosse. Comment Carol a pu la prendre sous son aile ? Lori sort de sa cellule. Elle titube. Elle tousse. Elle se prend la gorge entre les mains. Incapable de reprendre son souffle. Elle suffoque. Sa respiration est sifflante. Rauque. Effrayante. Je m'approche. J'suis tellement shooté, que la scène se passe au ralenti. Elle me repousse et elle s'écroule, dans un bruit mat. Sa tête heurte le béton dans sa chute. Elle rampe. Elle crache encore. Inonde le sol de son sang. Elle souffre, j'le vois. Et...tout va très vite. J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe que la vieille Jacobson se jette sur elle et lui déchire la carotide avec les dents. Ça gicle partout.

Elle se vide de son hémoglobine sous mes yeux. Je sors de ma torpeur. Je me précipite comme je peux sur le cadavre ambulant. Je lui éclate la tête contre le mur. Mais c'est trop tard. Y en a déjà deux autres occupés à bouffer les intestins de la femme du shérif. Putain de merde. Hershel débarque. Glenn et Sasha aussi. J'ordonne aux vivants de s'enfermer dans leurs cellules. Et c'est reparti. Ça recommence. Les morts s'entassent. Et moi, j'dois encore survivre à ça.

 **A suivre...**

 **Haha oui je sais, je ne vous abandonne pas au meilleur moment lol**

 **Je vais essayer de faire au mieux pour écrire la suite avant mon départ !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Que pensez-vous du petit road trip de Lola, Barry et Michonne ?**

 **A bientôt !**


	8. My tunnels are long and dark these days

**Coucou !**

 **Me voici de retour après mon petit séjour à Toulouse ^^ Un concert d'Asaf Avidan mémorable...le troisième, impossible de m'en lasser et je ne m'en remets pas haha c'est ça d'être une groupie mdr**

 **Du coup voici le chapitre 8, le titre est d'ailleurs celui d'une de ses chansons, mais je trouvais qu'il collait bien à Daryl pour ce qui va suivre...**

 **Un très très très grand merci à xGothicAngel, Maricia1805, Juste D et Saya600 ! Merci de continuer à me suivre ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Un très grand merci également à toutes les personnes qui se sont arrêtées sur ma fic !**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes petits rôdeurs !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 - My tunnels are long and dark these days**

 **DARYL**

Il doit faire dans les quarante degrés. L'odeur de la mort a tout envahi. C'est intenable. Sasha vient de défoncer le crâne de David. Il pisse le sang par tous les orifices. Et on sera bientôt tous dans le même état si ça continue comme ça. J'regarde les quatre dépouilles sur le sol. Fais chier. Ça s'arrêtera jamais ? Lizzie s'approche. Elle pose sa petite main sur mon avant bras. Ça me colle des frissons. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds, comme pour mieux voir la cervelle de la vieille Jacobson qui a éclaboussé mes pompes. C'est morbide. Hershel la prend par l'épaule et la raccompagne jusqu'à sa cellule. Heureusement qu'il est là. C'est bien le seul à tenir le coup. J'sais pas comment il fait. Ce vieux est une putain de force de la nature.

Je contemple le cadavre de Lori. Son abdomen grand ouvert me file la nausée. Rick va péter les plombs. Enfin j'crois. J'en sais rien en fait. J'crois qu'ils étaient plus très proches. Mais ça reste la mère de ses gosses. Putain. Carl. Judith. J'peux pas m'empêcher de penser à eux. J'sais trop c'que c'est que de grandir sans sa mère. Même si la mienne aurait jamais eu le titre de génitrice de l'année. J'me baisse près de la femme du shérif. J'lui plante un scalpel dans le crâne. J'en ai ma claque de perdre des gens. On a frôlé la catastrophe. Y en avait que trois. Heureusement. Vu dans quel état on est Glenn, Sasha et moi, on aurait pas pu en gérer plus. J'me laisse tomber sur le dos. La fièvre reprend ses droits. Elle m'embrouille l'esprit. Encore. J'transpire à grosses gouttes. J'étouffe. Putain de merde. Au moins, j'hallucine plus. C'est déjà ça.

 _Des nouveaux voisins ? Y a encore des gens qui viennent s'installer dans ce quartier pourri ? Le père descend de bagnole. Sa femme sur les talons. Deux gamines en sortent aussi. La plus âgée, la blonde, suit ses parents sans broncher dans la vieille baraque des Stevens. L'autre reste plantée devant moi. Ses cheveux sont longs, bruns, bouclés. Ils lui tombent dans le bas du dos. Elle a quoi ? Quinze ans ? Elle me dévisage de ses grands yeux verts. J'remarque un bleu sur sa joue. Elle a des traces de doigts imprégnées dans le cou. Ça me met mal à l'aise._

 _\- Tu veux ma photo, morveuse ? je l'agresse._

 _\- T'as l'air triste, répond-telle en haussant les épaules avant de s'éloigner._

 _Merde. C'est quoi, cette gosse ? Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça._

* * *

 **LOLA**

La main en visière devant mes prunelles émeraudes, je scrutai l'immense bâtisse de briques rouges qui se dressait de toute sa hauteur devant nous. Les rayons du soleil se diffusant de chaque côté m'éblouissaient de leur clarté matinale, m'obligeant à détourner le regard de son clocher sinistre. Semblable à des tâches d'encre imprégnant un canevas azur, quelques corbeaux se détachaient dans le ciel parsemé de nuages blancs.

\- Putain ! m'exclamai-je, dépitée. Je pensais pas que ce serait aussi grand !

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? sourcilla Michonne, amusée. C'est une école vétérinaire, pas un cabinet.

\- Ouais je sais bien, mais quand Hershel a parlé d'une école...je voyais plus une école maternelle, ou éventuellement primaire...mais certainement pas un truc de douze hectares !

\- T'as pas l'impression d'exagérer, s'esclaffa la samouraï. Y a qu'un seul bâtiment.

\- Mais il est gigantesque, me lamentai-je en remontant mes cheveux en un chignon improvisé.

\- N'aie crainte adorable Lola, la taille n'est qu'une question de perspective, déclara Barry avant de glisser une pâquerette qu'il venait de cueillir derrière mon oreille.

\- Si je peux me permettre, intervint Bob dont la voix trahissait un début de panique, on devrait rentrer.

J'avais la désagréable impression d'être au beau milieu d'un campus universitaire, sauf que les étudiants plus ou moins studieux, avaient été remplacés par une tripotée de cadavres tous plus écœurants les uns que les autres. Et à en juger par les traînées sanguinolentes qui maculaient certains visages décharnés, l'épidémie de grippe rôdait également dans le coin.

\- Ne traînons pas, approuva Michonne la main crispée sur le manche de son katana.

Nous nous dirigeâmes d'un pas vif vers la double porte vitrée, slalomant comme toujours entre les déchets éparpillés au sol. Je m'interrogeai vaguement sur les effets d'une telle pollution sur le climat avant de reprendre mes esprits. Ce n'était pas franchement le meilleur moment pour devenir écolo.

L'afro américaine poussa le battant avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de l'université. Je jetai un dernier regard en arrière tandis que Barry et Bob s'occupaient de barricader l'entrée avec deux chariots métalliques. Les cadavres grotesques restés de l'autre côté grattaient déjà le verre de leurs doigts putrides à grand renfort de grognements affamés. Le sang s'écoulant de leurs orbites me fit brièvement penser au maquillage qu'arboraient les membres de _Kiss_ dans les années 70...les étoiles et les moustaches de chat en moins, pouffai-je silencieusement. Plus les mois passaient, plus mes références devenaient douteuses. C'était officiel, j'avais définitivement pris trop de coups, songeai-je en suivant mes compagnons dans un couloir sombre.

Nous parcourûmes plusieurs mètres dans le noir avant de finalement déboucher sur un amphithéâtre de taille modeste. Quelques cages métalliques disséminées sur les bureaux abritaient encore des restes d'animaux, dont l'odeur pestilentielle se mariait à merveille avec celle des étudiants en putréfaction qui erraient dans l'école. J'observai sans les comprendre quelques notes et croquis éparpillés avant de reporter mon attention sur les étagères bordant le fond de la salle. Bob sur mes talons, je me dirigeai vers la première pour constater que, tout comme ses voisines, elle était vide.

\- Fais chier, marmonnai-je.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus ma poitrine se nouait en songeant à Daryl. En proie à une nervosité grandissante, j'avais l'impression de suffoquer. Littéralement. Tout en faisant les cents pas, je posai mes deux mains sur le haut de mon crâne, agrippant nerveusement les quelques mèches échappées de mon chignon. La panique qui s'insinuait dans mes muscles commençait à me ronger de l'intérieur. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je fermai les yeux une seconde pour tenter de reprendre mon calme. Le colosse s'approcha de moi avant de me serrer chaleureusement dans ses bras.

\- L'archer a besoin que tu gardes ton sourire, adorable Lola, murmura-t-il à mon oreille. Nous allons trouver, je te le promets.

Je levai un regard reconnaissant vers Barry, refoulant avec un aplomb assez improbable, les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler sur mes joues. Le poète humoriste me garda contre lui encore quelques secondes, tapotant mon dos avec tendresse. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'était une relation père-fille. Je n'avais pas eu la chance d'avoir des rapports normaux avec le mien, mais l'espace d'un instant, je me sentis rassurée. Comme enveloppée d'une bulle de coton, douce et apaisante.

\- Merci Barry, chuchotai-je en me dégageant de son étreinte.

J'aimais cet homme. D'un amour tendre, inconditionnel. Malgré sa loufoquerie, sa fâcheuse tendance à parler par énigme et ses vannes pourries, il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une figure paternelle. Grâce à lui, mes tourments s'étaient apaisés. Tout comme Daryl et Michonne, il m'avait aidé à avancer après ma blessure. Il m'avait accompagnée dans mon deuil. Et une fois encore, alors que je perdais pied, il était là.

\- Faut qu'ont trouve la pharmacie, déclara l'infirmier, me tirant brutalement de ma séquence nostalgie.

\- On devrait se séparer, proposa Michonne. Lola et Bob, vous vous chargez de trouver les antibiotiques, Barry et moi on s'occupe du matériel.

J'acquiesçai avant de m'élancer à la suite de mon binôme. De retour dans le couloir, j'enjambai plusieurs piles de bouquins de médecine et trébuchai lamentablement sur un tabouret renversé en pestant. Ma tête heurta douloureusement l'un des pieds du siège, permettant ainsi à mon arcade sourcilière de s'ouvrir...cette sensation particulièrement désagréable ne m'avait pas franchement manqué.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit l'afro américain en m'aidant à me relever.

\- Ouais...j'ai l'habitude, maugréai-je en époussetant mon jean.

\- Tu saignes, remarqua-t-il.

\- Ça aussi, j'ai l'habitude.

\- Tu faisais quoi avant tout ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

Ma gorge se serra sensiblement à l'évocation de mon passé. La ballerine avait-elle réellement existé ? Avais-je vraiment dansé sur les scènes de Sydney, New York, Paris ou Tokyo ? Je n'en savais plus rien. Plus les jours passaient, plus cette partie de mon existence me semblait abstraite...comme si toute ma vie d'avant n'avait été qu'un songe, dont je me réveillais tristement.

\- J'étais pas cascadeuse, tentai-je de plaisanter en me remettant en route.

* * *

 **DARYL**

\- Comment il va ? demande la voix de Sasha.

\- Il est déshydraté, répond Hershel, je vais devoir le perfuser.

J'sens qu'on m'attrape le bras. J'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux. J'suis même plus sûr d'être conscient. J'en sais rien. J'sais plus. Je sombre...

 _J'viens de rentrer de la chasse. J'me gare dans l'allée et je vois la gosse assise sous mon porche. Bordel, qu'est-ce-qu'elle fout là ? J'claque ma portière. Elle lève même pas les yeux. Je m'approche. Elle saigne du nez. Sa lèvre inférieure est ouverte. Putain. J'suis censé faire quoi ? J'la connais pas. J'sais même pas son foutu prénom. J'passe devant elle sans la calculer. Elle bronche pas. Elle a pas l'air de pleurer. Après tout, c'est pas mon problème. J'rentre chez moi. J'balance mon gibier sur la table. Je chope une clope et une bière dans le frigo. Je jette un regard par la fenêtre. Je l'observe pendant qu'elle contemple le ciel. Elle a pris une raclée et elle mate le ciel ?! Fais chier. J'vais dans la salle de bain. J'récupère des compresses, de l'alcool et j'ressors._

 _La môme a toujours pas bougé. Elle tire sur les fils de son jean. J'détaille son look. C'est une mini rockeuse. J'sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'fait sourire. Je m'assois à côté d'elle. Elle sent les fraises des bois. C'est bizarre. J'pensais que les gamines de son âge étaient plus branchées vanille ou noix de coco._

 _\- Fais voir, j'lui dis._

 _La gosse se retourne vers moi. Merde. C'est pire que c'que je pensais. Sa lèvre est complètement éclatée. Faudrait pt'être des points de suture. Mais j'suis pas toubib, alors qu'est-ce-que j'en sais ? J'écrase ma clope. J'attrape son menton entre mon pouce et mon index et j'commence à nettoyer ce bazar. Elle garde ses yeux rivés aux miens. Elle grimace à peine. Elle se plaint pas. Elle me rappelle moi._

 _\- Dolorès Lola Collins ! hurle sa mère depuis la maison voisine._

 _Elle sursaute. J'la regarde s'éloigner. Elle s'immobilise avant de revenir._

 _\- Je m'appelle Lola._

 _\- Daryl._

 _Elle plaque une bise sur ma joue et rentre chez elle. Bizarre, cette gosse. M'faut une autre clope._

* * *

 **LOLA**

\- Par ici ! chuchota Bob en désignant un panneau indiquant la pharmacie.

La main crispée autour du manche de ma machette rouillée, je suivis mon binôme au premier étage. Après avoir gravi les quelques marches, tout en abattant deux rôdeurs au passage, nous arrivâmes dans un nouveau couloir faiblement éclairé par la lumière du jour filtrant à travers une fenêtre poussiéreuse. L'infirmier se colla contre le mur, l'index posé sur sur ses lèvres. Je l'imitai, prenant garde de ne pas me prendre les pieds dans les cages d'animaux abandonnées sur le lino orange crasseux. L'afro américain jeta un œil dans l'allée perpendiculaire avant de se tourner vers moi.

\- Y en a quatre, murmura-t-il. La pharmacie est tout au bout.

\- Ok, soufflai-je. C'est jouable.

Sans réfléchir, ni lui laisser le temps de réagir, je m'élançai déjà dans le couloir pour décapiter le premier rôdeur, dont la couleur de cheveux oscillait entre le vert pomme et le turquoise. J'avais toujours eu envie de tenter ce genre de coloration à l'époque où le monde tournait encore normalement...enfin, aussi normalement qu'il pouvait tourner en tout cas. Malheureusement, la vie d'une ballerine étant faite de compromis, de sacrifices et de rigueur, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de m'adonner à ce genre de fantaisie. Tout en continuant de penser au bon vieux temps, je plantai ma lame dans le crâne suivant. Mais bien entendu, compte tenu de ma chance légendaire, mon arme se retrouva coincée dans le cerveau d'une petite vieille affublée d'une robe jaunâtre. Teinte d'origine ou pas, ce modèle était affreux, songeai-je en la contemplant avec une moue dubitative.

\- Bordel ! Elle a la tête dure ! m'exclamai-je en m'escrimant sur ma machette, sans pour autant parvenir à la sortir de son carcan moisi.

\- Lola, derrière toi ! s'écria Bob qui venait de transpercer l'œil du troisième cadavre.

D'une pirouette pleine de grâce, je lâchai le manche de mon arme et me retrouvai face au dernier de nos assaillants. Son haleine fétide m'étourdit quelques secondes, lui laissant le temps de m'acculer dans un recoin sombre. La mâchoire immonde pleine de dents noircies résonnait tout près de mon oreille, preuve que le monstre puant s'était pris d'une subite passion pour ma gorge. Sans réfléchir, j'enfonçai mes pouces dans ses orbites, pénétrant sa tête molle jusqu'aux poignets. Des touffes de cheveux et de viande avariée plein les mains, je le regardai bêtement s'effondrer par terre avant jeter avec une grimace de dégoût les morceaux de bouillie décomposée que je tenais encore.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit mon binôme.

\- T'as pas un mouchoir ?

\- Désolé.

Je soupirai, encore écœurée par la substance visqueuse habillant délicieusement ma peau blafarde.

\- Putain, c'est dégueulasse, m'esclaffai-je nerveusement.

Je m'accroupis auprès de la dépouille de la mamie et entrepris de m'essuyer les mains sur sa robe. Moche pour moche, nous n'étions plus à ça prêt. Je me relevai, agrippai le manche de ma machette avec mes deux mains, puis, tout en posant mon pied droit sur sa tête, tirai de toutes mes forces pour enfin libérer ma lame de sa prison de chair...le ridicule ne tuant pas, je perdis l'équilibre dans la manœuvre et me retrouvai sur les fesses, déclenchant ainsi l'hilarité de l'infirmier.

\- Tu t'y feras, pouffai-je en me remettant debout.

\- Au moins on ne s'ennuie pas avec toi, répliqua-t-il.

\- Ouais, c'est ce qui fait tout mon charme, gloussai-je. Allez, traînons pas.

D'un pas vif, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la dernière porte du couloir. Je poussai le battant en silence, sentant l'excitation gagner chacun de mes muscles lorsque mon regard se posa sur les vitrines pleines à craquer.

\- Bingo ! murmurai-je en me précipitant vers le fond de la salle, Bob sur mes talons.

\- Prends tout ce qui est en _cylline_! ordonna-t-il tandis que déjà, je remplissais mon sac avec toutes sortes de tubes et flacons.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Barry et Michonne nous rejoignirent, leurs sacoches pleines à craquer également.

\- Vous avez tout ? m'enquis-je.

\- On a tout, acquiesça la samouraï, mais les rôdeurs arrivent, faut qu'on y aille !

Imitée par Bob et le colosse, j'attrapai les derniers flacons avant de m'élancer vers le couloir.

\- Merde ! Ils sont là ! m'exclamai-je en découvrant la quinzaine de cadavres qui se pressaient déjà vers nous.

\- On se barricade ! lança l'afro américaine.

L'infirmier en renfort, elle se pressa de tout son poids contre la porte pendant que j'aidais Barry à déplacer une armoire à pharmacie.

\- Et maintenant ? soupirai-je en jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce.

\- Ça ne tiendra pas longtemps, constata Michonne pendant que les tas de viande avariée grognaient furieusement.

\- La fenêtre ! s'écria Bob.

Barry l'ouvrit en grand et jeta un regard en bas.

\- Il y a une tonnelle, annonça-t-il d'un ton monocorde en me tendant la main. Toi d'abord, mon amie.

Je me hissai sur le rebord et me retournai, aidée par le colosse qui me tenait par les deux bras. Mes jambes pendant dans le vide, je me laissai tomber quelques mètres plus bas, atterrissant en souplesse sur la structure métallique. Le colosse m'envoya mon sac, puis, ce fut au tour de la samouraï et de Bob de me rejoindre.

\- Barry ! A toi !

\- Il se pourrait que j'ai le vertige, déclara-t-il platement.

\- C'est pas le moment de flipper ! répliquai-je en proie à la panique.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui est jaune et...

\- Ramène tes fesses de catcheur tout de suite ou je viens te chercher ! l'interrompis-je en hurlant.

Le poète humoriste me regarda, surpris, puis abdiqua. Quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir poussé un hurlement digne d'une actrice de film d'horreur, c'est sain et sauf qu'il atterrit à nos côtés.

\- Alors, tu vois ? C'était pas si terrible, me radoucis-je.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui est jaune et qui porte une cape rouge ? répondit-il, vexé d'avoir été interrompu.

\- Les enfants, intervint Michonne, on doit encore trouver une voiture.

\- Super banane, l'ignora-t-il.

Éberluée, je l'observai descendre de la tonnelle comme si de rien n'était avant de m'écrouler de rire.

\- Tu sais que ses blagues sont nulles ? me fit remarquer Bob.

\- Ouais, mais c'est pour ça qu'elles sont aussi drôles, répliquai-je en essuyant les larmes de mes joues.

Je tendis mon sac à la samouraï qui avait déjà rejoint Barry et m'élançai à mon tour, suivie de près par l'infirmier.

Après quelques minutes de discussion, nous décidâmes de reprendre le chemin du centre ville dans l'espoir de trouver un véhicule digne de ce nom. Mon sac pesait lourd sur mon épaule, mais le poids dans ma poitrine s'était sensiblement allégé. L'afro américaine s'approcha de moi, calquant son allure sur la mienne.

\- Tiens, dit-elle en me tendant un mouchoir propre, tu saignes, ajouta-t-elle en désignant mon arcade sourcilière.

\- J'avais complètement oublié ! Daryl va m'engueuler, m'esclaffai-je avant de me rembrunir subitement.

Mon cœur se comprima douloureusement à l'évocation de l'archer. Je priai silencieusement pour qu'il me crie dessus ou même qu'il me gifle à mon retour. Du moment qu'il était en vie, j'étais prête à tout accepter sans broncher.

\- Eh, reprit Michonne, on a réussi.

\- Oui, murmurai-je.

\- Lo, regarde-moi.

Je m'exécutai, plantant mes prunelles émeraudes dans les siennes alors que le barrage qui retenait mes réserves lacrymales menaçait de se rompre.

\- On va rentrer, on va le soigner et quand il ira mieux, il va te hurler dessus d'être partie sans réfléchir, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire affectueux. Attends-toi à en prendre plein la tête.

\- C'est censé me remonter le moral ? gloussai-je, faiblement.

\- Tu sais, ce qu'il y a de bien avec les disputes, c'est qu'on finit toujours par se réconcilier, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

 **DARYL**

Lola. J'ai besoin de la voir. C'est vital, putain. Il faut que je la vois. D'abord, j'vais l'engueuler pour être partie sans m'en parler. Et après...après j'la serre contre moi jusqu'à plus pouvoir respirer. Jusqu'à m'intoxiquer d'elle.

Hershel retire la perfusion de mon bras. Il est épuisé. Ça fait combien de temps qu'il n'a pas fermé l'œil ? Je tousse, je m'étouffe, je crache du sang. Encore. Fais chier. La fièvre me bouffe toute mon énergie. J'suis en train de devenir dingue à rien pouvoir faire. J'le supporte pas. Faut que je fasse un truc. N'importe quoi. Lizzie se pointe.

\- Glenn ! Il arrive plus à respirer !

Merde ! Le vieux se lève. Je l'imite. Je titube derrière lui jusqu'au fond du couloir. Le coréen est étendu sur le sol. Il suffoque.

\- Pourquoi il est bleu ? demande la gosse.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle fout là, bordel de merde ?! C'est un foutu charognard. Elle se délecte de ce qui se passe. Hershel s'approche d'elle et la prend par les épaules.

\- Lizzie, dans ma cellule, il y a un exemplaire de Tom Sawyer, je veux que tu ailles le prendre et que tu le lises.

Il se reconcentre sur son gendre. Je m'agenouille. J'lui tiens la tête pendant qu'il l'intube. Glenn se débat. Ma poigne reste ferme. J'le laisserai pas tomber. Jamais. Ma vue se brouille. Encore. Un hurlement retentit. Puis un autre. Hershel me demande d'appuyer sur le ballon du respirateur toutes les six secondes. J'comprends plus grand chose à ce qui se passe, mais j'acquiesce. J'le regarde s'éclipser. Et puis, des coups de feu retentissent. J'appuie. Glenn me lâche pas des yeux.

\- Ça va aller mon pote. On n'est pas arrivé jusqu'ici pour crever d'un rhume.

J'dis ça comme ça. C'est débile. J'le sais. J'appuie. J'ai chaud, putain. Mais pourquoi je frissonne ? Les secondes s'écoulent. J'appuie. Hurlements. Coup de feu. Odeur de poudre. De mort. Tout se mélange dans ma tête. J'appuie. J'vois Lizzie passer dans le couloir. Elle parle à un rôdeur. Merde. C'est Henry. J'appuie. Elle perd l'équilibre et se casse la figure. Fais chier. J'appuie. J'me précipite aussi vite que je peux. Je titube. Encore. J'attrape le cadavre. J'le fait basculer en arrière. Je lui éclate la tête à coup de pompe.

\- Enferme toi dans ta cellule !

Elle se sauve en courant pendant que j'me traîne jusqu'à Glenn. J'appuie. Faites que ça s'arrête. J'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Les minutes passent. Lentement. Appuyer. Toutes les six secondes. Je somnole. Et Maggie arrive. Elle se jette auprès de son mari...son mari. C'est étrange de penser à ça. Est-ce-que je pourrais l'être moi ? J'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. J'ai toujours cru que je finirai seul comme un con. Et tout a changé. Avec elle.

\- Allez vous reposer Daryl, ordonne Hershel.

Depuis quand il est là ? J'perds la notion du temps. De tout en fait.

\- Sasha ? Comment elle va ?

\- Tyreese veille sur elle, ne vous inquiétez pas. Maintenant, plus de discussion, du repos.

J'acquiesce. J'me lève. Je m'appuie contre le mur. Mes jambes tremblent mais j'tiens bon. Je titube jusqu'à ma cellule. J'me sens pitoyable. J'ai jamais été aussi faible. J'ai l'impression d'être une vraie gonzesse...sauf que ma gonzesse à moi, elle est forte. Elle a pas chopé cette merde...enfin j'crois. Putain de merde. J'espère qu'elle va bien. J'vais la plomber quand elle va rentrer. Elle est inconsciente d'être partie comme ça. Le décor tourne autour de moi. Je m'agrippe aux barreaux. Pas la force d'aller jusqu'au lit. Tant pis. J'me laisse tomber sur le béton.

 _Glenn et Maggie sont partis de leur côté. A la pharmacie soit disant. Connerie. J'sais bien qu'ils y vont pas que pour trouver des médocs. Ils ont les hormones qui les démangent. Mais bon, ils sont plutôt...mignons ? Ça me fait bizarre de penser ça. Quelque part, j'crois que j'les envie. Lola me manque. Ça fait huit putains de longs mois que je l'ai pas vu. Et la dernière fois...j'comprends toujours pas ce qui lui a pris. Ça a duré qu'une seconde. Mais j'arrête pas d'y repenser. Putain, j'ai vraiment été trop con de pas l'avoir embrassé ce jour là. Vraiment embrassé, j'veux dire. J'suis vraiment nul avec les relations. Encore plus quand je dois gérer ces foutus sentiments que j'ai pour elle. Est-ce-qu'elle est seulement encore en vie ? Ouais...elle l'est forcément. J'crois que j'le sentirais si c'était pas le cas...Elle est ancrée dans ma peau. Elle fait partie de moi...depuis tellement longtemps. Ça peut pas être autrement. J'regarde le ciel comme elle le fait toujours et je jette ma clope. J'rentre dans la supérette. J'y suis déjà venu plusieurs fois ces derniers jours. Y avaient des traces de pas la dernière fois. Des empreintes qui ressemblaient à celles des pompes de Lola. Merde. Y a du mouvement dans le fond. J'avance en silence, mon arbalète devant moi. Et là, je me fige. Elle est là. Elle est là putain ! Est-ce-que je rêve ? Elle se tourne vers moi. Elle a l'air aussi paumée que moi. Elle est en robe. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle fout en robe ? Et pourquoi elle a des fleurs dans les cheveux ? Merde. Elle est tellement belle. J'en lâche mon arbalète mais je m'en tape. J'en peux plus. J'tiens plus...j'me précipite vers elle. Elle franchit les quelques mètres qui nous séparent et se jette dans mes bras. Elle pleure. J'pourrais mourir là, maintenant. Ça me serait complètement égal. Parce qu'elle est là. J'pose mon front contre le sien et j'soupire._

 _\- Bordel, Casse-Noisette, me refais jamais ça._

 _J'regarde ses lèvres. J'meurs d'envie de les capturer...j'réfléchis plus, j'me lance..._ mais merde qu'est-ce-que Hershel fait là ? Et c'est qui ce type derrière Lola ? Pourquoi elle s'est changée ? Elle a un sourcil ouvert, elle saigne...c'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- Me lâche pas...putain me lâche pas !

Elle m'implore, ses grands yeux verts plongés dans les miens pendant que l'vieux et le black que j'ai jamais vu s'affairent derrière elle.

\- J'te jure que si tu me lâches, je te tue, murmure-t-elle. Bob ! Dépêche !

Le père de Maggie revient vers moi, il essaye de m'foutre un truc dans la gorge. Mais il fait quoi merde ? J'comprends plus rien. J'me débat. Je suffoque. Et je sombre.

 **A suivre...**

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre qui a été très intense à écrire !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu ?**

 **La trame du suivant est prête y a plus qu'à l'écrire haha**

 **A très viiiiite !**


	9. Une question de bipolarité

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **En ce joli dimanche de Pâques, un nouveau petit chapitre en guise de chocolat XD**

 **Une nouvelle fois, il a été très éprouvant à écrire ! Viiiittte un peu de légèreté dans cette apocalypse !**

 **Un très grand merci à Maricia1805, xGothicAngel, Saya600, Juste D, sarah0406, Marrylin pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Pour la musique :**

 **Buffy the vampire slayer (épisode musical) : walk through the fire et rest in peace (voui j'étais d'humeur nostalgique cette nuit haha)**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits rôdeurs !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 – Une question de bipolarité**

\- Putain ! Mais c'est pas possible d'avoir autant la poisse ! m'époumonai-je en donnant des coups de pieds rageur dans les pneus de la voiture garée devant nous. Fais chier ! Putain de bordel de bagnole de merde !

Bob, Michonne et Barry me regardaient, les yeux écarquillés, ahuris par le flot incessant d'insultes en tout genre sortant de ma délicate bouche de ballerine. Nous avions parcouru plusieurs kilomètres depuis notre fuite de l'école vétérinaire et lorsque enfin, nous avions trouvé un véhicule, il s'était avéré que...la batterie était morte. Je pestai comme une démente, m'arrachant quelques cheveux au passage, le tout dans une attitude hystérique parfaitement maîtrisée...ou presque. Si l'on en oubliait le côté probablement ridicule de la chose, ma petite crise de nerfs semblait faire son effet.

\- Merde ! J'en ai ma claque de cette putain d'expédition de l'horreur à la con ! J'en peux plus ! hurlai-je une dernière fois avant de m'effondrer en larmes sur le bitume chauffé à blanc par le soleil caniculaire.

\- L'adorable Lola est en colère, chuchota le colosse à l'attention de l'infirmier.

\- J'avais cru comprendre, répliqua ce dernier avec un haussement de sourcils perplexe.

\- Et en plus je crève de chaud, ajoutai-je en reniflant.

La scène devait être d'un pathétique spectaculaire. Mais je m'en fichais royalement. Je craquais. Littéralement. Tant pis pour la fierté, songeai-je en haussant les épaules.

\- T'as fini ? s'enquit la samouraï avec un calme olympien.

\- Oui, marmonnai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

\- Bon, alors lève les yeux.

Je m'exécutai tout en essuyant mes joues avant d'éclater d'un rire presque hystérique en constatant que nous nous trouvions sur le parking du garage _Tonton Auto_. Comment avais-je pu louper son enseigne bleu électrique au lettrage rouge vif et ses murs jaunes canaris ? Bordel ! Question association de couleurs, T _onton Auto_ y était allé fort ! J'avais l'impression de voir un tatouage old school grandeur nature mais en version moche, criarde et carrément ringarde. Rangeant dans un coin de mon esprit dérangé mes divagations colorimétriques, je me remis debout en gloussant pour me précipiter vers le magasin, la main crispée autour du manche de ma machette rouillée.

\- Elle serait pas un peu bipolaire ? entendis-je la voix sincèrement inquiète de Bob dans mon dos.

\- Tu t'y feras, s'esclaffa Michonne.

\- Je vous entends ! leur fis-je remarquer.

\- L'adorable Lola a les nerfs a fleur de peau, je vous serai gré de ne pas la contrarier.

\- Merci Barry, heureusement que toi tu me soutiens, lançai-je en me collant contre le mur.

Le colosse s'approcha d'un pas nonchalant, balançant la tête sur un rythme qui ne résonnait que pour lui et frappa deux coups secs à la porte avant d'exécuter un moonwalk approximatif. Un concert de grognements morbides retentit depuis l'intérieur, comme pour acclamer sa petite danse pas sexy du tout. J'envisageai de lui donner quelques cours de maintien lorsque Bob prit la parole.

\- Tu arrives à voir combien ils sont là dedans ?

\- Attends, faut que je branche ma vision laser, raillai-je, encore vexée d'avoir été traitée de bipolaire.

J'avais des émotions en dent de scie, un moral au trente sixième dessous et les nerfs en boule, certes. Mais rien à voir avec mon état mental qui, soit dit en passant, se portait très bien...enfin, aussi bien que possible compte tenu de la situation plus que merdique.

\- Y a pas trente six solutions, constata la samouraï, on entrouvre et on les fait sortir un par un.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, avant de reculer, tenant mon arme fermement devant moi.

\- Vas-y ! lança mon amie à l'attention de Barry, l'apprenti danseur.

Un premier cadavre déguisé en pompiste se glissa par l'ouverture, titubant dans la direction de Bob qui l'accueillit à coup de couteau dans l'œil.

\- T'es fétichiste des yeux ? demandai-je avec une moue dubitative en dévisageant la dépouille borgne étendue sur le sol.

\- Excuse-moi ? dit-il, éberlué par ma question.

\- C'est la deuxième fois que je te vois t'en prendre aux prunelles de nos amis les rôdeurs, alors je me posais la question.

\- T'es vraiment bizarre, sourit-il, amusé.

Bizarre ? Moi ? Ah...première nouvelle, songeai-je en dézinguant le mort vivant suivant. Barry était bizarre. Moi j'étais juste...fatiguée...et tout ce que je voulais, c'était rentrer au plus vite, rapporter les médicaments au Docteur S. et à Hershel pour qu'ils puissent soigner Daryl...Glenn, Sasha, Lori et les autres bien entendu.

Entendre sa voix rauque murmurer au creux de mon oreille, sentir ses bras autour de moi, respirer son odeur de tabac, m'émerveiller de son sourire qui se faisait si rare...toutes ces petites choses étaient...vitales. Ça pouvait paraître complètement dingue, voire même exagéré j'en étais bien consciente, mais imaginer ma vie sans lui, c'était comme m'éteindre à petit feu. De toute façon, mon existence en vaudrait-elle seulement la peine ? J'avais beau me targuer d'être forte, l'archer était mon ancre dans ce monde en ruines...sans lui, autant me faire dévorer les entrailles par une horde de rôdeurs enragés.

Je secouai la tête pour chasser ces songes terrifiants de mon esprit épuisé, et tentai de me concentrer sur nos retrouvailles que j'espérais...à notre image. Avec un soupir rêveur, je le voyais déjà me hurler dessus en me traitant de tous les noms pour m'être embarquée dans cette opération commando, avant de me plaquer brutalement contre le mur pour m'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Voilà. Ça, c'était bien mieux que de l'imaginer agonisant pendant que moi je me faisais déchiqueter le bide en hurlant à la mort.

Quelques minutes, un grand nombre de pensées déprimantes et plusieurs absolutions plus tard, nous pénétrâmes dans le garage enfin libéré de ses putrides occupants.

\- Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance, déclara Bob, mais l'un de vous sait changer une batterie ?

\- Évidemment, répliquai-je en haussant les épaules avant de me diriger vers le rayon en question pendant que Michonne et Barry dévalisaient ce qui restait de sucreries derrière le comptoir.

\- T'étais mécano ou quoi ? s'enquit-il en m'emboîtant le pas.

\- Ballerine, répondis-je en attrapant le modèle correspondant à la voiture trouvée sur le parking. Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne sais pas faire ça ?

\- Je suis plus à l'aise avec les perfusions.

\- Et moi avec les pointes.

\- T'es la première ballerine que je rencontre...je dois dire que, je suis impressionné.

\- Une ballerine retraitée, précisai-je, pas de quoi être impressionné.

\- Alors, comment est-ce-qu'une danseuse se retrouve à savoir changer une batterie de voiture ?

\- Daryl m'a appris ça quand j'avais seize ans, répondis-je en reprenant la direction du parking.

\- Daryl ? C'est ton copain ?

Je me retournai vers lui, la batterie pesant de tout son poids dans mes bras. Daryl...mon copain...je voyais sa tête d'ici. Il lèverait probablement les yeux au ciel, en grognant un truc du genre _guignol,_ avant d'aller fumer une clope. Putain. Mes entrailles se nouèrent douloureusement en le revoyant lorsque je l'avais accompagné à l'infirmerie. Le souffle court, je manquais d'air. La panique s'insinua à nouveau dans mon système nerveux, me comprimant la poitrine de sa force hors du commun.

\- Faut qu'on se dépêche, murmurai-je.

Je me précipitai vers la sortie, entendant vaguement l'infirmier marmonner quelque chose à propos de ma bipolarité. L'ignorant royalement, je me dirigeai vers le véhicule et posai mon chargement sur le bitume avant d'ouvrir rapidement le capot.

\- Lo, lança Michonne pendant que je m'affairais, on va y arriver.

\- Je le sais, répliquai-je en essuyant la sueur qui s'était accumulée sur mon front d'un revers de la main, maculant ma peau blafarde de cambouis. Putain ! Fais chier ! Ce truc est coincé, me lamentai-je en tirant comme une forcenée sur l'ancienne batterie. J'en ai ma claque, merde ! Pourquoi est-ce-que tout va toujours de travers, ajoutai-je dans un murmure frustré.

\- Hey, reprit-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait apaisant, tu ne m'as jamais raconté comment vous vous étiez rencontrés tous les deux.

Relevant la tête, je plantai mes prunelles émeraudes dans les siennes, ne comprenant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

\- On était amis avant tout ça, je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? dis-je en me concentrant à nouveau sur ma tâche.

\- Ça oui, mais votre toute première rencontre ?

Un sourire tendre s'étira sur mes lèvres en repensant à cet événement qui, je ne le savais pas encore à cette époque, allait bouleverser mon existence toute entière.

\- On venait d'emménager dans la maison voisine, déclarai-je en dévissant un premier boulon sans m'en rendre compte. J'avais quinze ans, Hana dix-neuf. Ce jour là, je suis sortie de la voiture de mes parents et...il était là, sur le trottoir, à fumer une cigarette.

Je fis une pause, avalant une gorgée de la bouteille d'eau que me tendait la samouraï et repris mon ouvrage, la gorge nouée par la nostalgie.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le dévisager. J'étais jeune, mais il dégageait quelque chose de tellement fort, de tellement différent, soupirai-je en débranchant les câbles. Et là il m'a sorti avec toute sa rudesse légendaire, un truc du genre _« Qu'est-ce-que tu regardes, morveuse ? »_.

J'enlevai l'ancienne batterie, la mis de côté et soulevai la nouvelle pour la positionner dans le moteur.

\- Il était super agressif, poursuivis-je. Ses traits étaient crispés, durs...n'importe qui se serait sauvé en courant...surtout à quinze ans, souris-je. Mais ses yeux étaient tellement tourmentés...ils exprimaient tout l'inverse de qu'il voulait montrer. Ça m'a brisé le cœur.

\- Et tu lui as dit quoi ? Quand il t'a aboyé dessus ?

\- Qu'il avait l'air triste, murmurai-je en renfermant le capot d'un geste sec.

Je contemplai mes mains noircies avant de réaliser que j'avais réussi. Michonne posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule avant de me serrer affectueusement dans ses bras.

\- On va arriver à temps Lo, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Merci, chuchotai-je.

\- C'est tellement beau, soupira rêveusement Barry dans mon dos.

Je me retournai, éberluée de découvrir le colosse et Bob, installés en tailleurs sur le goudron, écoutant attentivement ce que je venais de raconter.

\- Putain, vous vous êtes cru au théâtre ou quoi ? m'exclamai-je, amusée.

\- Qui veut conduire ? lança l'afro américaine tandis que les deux hommes se remettaient debout.

\- Avec l'expérience de cocher que j'ai eu dans ma vie antérieure...

\- Je conduis, l'interrompit Bob à mon grand soulagement.

\- Te vexe pas Barry, dis-je en lui tapotant le bras, mais là on a plus besoin d'un pilote de rallye.

\- Comment appelle-t-on une chauve-souris qui a des cheveux ? déclara-t-il tristement.

\- Une souris, m'écriai-je avant de hurler de rire.

L'infirmier nous observa, éberlué, avant de se joindre à mon fou rire incontrôlable. Finalement, le colosse avait fait mouche...il était temps !

* * *

Lorsque la silhouette sombre du pénitencier se dessina devant nous, je cessai de respirer, me tortillant nerveusement dans mon siège. Putain, on y était. On y était enfin ! J'observai le paysage, la gorge serrée, l'esprit en ébullition. Dans quel état allais-je retrouver l'archer ? Allais-je seulement le retrouver ? C'est pas le moment de penser à ça Lolita, me réprimandai-je mentalement. Il allait bien...il ne pouvait pas en être autrement ! Ancré dans ma peau comme il l'était, je l'aurais senti s'il m'avait quitté...définitivement quitté...Putain, Lola ! Reprends-toi bordel de merde, me flagellai-je à nouveau. Daryl avait besoin que je sois forte pour lui, pas que je me transforme en ballerine post apocalyptique dépressive !

Quelques minutes plus tard, le portail s'ouvrit sur le terrain vague. Je trépignais d'impatience, bouillonnant littéralement de l'intérieur. Bob ralentit l'allure, et, ne me maîtrisant plus, je me précipitai hors du véhicule encore en marche. Je m'élançai au pas de course en direction de Rick et Carl qui se tenaient, visiblement épuisés, devant une montagne de dépouilles putrides.

\- Comment il va ? m'exclamai-je en arrivant à leur hauteur.

\- Je ne sais pas, déclara platement le shérif, on a été débordé ici, ajouta-t-il en désignant le monticule de cadavres.

Je constatai avec horreur qu'une des grilles avait finalement cédé, laissant le champ libre aux rôdeurs. Une nouvelle fois, la réalité nous avait rattrapé, faisant voler en éclat notre cocon réconfortant, pour le transformer en journée portes ouvertes avec buffet à volonté pour les tas de viande avariéé détenteurs d'une carte de membre VIP. Reportant mon attention sur mes deux compagnons, je remarquai immédiatement que quelque chose d'autre n'allait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? m'inquiétai-je.

\- Lori, murmura Rick avant de détourner le regard.

Mes deux mains plaquées sur ma bouche, je ne sus quoi dire, trop choquée par la nouvelle.

\- On va bien, assura Carl avec un aplomb surprenant

\- Vas vite le retrouver, approuva Rick en hochant la tête.

\- Shérif...je...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous Lola, dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras, vas-y.

\- Bob ! lançai-je à l'attention de l'infirmier qui aidait Michonne et Barry à décharger, tu peux venir avec moi ?

\- C'est qui ? demanda l'ancien flic en toisant l'afro américain qui approchait.

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard ! m'écriai-je avant de me mettre à courir comme une dératée en direction du bloc A.

Je pénétrai dans le bâtiment sombre, le cœur au bord des lèvres, slalomant dans le dédale de couloirs, l'afro américain sur mes talons. Plus j'approchai, plus mes entrailles se nouaient, révulsées par l'odeur de la mort. Arrivée devant la porte vitrée, je scrutai l'intérieur, tentant vainement d'apercevoir quelqu'un. Hormis des corps, il n'y avait plus grand chose de vivant là dedans...c'était une véritable hécatombe. Une chape de plomb s'abattit férocement sur mes épaules à la vue des éclaboussures de sang qui avaient giclé un peu partout.

\- Hershel ! hurlai-je en tambourinant comme une cinglée. Y a quelqu'un ?!

Lizzie, la gamine tout droit sortie d'un film de Stanley Kubrick, apparut comme par enchantement, un air indéchiffrable collé sur son visage d'ordinaire inexpressif. Bordel, cette gosse était plus flippante que Sadako, le fantôme de Ring !

\- Lizzie ! Tu peux nous ouvrir ? implorai-je.

\- Faut passer par le parloir, répondit-elle de sa petite voix, la porte est coincée.

\- Le parloir...ok ! Par ici, repris-je à l'attention de Bob.

Nous arrivâmes dans la petite pièce glauque, dont la vitre de séparation avait été explosée...à coups de feu probablement. Putain, mais qu'est-ce-qui s'était passé ici ?! Ignorant le drap blanc maculé d'hémoglobine abandonné sur un brancard, je retrouvai la gamine de l'autre côté.

\- Daryl est là haut, indiqua-t-elle.

Je me précipitai à l'étage, cherchant l'archer des yeux, avant de l'apercevoir s'écrouler devant l'une des cellule. Mes jambes passèrent en mode automatique tandis que mon cerveau se déconnectait du monde réel.

Bousculant Maggie au passage, je m'élançai vers lui et m'effondrai à ses côtés. Son visage entre mes mains, je le forçai à me regarder, mes prunelles émeraudes plantées dans les siennes, comme pour lui insuffler le peu de force que j'avais encore en réserve.

\- Je suis là, chuchotai-je, je suis là.

\- Bordel, Casse-Noisette, me refais jamais ça, répliqua-t-il sans réellement me voir.

La fièvre qui le consumait le faisait complètement délirer. Il évoqua une histoire de tarte aux myrtilles incompréhensible puis brutalement, se mit à convulser.

\- Hershel ! hurlai-je alors que Bob se précipitait vers nous.

Le patriarche arriva à son tour, m'intimant de le maintenir en place pendant qu'il s'affairait derrière moi avec l'infirmier.

\- Me lâche pas...putain, me lâche pas !

L'archer ne me quittait pas des yeux, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait. Mon cœur battant à tout rompre, je puisai dans l'adrénaline qu'il déversait dans mes veines pour ne pas céder à la panique alors que le chasseur suffoquait littéralement. Agité de spasmes incontrôlables, ses iris glaciales transpiraient d'une souffrance foudroyante. En quinze ans, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. Daryl n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller. C'était un Dixon. Un homme qui n'avait connu que les coups et la violence. La douleur, il l'encaissait. Sans jamais rien dire...parce que c'était comme ça qu'ils avaient été élevé Merle et lui.

Le voir si proche du précipice en ayant conscience de toutes les horreurs qu'il avait traversé sans broncher était insoutenable. En cet instant, je me sentis tellement inutile et tellement faible que mes défenses cédèrent, permettant ainsi à quelques larmes de s'écouler sur mes joues maculées de cambouis. Je ne vivrais pas sans lui. Je n'y arriverais pas. Je n'avais pas sa force de caractère, ni sa combativité. Au fond, j'avais beau avoir survécu jusqu'à présent, j'étais toujours Lola...la gamine de quinze ans fragile que la vie n'avait cessé de martyriser...et cette gamine ne survivrait pas...pas après tout ce que nous avions traversé ensemble.

\- J'te jure que si tu me lâches, je te tue, murmurai-je. Bob ! Dépêche !

Hershel s'agenouilla à mes côtés, une sonde d'intubation dans une main, un respirateur dans l'autre.

\- Tenez-le ! ordonna-t-il.

Ignorant tout des coups que l'archer me mettait dans les côtes en se débattant, je m'exécutai, appuyant de tout mon poids sur ses épaules pendant que le père de Maggie l'intubait. Après quelques secondes d'une lutte acharnée, je sentis le corps du chasseur se relâcher sous moi.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il a ? m'écriai-je, paniquée.

\- Il a perdu connaissance, répliqua Bob avec douceur avant de se lever. Lola, je reviens tout de suite, je vais préparer les antibiotiques.

Il s'éclipsa silencieusement, tandis que je gardais les yeux rivés sur Daryl. Brutalement anesthésiée, j'observai le patriarche appuyer à intervalles réguliers sur le ballon du respirateur. Agrippant mes cheveux nerveusement, je me laissai retomber sur le béton, une plainte douloureuse coincée dans ma gorge. Je culpabilisai de n'être d'aucune utilité à Hershel qui devait aussi s'occuper de Glenn, Sasha...et de ceux qui restaient. Secoues-toi Lola, me flagellai-je, c'est pas le moment de craquer.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

\- Vous êtes épuisée Lola, remarqua-t-il avec un regard bienveillant.

\- Vous aussi, répliquai-je, allez vous reposer, je vais prendre la relève.

Il me remercia d'un sourire pendant que je prenais sa place, puis m'expliqua brièvement le fonctionnement du respirateur avant de sortir en silence.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent lentement...s'étirèrent longuement...et se transformèrent en heures.

Je n'avais aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis que j'avais commencé à appuyer sur ce ballon...toutes les six secondes avait précisé le père de Maggie. Alors, j'appuyais, comme un robot...programmée pour agir, sans poser de question...toutes les six secondes.

La fatigue aidant, je m'étais transformée en automate, remarquant à peine Bob qui était passé plusieurs fois s'enquérir de l'état de Daryl. Je n'avais plus conscience de grand chose si ce n'était le bruit de l'air qui s'insinuait dans les poumons de l'archer...toutes les six secondes...comme une tirade lancinante, qui me rappelait sans cesse que pour la première fois, c'était moi qui tenait sa vie entre mes mains tremblantes.

La nuit tomba, baignant la cellule triste dans une obscurité apaisante, uniquement troublée par l'éclat de la lune qui se dessinait sur le sol bétonné au travers des barreaux métalliques. Et moi, j'appuyais. Encore et encore. Refusant de céder au sommeil qui m'engourdissait l'esprit, j'avais l'impression d'être guidée par une force inconsciente. Cette dernière me possédait. Totalement.

Peu à peu, je perdis la notion du temps, ne prêtant plus aucune attention à ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de ce carcan de béton. Seule la respiration du chasseur, rythmée par mes mains pressant ce ballon de plastique comptait. Le reste...ce n'était qu'une illusion.

Finalement, aux premières lueurs du jour, le patriarche retira la sonde de la gorge du chasseur. Il m'aida à me remettre debout, tandis que je grimaçai d'être restée aussi longtemps dans la même position. Mes articulations craquèrent bruyamment en se remettant en place. Bob arriva à son tour pour faire une nouvelle injection dans le bras de l'archer. Les paupières lourdes, je regardai les deux hommes le soulever pour l'installer dans le petit lit. Le patriarche prit sa tension pour la quinzième fois au moins et se tourna vers moi.

\- Sa tension a retrouvé un rythme normal et il respire tout seul, dit-il en posant une main affectueuse sur mon épaule.

\- Vous pensez qu'il est tiré d'affaire ?

\- Oui, sourit-il, la fièvre est en train de baisser.

\- Repose toi Lola, ajouta l'infirmier avant de s'éclipser en compagnie de l'ancien vétérinaire.

Je tremblais de tous mes membres, terrassée par la tension, l'épuisement et l'angoisse d'avoir failli perdre le seul être qui me gardait saine d'esprit. Je me couchai sur le flanc, à même le sol, mes genoux ramenés contre ma poitrine, et me laissai enfin submerger par les sanglots.

* * *

 **DARYL**

Ça sent la fraise des bois. Bordel ! Pourquoi ça sent la fraise des bois alors que ça pue la mort depuis des jours ? J'délire encore ou quoi ? J'en sais rien. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un putain de brouillard...mais un brouillard qui sent comme Lola...merde...même quand j'me défonçais, je délirais pas autant !

J'sens du mouvement à côté de moi. J'finis par ouvrir les yeux. Une masse de cheveux bruns est étalée sur le matelas. J'me redresse sur un coude, je cligne des paupières pour m'habituer à la luminosité...et j'peux pas m'empêcher de sourire comme un abruti. Elle est là. Assise sur le sol, la tête posée près de mon épaule, elle dort dans une position improbable. Elle va avoir mal au dos à rester comme ça. Mais j'ose pas la réveiller. Elle est...Putain, elle déteint sur moi avec sa guimauve à la con. J'la détaille en mordillant mon pouce. J'sais pas ce qu'elle a encore foutu. Son arcade sourcilière est ouverte et elle a du cambouis partout. Mais dans quoi est-ce-qu'elle est allée se fourrer ?!

Elle cligne des paupières. J'l'observe pendant qu'elle s'étire en se redressant. Elle grimace. Et elle plante ses yeux dans les miens. Sa bouche est légèrement entrouverte par la surprise de me voir réveillé. J'étais si mal en point ? J'me souviens pas. Et c'est pt'être pas plus mal en fait. Je m'assois au bord du lit. Je l'attire sur moi. J'ai besoin de la sentir contre moi. Elle enroule ses bras autour de mon cou. Elle ne dit pas un mot. Moi non plus. On n'en a pas besoin. On n'en a jamais eu besoin. Parce que c'est Lola. Et parce que c'est moi.

\- Tu m'expliques ? je demande quand même, en passant mes doigts sur l'entaille.

\- J'ai fait connaissance avec un tabouret.

Elle me fait son petit sourire crispé. Celui que j'adore. Celui qui me rend dingue. Je soupire. Tant pis, j'lui hurlerai dessus plus tard.

 **A suivre...**

 **Voilà voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter un excellent dimanche de Pâques, gavons-nous de chocolats chers petits rôdeurs XD**

 **A très vite pour la suite !**


	10. Les Hauts de Hurlements

**Je suis de retour ! Pour vous jouer...OK ma référence est nulle j'avoue XD Je crois que j'ai fait une overdose de chocolats ^^'**

 **Bon bref, voici donc le chapitre 10, écrit cette nuit...donc, je vous prie de pardonner les délires grotesques qui se sont encore échappés de mon esprit dérangé :D Pour celles qui connaissent...quelques références à Buffy se sont glissées dans le texte Haha**

 **Un immense merci à xGothicAngel, Juste D et Marrylin pour vos reviews ! C'est tellement motivant et encourageant de vous lire ! Ça me donne encore plus envie de poursuivre l'écriture des aventures de ma petite ballerine retraitée ^^**

 **Plusieurs morceaux pour ce chapitre : Janet Jackson - Rope burn et Special, Saez - Le petit Prince et J'veux du nucléaire, Marilyn Manson - Tattooed in reverse, The reflecting God et Irresponsible Hate Anthem...ça me fait penser qu'une de mes clientes m'a demandé vendredi comment est-ce qu'une personne aussi douce que moi pouvait écouter ce genre de musique...j'ai toujours pas la réponse...et bon on s'en fout un peu...bref XD**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes petits rôdeurs !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 – Les Hauts de _Hurlements_**

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que l'archer avait ouvert les yeux. Plusieurs heures au fil desquelles, la guimauve avait peu à peu cédé sa place à la colère, plus ou moins justifiée, du chasseur. Glenn et Sasha n'avaient pas encore repris connaissance mais avec les hurlements déchaînés que poussait Daryl contre ma petite personne, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il allait rameuter toute la prison et tous les rôdeurs dans un rayon de vingt kilomètres s'il continuait, songeai-je avec anxiété.

\- Tu m'écoutes, Casse-Noisette ? aboya-t-il.

Comment pouvais-je faire autrement ? Les sourcils arqués, je l'observais faire des allées et venues entre le mur du fond et moi, tout en me hurlant dessus. En l'espace de quelques secondes, j'étais passée de la conne écervelée à l'inconsciente ravagée du bulbe...mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Il pouvait hurler. Autant qu'il voulait. Lui qui la veille encore était aux portes de l'agonie, transpirait désormais le bien être et la félicité...enfin, je m'emballais un peu pour la félicité. Il allait mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Finalement, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

\- Jamais vu une gonzesse aussi abrutie ! rugit-il en s'immobilisant à quelques centimètres de moi, son visage tout près du mien éructant d'une colère non dissimulée. Tu dis rien ?

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux que je dise, répliquai-je en haussant effrontément les épaules. C'est fait, c'est fait. Je suis là, t'es là...on peut pas juste...passer à autre chose ?

\- Je te jure que si tu recommences un truc pareil...

\- Si c'était à refaire, je ferais exactement pareil, l'interrompis-je, tandis qu'il recommençait à faire les cent pas, cherchant probablement à m'affubler de nouveaux noms d'oiseaux...enfin, sauf peut-être pour le coup du tabouret, ajoutai-je pour moi-même.

L'archer se figea, me toisant d'un regard noir avant de se jeter sur moi. Il me plaqua violemment contre le mur, ses deux mains maintenant fermement mes épaules contre la paroi de béton. Je cessai de respirer lorsqu'il planta ses prunelles brûlantes de rage dans les miennes.

\- Ne refais jamais ça, ordonna-t-il.

\- Tu peux toujours courir, le provoquai-je. Je t'aime...t'as pas encore compris que je donnerais ma vie pour toi s'il le fallait ?

Il se radoucit brutalement, aussi troublé que moi par ma déclaration pour le moins enflammée. Merde...je m'étais peut-être encore emballée...j'allais le faire fuir avec mes conneries. Mais bon...au moins, les choses étaient claires. Il lorgna quelques secondes sur mes lèvres qu'il captura férocement, me prenant totalement au dépourvu. J'avais fréquenté d'autres hommes au cours de mon existence. Mais la passion, la vraie passion, celle qui vous dévorait de l'intérieur et qui vous transformait en pantin désarticulé entre les mains de votre partenaire, c'était avec Daryl que je l'avais découverte. Et je ne me lassais pas de cet enivrement qu'il faisait naître systématiquement au creux de mes reins. Mon cœur pulsait dans ma poitrine, anesthésiant le peu de pensées cohérentes qui tentaient de s'échapper de mon cerveau. Je laissai échapper un soupir sous l'assaut de ses baisers enfiévrés. Putain. Il ne manquait plus que la montée de la musique et la...montée de...la musique, m'empourprai-je en sentant son désir contre moi.

\- Tu m'rends dingue bordel, marmonna-t-il contre la peau frémissante de mon cou.

\- Lola, lança Bob, nous arrachant à notre étreinte passionnée, je viens changer tes points de su...

\- Fais chier, grommela Daryl tandis qu'un sourire gêné s'étirait sur mon visage.

\- Oh...euh désolé, bafouilla l'infirmier embarrassé, je...je repasserai plus tard...euh...

\- T'es qui toi ? Accouche ! aboya l'archer qui me tenait toujours contre lui.

\- Bob, répliqua l'afro américain, je...euh...je vous laisse, je dois...je...enfin...bref...

Notre nouveau compagnon s'éclipsa sans demander son reste, non sans m'arracher un éclat de rire au passage. Cependant, mes gloussements idiots s'interrompirent lorsque le chasseur reporta son attention sur moi.

\- C'est qui lui ? grogna-t-il.

\- Bob, hasardai-je.

\- Ça me dit pas qui c'est !

\- On l'a rencontré en chemin, je lui ai proposé de se joindre à nous, me crispai-je à mesure que la fureur reprenait possession de ses traits.

\- T'as fait quoi ? Putain mais t'es complètement inconsciente ?! Bordel de merde, Lola !

\- Bob est infirmier...désolée mais sur le moment je n'avais plus les idées très claires, me défendis-je en me dégageant de sa poigne.

\- Ça aurait pu être un nouveau J.C ! hurla-t-il. Il aurait pu être pote avec le Gouverneur ! T'es complètement conne ou tu le fais exprès ?!

\- J'y ai pensé figure-toi, je ne suis pas aussi stupide ! Mais on était un peu à court de solutions.

\- Faut que t'arrêtes de faire confiance à n'importe qui, merde !

\- Bon, tu sais quoi, je vais te laisser te calmer. Je suis crevée, j'ai mal partout et j'ai besoin d'une douche, déclarai-je en sortant de la cellule sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

Cette discussion stérile n'avançait à rien. J'étais têtue, lui aussi, et là tout de suite, je n'avais aucune envie de m'engueuler avec lui...surtout pas après ces dernières quarante-huit heures.

Cependant, quelques mètres plus tard, je revins sur mes pas pour retrouver l'archer assis au bord de son lit, la tête entre les mains. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, culpabilisant de l'avoir planté sur place. Je détestais que les gens s'enfuient au beau milieu d'une discussion...et c'est ce que je venais de faire...de façon tout à fait théâtrale en plus...c'était complètement ridicule. Je toussotai tout en me tortillant nerveusement. Il leva ses yeux tourmentés vers moi, un demi sourire se dessinant enfin sur son visage crispé par la tension.

\- Tu veux venir avec moi ? proposai-je doucement.

* * *

 **DARYL**

J'y suis pt'être allé un peu fort. Mais merde. J'comprends pas qu'elle soit encore aussi naïve. Surtout après tout ce qui lui est tombé sur le coin de la gueule. Putain. Elle me gonfle. Et en plus, elle s'est sauvée. Elle m'a planté là, comme un abruti. Fais chier. Pour une fois, j'aurais dû fermer ma gueule. Ou lui parler normalement. J'y arrive pas. C'est au dessus de mes forces. J'peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Ça le sera toujours. Et ça s'est pas arrangé depuis qu'on...depuis qu'on est ensemble, elle et moi. Elle me rend complètement dingue. Ça a toujours été le cas d'ailleurs. Mais encore une fois, depuis qu'on forme un _nous,_ c'est pire. Surtout quand je pense à tous ces putains de vautours qui traînent dehors et qui n'hésiteraient pas une seconde à me l'abîmer encore un peu plus.

\- Hum hum.

Je lève les yeux, c'est elle. Elle se tortille sur place. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure...et j'souris comme un con. Elle a le don pour me faire passer d'un état à un autre en une fraction de seconde. A croire que j'deviens bipolaire à son contact. J'ai jamais vécu un truc pareil. Avec personne. Lola c'est...Lola. La seule putain de lumière dans la blessure qu'est ma vie. Et j'veux pas qu'elle s'éteigne.

\- Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Sa voix est douce. Posée. Presque caressante. Si j'veux venir avec elle ? J'en crève d'envie, merde. Elle s'approche. Ses grands yeux verts m'implorent de la suivre. Elle a toujours pas compris ? Jamais j'lui tournerai le dos. Jamais. Même si on s'prend la tête. Même si on s'comprend pas toujours. Même si elle me rend dingue. J'me lève et j'la suis sans dire un mot.

En chemin, on croise Barry. Il nous sort son charabia incompréhensible. Il parle de lune, d'étoiles et de constellations...ce type en tient une sacré couche. Mais bon. J'y fais plus trop attention...j'écoute plus ce qu'il raconte en fait. Toute façon, la plupart du temps j'y comprends rien. Ce mec est une putain d'énigme. Et pourtant, des tarés j'en ai croisé quelques uns quand je zonais avec Merle. Il me tape sur l'épaule.

\- La Lola de Daryl est une véritable amazone. Elle ne tire peut-être pas à l'arc, mais elle possède de nombreuses cordes qu'elle manie avec délicatesse et combativité.

\- …

J'suis censé répondre quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il raconte encore ? J'me tourne vers Lola. J'attends qu'elle m'explique.

\- J'ai changé la batterie de notre voiture. Et j'ai tué un rôdeur avec mes pouces...c'était franchement dégueulasse d'ailleurs...à ne pas refaire, ajoute-t-elle pour elle-même.

Et elle se marre...encore...putain, ce rire...foutue guimauve.

\- Bah alors ? Tu me félicites pas ? Tu m'as montré ça y a genre...quinze ans, s'exclame-t-elle alors qu'on reprend le chemin de la salle de bain. Tu t'en souviens ?

Si je m'en souviens ? J'crois que j'me souviens de tout en ce qui la concerne. J'étais avec sa sœur. Mais je voyais qu'elle. Même si, à cette époque, c'était pas pour les mêmes raisons.

\- Évidemment, je réponds. T'avais piqué la voiture de ton vieux, et t'es tombée en rade parce que t'es un aimant à emmerdes.

Elle rejette ses boucles brunes et me toise, faussement boudeuse. Comment j'aurais pu oublier ? Son père l'aurait défoncé si je l'avais pas aidé ce jour là. J'la revois encore, assise au bord de la route. Sous la pluie. Complètement paniquée. Et j'revois le soulagement sur ses traits quand j'me suis pointé avec Merle. C'était qu'une gosse. Une gosse tellement unique. Et aujourd'hui...c'est une femme. Une putain de gonzesse qui a le don de me rendre dingue.

On arrive à destination. Elle essaye d'enlever son t-shirt. Elle grimace. Je l'aide. Je l'effleure. Elle frissonne. Je la détaille et...merde. C'est quoi encore tous ces bleus ?

\- Qui c'est qui t'a fait ça ?

Elle détourne le regard, hésitante. Elle va me mentir. J'le sens. Putain de bordel de merde ! Si j'trouve le connard qui l'a mise dans cet état, j'lui démonte la tête.

\- C'est rien, dit-elle en se déshabillant.

Elle s'éclipse dans une cabine de douche. J'entends l'eau couler. C'est pas rien ! J'la rejoins. J'ai encore mes fringues mais je m'en tape. J'veux qu'elle me balance le nom de cet enfoiré.

\- Qui ?

\- C'est personne, élude-t-elle. Tu me passes le gel douche ?

\- Lola ?

Je m'impatiente. Elle baisse les yeux. Et là...j'comprends. J'ai envie de gerber. J'peux pas y croire.

\- Tu convulsais, murmure-t-elle.

J'arrive pas à la regarder. J'me dégoûte. Comment j'ai pu faire ça ? Elle s'approche. Elle prend mon visage entre ses mains ruisselantes. Elle me force à lui faire face. J'ai honte. J'ai mal. J'me déteste.

\- Tu n'étais pas conscient. Regarde-moi...s'il te plaît.

Elle m'implore. Ses mains ne me quittent pas. Elles s'aventurent sur mes bras.

\- Regarde-moi, répète-t-elle.

Je m'exécute. Elle plante ses prunelles dans les miennes. Pas de rancœur. Pas de haine. Au lieu de ça, j'y lis tout un tas d'émotions qui me retournent l'estomac. J'suis fou d'elle. C'est viscéral. Mais j'pensais pas qu'elle aussi...Ça m'fait peur. J'le comprends pas. J'suis pas un gars pour elle. Je l'ai jamais été. Alors, comment peut-elle...Elle enroule ses bras autour de ma nuque. Elle m'attire à elle. Sous le jet brûlant. Et on reste comme ça. Enlacés. Elle, complètement nue contre mes fringues trempées...et moi, qui n'ose même plus la toucher. Elle se dresse sur la pointe des pieds. Elle cherche mes lèvres des siennes. Je la laisse faire...je m'embrase à leur contact. Parce que c'est ce qu'on est. Je la serre un peu plus. Ma langue se fraye un chemin jusqu'à la sienne. Elle arrache les boutons de ma chemise et m'en débarrasse avec des gestes désordonnés. Et sa peau se fond contre la mienne. J'suis un putain de brasier. A quoi bon lutter ? J'suis déjà perdu de toute façon.

* * *

 **LOLA**

Assise sur le sol bétonné de la salle commune, le dos en appui contre l'une des grilles métalliques, mes jambes étendues devant moi, je tentai d'assimiler les paroles de Rick. La tête penchée sur le côté, le regard déterminé, le shérif continuait de nous exposer les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à bannir Carol de la prison. Daryl tournait comme un lion en cage, essayant vainement de maîtriser la colère qui pulsait dans ses veines.

\- T'avais pas à prendre cette décision tout seul, grogna-t-il à bout de nerfs.

\- Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que Tyreese l'apprenne, se justifia le shérif. Tu as vu comment il a réagi la dernière fois. Ça n'aurait pas été gérable.

\- Tu aurais dû nous en parler, aboya l'archer.

Je restais muette, la gorge nouée, l'esprit embrumé. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que le Colonel Moutarde qui avait assassiné Karen n'était autre que la douce et innocente Carol. C'était inconcevable. C'était même carrément du délire ! Je replaçai mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles tandis que l'archer fulminait. Depuis son réveil, il n'avait cessé d'osciller entre crises de fureur et abattement. Les récents événements, à commencer par cette grippe, l'avaient anéanti...et le bannissement de celle qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure amie, n'avait en rien arrangé les choses.

\- Elle a tué une des nôtres, reprit Rick à voix basse, ce n'est pas tolérable.

\- Ce qui est pas tolérable, c'est d'abandonner un membre de notre famille dans la nature et d'en envoyer une autre en mission suicide, cracha-t-il avant de sortir de la salle commune en claquant la porte.

Je sursautai nerveusement et me tournai vers le shérif. Les mains posées sur les hanches, il me dévisagea un instant, s'attendant probablement à un nouveau déferlement de reproches. Je lui offris un sourire empreint de culpabilité. Je n'enviais pas sa place de leader. Il était en deuil...mais malgré cela, il devait continuer à prendre des décisions...aussi difficiles soient-elles. Je me doutais bien qu'il n'avait pas évincé Carol de gaieté de cœur. Je comprenais son choix. Je le respectais. L'espace d'une seconde, je repensais à Dale. A son combat lorsque le groupe avait décidé d'éliminer Randall. Mon avis sur la chose n'avait pas changé. C'était peut-être naïf, voire même ridicule compte tenu de tout ce que nous avions vécu depuis cet épisode, mais préserver le peu d'humanité qu'il nous restait était primordial.

\- Je suis désolée, Shérif. Il est...à fleur de peau depuis qu'il s'est réveillé.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Lola. J'ai fait ce qui était le mieux pour le groupe.

\- Je sais, assurai-je.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, à mes côtés, avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Les épaules voûtées, il était épuisé. Il releva ses yeux sur moi avant de soupirer.

\- Elle me manque, finit-il par dire. On ne partageait plus grand chose...mais elle me manque, répéta-t-il.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant quoi lui répondre. J'étais tellement nulle à ce petit jeu. J'arrivais à peine à me rassurer moi-même...alors remonter le moral des autres...surtout après un décès...c'était ingérable. Et je m'en voulais. Le shérif avait besoin que je lui dise quelque chose...n'importe quoi...lui sortir une phrase toute faite ? Je ne pouvais pas. Il méritait mieux. Tellement mieux. Carol aurait su trouver les mots justes...mais elle n'était plus là désormais.

Il se releva et commença à faire les cents pas pour se redonner une contenance avant de s'immobiliser pour revenir vers moi.

\- Je suis désolé, Lola.

\- Désolé de quoi, Shérif ?

\- D'avoir douté de toi quand tu es partie. Si tu n'y étais pas allée...on aurait perdu plus de monde.

\- Oh...bah, tu sais, bafouillai-je en me levant à mon tour, c'était pas grand chose...et puis, je n'étais pas seule. Michonne, Barry et Bob ont bien plus assuré que moi.

\- T'es plus forte que ce que tu crois, sourit-il. Je te l'ai déjà dit, faut juste que tu prennes confiance.

\- J'y travaille, m'esclaffai-je. Écoute Shérif, je...ne sais pas quoi te dire pour Lori...je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de chose, mais en revanche, je sais écouter. Alors, si tu as besoin de parler, de vider ton sac...de hurler ou n'importe quoi, je suis là. Tu peux demander à Daryl, je suis un excellent défouloir, ajoutai-je avec une grimace.

\- Merci Lola, dit-il avant de me serrer brièvement dans ses bras.

Barry et sa nonchalance habituelle s'invitèrent, mettant un terme à notre discussion.

\- Rééducation ? s'enquit Rick.

\- Rééducation, acquiesçai-je.

Le colosse attrapa le vieux poste CD posé sur une des étagère, puis me tendit la main pour que je le suive jusqu'au gymnase.

\- Amusez-vous bien ! lança le shérif derrière nous.

* * *

\- Alors ? Quel est le programme du jour ? demandai-je tandis que le poète humoriste insérait un disque dans l'appareil.

\- Nous allons travailler sur la souplesse adorable Lola, dit-il en appuyant sur _play_.

Il se tourna vers moi dans une attitude théâtrale avant de commencer à se déhancher de façon tout à fait ridicule. Putain de bordel de merde ! Je l'observai, les yeux écarquillés, avant d'exploser de rire.

\- Barry ! m'écriai-je en riant aux larmes. Tu veux sérieusement me faire bosser sur _Rope Burn_ de _Janet Jackson_ ?!

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, le rythme est parfait pour assouplir le bassin, répliqua-t-il très sérieusement.

\- J'en doute pas...enfin, c'est surtout vachement sensuel...voire même sexuel, m'esclaffai-je au son des gémissements enfiévrés de la petite sœur du King Of Pop.

\- Vraiment ? répliqua-t-il, dubitatif.

\- Bah oui...un peu, gloussai-je en me levant. Mais bon, je ferai abstraction, ajoutai-je en me plaçant à ses côtés.

J'étirai mes bras au dessus de ma tête, puis loin devant moi, gardant une posture parfaitement alignée. Nous enchaînâmes les exercices d'échauffement pendant de longues minutes avant d'entrer enfin dans le vif du sujet. Travailler avec Barry, c'était surfer avec l'inconnu. Il avait une imagination débordante, et son naturel perché rendait nos petites séances exceptionnellement drôles.

\- Deux œufs sont rangés dans un frigo, déclara-t-il le plus naturellement du monde en m'indiquant de me placer au sol.

\- Ma parole, t'as que des blagues sur la bouffe en stock ou quoi ? gloussai-je en attrapant mes talons.

\- L'un d'eux dit à son partenaire : Mais pourquoi est-ce-que tu as des poils ? poursuivit le colosse tandis que je m'étirais un peu plus.

\- Je crains le pire...

\- Parce que je suis un kiwi.

Je m'écroulai sur le parquet, en proie à une nouvelle crise de rire.

\- Putain, où est-ce-que tu vas les chercher ? m'enquis-je tandis que _Janet Jackson_ continuait de gémir.

La scène devait être d'un cocasse, songeai-je en nous visualisant, moi hurlant de rire, jambes écartées, la poitrine collée au sol pendant que Barry se dandinait sur un rythme qui n'avait plus rien de sensuel.

Après une heure d'assouplissements en tout genre, je me sentais parfaitement détendue...un vrai chewing-gum...sauf que je mourrais d'envie de danser...surtout que, malgré son côté ultra hot, j'adorais cette chanson. Le colosse s'éclipsa, prétextant une envie pressante...enfin, il ne l'avait pas exprimé de cette manière, bien entendu. Barry restait un poète dans l'âme.

Je me rongeai les ongles devant le poste CD, hésitante. Juste une toute petite...ça ne pouvait me tuer...si ? Je retirai mes rangers, ma veste de sport et relançai le morceau pour la quinzième fois.

Mes hanches se mirent à onduler...lentement...se calquant de toute leur sensualité sur la voix enivrante qui s'échappait des hauts parleurs. Et puis...je m'élançai...pour de bon. Les yeux fermés, j'enchaînai les mouvements langoureux, les arabesques, les pirouettes dans un état de grâce proche de la jouissance avant d'être immobilisée par deux bras puissants.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ?!

Merde. Grillée. Je rouvris les paupières pour croiser les prunelles de l'archer. Il allait me hurler dessus...encore.

\- J'en sais rien, murmurai-je, honteuse. Je...sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- Tu t'es pas fait mal ? s'inquiéta-t-il mon visage entre ses mains.

Je le dévisageai, troublée.

\- Non...ça va, bafouillai-je. Je...je suis désolée.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? soupira-t-il.

\- Je sais que je ne dois plus...

\- Ça te manque, m'interrompit-il. Fais juste gaffe.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, reprenant mes esprits tandis qu'il me tendait ma veste en mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Je l'attrapai, puis relevai mes cheveux au dessus de ma tête, ne le quittant pas des yeux pendant qu'il me toisait silencieusement.

\- T'es d'accord avec Rick ? marmonna-t-il finalement.

Re merde. Je me figeai un instant, anxieuse, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet sans provoquer une nouvelle prise de tête.

\- Il doit prendre des décisions difficiles et c'est...difficile.

Daryl fronça les sourcils face à ma réplique d'une débilité sans nom. Bravo Lola...Super argumentation, me flagellai-je mentalement.

\- Je...je comprends pourquoi il l'a fait, repris-je.

\- Mais t'es d'accord avec ça ou pas ? s'impatienta-t-il.

\- Tu connais mon avis sur la peine de mort...on a déjà eu une discussion similaire à la ferme.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! On parle de Carol là !

\- Je sais, me crispai-je en enfilant mes Doc Martens, mais...elle n'avait pas le droit de...je peux même pas le dire, c'est complètement délirant.

\- Putain Lola ! aboya-t-il.

\- Quoi ? m'écriai-je.

\- Tu peux pas être d'accord avec ça !

\- Et moi, je ne peux pas croire que tu cautionnes un meurtre !

\- Elle a fait ça pour enrayer l'épidémie !

\- Ouais, bah ça a super bien marché, raillai-je.

L'archer allait répliquer lorsqu'une détonation, d'une violence inouïe fit trembler les murs, nous arrachant malgré nous à notre dispute.

\- Putain, c'était quoi ça ?!

\- Amène-toi ! ordonna-t-il en m'attrapant par la main.

Je le suivis à l'extérieur, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Les couloirs se succédèrent au rythme saccadé de ma respiration, tandis que Daryl courait à en perdre haleine devant moi. Il attrapa son arbalète dans la salle commune, pendant que je m'armais de ma machette. Puis, nous déboulâmes dans la cour pour découvrir, horrifiés, un tank, accompagné du Gouverneur et de toute son armée. Je me précipitai près du grillage, aux côtés de Bob et Maggie. Une main plaquée sur la bouche, je cessai de respirer à la vue de Beth et Michonne agenouillées devant le tyran de Woodbury. Ok. Là, on était vraiment dans la merde.

 **A suivre...**

 **Sur ce je vais partir me cacher en courant pour vous abandonner au pire moment XD**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre relativement calme vous aura plu malgré tout ?**

 **La suite arrivera dans la semaine...si tout va bien ^^**

 **A très vite !**


	11. Disconnect the pain

**Coucou !**

 **On se retrouve avec le chapitre 11 ! DISCLAIMER : une scène assez dure est présente dans le tout dernier paragraphe...  
**

 **Merci à Juste D, Maricia1805 et xGothicAngel pour vos reviews !**

 **Pour la musique : Misery Loves Co - damage driven (le titre du chapitre est tiré de cette chanson d'ailleurs)**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce qui va suivre :(**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 – Disconnect the pain**

 **LOLA**

\- Beeeeeetttthhhhh !

Le chaos. Dans son état le plus pur. L'horreur. Dans son expression la plus simple.

La scène, surréaliste, j'avais l'impression de l'observer depuis l'extérieur de mon corps, installée dans le ciel rougi par le sang versé.

Les cris. Je ne les entendais plus. Les pleurs. Je ne les distinguais plus.

Les hurlements déchirants de Maggie. Les coups de feu. Tout se brouillait dans mon esprit. Je n'avais plus conscience de grand chose, si ce n'était mes deux mains crispées sur le fusil d'assaut que m'avait fait passer Bob lorsque l'être abject affublé d'un bandeau noir, avait commis cet acte inhumain. Monstrueux. Barbare.

Postée contre le grillage du terrain de basket, je tirais, sans relâche. Uniquement guidée par la perte de contrôle.

L'odeur de l'hémoglobine...De la poudre...De la putréfaction...Les rôdeurs qui approchaient, nombreux, pendant que le tank défonçait la clôture...Je ne discernais plus rien. L'adrénaline pulsait dans mes veines, au rythme des rafales que crachait mon arme. Je jetai un œil à Carl à mes côtés. L'aplomb du jeune Grimes ne cessait de me déstabiliser. Le Stetson de son père vissé sur le crâne, les yeux dans le viseur de sa mitraillette, l'adolescent faisait preuve d'un sang froid sans pareil, ignorant délibérément le recul violent qui percutait son épaule à chaque salve.

Un premier cadavre se faufila avant d'être abattu d'un carreau en pleine tête. Daryl arracha la flèche de la dépouille en décomposition et la planta d'un geste rageur dans un autre mort vivant. Il me jeta un regard anxieux auquel je répondis par un hochement de tête pendant qu'il rejoignait Barry, en difficulté un peu plus loin.

L'armée du Gouverneur avançait sur nous, leur leader en première ligne. Armée d'une hache, Rick défonça un tas de viande avariée. L'hémoglobine gicla sur sa chemise en une multitude de gouttelettes pourpres tandis qu'il se frayait un chemin entre les rôdeurs et le monstre de Woodbury. Ce dernier l'accueillit avec un rictus malsain avant de lui asséner un violent coup dans la mâchoire. L'homme au bandeau plaqua le shérif au sol pour le frapper, encore et encore, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

\- Glenn ! hurla soudain Maggie à mes côtés. Il faut que j'aille le chercher !

\- Il faut évacuer tous les autres ! cria Sasha, qui malgré son état de faiblesse, se battait comme une forcenée.

\- Je m'occupe des enfants ! m'écriai-je.

Je m'élançai à la suite de l'aînée des Greene, tirant sur tout ce qui se mettait en travers de mon chemin. Morts, vivants, je n'y faisais plus vraiment attention. Tout ce qui importait, c'était de mettre un maximum des nôtres en sûreté. Je levai un instant les yeux vers le ciel, invisible en cet instant, tant les fumées dégagées par les tirs du tank, les coups de feu et le mirador enflammé étaient épaisses. Mes prunelles me brûlaient, je toussotai, inhalant par inadvertance une bouffée qui me laissa un goût âpre dans la bouche.

\- Où tu vas ?! s'exclama l'archer en m'agrippant le bras.

\- Chercher les enfants !

\- Fais gaffe ! répliqua-t-il avant de lancer une grenade en direction d'un groupe de rôdeurs.

\- Toi aussi !

Je déboulai dans le bâtiment administratif, bousculant Tyreese au passage.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? s'enquit-il Judith dans les bras.

\- Le Gouverneur ! Il faut partir tout de suite !

Les murs tremblaient, répandant des nuages de poussière sur le sol jonché de vieux journaux. Le colosse sur mes talons, j'escortai les enfants jusqu'à l'extérieur lorsque Mica se précipita vers moi.

\- Lola ! hurla-t-elle. Lizzie ! Je sais pas où elle est !

Bordel de merde ! Je lançai un regard circulaire, essayant de repérer la tête blonde de sa sœur au milieu de toute cette pagaille. Peine perdue. Les explosions résonnaient sans cesse, arrachant à chaque détonation, un sursaut à la petite Samuels.

\- Mica ! Regarde-moi ! ordonnai-je en m'agenouillant pour l'attraper par les épaules. Reste avec Tyreese, tu ne risques rien avec lui, d'accord ?

\- Mais Lizzie ?!

\- Je vais la chercher ! Reste avec Tyreese ! répétai-je en retournant à l'intérieur.

Je traversai le couloir, maintenant fermement mon arme devant moi, et entrai dans un premier bureau. J'ouvris le placard, regardai sous le meuble en bois qui trônait au centre de la pièce, sans résultat. Je ressortis, le cœur battant à tout rompre avant de me précipiter dans le corridor adjacent.

\- Lizzie ! Lizzie ! On doit partir !

Après de longues minutes passées à déambuler dans l'aile administrative, je dus me rendre à l'évidence. Elle n'était pas là. Fais chier ! Putain de merde !

Les mains agrippées dans mes cheveux, je fermai les paupières une seconde. Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée. L'image du Gouverneur décapitant Beth avec le sabre de Michonne s'imposa à moi, m'arrachant un hoquet d'horreur. Mon estomac se souleva douloureusement à cette vision d'épouvante. Je refoulai mes larmes, prenant sur moi pour garder un minimum de self control. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Beth. Ma gorge se serra en pensant à la jeune Greene...si douce...si innocente...

\- Lola ! cria une petite voix derrière moi, m'arrachant un sursaut.

Malgré ma colère, le soulagement m'envahit en découvrant Lizzie.

\- Putain Lizzie, t'étais où ?! m'exclamai-je en courant vers elle. Ça fait des plombes que je te cherche !

\- Je te cherchais aussi, y a quelqu'un qui voulait te voir, répondit la gamine évadée de Shining.

\- Quelqu'un qui veut me voir ? bredouillai-je sans comprendre. Où ça ?

\- Derrière toi, dit-elle en pointant quelqu'un dans mon dos. Je crois que tu vas être contente, ça fait longtemps qu'il était pas venu.

Les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court, la poitrine soudainement oppressée, je me figeai. Je me retournai, lentement, les muscles brusquement ankylosés par l'appréhension. Son éternel sourire collé aux lèvres, ses prunelles sombres rivées sur moi, J.C me toisait d'un air narquois.

\- Salut...Lolita, murmura-t-il avant d'abattre la crosse de son fusil d'assaut sur ma tempe.

* * *

 _Ok. Je détaillai notre nouvelle « maison » depuis le siège arrière de la voiture. Clôture défoncée, peinture défraîchie, jardin inexistant...C'était ici que nous allions vivre. Je mâchouillai mon chewing-gum à la fraise nerveusement, la voix de Marilyn Manson hurlant The Reflecting God dans mes oreilles. Le quartier était pourri. Rien à voir avec l'ancien chez nous. Putain de merde. On allait vraiment habiter ici ?! C'est une blague, songeai-je, désabusée. Je me tournai vers Hana qui contemplait l'extérieur avec la même expression que moi sur ses traits délicats. Ma sœur était belle. J'veux dire, vraiment belle. Je l'enviais. Mais bon. C'était comme ça. La nature l'avait gâtée. Moi, j'étais juste moi. Lola, quinze ans, la brune aux iris verts, quand tout le monde n'avait d'yeux que pour Hana, la blonde de dix-neuf ans aux prunelles grises. Mais comment lui en vouloir si elle avait hérité de la beauté de notre grand-mère paternelle ? Je fis éclater une bulle, ce qui ne manqua pas de rendre mon père fou de rage. Comme d'habitude._

 _\- Prenez vos affaires les filles, lança doucement maman avant de sortir du véhicule sur ses talons._

 _Elle avait un bleu. Encore. C'était courant depuis que ce connard avait perdu son job. Quand ce n'était pas elle, c'était moi...ou Hana. Mais je m'interposais à chaque fois qu'il levait la main sur elle. Ma sœur était fragile. Ma mère était lâche. Alors moi, j'encaissais. J'avais appris à danser bien avant de savoir marcher. La douleur, je la connaissais. Par cœur. Je crois qu'elle ne m'atteignait plus vraiment. J'y étais hermétique. C'était ma petite fierté, même si certains matins, en voyant ma tronche ravagée dans le miroir, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de pleurer. Heureusement pour moi, Hana avait don tout particulier pour cacher les marques sous des montagnes de maquillage._

 _J'ouvris ma portière pendant qu'Han s'élançait à la suite de nos parents. Cet endroit était d'un déprimant ! Je sortis de voiture, ravie d'échapper enfin à l'odeur du désodorisant à la noix de coco de ma mère. Beurk. Mon sac à dos sur une épaule, je retirai mes écouteurs pour observer le ciel une seconde. Les nuances bleues violacées de cette fin de journée, m'apaisèrent, comme d'habitude. Mon côté rêveur et cette manie de m'entretenir avec le firmament, je les tenais de ma mère._

 _Je mâchouillai mon chewing-gum, son goût de fraise chimique déjà évaporé, s'écoulant dans ma gorge. J'étirai mes bras au dessus de mon crâne, et me tournai vers la maison voisine pour tomber nez à nez avec un type débraillé à la coupe de cheveux approximative. Deux têtes de plus que moi, un regard glacial, des traits crispés...au premier coup d'œil, le redneck qui à priori allait me servir de voisin, était carrément flippant. Cependant, sans m'en rendre compte, je fus happée par les tourments de ses iris bleus. Il pouvait essayer de montrer le contraire, je n'étais pas dupe. Ce regard, je le croisais tous les matins dans la glace._

 _\- Tu veux ma photo, morveuse ? aboya-t-il d'une voix éraillée._

 _Au moins un truc sympa dans ce trou paumé, songeai-je, amusée par l'attitude de l'homme de Cro-magnon qui ne m'impressionnait pas le moins du monde._

 _\- T'as l'air triste, répondis-je en haussant les épaules avant de me diriger vers mon nouveau foyer._

* * *

 **DARYL**

C'est la merde. J'veux dire, vraiment la merde. Ça pue la mort. Les rôdeurs bouffent à tous les râteliers. Des entrailles recouvrent le bitumes. Celles de nos assaillants. Celles de nos anciens compagnons. Les cadavres sont partout. Ils envahissent tout. J'en dégomme un. J'recharge. J'en bute un autre. Et il en arrive toujours plus. Ils sont des dizaines. Des centaines ? J'en sais rien. J'ai perdu le compte. Et la notion du temps. J'ai l'impression qu'ça fait des heures que la boucherie a démarré. J'ai la gerbe. Beth. Putain de merde ! Putain de merde ! Fais chier ! Cette gosse méritait pas ça. J'pense à Maggie. A Hershel. C'est pas l'moment. J'le sais. Mais j'peux pas faire autrement. Perdre des gens, j'en peux plus. Alors, j'explose tous ceux que j'croise. J'leur défonce la gueule. Valent pas mieux toute façon. C'est que des sous merdes. S'allier à un type pareil...putain ! Merle l'a fait...pendant un temps. Mais il est revenu. Parce qu'on l'a aidé. Parce qu'on était là, Lola et moi.

Cet abruti avec son tank à la con me casse les couilles. J'me précipite vers l'engin. J'dégoupille une grenade...et j'la balance dans la cheminée. Le trou du cul qui en sort panique. Il me regarde. Avec sa casquette et sa tronche de débile. Il m'implore. Il croit quoi ? Que j'vais l'épargner ?! C'est terminé ça. J'épargne plus. Ras le cul de jouer les gonzesses. J'suis un Dixon, merde. Pas une putain de fillette. Les sentiments, c'est pas pour moi. Ça m'rend faible. Surtout quand elle risque sa peau. Quand j'pense qu'elle aurait pu être là bas...à la place de Beth... J'me pose pas de question. J'lui colle un carreau en plein dans la poitrine. J'récupère pas ma flèche. Cet enfoiré peut bien muter avec, j'en ai plus rien à foutre.

La gosse, Lizzie et sa sœur se pointent. Elles sont avec Tyreese. Je m'élance vers eux. Barry me rejoint.

\- Où est Lola ?

J'parle plus. Je gueule. J'ai plus de patience. Faut qu'on se barre de ce bordel.

\- Elle était dans le bâtiment administratif ! répond le frère de Sasha.

\- Il l'a emmené, sourit la gamine évadée de Shining.

Voilà qu'je me mets à penser comme Casse-Noisette. Attends. De qui elle parle ?

\- Qui ?!

La pt'ite se planque derrière le colosse afro américain. Barry pousse un hurlement. Il attrape un rôdeur par le col, le jette au sol et lui latte la tronche à coup de pompe. Ce type me tape sur le système avec cette manie de jouer les Castafiores. Mais il est efficace quand il s'en donne les moyens.

\- Qui, Lizzie ?! je hurle maintenant.

Je perds patience. J'deviens dingue. Tyreese essaie de me calmer. Comment j'peux me calmer ? On parle de Lola merde ! J'suis tellement nerveux que j'fais même pas gaffe quand Michonne découpe le Gouverneur avec son sabre.

\- Elle est avec qui putain de merde ?!

\- J.C, murmure la mioche.

\- Il l'a emmené où ?

J'panique pas. J'peux pas. Si j'y cède, j'la retrouverai pas. J'garde la tête froide. J'essaye. J'garde les idées claires. J'essaye. Putain de bordel de merde ! Fais chier ! J'démonte la gueule d'un cadavre ambulant. La gosse m'indique la forêt.

\- Barry ! Viens avec moi !

\- Tu peux compter sur moi, archer.

Le poète humoriste, comme elle l'appelle, se met à courir derrière moi. J'sais pas pourquoi j'lui ai demandé de m'accompagner. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'espère que j'me plante. Il faut que j'me plante. C'est vital. Pour elle. Pour moi. Pour nous.

On s'barre. Je jette à peine un regard en arrière. On a plus le temps. C'est foutu. J'sais pas où sont les autres. J'sais pas si on les reverra. Pour le moment, j'veux retrouver Lola avant que ce connard lui fasse du mal. C'est tout c'qui compte.

* * *

On court sur plusieurs kilomètres. La distance qui nous sépare de la prison grossit. C'est fini. Nous revoilà dehors. On pourra pas y retourner...toute façon, y a plus rien pour nous là bas.

On marche. On s'arrête. Je trouve des traces...de sang. Le sien ? S'il l'a assommé...c'est possible. J'panique pas. J'dois pas. J'ai pas le droit. J'dois continuer d'avancer. Pour Lola.

On se remet en route. Barry est silencieux. Il me suit d'un bon rythme. Il me surprend. Finalement, il est pt'être bon à autre chose qu'à sortir des blagues de merde. J'sais qu'il l'adore. J'sais pas s'il la considère comme sa fille. Mais il tient à elle. Il a pas hésité une seconde. Il est venu. Sans poser de question.

Il s'arrête. Merde. Qu'est-ce-qu'il fout ?! Il regarde le ciel. Comme elle. Fais chier. J'ai l'estomac noué. Je m'impatiente. Il baisse les yeux. Son _expression_ d'habitude _inexpressive_ se décompose.

\- Quoi ? je marmonne.

Il s'accroupit et là, j'comprends. Des traces de lutte. Je déglutis, j'suis sur le point d'exploser. Le colosse me regarde. Il attend qu'je fasse quelque chose. Ou qu'je dise quelque chose. J'en sais rien. J'sais plus. J'suis paumé. Merde. J'me fige. Mon sang se glace dans mes veines. Lola.

* * *

 **LOLA**

J'ouvris les yeux avec le goût du sang dans la bouche. Étendue à même le sol, je clignai des paupières, le crâne vrillé d'une douleur lancinante. Je portai une main à ma tempe douloureuse et rencontrai un amas de sang coagulé collé à mes cheveux. Bordel de merde. Je me tournai sur le tapis de feuilles mortes pour cracher un filet d'hémoglobine. Au dessus de moi, le soleil rougeoyant, amorçait sa descente dans le ciel azur parsemé de nuage. Je ne distinguais plus aucun coup de feu. Plus rien. Daryl ! Je me redressai brusquement, mes souvenirs remontant lentement à la surface. La prison. Le Gouverneur. Beth...

\- Bien dormi, princesse ?

J.C.

\- On est où ? m'enquis-je, nerveusement.

\- En sécurité, répliqua-t-il. Tu risques plus rien, Lola.

\- En sécurité ?! m'écriai-je en me levant. Tu m'as assommé, espèce de connard !

\- Parce que tu ne m'aurais jamais suivie, se défendit-il.

\- On se demande pourquoi ! Dois-je te rappeler ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ? Ce que tu as essayé de faire ?

A ce souvenir, mon estomac se noua sensiblement. Je ne pouvais pas rester avec lui...c'était hors de question.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu faisais à la prison ? demandai-je en reculant, histoire de garder un semblant de distance de sécurité.

Il se mit à faire les cent pas, les deux mains croisées à l'arrière de son crâne rasé. Ses bras recouverts de tatouages crispés par la tension nerveuse luisaient de transpiration. Autant je trouvais ça diablement sexy chez Daryl, autant là, ça me révulsait.

\- T'étais avec le Gouverneur ?

\- Ce guignol ? Je suis pas aussi con.

\- Ce guignol comme tu dis a décapité Beth !

Il s'immobilisa, interloqué, avant de s'approcher de moi, un air indéchiffrable sur son visage.

\- J'ai jamais quitté la prison, murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

\- Tu...quoi ? soufflai-je en reculant encore, ne comprenant pas où il voulait à venir.

\- Je t'ai observé, Lola. Pendant tout ce temps. Je suis resté planqué au sous-sol, répliqua-t-il en avançant vers moi.

Je me crispai. Lentement, la peur commença à s'insinuer dans mes veines, plus vicieuse et sournoise qu'un shoot d'adrénaline...dont j'aurais bien besoin !

\- Je t'aime, Lola.

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas, ce que tu aimes c'est souffrir...et c'est ce qui va t'arriver si tu continues à me prendre la tête, rétorquai-je, d'un ton qui se voulait agressif mais qui trahissait surtout un début de panique.

Je n'avais aucune arme, rien. Fais chier. J'étais paumée, au beau milieu des bois, avec pour seule compagnie un biker transi d'un amour obsessionnel pour moi...et je commençais à flipper sérieusement.

\- Je suis dingue de toi, merde ! Pourquoi tu veux pas le comprendre ? Je t'aime...et tu finiras par m'aimer toi aussi.

\- La seule chance que tu aurais eu de me séduire, c'est quand j'étais inconsciente.

Je me mordis la langue immédiatement. Le provoquer n'était probablement pas l'idée du siècle...Merde. J'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je reculai à nouveau, horrifiée par le regard que me lança le latino. Son visage se crispa en un rictus de colère, déformant ses traits. Ses prunelles s'assombrirent un peu plus lorsqu'il fit craquer sa nuque. Faut pas que tu restes là, me hurlai-je silencieusement. En une fraction de seconde, sans que je n' ai eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, le poing de J.C s'écrasa sur mon visage, faisant voler en éclat les points de sutures de mon arcade...encore. Il m'attrapa par les épaules et me jeta violemment au sol avant de m'opprimer de tout son poids.

\- Lâche-moi ! m'écriai-je en me débattant furieusement.

\- Reste tranquille ! gronda-t-il en me frappant à nouveau. Je t'aime, Lola.

Je m'esclaffai, épouvantée. Il m'aimait ? Sérieusement ?!

\- Et tu vas m'aimer aussi, rugit-il.

Sa main s'insinua sous mon t-shirt, contre la peau de mon ventre tandis qu'il écrasait ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je le mordis jusqu'au sang, lui arrachant un cri de surprise au passage. Éberlué, le biker recula pour porter ses doigts à la plaie sanguinolente. C'était le moment. Je le repoussai d'un coup de pied avant de me remettre debout. Je trébuchai, m'écorchai les mains et me mis à courir. Comme une dératée. Guidée par l'adrénaline qui s'était enfin déversée dans mon réseau sanguin, je slalomai pendant un temps qui me sembla interminable entre les arbres et les obstacles de cette forêt glauque. Les râles de J.C résonnaient derrière moi. Il se rapprochait...et moi, j'étais à bout de souffle. Épuisée. Perdue.

\- Lola !

Je sursautai, l'échine parcourue d'un frisson d'angoisse. Ce type était possédé ! Comment avais-je pu lui faire confiance ? Comment avais-je pu le considérer comme un ami ? Je cavalais, toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite, ignorant délibérément le point de côté qui me ravageait le flanc. Putain de merde ! Je m'écroulai lorsque les mains du biker m'enserrèrent brutalement la taille. Il me souleva du sol, pour me plaquer contre son torse.

\- Ça va être génial, chuchota-t-il contre mon oreille. Je vais te faire oublier Daryl, ajouta-t-il avant de me jeter dans l'herbe.

Dans ma chute, ma front heurta douloureusement une pierre. Une nuée d'étoiles se mit à danser devant mes yeux, pendant que je rampais dans l'espoir de reprendre mes esprits. Tout en me déclarant à quel point il m'aimait , J.C s'allongea sur mon dos. Ma respiration saccadée se mêlait sournoisement aux larmes qui s'échappaient de mes yeux. Le décor tournait autour de moi lorsqu'il me frappa à nouveau. Il m'agrippa par les cheveux, me fracassa le crâne par terre, et...le néant.

* * *

 _Mon père allait me tuer. Il allait définitivement me tuer. C'était officiel. Un super article devait déjà même être en préparation, songeai-je en donnant un coup de pied dans le pneu avant de la vieille bagnole familiale. Désespérée, je levai les yeux vers le ciel sombre qui avait décidé de déverser toute sa rage sous forme de grosses gouttes glaciales, histoire d'apporter un peu d'intensité dramatique à la situation déjà particulièrement ridicule._

 _Je faisais les cent pas, sous la pluie, pestant comme une débile après le karma qui assurément n'avait pas fini de m'en faire voir...L'histoire de ma vie. Putain. Pour une fois qu'il acceptait que je prenne la voiture pour aller à mon cours de danse, il fallait qu'elle tombe en panne. Et sur qui ça allait retomber ? Sur moi, bien entendu. Bon...il allait râler, mais tant pis, j'avais pas vraiment d'autre solution. J'attrapai mon portable dans la poche arrière de mon jean troué._

 _\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux encore, Lola chérie ?_

 _Oh non. Pas lui. Putain mais pourquoi il répondait au téléphone de son frère ?!_

 _\- Daryl est là ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce-que tu lui veux, gamine ?_

 _\- Tu peux pas juste me le passer ?_

 _\- Pas tant que tu m'auras pas dit c'que tu lui veux._

 _\- Je suis en panne._

 _\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce-que ça peut m'foutre ? cingla Merle d'un ton moqueur._

 _Je voyais son sourire goguenard de là. Cet abruti devait être fier comme un paon de me faire mariner._

 _\- Putain, tu fais chier, passe-moi Daryl ! m'écriai-je à bout de nerfs._

 _\- Et ton mec, il peut pas venir t'aider ? Non parce qu'on est un peu occupé là._

 _\- Laisse moi deviner...vous êtes encore en train de vous défoncer ? soupirai-je._

 _Franchement...de nous deux, c'était à se demander qui était l'adulte._

 _\- Et pour te répondre, lui et moi on est plus ensemble, ajoutai-je._

 _\- Ah ouais ? Il a pas réussi à fourrer la dinde ? ricana-t-il._

 _\- T'es dégueulasse, grimaçai-je, je te rappelle que j'ai seize ans._

 _\- C'est qui ? entendis-je une voix rauque derrière lui._

 _\- Daryyyyl ! hurlai-je dans le combiné._

 _\- Putain t'es con Lola chérie, tu viens d'me faire perdre 10% d'audition !_

 _\- Passe-moi ce téléphone, marmonna mon ami. Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?_

 _\- C'est la voiture de mon père...elle démarre plus, me crispai-je, soulagée toutefois de l'entendre._

 _\- Bon...ça fait quoi quand tu mets le contact ?_

 _Je m'installai derrière le volant et tournai la clé pour la douzième fois en l'espace de vingt minutes._

 _\- Rien...y a rien qui s'allume...rien de rien._

 _\- T'es où ? Y a pas quelqu'un qui peut t'filer un coup de main ? C'est sûrement la batterie._

 _\- Devant le studio de danse..et non, y a plus personne. Y a plus que moi...la seule pauvre conne à poireauter sous la flotte au beau milieu de la nuit, maugréai-je._

 _\- T'avais qu'à rentrer plus tôt, grommela-t-il._

 _\- Il fallait que je répète ! J'ai une audition la semaine prochaine, m'exclamai-je. Bon tu viens ou pas ?_

 _Je l'entendis soupirer dans le téléphone. Sauver les demoiselles en détresse, c'était pas vraiment son activité favorite. Fumer des joints en s'enfilant de la bière entre deux shoot d'héro en revanche..._

 _\- S'il te plaît Daryl...viens me chercher, murmurai-je, si j'appelle mon père...il va me tuer._

 _\- J'arrive, dit-il avant de raccrocher._

 _J'enfonçai mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles, rassurée. Le Clair de Lune de Debussy résonna tendrement tandis que les gouttes de pluie continuaient de s'abattre avec force sur le pare-brise. Il arrivait...comme à chaque fois que je l'appelais à l'aide._

* * *

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, le ventre ravagé par les coups de reins brutaux du biker, qui ne cessait d'aller et venir au dessus de moi. J'étais anesthésiée. Incapable de bouger. De me débattre. De respirer. Les larmes qui ruisselaient sur mon visage, je ne les sentais plus. Mes entrailles qui souffraient à crever, je ne les sentais plus. Je n'étais plus qu'une marionnette. Un foutu cadavre, déconnecté de la souffrance, qui se faisait sauter comme un bout de viande.

\- Je t'aime Lola, suffoqua J.C en m'embrassant dans le cou. Je t'aime tellement.

La nausée m'envahit. Violente.

Je refermai les paupières, tentant en vain de visualiser les traits de l'archer pendant que le latino me labourait sans relâche.

Après de longues minutes, mon calvaire s'arrêta enfin. Il se déversa en grognant. Se retira sans cérémonie. Et mon estomac se vida de son contenu tandis que je me recroquevillais sur moi-même en proie au désespoir.

 _S'il te plaît Daryl...viens me chercher..._

 **A suivre...  
**

 **Bon...euh je vais aller me planquer dans un coin en espérant que vous ne me haïssez pas trop !**

 **A très vite pour la suite !**


	12. Parce que c'était nous

**Coucou !**

 **On se retrouve après ce chapitre 11 éprouvant !**

 **Un grand merci à Juste D et xGothicAngel et Saya600 pour vos reviews ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !**

 **Ce chapitre est dédicacé à ma bichette xGothicAngel : Joyeux anniversaire !**

 **Pour la musique : Asaf Avidan : the golden calf et Twisted Olive Branch, H.I.M : wicked games et pretending**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits rôdeurs !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 – Parce que c'était nous**

 **LOLA**

 _Depuis qu'on avait emménagé dans ce taudis et que ma mère s'était barrée, le porche des Dixon était un peu devenu ma deuxième maison. Mon refuge. Mon sanctuaire. C'était ainsi que je percevais les choses. Et ce jour là, ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Mon père m'avait cassé la gueule quand j'étais rentrée, trempée au beau milieu de la nuit après être tombée en panne. Finalement, j'avais dérangé Daryl pour rien...comme d'habitude._

 _Appuyée contre la rambarde en bois, mes jambes passées entre les barreaux, Michael Jackson hurlant Give into me dans mes oreilles, je regardais les nuages s'évaporer, changeant de forme à mesure qu'ils étaient poussés par le vent._

 _\- T'es pas en cours ? grogna la voix de Daryl dans mon dos._

 _Je basculai la tête en arrière et retirai mes écouteurs pour lui adresser un sourire matinal avant de répondre, d'un ton plein de sagesse adolescente :_

 _\- Les cours, ça sert à rien._

 _Il se laissa tomber à mes côtés avec un soupir. Rivant ses yeux bleus aux miens, il alluma une clope qu'il porta aussitôt à ses lèvres. Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur le nouvel hématome qui avait élu domicile sur ma joue, mais ne il dit rien. Comme d'habitude. C'est ce que j'aimais chez lui. N'importe qui m'aurait sorti une phrase bien pourrie du style « ça va aller... » ou pire « tu verras, ça finira par s'arranger ». Le genre de phrase qu'on sort quand on ne sait pas quoi dire. Mais pas lui. Parce qu'on était pareil. Enfin, si on en oubliait son caractère de merde et son côté asocial. Je haussai les épaules en souriant. Quand nos prunelles s'étaient rencontrées l'année précédente, j'avais su que cet homme serait mon ancre dans cette vie de merde. Nous avions dix ans d'écart et les gens autour de nous voyaient notre amitié d'un mauvais œil. Qu'une gamine de seize ans soit amie avec un mec plus âgé était inconcevable...voire même malsain. Ils pouvaient parler. Autant qu'ils le voulaient. Je m'en fichais. Parce que c'était nous. Daryl et Lola._

 _\- Si tu veux avoir une chance de t'tirer de ce trou, faut que t'aille en cours Lola._

 _\- C'est la danse qui m'en sortira, pas la trigo. J'peux ? demandai-je en lui indiquant la cigarette rougeoyante qu'il tenait entre ses doigts._

 _\- Tu peux toujours courir, hors de question que j'te laisse fumer cette merde._

 _\- J'suis en âge de prendre mes décisions, répliquai-je._

 _\- Tu crois qu'ton mec va apprécier d'embrasser un cendrier froid ? se moqua-t-il._

 _\- J'suis plus avec. Et puis...embrasser un cendrier froid ça n'a pas l'air de déranger ma sœur, sourcillai-je._

 _\- Arrête, marmonna-t-il, gêné._

 _\- Vous êtes pas très discrets j'te signale, gloussai-je._

 _\- T'es conne, rétorqua-t-il avec un demi sourire._

 _\- Je sais...c'est ce qui fait tout mon charme._

 _Nous restâmes silencieux quelques secondes, bercés par la brise légère de ce début de matinée. Je posai mon front sur la balustrade en soupirant._

 _\- Tu crois qu'un jour...on sera heureux ? murmurai-je._

* * *

Rassemblant le peu de dignité qu'il me restait encore, je me rhabillai, tremblant des pieds à la tête. Une fois son affaire terminée, le latino s'était sauvé, me laissant, seule et ravagée, au milieu des bois. Une tristesse sourde pleurait depuis le fond de mes entrailles. J'avais encaissé. Toute ma foutue vie. Et je m'étais relevée. A chaque fois. Mais cette nuit, sous les assauts du biker, une partie de moi était morte. Je n'avais plus envie de me battre. De toute façon, à quoi bon ? Des grognements. Un rôdeur. Putain...pas maintenant ! J'attrapai la pierre contre laquelle je m'étais à moitié assommée...et l'abattit avec force sur le crâne du cadavre ambulant. L'hémoglobine odorante gicla tandis que le mort vivant titubait. D'un coup de pied rageur, je le fis basculer avant de m'acharner sur sa tête putride.

\- Crève, sale merde ! m'écriai-je. Crève !

Ça ne changeait strictement rien à ce qui venait de se passer, mais l'espace d'une seconde, me défouler sur ce tas de viande me soulagea. D'un revers de la main, j'essuyai le sang mêlé de larmes qui maculait mon visage avant de m'effondrer à nouveau sur le sol. Putain de merde. Je n'arrivais pas y croire. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Ça n'avait pas pu m'arriver ! Pas après toutes les horreurs auxquelles j'avais déjà dû survivre ! Le karma n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça, merde ! Le corps parcourut de spasmes incontrôlables, au prix d'un effort incommensurable, je retins le hurlement de détresse coincé dans ma gorge.

\- Lola !

Je sursautai en entendant sa voix. Cette voix que j'aimais tant. Cette voix qui, à elle seule, pouvait apaiser n'importe lequel de mes tourments. Cette voix qui ne me regarderait plus jamais de la même manière...Daryl.

Je relevai la tête pour voir l'archer débouler, Barry sur ses talons. Honteuse, je croisai ses prunelles avant de me détourner. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit pas comme ça. C'était au dessus de mes forces. Je pouvais tout supporter...rectification...j'avais tout supporter...mais qu'il ait pitié de moi...je n'y survivrai pas.

Ma vue brouillée par une nouvelle vague lacrymale, je fixai délibérément mes doigts pleins de terre et d'hémoglobine tandis qu'il jetait son arbalète avant de s'agenouiller à mes côtés. Avec des gestes désordonnés, il retira sa veste pour la déposer sur mes épaules. Cherchant mon regard du sien, je sursautai lorsqu'il prit tendrement mon visage entre ses mains.

\- Lola, murmura-t-il. Regarde-moi.

\- J'peux pas, m'effondrai-je.

Je le vis se tendre, sa mâchoire crispée par la colère, dévorante, qu'il tentait désespérément de canaliser.

\- Il est où ? reprit-il doucement.

Il bouillonnait, d'une rage incontrôlable. Je la sentais pulser dans ses veines. Et pourtant, il faisait tout pour ne pas me brusquer. Pour ne pas m'accabler plus que je ne l'étais. Pour ne pas me brutaliser plus. Putain. Je l'aimais...tellement. Je fermai les yeux une seconde, posant mes mains sur les siennes.

\- Il est parti. Par là.

\- Barry, reste avec elle, dit-il en se relevant. J'vais chercher cet enfoiré.

* * *

 **DARYL**

 _J'tire une latte. Lola est déprimée. J'commence à connaître cette gosse par cœur. Son père lui a encore cassé la gueule hier. Fais chier._

 _\- Tu crois qu'un jour...on sera heureux ? demande-t-elle d'une petite voix._

 _J'soupire. Qu'est-ce-que j'peux répondre à ça ? J'suis pas plus heureux qu'il y a dix ans. Et dans dix ou quinze ans, je le serais probablement pas plus. La vie, c'est la merde. J'veux dire vraiment la merde. Et cette môme la découvre à peine._

 _\- J'en sais rien._

 _Autant être honnête. Toute façon, chieuse comme elle est, elle se contentera pas d'une phrase toute faite._

 _\- Toi tu le seras sûrement, dit-elle en s'asseyant en tailleurs pour me faire face. Hana et toi, j'suis sûre que vous allez vous marier...et vous aurez des enfants. J'vous imagine trop faire genre...un pique nique romantique au beau milieu des écureuils !_

 _Un pique nique ? Au milieu des écureuils ? Putain mais d'où elle sort ça ?!_

 _\- Ouais et un chihuahua tant que t'y es._

 _\- Quoi ? Tu veux pas épouser ma sœur ?_

 _Je fréquente sa frangine depuis quoi...deux mois à tout casser. C'est pas suffisant pour savoir si j'veux faire ma vie avec._

 _\- Le bonheur, ça se résume pas à un anneau et une tripotée de gamins._

 _\- Bah dis donc t'es un vrai rayon de soleil ce matin !_

 _Elle a décidé d'me casser les couilles aujourd'hui. Mais elle me fait marrer. J'adore cette gosse._

 _\- Toi, tu seras sûrement mariée avec quatre marmots._

 _\- Moi ? Tu rêves ! J'ai horreur des gamins ! Ça pue, ça braille...c'est l'horreur !_

 _Elle me fait sa grimace de dégoût. Jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi expressif. J'savais même pas que ça existait en fait. Faut dire que dans les endroits où j'zone avec Merle, à part des junkies et des putes y a pas grand chose._

 _\- Tu vois, c'est bien c'que je disais. Le bonheur c'est pas ça Lola._

 _\- Et c'est quoi alors, Grand Sage Dixon ?_

 _\- J'en sais rien._

 _\- Tu sais pas grand chose, remarque-t-elle, un brin moqueuse avant de replonger dans la contemplation des nuages._

 _Elle me gonfle. J'écrase mon mégot et j'la regarde. Elle est tellement différente d'Hana. Hana c'est...la mélancolie. Lola...c'est une combinaison d'émotions. Lola, elle vous laisse pas indifférent. Parce que c'est elle._

 _\- J'sais quand même un truc._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Tu seras une putain de danseuse._

 _Elle tourne ses grands yeux rieurs vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres. Cette gosse est belle. Vraiment belle...et pas qu'à l'extérieur. Sauf qu'elle le sait pas._

* * *

Dès qu'je pose les yeux sur elle, j'comprends. Mes entrailles se tordent de douleur. Pour elle. Elle ose même pas me regarder. Et ça me bousille. Elle a honte...mais elle a pas à avoir honte, putain de merde ! J'veux pas qu'elle ait honte. Surtout pas bordel ! La rage me consume. Littéralement. J'ai l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Je m'approche de Lola. J'lâche mon arbalète. J'sais pas comment réagir. J'ai envie de hurler. De frapper tout ce que je trouve. De m'éclater les phalanges contre n'importe quoi...J'peux pas craquer. Pas maintenant. Parce qu'elle a besoin de moi. Parce qu'elle est tout ce qui compte...et parce que j'étais pas là, elle...s'est fait...j'ai la gerbe rien que d'y penser.

Elle tremble. Elle est gelée. J'retire ma veste et j'la couvre avec. Elle est bousillée. _IL_ me l'a bousillé. Et j'vais le buter pour ça. Cette merde va rien comprendre à ce qui va lui tomber dessus. J'essaye de prendre son visage entre mes mains. Elle trésaille. Et j'ai mal. Putain...j'ai tellement mal. Elle refuse de me regarder. Elle garde les yeux baissés.

\- Lola, regarde-moi.

\- J'peux pas.

Elle s'effondre. C'est intolérable de la voir dans cet état. J'essaye de me calmer...au moins le temps qu'elle me parle. J'dois rester calme. Pour elle. Mais c'que j'ressens...c'est au delà de la haine. J'me maîtrise au prix d'un effort surhumain. J'veux pas l'effrayer.

\- Il est où ?

Elle ferme les yeux. J'ai envie de la serrer dans mes bras. Mais, j'ose pas. J'ai peur de la brusquer...et de la perdre. J'suis foutu si j'la perds. Elle pose ses mains sur les miennes. La douceur de sa peau sur moi me submerge...Et la colère me dévore un peu plus.

\- Il est parti, souffle-t-elle. Par là.

Il a pris la direction de la route. Parfait. Ce sera plus simple pour lui mettre la main dessus.

\- Barry, reste avec elle. J'vais chercher cet enfoiré.

J'me relève. Lola m'imite. Elle chancelle, se rattrape à mon bras. Et enfin, elle lève les yeux sur moi. Ce que j'y lis...ça me détruit...complètement...Elle me sert contre elle...j'peux plus la toucher. J'ai peur de la briser un peu plus.

J'attrape mon arbalète. J'ai envie de l'embrasser sur le front. Comme pour la rassurer. J'sais pas comment elle va réagir. Alors, j'le fais pas.

* * *

Je cours. Comme un cinglé. J'dégomme tout ce qui s'met en travers de ma route. J'ai plus conscience de grand chose. J'suis juste guidé par la rage. La haine. Et l'adrénaline dans mes veines. J'dois retrouver cette merde. Et quand ce sera fait...

Je m'arrête une seconde. Cet enfoiré n'est pas du genre discret. Tant mieux. J'lui exploserai la tronche plus rapidement. J'éclate la tête d'un rôdeur à coup de pompe. J'ai plus envie de faire dans la dentelle.

J'imagine ses mains sur son corps. J'la vois se débattre. Ça me révulse.

Si j'avais été là, ce serait jamais arrivé. Si je l'avais pas laissé partir chercher les gosses. Ce serait jamais arrivé. Si j'avais été plus rapide...ce serait jamais arrivé. J'aurais dû être là, putain de merde ! J'aurais dû la protéger. J'peux pas...m'empêcher d'me sentir responsable. Il a tué la seule belle chose qui existait encore dans ce monde de merde...parce que je l'ai laissé faire. J'aurais dû le buter avant.

J'me rapproche de la route. Il est pas loin. J'ralentis un peu l'allure. J'veux pas qu'il me voit arriver. J'me planque derrière une bagnole. Il est là. Il me tourne le dos. Mon estomac se tord violemment. J'garde mon calme. Il le faut si j'veux pas qu'il me repère. Il essaye de faire démarrer une moto. Il se doute de rien. Je m'approche. Lentement. Les yeux dans le viseur de mon arbalète. Et j'tire. Il hurle quand mon carreau se plante entre ses deux omoplates. C'est qu'le début, mon pote. Il s'retourne vers moi. Je lis de la terreur dans son regard. J'espère qu'il chie dans son froc.

\- Fais pas le con, mec !

Que j'fasse pas le con ? Il est sérieux ? Ras le cul de me maîtriser. J'recharge. Il descend de moto. Il se met à courir. Gonzesse.

\- J.C ! je gueule.

J'me déchire les cordes vocales. J'en ai plus rien à foutre. Une autre flèche l'atteint en plein dans la cuisse. Il tombe comme une merde. Et j'me rapproche. Je fulmine. J'suis au bord du point de rupture. J'lui file un coup de pied dans les côtes. Cette merde se tord de douleur comme un ver. Il me dégoûte. Il me fait gerber. Je l'attrape par le col de son t-shirt et j'le retourne pour qu'il me regarde pendant qu'je le buterai.

\- Fais pas ça...Daryl je t'en supplie fais pas ça !

Il m'implore. Ça me révolte encore plus.

\- Tu t'es arrêté quand elle t'a supplié ?!

Je craque. Je sens mes veines palpiter sur mon front, dans mon cou...elles sont sur le point d'exploser. Comme moi.

\- Elle m'a pas supplié ! Elle le voulait ! Autant que moi !

Je vrille. Complètement. Je lui attrape les couilles. Et j'serre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se tortille sous l'effet de la souffrance. Jusqu'à ce que je les sente éclater sous ma poigne. Il essaie de se débattre. Il pleure. Il me fait pitié.

\- Je l'aime ! Et je sais qu'elle aussi...arrête putain !

\- Ferme ta gueule !

J'me relève. Il a l'air soulagé. Il croit quoi ? Que j'en ai fini avec lui ? Il rêve. Il s'en sortira pas. Pas cette fois. J'lui latte les côtes à coup de pompe. J'sens ses os craquer à chacun de mes assauts. Il se tord. Se recroqueville. Je m'agenouille. Et je lui éclate la tête. Mes phalanges s'ouvrent sous les chocs répétés. Son visage se décompose à mesure que j'le cogne. Encore et encore. Toute ma rage, j'la déverse sur lui. Il ressemble plus à rien. Il bouge plus. Il respire peut-être encore. J'en sais rien. Je m'en tape. Ça n'a plus d'importance. Alors, j'le cogne. Sans relâche.

\- Daryl...

J'entends à peine la voix de Casse-Noisette derrière moi. J'continue. J'arrêterai pas. J'veux qu'il crève. Faut qu'il crève !

\- Daryl, murmure-t-elle en posant une main sur mon bras pour interrompre mon geste. Il est mort..

J'regarde le tas de chair sanguinolente devant moi. J'suis révulsé. Lola s'agenouille près de moi.

\- Il est mort, répète-t-elle en prenant mon visage entre ses mains.

J'suis à bout de souffle. Épuisé.

J'refait surface. Lentement. J'la dévisage. J'sais plus quoi faire. J'dois faire quoi maintenant ? Elle tremble encore. J'sais pas si j'dois l'enlacer. J'sais plus. J'suis largué.

Elle enroule ses bras autour de mon cou et pose son front contre le mien. On reste comme ça. De longues minutes. J'vois même pas le colosse dégommer deux rôdeurs. Il fait ça dans la discrétion. Finalement, j'aime bien ce mec.

La nuit est bien avancée. Lola est frigorifiée. Faut qu'on trouve une planque. Faut qu'on la rafistole. Faut qu'elle se repose. Je l'aide à se lever. Elle tient à peine sur ses jambes. Elle est incapable de marcher.

\- Barry, tu veux bien...

J'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il la prend dans ses bras pour la porter. Ouais. J'aime bien ce mec.

* * *

 **LOLA**

Assise sur le rebord de la baignoire d'une salle de bain au confort moderne, je grimaçai tandis que Daryl s'occupait de nettoyer mon visage contusionné. Il détaillait chaque entaille, chaque coupure avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet.

Après une heure de marche, nous étions finalement arrivés dans un lotissement plutôt coquet...du moins, il devait l'être...avant l'apocalypse. Je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche depuis que nous avions pénétré dans cette maison incroyablement luxueuse. Le contraste avec la prison était saisissant...la prison. La gorge nouée, je n'avais cessé de ressasser les événements de cette journée sordide. La mort de Beth et...je me remis à trembler, sentant encore les mains du biker sur moi.

\- T'as froid ? s'enquit l'archer à voix basse en mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Un peu, soufflai-je d'une voix brisée.

Je n'avais pas froid. Je me sentais juste épuisée et...sale. Affreusement...sale.

\- Je...voudrais prendre une douche.

Il acquiesça silencieusement, ne sachant pas s'il devait rester ou pas. Je voulais qu'il me serre dans ses bras. J'avais besoin de ce contact rassurant. De son odeur de tabac. De puiser un peu de sa force. Mais depuis que le latino m'avait...il était distant. C'était de ma faute. Entièrement ma faute. Il m'avait mise en garde contre J.C. A de nombreuses reprises...mais naïve et têtue comme j'étais, je n'avais rien écouté. Il avait raison. Je n'étais qu'un aimant à emmerdes. Finalement...ce qui m'était arrivé, je l'avais peut-être provoqué...sans même m'en rendre compte. Si je n'avais pas été aussi conne, le biker ne m'aurait jamais...il n'aurait jamais...la nausée. Encore.

Toute ma vie, malgré les épreuves, malgré les coups, je n'avais cessé de croire qu'il y avait du bon, en chacun de nous. Belle connerie. Barry frappa doucement, m'arrachant à ma séance d'auto flagellation.

\- Adorable Lola, je t'ai trouvé des vêtements de rechange, dit-il depuis la pièce adjacente.

Daryl lui ouvrit, attrapa les fringues et me les tendit avant de sortir en silence. Avec pour seule compagnie ma solitude, je dévisageai la porte, anesthésiée. Est-ce-que ça allait toujours être comme ça à présent ?

Je posai le jogging noir et le pull assorti sur la petite commode blanche, puis me retournai pour observer mon regard dans le miroir installé au dessus du lavabo. L'image qu'il me renvoya me retourna l'estomac. Écœurée, meurtrie au plus profond de ma chair, je recrachai un filet de bile dans la porcelaine ivoire. Je fermai les yeux une seconde, mes mains fermement agrippées au rebord froid, tentant de calmer mes pulsations cardiaques. Je devais me reprendre. Ça me semblait insurmontable...mais il le fallait. Si je sombrais maintenant...je ne referais jamais surface.

Le corps secoué de spasmes nerveux, je retirai mes vêtements...seuls témoins de ce que m'avait fait subir mon bourreau. Je me glissai sous le jet d'eau glaciale en réprimant un frisson. Je restai comme ça, immobile, ruisselante. Et je commençai à frotter. Frotter. Frotter. Frotter. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à m'en rougir la peau. Jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir. Jusqu'à m'écrouler dans le bac de douche. Je m'adossai contre la paroi, ramenai mes jambes contre ma poitrine. Ma tête posée sur mes genoux, je m'autorisai à craquer...enfin.

* * *

J'avais passé près de deux heures enfermée dans cette salle de bain. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je découvris l'archer et Barry assis dans le couloir. Ils...discutaient ? L'improbable de la situation m'arracha malgré moi un semblant de sourire. Voir que les deux hommes de ma vie arrivaient à plus ou moins communiquer, m'apporta un peu de douceur. Ils levèrent les yeux vers moi, soulagés visiblement, de me voir réapparaître.

\- Cet endroit doit regorger de mets délicieux, déclara le colosse en se mettant debout avant de s'éclipser au rez de chaussée.

Vêtue de mon jogging deux fois trop grand, je m'installai près du chasseur, à même le sol. Je me rongeai les ongles nerveusement, en proie à une fatigue dévorante. Arriverais-je seulement à trouver le sommeil ?

\- Noix de coco, le gel douche ? marmonna Daryl.

\- Ouais...je suis poursuivie, murmurai-je.

Le silence reprit ses droits tandis que je détaillai l'état de ses mains. Elles étaient complètement défoncées...putain de merde ! Il devait souffrir le martyr.

\- Viens, dis-je en me levant pour retourner dans la salle de bain.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fabriques ? demanda-t-il alors que j'imbibais une compresse de désinfectant.

\- Y a pas que moi qui ai besoin d'être rafistolé, chuchotai-je.

Les secondes défilèrent, silencieuses et apaisantes tandis que je m'occupais de panser ses plaies. Je les bandai avec douceur avant de river mes prunelles aux siennes. La détresse de son regard me bouleversa, me nouant un peu plus les entrailles. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, incapable de réprimer un nouveau déferlement lacrymal.

\- Sers moi dans tes bras...je t'en supplie, Daryl, m'effondrai-je.

Il s'exécuta, comme s'il avait attendu ma permission pendant des heures. Je m'agrippai à ses épaules, presque désespérée, et nous nous écroulâmes, tous les deux, sur le carrelage immaculé.

\- Loryl, marmonna-t-il dans mon cou.

\- Quoi ? répliquai-je sans comprendre.

\- Notre...surnom...Ok pour Loryl.

Je m'esclaffai entre deux sanglots, tandis qu'il me serrait un peu plus contre lui.

Cette épreuve, nous la surmonterions. Comme toutes les autres. Parce que c'était nous. Daryl et Lola...Loryl. Et parce que la vie, aussi implacable et brutale soit-elle, nous avait modelé à son image.

 **A suivre...**

 **Voilà voilà ^^**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **On se retrouve très vite pour la suite !**


	13. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui

**Coucou !**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec un chapitre un peu plus court, qui je l'espère...vous plaira :)**

 **Un grand merci à Maricia1805, Juste D, Saya600 et xGothicAngel pour vos reviews !**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite !**

 **Pour la musique : Amy Winehouse - back to black, et Asaf Avidan - the labyrinth song**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits rôdeurs !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 – Peut-être pas aujourd'hui**

Finalement, _demain_ arriva. Et j'étais toujours là. J'avais survécu à cette première nuit...à cet _après l'enfer._

Réchauffant de ses rayons la chambre gigantesque à la décoration douteuse dans laquelle Daryl et moi avions attendu l'aube, le soleil se leva, lentement, voilé par quelques nuages éparses.

L'archer m'avait gardé dans ses bras, contre lui, des heures durant. J'avais pleuré. J'avais tremblé. J'avais crié. Il avait supporté. Il avait encaissé. Sans rien dire. Sans me brusquer. Sans m'accabler. Jamais, je n'oublierai. Cependant, avec lui à mes côtés, j'irai mieux. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui. Peut-être pas demain. Mais je voulais croire que tôt ou tard, j'irai mieux.

Nous n'avions pas fermé l'œil. Les miens devaient être particulièrement gonflés d'ailleurs. Néanmoins, je me sentais...non...je ne me sentais pas bien. Mes muscles courbaturés hurlaient à chacun de mes mouvements. Quant à mon corps...il me révulsait.

\- 'Jour, murmura l'archer.

\- Bonjour, répliquai-je à voix basse.

Je fermai les paupières tandis qu'il m'embrassait sur le front. Je pouvais sentir les battements de son cœur pulser à travers son épiderme. Leur rythme tantôt régulier, tantôt disparate, en disait long sur ce qui se passait dans son esprit tourmenté. Je levai mes prunelles pour croiser les siennes. Ces dernières m'observaient tendrement tandis qu'un sourire faiblard s'étirait malgré moi sur mon visage.

\- T'as faim ? demanda-t-il en rongeant l'ongle de son pouce.

\- Pas trop.

Je détaillai son dos meurtri pendant qu'il s'asseyait au bord du lit. Il enfila sa chemise avant de s'immobiliser. Les épaules soudain voûtées, il se prit la tête entre les mains. Un nœud douloureux se forma dans ma gorge lorsque je réalisai à quel point il souffrait...par ma faute. Je culpabilisais tellement de lui infliger ça.

\- Viens, chuchota-t-il en se retournant vers moi.

Je m'installai derrière lui, passai mes bras autour de son torse et laissai mon front reposer contre son omoplate. Il entoura mes mains des siennes avant d'entremêler nos doigts. Nous restâmes ainsi, immobiles de longues minutes, uniquement bercés par nos respirations silencieuses.

\- J'vais fumer une clope, dit-il en se levant finalement.

\- Ok. Je...je fais juste un tour par la salle de bain, et je...descends, bredouillai-je en me mettant debout à mon tour.

\- T'inquiète pas pour moi Casse-Noisette, j'vais bien.

A d'autres. Si lui allait bien, alors moi j'étais prête pour chanter My heart will go on à tue-tête tout en dansant la macarena.

\- Tu mens aussi mal que moi, constatai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- T'es conne, marmonna-t-il.

\- Je sais, souris-je avant de lui emboîter le pas dans le couloir.

Alors qu'il se rendait au rez de chaussée, je déambulai quelques secondes dans le corridor, mes pas résonnant en silence sur la moquette d'un jaune moutarde parfaitement...atroce...comme le reste de la déco de notre refuge temporaire. Outre les photos de famille en noir et blanc qui habillaient les murs turquoises, les anciens propriétaires avaient semblait-il, une fascination pour l'art aztèque...comme en témoignaient les couleurs pour le moins...criardes des lieux. Une fresque représentant la Pierre du Soleil était accrochée face à l'escalier...sympa comme vue avant d'aller se coucher, songeai-je avec un frisson. Depuis qu'Indiana Jones m'avait traumatisée enfant, j'avais gardé une certaine angoisse vis à vis de ce genre d'artefact. Sérieusement...qui pouvait être assez sain d'esprit pour trouver qu'une reproduction d'un autel sacrificiel était de bon goût ? Enfin, cette ornementation prodigieuse avait eu le mérite de me faire penser à autre chose...c'était déjà ça. En compagnie d'une moue dubitative, je m'éclipsai vers la salle de bain.

Je me passai un peu d'eau sur le visage, histoire de chasser ces heures d'insomnie et levai la tête sur le miroir. Je soupirai en prenant conscience des dégâts qu'avaient causé mon bourreau...et pas seulement à l'intérieur.

En plus de mon arcade sourcilière qui commençait à avoir l'habitude d'être éclatée, ma lèvre inférieure avait également souffert des coups infligés par le latino. Un hématome conséquent était apparu sur ma tempe, là où mon crâne avait heurté cette foutue pierre. Clairement...je faisais peur à voir. J'observai mon reflet de longues minutes...sous toutes les coutures. Cette fille au regard éteint ne pouvait pas être moi...comment en étais-je arrivée là ?

Les mains crispées sur le rebord du lavabo, je tentai de maîtriser les sanglots qui me ravageaient le larynx. Je n'allais pas y arriver...c'était au dessus de mes forces. Je ne pouvais pas juste...continuer comme si rien ne s'était passé. J.C m'avait tout pris. Tout. A commencer par ma dignité.

La Lola que j'avais été existait-elle encore ? Était-elle juste évanouie, quelque part dans les méandres de mon esprit nébuleux ? Pourrait-elle revenir à la vie à l'image d'un Phoenix ? Ouais...Sauf que s'enflammer pour renaître de ses cendres était quand même plus élégant que de se faire...violer par un cinglé au beau milieu des bois. Je me crispai un peu plus à cette pensée. Pourquoi lutter ? A quoi bon ?

Submergé par les larmes, mon corps endolori secoué de spasmes incontrôlables s'affaissa mollement sur le sol. Je me détestais. Je détestais ces courbes, ces jambes, ce ventre, ces seins qui m'avaient transformé en bout de viande sans importance. Je me recroquevillai sur le carrelage froid, et ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine en proie à une détresse profonde, viscérale. Les coups, je les encaissais, mieux que quiconque...à part Daryl...mais ce que le latino m'avait fait...ma vie n'aurait plus rien de normal. Il m'avait marqué au fer rouge. Je n'étais plus Lola la ballerine. Je n'étais plus que Lola...la fille qui s'était fait violer. Question image de soi, on ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Et ça me suivrait. Jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Daryl...en songeant à l'archer, mes sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité. J'avais découvert tellement de choses avec lui. La confiance, le bonheur, la passion...l'amour... _Faire l'amour_...Ces mots prenaient tout leur sens lors de nos étreintes enfiévrées. Parce que c'était au delà de la simple adoration. C'était un tout. Une expression physique de ce que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre et que nous n'arrivions pas à exprimer avec des mots...de toute façon, ils n'étaient pas suffisamment forts pour exprimer toute la violence de nos sentiments. Un frisson sournois glissa le long de mon échine en réalisant que le biker ne m'avait pas seulement volé ma dignité. En me possédant de force, cet enfoiré m'avait aussi dépouillé de ma capacité d'aimer. Et ça me brisait. Plus que les coups. Plus que le viol lui-même.

Je restai ainsi de longues minutes, prostrée. Vide. Seule, avec ma souffrance pour unique compagne.

Secoue-toi Lolita, me sermonnai-je tandis que je tentais de me relever, faible, chancelante...victime. Une victime...voilà ce que J.C avait fait de moi. Je dévisageai la brune aux yeux verts dans le miroir ridiculement luxueux avant d'écraser mon poing dans la glace. Cette fille était morte.

La chair à vif de mes phalanges m'hypnotisa. Le filet de sang s'écoulant lentement dans l'émail ivoire, le marbrait de veines pourpres, fines et diffuses comme les fils de soie d'une toile d'araignée. D'un regard dénué de vie, je contemplai cet enchevêtrement de lignes rouges, subjuguée par la beauté de ce canevas morbide. Tout serait tellement plus...simple...Je jetai un regard circulaire à la pièce lorsque mes prunelles s'arrêtèrent sur la petite commode. Fébrile, les mains tremblantes, je me jetai sur le meuble. J'en retournai tous les tiroirs avant de renverser leur contenu sur le sol. Je m'agenouillai, farfouillant nerveusement dans le foutoir que je venais de provoquer, lorsque enfin, mes doigts se refermèrent sur l'objet tant convoité.

* * *

 **DARYL**

J'suis sous le porche, dans ce lotissement de bourges. J'aurais jamais cru crécher dans un endroit pareil un jour. Un des avantages de l'apocalypse. J'tire une latte sur ma clope. J'regarde le ciel. Comme elle. Putain. Quelle nuit. Lola est...elle est brisée. Je voudrais pouvoir rassembler les morceaux. Les recoller entre eux. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'je me sens démuni. Impuissant. Inutile. J'sais pas comment réagir. J'sais pas si j'dois la brusquer. Ou la protéger. J'suis paumé. C'est pt'être un peu tôt pour essayer de la secouer. J'en sais rien. Y a pas un foutu manuel quelque part pour m'expliquer c'que j'dois faire ? Bordel. J'savais que tôt ou tard, tout se barrerait en couille. Ça a pas loupé...et c'est pire que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Quelle merde. J'dirais pas non à une bonne cuite ou un shoot de n'importe quoi.

Barry s'amène. Il se laisse tomber à côté de moi. En silence. J'peux comprendre pourquoi elle l'adore autant. Ce type est...apaisant ? J'arrive pas à croire qu'je pense ça. Il est là. Il est présent. Et il ne sort pas de phrase toute faite. Il est cool.

\- J'ai envie de pancakes aux myrtilles, dit-il.

Ouais. Il est surtout déroutant en fait. J'inspire une autre bouffée de tabac. J'le sens qui s'insuffle dans mes poumons. Il me brûle la gorge. M'éraille un peu plus les cordes vocales. Rien à foutre. Cette merde, c'est tout c'qui arrive à m'soulager depuis hier. Sauf peut-être quand j'ai foutu sa raclée à cet enculé de J.C de mes couilles. Putain, ça c'était jouissif. J'voudrais pouvoir recommencer. Encore et encore. Voir sa petite gueule d'enfoiré se décomposer à mesure que je la lui éclate. J'en ai encore mal aux mains. J'ai dû me péter une ou deux phalanges. Je m'en tape. Ce tas de merde est mort. C'est tout c'qui compte.

Des pancakes. Elle adore ça. Des myrtilles. J'souris en repensant à nos débuts. Merle, Lola et moi. Je l'avais déjà dans la peau à cette époque là. Depuis longtemps d'ailleurs. Mon abruti de frère avait tout compris. Mais elle, elle voyait rien. J'me lève. J'écrase mon mégot et j'me tourne vers l'extra-terrestre.

\- Amène-toi, dois bien y avoir de quoi en faire dans cette baraque.

Le colosse me suit dans la cuisine. Il ouvre tous les placards et pousse un cri digne d'une gonzesse un jour de solde. Heureusement qu'le coin est calme. Sinon, on aurait déjà tous les rôdeurs au cul avec ses conneries.

\- T'as trouvé quoi ? j'demande en fouillant dans le meuble au dessus de la gazinière.

Il me tend une bouteille de sirop d'érable périmée depuis des mois...enfin j'crois. Ça se périme d'ailleurs ce truc ? J'sais plus trop où on en est dans le calendrier. Ça pourrait être Noël, ce serait pareil. On a tous perdu la notion du temps.

* * *

Barry est dépité. J'crois qu'il fait la gueule. Difficile à dire vu qu'ce type est mono expressif. On a rien trouvé pour les pancakes. Alors, j'ai compris. C'est pas pour lui qu'il les voulait. C'était pour elle.

\- L'adorable Lola doit manger quelque chose.

Il a raison. Elle a rien avalé depuis...depuis quand d'ailleurs ? Elle est partie en vadrouille avec Michonne et lui...elle est rentrée et...tout a dégénéré.

\- Ouais, j'vais aller zoner dans le quartier quand elle sera descendue.

Ça fait des plombes qu'elle est là haut. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle fabrique ? J'me ronge les ongles. J'hésite à aller la voir. Elle a pt'être juste besoin d'espace ? Et puis...j'pense à Hana. A ce qu'elle s'est infligée. Pourquoi j'pense à ça ? Lola ferait jamais ça. Elle est plus forte que sa sœur. Elle l'a toujours été. Même quand elle était gamine. Elle a une putain de force de caractère. Sauf qu'elle le sait pas. J'me lève. J'commence à faire les cent pas. Merde. J'me précipite dans l'escalier. J'déboule au premier. Elle me ferait pas ça. Pas elle. Parce que c'est une survivante. C'est ma survivante, putain de merde ! J'arrive devant la porte de la salle de bain. C'est fermé à clé. Fais chier.

\- Lola ?

Pas de réponse. Mes entrailles se tordent. Bordel. Non. Elle peut pas !

\- Lola !

Je m'impatiente. J'angoisse. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle fout ? Pourquoi elle répond pas ? J'me mets à tambouriner.

\- Lola ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ?! Ouvre cette putain de porte !

Elle ouvre enfin et...merde !

* * *

 **LOLA**

\- Lola ? entendis-je Daryl depuis le couloir.

Merde...merde...merde ! Qu'est-ce-que j'avais fait ? Pourquoi j'avais fait ça ?! Je fixai la porcelaine écarlate du lavabo d'un œil vide.

\- Lola !

Putain. Je pouvais pas y croire. Mais qu'est-ce-qui m'avait pris ? Je me crispai, les sourcils froncés en contemplant mon œuvre.

\- Lola ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ?! Ouvre cette putain de porte !

Je sursautai et secouai la tête, revenant brusquement à la réalité. Je lui ouvris, l'estomac noué par une légère appréhension.

\- Mais qu'est-ce...

Il se figea un instant, ahuri en me découvrant.

\- C'est si moche que ça ? grimaçai-je.

\- Non, dit-il avant d'attraper une mèche de cheveux qui m'arrivaient désormais au niveau du menton.

\- Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris...en temps normal, j'aurais...enfin...fallait que...tu vois, quand ça va pas, un tour chez le coiffeur et...

Il m'interrompit d'un baiser, chaste, fugace, tendre avant de prendre mon visage entre ses mains.

\- Putain, t'es...belle, lâcha-t-il.

Abasourdie, je restai muette une seconde. On se connaissait depuis plus de quinze ans...et, pas une seule fois, il ne m'avait fait le moindre compliment sur mon apparence. Le déballage de sentiments, ce n'était pas son truc. Ça ne l'avait jamais été. J'avais d'ailleurs une idée plutôt précise de ce que prononcer ces quelques mots lui avait coûté. Mal à l'aise, il fuyait mon regard tout en mordillant convulsivement sa lèvre inférieure et moi...je me remis à pleurer. Fais chier.

\- Tu...attends que j'ai la tronche ravagée pour me le dire ?

Le pathétique de la situation m'arracha un éclat de rire empreint de détresse. Daryl me fixa, nerveux, ne sachant comment réagir. Comment lui en vouloir ? J'étais un ascenseur émotionnel à moi toute seule.

\- Excuse-moi, sanglotai-je. Je suis complètement larguée.

\- T'excuses pas. J'veux pas que tu t'excuses Casse-Noisette, jamais.

Tandis que j'essuyais mes larmes d'un revers de la main, il interrompit mon geste.

\- Qu'est-ce-que t'as foutu ?

\- J'ai cogné dans un miroir, reniflai-je, mauvaise idée.

Il m'attira dans la salle de bain et me fit asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je l'observai pendant qu'il rassemblait compresses, désinfectant et sparadrap...comme d'habitude. Il faisait ça depuis que j'avais quinze ans. L'archer connaissait chaque cicatrice, chaque plaie, chaque fêlure en moi. Il s'agenouilla avant de prendre ma main dans la sienne. Je n'arrivai pas à le quitter des yeux pendant qu'il s'affairait. Je ne réagis pas lorsqu'il retira les éclats de verre fichés dans ma peau...je ne tressaillis pas lorsqu'il désinfecta les coupures...parce que c'était...la routine. Un rituel établi depuis toujours. Entre lui et moi.

\- Je...j't'ai toujours trouvé belle Lola, marmonna-t-il après une seconde.

\- Je sais, chuchotai-je.

\- J'aurais dû t'le dire. C'est c'que font les mecs avec leur...femme.

Leur...femme ? Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine à ces mots. Il me considérait comme...sa femme ? Putain. Ce shoot de bonheur m'anesthésia l'esprit une seconde. Puis, de nouveau, les larmes. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais fatiguée...tellement fatiguée.

\- T'as pas besoin de me le dire. Il suffit que tu poses les yeux sur moi pour que je le sache, murmurai-je.

\- Pleure pas, dit-il en me serrant contre lui. J'te lâche pas. J'te lâcherai jamais.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, me dévisageant de ses prunelles que j'aimais tant avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

\- T'es épuisée. Tu veux pas essayer de dormir un peu ?

J'acquiesçai en silence tandis qu'il m'aidait à me relever. Nous retournâmes dans la chambre main dans la main, comme deux adolescents effrayés à l'idée de rompre ce contact rassurant. Je me glissai sous les draps, la gorge nouée.

\- Reste...s'il te plaît.

Il se coucha près de moi, m'enveloppant de ses bras protecteurs pendant que je me blottissais contre sa chaleur sécurisante. Je luttai quelques secondes, avant de m'endormir, effrayée à l'idée de ce que me réserveraient mes rêves.

J'irai mieux mais...peut-être pas aujourd'hui.

 **A suivre...**

 **Un chapitre un peu court, où il ne se passe pas grand chose...un chapitre de transition quoi lol**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Alors, je suis en formation toute cette semaine, donc la suite n'arrivera pas avant le weekend prochain je pense ;)**

 **A très vite !**


	14. Une histoire de surnom et d'ananas géant

**Coucou !**

 **Oui bon je sais...j'avais dit pas avant ce weekend mdr Mais bon, j'ai pas réussi à dormir cette nuit...il fallait bien s'occuper non ?! Du coup voilà déjà le chapitre 14 ! Ça passe trop vite oO**

 **Un très très grand merci à Juste D, Maricia1805, xGothicAngel, sarah0406 et Marrylin pour vos reviews ! J'espère que cette suite vous comblera tout autant !**

 **Un petit clin d'oeil à ma Pétri adorée ! Je me suis lancée dans un _Polemon_ ptdrrr (comprenez ici un genre de lemon soft façon poème...polemon...bref ^^')**

 **Pour la musique : on va faire dans l'original...Asaf Avidan (sans déconner ?! haha) - the jail that set you free, your anchor  
**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits rôdeurs !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 – Une histoire de surnom et d'ananas géant**

 **LOLA**

 _Son mutisme quand il me déshabillait._

 _Ma respiration, haletante._

 _Ses mains sur mon corps, sur ma poitrine, entre mes cuisses._

 _Mes soupirs, saccadés._

 _Ses yeux tourmentés dans les miens tandis qu'il me caressait._

 _Mon épiderme, frissonnant._

 _Ses lèvres glissant le long de mon cou._

 _Mes gémissements à peine retenus._

 _Ses bras autour de ma taille._

 _Mes ongles griffant son dos._

 _Sa peau brûlante contre moi._

 _Mes jambes le capturant._

 _Son souffle mêlé au mien._

 _Ma langue flirtant avec la sienne._

 _Son va et vient, tendre, désespéré, passionné._

 _Notre amour, démesuré._

 _Songe d'un instant suspendu, dérobé à l'apocalypse._

 _Et le visage de J.C qui se substitua au sien...me ramenant brutalement à la réalité._

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, après un sommeil agité, Daryl était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte sur un ciel maussade. Une jambe repliée sur laquelle reposait son avant bras, il fumait en observant l'extérieur. Je le contemplai un instant, m'attardant une seconde sur les muscles crispés de ses bras bronzés puis, je m'étirai douloureusement dans ce lit d'une taille outrancière. Un matelas king size faisait sûrement rêver la plupart des couples avant l'apocalypse mais, je préférais largement le confort sommaire de la couchette une place que nous avions partagé à la prison. Quel était l'intérêt de dormir à deux mètres l'un de l'autre ? L'archer se retourna vers moi, rongeant l'ongle de son pouce.

\- J'ai dormi longtemps ? m'enquis-je dans un bâillement.

\- Deux jours.

\- Deux jours ? m'exclamai-je en me redressant brusquement.

Il jeta son mégot avant de refermer la vitre d'un geste sec.

\- T'en avais besoin, marmonna-t-il en s'installant à mes côtés.

Il détailla un instant mes bleus avant de jouer avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Je passai à mon tour une main dans ma chevelure, grimaçant en me souvenant que je l'avais sauvagement amputé, lorsque mon estomac grogna bruyamment. Daryl haussa un sourcil puis m'invita à le suivre. Je me mis debout, ignorant les craquements douloureux de mes articulations. Visiblement, à jouer la Belle au bois Dormant, j'étais rouillée. Une fois dans le couloir, une délicieuse odeur me chatouilla les narines.

\- Attends...des pancakes ?

L'archer s'immobilisa et se retourna pour me faire face.

\- Barry en a fait tous les jours en attendant que tu te réveilles.

\- Oh..., murmurai-je, troublée.

Il esquissa un sourire avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Ouais...Bah tu sais...il est cool en fait.

\- Ça fait des mois que je te le dis, souris-je faiblement. Mais...où vous avez trouvé de quoi en faire ?

\- T'occupes pas de ça, répliqua-t-il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules pour déposer un baiser sur ma tempe.

Arrivés au rez de chaussée, nous retrouvâmes le poète humoriste, affublé d'un tablier rose bonbon qui s'affairait en cuisine tout en se dandinant sur un rythme que lui seul semblait entendre.

\- Adorable Lola, te voir m'emplit d'une indescriptible joie, dit-il d'un ton monocorde en m'invitant à m'asseoir à table tandis qu'il y déposait une assiette fumante.

\- Merci Barry, répondis-je, affamée.

Les deux hommes de ma vie s'installèrent face à moi, m'observant avec une inquiétude non dissimulée pendant que je me jetais sur la nourriture.

\- Putain, m'extasiai-je en fermant les yeux, c'est trop bon !

\- Fais gaffe de pas t'étouffer, commenta le chasseur qui parut plus détendu en me voyant dévorer avec appétit.

\- Vous en voulez ?

\- L'amazone que tu es dois reprendre des forces. Mange sans crainte, notre ami l'archer m'a fait un don d'un opossum ce matin.

Une amazone ? Un don d'opossum ? Ma fourchette suspendue devant ma bouche grande ouverte, je clignai plusieurs fois des paupières tentant vainement d'assimiler les paroles du poète humoriste. Puis, avec un haussement d'épaules, j'enfournai une généreuse bouchée de pancakes noyés dans le sirop d'érable périmé.

* * *

Après m'être empiffrée, je retournai à l'étage en quête de vêtements propres. Je vidai les tiroirs de la commode de notre chambre et dégotai un jean noir ainsi qu'un T-shirt tout aussi ténébreux. D'un pas décidé, je me rendis dans la salle de bain, bien déterminée à faire de mon mieux pour remonter la pente. Un rapide coup d'œil au miroir brisé m'indiqua que mes hématomes commençaient à s'estomper. Les blessures physiques, contrairement à celles de l'âme, guérissaient toujours plus vite, soupirai-je en me déshabillant.

Je me glissai sous le jet glacial, tentant de faire abstraction des traces de doigts encore imprimées à l'intérieur de mes cuisses. N'y pense pas Lola, m'encourageai-je en attrapant le gel douche, si t'y penses, cet enfoiré gagne. L'odeur de la noix de coco emplit la cabine tandis que je...frottais...comme pour effacer les marques indélébiles imprégnées dans mon esprit. La peau rougie par la température de l'eau et mon acharnement, j'appuyai mes paumes de part et d'autre du robinet, contre la mosaïque froide. Tout était froid dans cette baraque de toute façon. Heureusement que je pouvais compter sur les pancakes de Barry et la tendresse de l'archer pour réchauffer mon cœur meurtri, songeai-je en m'autorisant à verser quelques larmes. Quelques unes...pas plus.

Ok. Reprends-toi, me secouai-je en rouvrant les yeux, tremblant des pieds à la tête. Mes dents claquant à un rythme en parfaite symbiose avec celui de mes battements cardiaques, je sortis de la douche pour m'enrouler dans une serviette moelleuse.

\- Lola ! cria Daryl depuis le couloir en tambourinant contre la porte.

\- Quoi ? répliquai-je en m'habillant.

\- Faut qu'on se barre !

\- Quoi ?! répétai-je, éberluée, en lui ouvrant.

Barry et lui me tirèrent dans le corridor tandis que je sautillais pour enfiler mes rangers.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? demandai-je, ahurie.

\- Une horde, m'indiqua le poète humoriste alors que nous nous précipitions au rez de chaussée.

Une horde...une putain de horde ! Merde ! Je les avais zappé ceux là ! Mais comment avais-je pu oublier ceux qui rythmaient notre quotidien depuis...depuis combien de temps d'ailleurs ?! J'avais complètement perdu la notion du temps.

Le colosse récupéra un sac à dos sur le plan de travail pendant que j'attrapais une veste abandonnée sur une chaise, puis, sans un regard en arrière, nous nous élançâmes dans la rue. Le bourdonnement caractéristique des grognements dans notre dos me glaça l'échine jusqu'à la moelle. Combien étaient-ils ? Des dizaines ? A en juger par l'odeur et le bitume qui tremblait sous nos pieds, des centaines me semblait plus juste.

Le colosse me tendit une hachette, avant d'éclater le crâne moisi d'un cadavre qui n'était plus de toute première jeunesse avec un couteau à pain. Bordel de merde ! Mais où avait-il dégoté ça ?! Dans la cuisine Lola...où veux-tu qu'il ait trouvé ça, me flagellai-je mentalement. Je décapitai à moitié une petite mamie, toute mignonne dans sa robe rouge et jaune à petits pois...j'avais vraiment un truc avec les grand-mères décharnées, songeai-je en la regardant s'effondrer sur l'asphalte, sa tête pendant de façon tout à fait grotesque sur son épaule.

\- Faut pas rester sur la route ! lança l'archer en dégommant un geek dans un état de décomposition révoltant.

\- Guide nous Archer, tes pas seront les nôtres, déclama Barry.

Le chasseur s'enfonça dans la forêt, le catcheur sur ses talons tandis que je m'immobilisais à la lisière, paralysée. Le souffle court, j'observai la silhouette menaçante des bois, sinistres témoins du calvaire que j'avais récemment vécu.

\- Lola ! Faut pas rester là ! s'écria Daryl alors que mes pieds refusaient d'avancer.

Ma respiration se fit disparate, l'air dans mes poumons se raréfia à mesure que les rôdeurs approchaient. Incapable de bouger, je restai tétanisée, m'attendant presque à le voir surgir de nulle part, son sourire immonde collé aux lèvres.

\- Lola, répéta l'archer en revenant sur ses pas pendant que le poète humoriste nous attendait un peu plus loin.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, me forçant à lui faire face, alors que déjà, l'angoisse s'était insinuée dans chacun de mes muscles. Un arbre de la mort, semblable à une araignée qui tissait sa toile avait soudainement poussé dans ma poitrine, me déconnectant de la réalité de ses racines dérangeantes. Je ne voyais plus rien. Je ne discernais plus rien hormis le biker qui s'acharnait sur moi au beau milieu des bois.

\- Regarde-moi. Casse-Noisette, regarde-moi.

Je m'exécutai en proie à une terreur profonde, cherchant des yeux ses prunelles bleues...mon ancre dans ce désastre qu'était ma vie. Merde. Mais qu'est-ce-qui m'arrivait putain ?!

\- Je...je peux pas, soufflai-je.

\- Lola, il est mort. Tu m'entends ? Il te f'ra plus de mal.

Mes iris plantés dans les siens, je tentai désespérément de reprendre contact avec le monde réel.

\- Il est mort, chuchotai-je comme pour m'en convaincre.

\- Il est mort, assura l'archer.

\- Ok...ok, répliquai-je en revenant peu à peu à moi.

Daryl m'attrapa par la main alors que la horde se rapprochait à une vitesse calamiteuse. Tout comme les grognements incessants qui bourdonnaient à l'image d'un essaim d'abeilles affamées, l'odeur qui l'accompagnait était insoutenable. Je pouvais presque en sentir les relents putrides dans mon cou. Au prix d'un effort incommensurable, mes jambes se remirent enfin en marche et, remisant mon angoisse dans un coin de mon esprit, je pénétrai dans la forêt.

* * *

Courir. Encore et toujours. Sans s'arrêter. Sans se retourner. Sans reprendre notre souffle.

Nous avions passé la majeure partie de la journée à fuir la meute, massacrant quelques cadavres au passage, juste histoire de ne pas perdre la main. Finalement, en début de soirée, après avoir parcouru un nombre incalculable de kilomètres à travers les bois, nous avions enfin réussi à semer nos poursuivants défraîchis.

Une main appuyée sur un point de côté douloureux, je tentai tant bien que mal de retrouver une respiration normale. Mieux valait être sportif pour survivre à l'apocalypse. Je jetai un œil au ciel, comme je le faisais toujours, pour admirer une seconde les couleurs du soleil couchant. Question colorimétrie, le firmament n'était pas en reste. Ce spectacle, je m'en lasserais jamais, songeai-je en admirant les reflets gris bleutés se mêlant habilement à la descente spectaculaire de l'astre solaire.

\- On va passer la nuit ici, marmonna Daryl en m'arrachant à ma contemplation pleine de poésie.

\- Je ne te suis pas Archer, où donc allons nous reposer nos âmes épuisées ?

Le chasseur nous indiqua un bus scolaire abandonné au beau milieu d'un chemin de fer. Assez semblable à celui de la prison, l'autocar semblait être vide de tout occupant, mort ou vivant.

\- Tu veux pas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ?

\- Je pourrais t'appeler Adorable Daryl mais, quelque chose me dit que ton tempérament fougueux de chasseur n'apprécierait pas.

Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres face à la mine déconfite de mon compagnon. Adorable Daryl...je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer tant ce surnom était ridicule.

\- Quel son mélodieux que celui du rire de l'adorable Lola, poursuivit un Barry imperturbable.

\- Guignol, grogna l'archer avant de se diriger vers le véhicule jaune vif.

Je suivis les deux hommes jusqu'à la carcasse esseulée, jetant tout de même un regard anxieux aux alentours, m'attendant presque à le voir surgir. J'observai les lieux nerveusement, essayant de garder la tête froide. Il est mort, me répétai-je mentalement, il est mort.

\- Daryl, c'est pas compliqué, appelle moi Daryl.

\- Je préfère Archer, s'entêta le poète humoriste.

\- Putain, de tous les tarés de la planète pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on tombe sur toi ?

\- Le karma probablement, rétorqua le colosse en essuyant du poing l'une des vitres poussiéreuse pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du véhicule. Chers amis, l'endroit semble sûr. Nos cœurs fatigués vont pouvoir se restaurer avant de trouver un peu de repos.

\- Oublie ce que j'ai dit quand j't'ai dit que j'le trouvais cool, lança le chasseur à mon attention en redressant son arbalète sur son épaule.

Barry ouvrit la porte arrière avant de grimper dans le bus, suivit de près par Daryl et moi. Nous nous installâmes à l'avant, le colosse étendant ses grandes jambes devant lui. Puis il attrapa son sac, duquel il sortit deux bouteilles d'eau et le reste des pancakes soigneusement emballés dans du papier aluminium.

\- A quel moment est-ce-que tu as trouvé le temps de préparer un pique-nique ?! m'enquis-je, ébahie.

\- Je suis prévoyant, voilà tout.

* * *

 **DARYL**

J'regarde Lola et l'autre taré. Ouais. Il m'a cassé les couilles avec ces surnoms à la con. Mais ça a eu le mérite de la faire rire. Et c'est pas rien. Surtout après la crise d'angoisse qu'elle a fait ce midi. Elle se goinfre de pancakes. Ça aussi c'est pas rien. J'sais qu'elle va mal. J'sais aussi que ça durera un moment. Mais ce soir, j'veux croire qu'elle va...presque bien.

\- T'en veux ? propose-t-elle.

\- J'ai pas faim.

Je mens. Comme elle. Probablement aussi mal, mais on s'en tape. Faut qu'elle reprenne des forces. Qu'elle récupère. Elle passe en priorité. Toujours.

Je l'observe pendant qu'elle discute avec Barry. Ses yeux ne pétillent plus, mais ses joues rosissent. C'est déjà ça. Et ce sourire...j'ai bien cru ne jamais le revoir. J'sais qu'elle se force. Qu'elle prend sur elle. Comme elle le fait toujours. J'sais aussi que ça va être long. Ça va être dur. Douloureux. Mais elle reviendra. Parce qu'elle est forte. Même si ça, elle le sait pas.

J'reporte mon attention sur l'extérieur. C'est calme. Tant mieux. On a frôlé la catastrophe ce midi. La prison me manque. J'me demande comment vont les autres ? Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je les ai complètement zappé. J'pense à Rick, Michonne, Carl...la petite dure à cuire. J'espère qu'ils vont bien. Qu'ils ont trouvé un lieu sûr.

Glenn, Maggie, Hershel...est-ce-qu'ils s'en sont sortis ? J'ai du mal à imaginer le vieux crapahuter dans la nature. Mais ce mec est un putain de survivant. Pendant l'épidémie de grippe il nous a prouvé à tous qu'il en avait dans le froc. C'est une force de la nature.

Beth. Le monde était pas taillé pour une fille comme elle. J'arrive toujours pas y croire bordel. Y a pas de belle façon de mourir. La mort, ça a rien de glorieux. Mais elle l'a accueillie sans broncher. Elle est pt'être mieux où elle est finalement. Putain, avec l'autre abruti j'me transforme en pseudo philosophe à la con.

Et puis y a Sasha, Bob et Tyreese. J'les connais moins bien. Pas assez pour les considérer comme ma famille. Surtout Bob...le type sorti de nulle part. Mais bon. J'serai heureux de les revoir...sains et saufs. L'apocalypse, c'est bizarre. On s'met à fréquenter des gens auxquels on aurait jamais adressé la parole en temps normal. Si on m'avait dit que j'deviendrai pote avec un shérif...un éclat de rire. J'relève la tête. Lola se marre. Barry a dû lui sortir une vanne bien pourrie. Il a l'air d'en avoir tout un stock. J'me demande d'où il les sort d'ailleurs. Ce type est une véritable énigme. Mais il a été là. C'est bon d'savoir que j'peux compter sur lui. J'lui fais confiance. Je crois.

J'ai besoin d'une clope. J'me lève, et je vais à l'arrière. La nuit est bien entamée. J'ouvre la portière. J'dégomme un rôdeur égaré. Et le tabac s'insuffle dans ma gorge. Dans mes poumons. Dans mes veines. Putain, ça fait du bien. Manque plus qu'une bière. Je m'assois sur les rails. Le dos appuyé contre la carrosserie de notre hôtel grand luxe. C'est sûr que comparé à la baraque qu'on a squatté, c'est dérisoire. Mais c'est mieux que rien. Alors on s'en contente. Parce que c'est à ça que ressemblent nos vies maintenant. On se contente de qu'on a. Ou du moins, on essaye.

J'en suis à ma troisième cigarette quand Lola me rejoint. Va falloir que j'en trouve d'autres. J'vais bientôt être en rade. Elle s'installe à côté de moi. Le colosse a dû s'endormir. Ses ronflements réveilleraient les morts s'ils étaient pas déjà tous sur pieds. J'la regarde du coin de l'œil. Elle observe mon shoot de nicotine en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Ça m'rappelle la fois où gamine elle m'avait demandé de tirer une latte. J'l'avais rembarré. Parce que c'était qu'une gosse. Et qu'elle avait pas besoin de cette merde.

J'lui tends ma cigarette. Elle lève ses grands yeux verts sur moi. Bordel. J'la trouvais déjà belle. Mais avec ses cheveux plus courts...elle est à couper le souffle. Elle porte le tube de nicotine à ses lèvres avant de se mettre à tousser violemment.

\- Oh putain ! C'est dégueulasse ton truc, grimace-t-elle.

\- C'est parce que t'as pas l'habitude.

\- Ouais, bah compte pas sur moi pour la prendre. Non mais sérieusement comment tu peux apprécier ça ?

Je hausse les épaules. J'en sais rien. J'fume depuis que j'ai quoi, dix ans ? Ça commence à faire un paquet d'années. J'y fais plus vraiment attention en fait. J'écrase mon mégot et j'me tourne vers elle.

Elle se serre un peu plus contre moi. Après ce qui s'est passé, j'pensais qu'elle fuirait tout contact physique. Mais non. C'est même le contraire. On dirait que ça la sécurise. Et moi...ça me rassure. J'en crèverais si elle me fuyait. Elle glisse son bras sous le mien, et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

\- T'as vu ? dit-elle en pointant le ciel sombre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu trouves pas qu'en penchant la tête comme ça, cet amas d'étoiles ressemble à un ananas géant ?

Un ananas géant ? Putain la soirée avec Barry et ses conneries lui a retourné les neurones.

\- Faut vraiment pencher la tête alors.

\- Tu le vois pas ?

\- Non.

J'le vois pas...parce que j'vois qu'elle. Elle se redresse et plante ses prunelles dans les miennes.

\- Monsieur Dixon, votre imagination laisse à désirer.

J'peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Cette discussion est surréaliste. Cette apocalypse est surréaliste. Notre histoire est surréaliste. Et pourtant. Elle est bien réelle. J'meurs d'envie de l'embrasser. Elle doit le sentir d'ailleurs. J'veux pas la brusquer. Alors, j'me contente de prendre son visage entre mes mains. J'dépose un baiser sur son front. J'sens son cœur pulser à travers ses fringues trop grandes. Elle me dévisage, songeuse. J'tuerais pour savoir ce qui s'passe là dedans. Et elle m'embrasse. Elle m'embrasse vraiment. Ça n'a rien de chaste. Ça n'a rien de timide. Elle m'embrasse comme si elle voulait se prouver à elle-même qu'elle pouvait encore le faire. Que cet enfoiré ne lui avait pas pris ça aussi. J'me maîtrise. J'dois pas m'emballer. Surtout pas. Mais putain de merde, ça m'avait manqué. Elle se recule. A bout de souffle. Troublée. Effrayée ? Elle cligne des paupières pour reprendre ses esprits. Fais chier.

\- Je...je vais...aller dormir, bredouille-t-elle avant de se lever.

J'acquiesce. J'sais pas quoi dire. J'sais pas quoi faire. Est-ce-qu'elle veut que j'vienne aussi ? J'suis largué. J'arrive plus à suivre. Mais j'peux pas lui en vouloir. Elle me tend les mains.

\- Tu viens ?

Quelle question ? Bien sûr qu'je viens. Encore plus si c'est elle qui le demande. J'sais pas si on retrouvera une vie normale un jour. Mais en attendant, j'me contente de ce qu'on a. Ou du moins...j'essaye.

 **A suivre...**

 **Voilouuuu !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Bon cette fois, je vous dis vraiment à ce weekend !**

 **Bonne semaine !  
**


	15. La famille lépidoptère

**Coucou !**

 **Bon bah, repos forcé, alors on écrit histoire de se remonter le moral ;)**

 **Un grand merci à xGothicAngel, Maricia1805, Juste D, Marrylin et Saya600 pour vos reviews ! J'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite !**

 **Pour la musique : Garbage - a stroke of luck et supervixen**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits rôdeurs !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 – La famille lépidoptère**

 **DARYL**

\- Lâche moi...tu me fais mal...Lâche moi...

J'me réveille en sursaut. Il me faut une seconde pour me rappeler qu'on est plus à la prison. Ni dans cette baraque de bourge. Non, on est dans ce foutu bus, paumé sur les rails. Lola est en nage. Elle pleure...dans son sommeil. Ses traits se crispent, se tendent. Je l'attrape par les épaules. Elle se débat dans tous les sens. Encore. Putain de merde !

\- Lola ! Lola, réveille-toi !

\- Arrête...je t'en supplie...arrête...

Barry se réveille. Il s'approche, inquiet. J'vois bien qu'il se sent aussi impuissant que moi. On est pas habitué à la voir comme ça. J'la connais depuis toujours...mais j'me suis jamais senti aussi minable. Aussi inutile. Elle continue de s'agiter. Alors, j'la secoue un peu plus.

\- Lola !

J'lui gueule dessus. J'déteste faire ça. Encore plus quand elle va mal. Elle ouvre les yeux. Elle est paumée. Elle jette des regards terrorisés autour d'elle. Sa respiration est saccadée. Sa poitrine se soulève à un rythme erratique. Et elle fond en larmes. Merde. J'dis rien. J'sais pas quoi dire de toute façon. Alors, j'la serre contre moi. Parce que c'est tout c'que je peux faire pour le moment. Ses doigts s'agrippent à ma chemise. Elle tremble. Elle est gelée merde !

\- Barry, t'as pas une couverture ou un autre truc dans ton sac ?

Le colosse acquiesce. Il en sort une espèce de plaid aux motifs aztèques et une bouteille d'eau. Je l'enroule dedans. Elle trésaille quand j'la force à boire un peu. J'renverse de la flotte partout. Mais faut qu'elle reprenne contact avec la réalité.

\- J'ai peur, murmure-t-elle.

J'déglutis. J'me sens mal. Qu'est-ce-que j'peux faire ? Ce fils de pute est mort. Mais ça changera rien à ce qu'il lui a fait. Il l'a bousillé. Plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. J'ai besoin de sortir. Faut que j'me défoule. J'peux pas continuer comme ça. J'suis à bout de nerfs. J'supporte pas sa souffrance. Il m'faut un shoot d'adrénaline. Mais j'la garde contre moi. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Barry m'dévisage. Il est mono expressif. Comme d'habitude. Il baisse les yeux sur Lola. Son regard change. Il est presque...paternel ? Qu'est-ce-que j'en sais ? Mon père nous a jamais regardé comme ça Merle et moi. Son père non plus d'ailleurs. Pt'être sa mère ? J'm'en souviens plus.

\- Je prends le relais.

En plus d'être poète, kiné ou j'sais pas quoi ce type est medium ? Et il vient de faire une phrase normale. Ça me déstabilise presque. J'crois que j'préfère quand il nous sort ses trucs bizarres. Être sérieux, ça lui va pas. Ça rend cette situation de merde trop réelle. J'reporte mon attention sur Casse-Noisette. Sa respiration s'est apaisée. Elle est lente. Régulière. J'caresse ses cheveux...et ma gorge se serre. Elle me manque, putain. J'ai envie qu'on s'engueule. Comme on le fait depuis toujours. J'ai envie qu'elle me fasse la morale. Qu'elle fasse la gueule. Qu'elle se perde dans ses pensées. Juste pour la voir passer d'une émotion à une autre...comme elle le fait depuis toujours. J'veux juste...qu'on me la rende.

J'soupire. Et j'me lève. Barry s'installe à ses côtés. Il étend ses grandes jambes dans l'allée centrale. Dire qu'i peine une semaine Lola et moi, on faisait l'amour dans un endroit pareil. Une nuit parfaite. Ou presque. Et aujourd'hui...j'sais même plus si ça nous arrivera encore. Nouveau soupir. J'aime pas c'que j'suis en train de devenir. T'es trop sentimental, me balancerait mon abruti de frère. Il aurait sûrement raison. J'me ramollis. Et à cause de ça, à cause de ce qu'je ressens pour elle, j'étais pas là. Ce serait jamais arrivé...avant qu'on soit...J'attrape mon arbalète. Ouais. Faut qu'je me défoule.

J'sors du bus. Je cherche mon paquet de clopes. Merde. Il est vide. C'est la totale. Fais chier. J'regarde le cadavre que j'ai dégommé y a quelques heures. J'en viens presque à l'envier. Au moins, il a pas à supporter toute cette merde d'apocalypse. J'me dirige vers la forêt. Il fait encore sombre, mais le jour va pas tarder à se lever. Putain, prendre un peu le large...ça fait du bien.

* * *

 **LOLA**

\- Un refuge pour tous, une communauté pour tous. Ceux qui arrivent, survivent, lus-je à voix haute. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Je me tournai vers mes deux compagnons qui, tout comme moi, observaient avec curiosité le plan du chemin de fer sur lequel avait été inscrit ce message pour le moins...énigmatique. La veille, lorsque nous étions tombés sur ce bus scolaire coincé au beau milieu des rails, nous n'y avions pas prêté attention...le stress de la journée probablement. Mais à présent que le jour s'était levé et que nous avions plus ou moins retrouvé nos esprits, ce potentiel refuge appelé Terminus titillait notre intérêt. Les sourcils froncés, je relus une nouvelle fois l'inscription en lettres majuscules.

\- Ça me fait penser à ce truc bizarre qu'on a entendu à la radio, déclarai-je finalement. Tu te souviens Barry ?

\- Un mystère parmi tant d'autres, adorable Lola. Oh...un papillon, s'extasia-t-il tandis que l'insecte se posait sur son avant bras.

\- De quoi tu parles Casse-Noisette ? s'enquit Daryl, ignorant totalement la passion du poète humoriste pour les insectes.

\- Quand on est allé à l'école vétérinaire, on a entendu des bribes de message pendant quelques secondes.

\- Pourquoi t'en as pas parlé avant ?

\- Avec tout ce qui s'est passé ça...ça m'était sorti de la tête, dis-je à voix basse.

Daryl s'approcha un peu plus de la carte et suivit de son index l'entrecroisement de rails jusqu'au Terminus en mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

\- C'est pas la porte à côté, marmonna-t-il.

\- Tu crois que les autres pourraient être là bas ?

\- On sait pas où ils sont, Lola, soupira-t-il.

\- Mais...peut-être qu'ils ont vu le panneau et qu'ils y sont allés ?

\- Ou alors ils sont morts, répliqua-t-il sombrement.

\- Dis pas ça, me crispai-je en baissant les yeux sur mes rangers.

Génial, il est d'une humeur massacrante, songeai-je tristement. Et comment pouvais-je l'en blâmer ? Ces derniers jours avaient été atroces. Aussi bien pour lui, que pour moi. J'avais du mal à me suivre moi-même, alors il était assez facile d'imaginer ce que mes montagnes russes émotionnelles pouvaient provoquer chez lui. Surtout après la nuit cauchemardesque que je lui avais fait subir.

\- Je vais t'appeler Edgar, murmura Barry à l'attention du lépidoptère qui avait élu domicile sur sa manche.

J'esquissai un sourire faiblard avant de me diriger vers le bus pour rassembler nos affaires. Terminus ou pas, on ne pouvait de toute façon pas rester ici indéfiniment. Il fallait...avancer.

\- Attends, grogna Daryl en m'attrapant par la main. J'veux juste pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs.

\- Je sais, répliquai-je en grimpant dans le véhicule.

Les mains tremblantes, je repliai le plaid turquoise aux motifs aztèques avant de le ranger dans le sac de Barry, lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur mes phalanges éclatées. Je les observai, tétanisée par l'idée qui m'avait traversé l'esprit trois jours plus tôt. La même qu'à la mort d'Hana. Aussi blonde que j'étais brune, ma sœur était une bulle de mélancolie, de tristesse...de désespoir. Ce qui avait fini par la tuer. Moi...j'étais la rêveuse de la famille. Celle qui trouvait du réconfort en dévisageant le ciel, celle qui s'accrochait à la danse et s'enfermait dans chacun de ses rôles pour oublier, celle qui avait su préserver son naturel rêveur, même après avoir trouvé le cadavre de sa frangine pendu dans le grenier. Mais aujourd'hui ? Mes rêves n'avaient plus rien d'une escapade en compagnie de charmants écureuils. Non. C'était une toute autre escapade qu'ils m'imposaient. Et celui qui m'y accompagnait n'avait rien de charmant. J'avais beau essayer d'imaginer des ananas géants perdus au beau milieu des étoiles, il suffisait que je ferme les paupières pour le voir. Pour le sentir...en moi. C'était comme être possédée...sauf, qu'il n'y avait pas d'exorcisme pour ce genre de possession.

\- Lola ?

Je sursautai, revenant brusquement à la réalité.

\- On y va, marmonna l'archer.

\- J'arrive, répondis-je en lui tendant le sac à dos tandis qu'il grimpait à son tour dans le véhicule.

J'attrapai ma hachette que je glissai dans la ceinture de mon jean et me tournai vers Daryl. Les traits crispés, ce dernier se rongeait l'ongle du pouce en m'observant.

\- Ça va ta main ? finit-il par demander.

\- Ouais...c'est pas grand chose. Et toi ?

\- La routine, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Nous nous dévisageâmes quelques secondes, aussi paumés l'un que l'autre. Je l'avais embrassé la veille. Comme pour me prouver que je pouvais encore le faire. Et ça avait été parfait...jusqu'à ce que J.C débarque derrière mes paupières fermées. Combien de temps est-ce-que ce cauchemar allait encore durer ? Il était mort, putain de merde ! Il ne pouvait pas juste...sortir de ma tête et me laisser vivre ?! Je voulais reprendre ma vie en main, redevenir celle que j'étais, aimer jusqu'à en crever...parce que j'en avais ma claque d'être une victime !

\- Arrête de te torturer, Casse-Noisette.

\- J'me torture pas, soupirai-je, je réfléchis.

\- Bah arrête de réfléchir, tu vas te rider prématurément, se moqua l'archer.

\- Pardon ? m'écriai-je, éberluée.

Il s'approcha de moi, mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure avant de prendre mon visage entre ses mains.

\- J'te connais Lola. J'sais que ça cogite pas mal là dedans.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ? grimaçai-je tandis qu'il déposait un baiser sur mon front.

\- T'es pas franchement discrète quand tu t'perds dans tes pensées.

\- Je...je voudrais juste...

\- Je sais.

Je posai ma tête contre lui, des sanglots douloureux coincés dans ma gorge. La culpabilité me dévorait de l'intérieur. Littéralement. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à me laisser aller. Il fallait que je me relève...pour lui. Parce qu'il méritait mieux qu'une pauvre fille brisée comme celle que j'étais en train de devenir.

\- Ooooh et toi, tu seras Adélaïde. Edgar, soit gentil avec elle, entendis-je le colosse depuis l'extérieur.

\- Putain, ce mec a quand même un sérieux pète au casque.

Je levai les yeux vers l'archer avec un sourire. Un vrai sourire. Pas un de ceux que des années de violence m'avaient appris à fabriquer. Non. Celui-là était sincère. Mon cœur s'emballa, comme à chaque fois que ses prunelles rencontraient les miennes.

\- Merci de me supporter, murmurai-je. Je sais que je dois être atroce à vivre en ce moment.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça, Lola. Les épreuves, on les traverse ensemble.

Je clignai des paupières, pour refouler les quelques larmes qui mourraient d'envie d'hydrater ma peau blafarde et capturai ses lèvres des miennes. L'espace d'un instant, dans ses bras, au milieu de ce bus paumé sur un vieux chemin de fer, j'oubliai tout. La vie n'était peut-être pas si moche finalement. La route serait longue et sinueuse, mais je voulais croire qu'après avoir vécu le pire, le meilleur nous attendait...quelque part. Peut-être au Terminus ?

\- Edgar, Adélaïde, voici Bourguignon.

\- Bourguignon, gloussai-je contre la bouche du chasseur.

Le colosse avait un don improbable pour me faire rire...même à son insu. J'aurais tué pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un aperçu de ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

\- Allez, amène-toi avant que Barry nous fasse un élevage de papillons, déclara le chasseur en esquissant un sourire.

* * *

\- Fais pas cette tête, dis-je en posant une main réconfortante sur l'avant bras du colosse.

\- Tu fais sérieusement la tronche pour ces foutus papillons ? grogna Daryl tandis que l'opossum qu'il avait ramené un peu plus tôt grillait joyeusement sur notre feu de camp.

\- Ils avaient soif de liberté, mais leurs ailes colorées me manquent, soupira théâtralement le poète humoriste.

Nous avions crapahuté toute la journée, suivant les rails censés nous mener au Terminus. La route était longue, il restait encore pas mal de kilomètres à parcourir mais, nous avançions. A la nuit tombée, épuisés par la randonnée et la chasse aux rôdeurs, nous avions établi un campement de fortune sur le quai d'une vieille gare désaffectée. Les grognements nous parvenant depuis l'intérieur étaient nombreux. Daryl commençait à être à court de munitions, quant à Barry, la perte prématurée de ses insectes semblait l'avoir anéanti. La situation n'avait rien d'idéal, sans compter que je n'étais pas non plus au mieux de ma forme. Néanmoins, nous étions ensemble. C'était déjà ça.

\- Je sais ce qui va te remonter le moral, m'exclamai-je. Quelle est la différence entre un papillon et un éléphant ?

\- Bordel...tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, marmonna l'archer en retirant le gibier du brasier ardent.

\- Le papillon peut se poser sur l'éléphant, mais pas l'éléphant sur le papillon !

Échec cuisant. Les deux hommes me regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés par la nullité de ma vanne. Je pouvais remiser au placard ma carrière de ballerine humoriste.

\- Oh ça va, décoincez-vous, maugréai-je en attrapant un morceau de viande.

Je mordis dedans avec appétit avant de grimacer. Bordel. Je détestais l'opossum. Je vis un sourire se dessiner sur les traits crispés de Daryl tandis qu'il m'observait avaler tout rond avant de repousser le reste de ce festin pour le moins...dégueulasse. Ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine, je levai mes prunelles émeraudes vers le ciel sombre au dessus de nos têtes. J'ignorais si nos amis étaient encore vivants. Cependant, je gardais espoir. J'étais persuadée que Michonne, Carl et les autres avaient pris la même direction que nous. Qui ignorerait une promesse de refuge et de stabilité ? En période d'apocalypse ce genre de choses ne courait pas les rues. Et à présent que la prison n'était plus, nous avions tous besoin d'un endroit...pour nous reconstruire.

\- Adorable Lola, Archer, je m'en vais reposer mon cœur triste. Bonne nuit à vous, déclama Barry avant de se diriger vers l'un des bancs.

Je le suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'allonge, ses grandes jambes dépassant de vingt bons centimètres de son lit en plexiglas, avant de me perdre à nouveau dans la contemplation du tableau noir.

\- Tu cherches ton ananas géant ? s'enquit le chasseur en se laissant tomber à côté de moi.

\- Non, souris-je, je sais même pas d'où je l'ai sorti celui-là.

Je m'allongeai sur le béton, mes mains croisées sur mon ventre se soulevant au rythme de ma respiration. Le crépitement du feu et ses reflets rougeoyants se reflétant sur les murs de briques rouges me rappelaient les mois que j'avais passé dehors avec Michonne et Andrea. Nous avions campé comme ça des centaines de fois, au beau milieu de nulle part, l'œil aux aguets. La samouraï me manquait terriblement. Imaginer une seule seconde qu'une guerrière comme elle puisse mourir était inconcevable. Elle était vivante. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

\- Tu crois qu'il y aura quoi là bas ? m'enquis-je en tournant la tête vers mon compagnon.

\- J'en sais rien, répliqua-t-il après une hésitation.

\- J'espère que les autres vont bien, soupirai-je.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer les flammes à quelques mètres de nous. Les coudes en appui sur ses genoux, l'archer était perdu dans ses tourments. Daryl était quelqu'un de renfermé. La vie l'avait modelé ainsi. Il lui fallait du temps, beaucoup de temps pour faire confiance ou s'attacher. Cette famille que nous avions trouvé grâce à l'apocalypse, il y tenait, autant que moi. Et quelque part, je savais qu'il ne voulait pas espérer par peur de souffrir. Encore. C'était sa manière de se protéger. En quelque sorte.

\- Essaye de dormir, finit-il par dire. J'prends le premier tour de garde.

* * *

\- Adorable Lola, il faut te réveiller.

J'ouvris les yeux en sursaut, le front couvert de sueur, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Putain ! Une main sur ma poitrine, le souffle court, je tentai de reprendre mes esprits.

\- Tout va bien, il n'y a que toi et moi, essaya de me rassurer Barry. Tu as fait un mauvais rêve.

Bordel de merde ! Cet enfoiré de latino s'était une nouvelle fois invité dans mes songes. Je revoyais son rictus, je pouvais presque sentir ses doigts sur moi et...stop ! Je refusais d'y penser plus. C'était hors de question.

\- Ça va, soufflai-je en reprenant ma respiration. Je...je vais bien.

Comme en témoignait la faible luminosité, le jour venait à peine de se lever. Frottant mes yeux encore embués par mon réveil brutal, je me redressai avant de faire craquer mon dos. Dormir à même le sol n'avait vraiment rien de confortable. Mais au moins, j'avais fait une nuit complète. Ou presque.

\- Où est Daryl ? m'enquis-je en le cherchant du regard.

\- L'adorable Daryl s'en est allé quérir de quoi galvaniser ses poumons noircis par la nicotine. Ne lui dis pas que je le nomme ainsi en son absence, ajouta-t-il en me tendant une barre de céréales.

\- Promis, répliquai-je. Tu en veux la moitié ?

\- L'opossum a suffi à rassasier mon corps affamé.

\- Je sais pas comment tu fais pour aimer ça, grimaçai-je.

\- J'aime ça parce que l'archer se donne du mal pour que nous puissions le savourer.

\- Oh...euh...j'avais jamais vu ça comme ça, dis-je les sourcils froncés par la remarque du colosse.

\- D'ailleurs, le voilà qui arrive.

Je levai les yeux pour voir Daryl se diriger vers nous en courant. Merde. Quoi encore ?!

\- On s'barre, lança le chasseur à voix basse en arrivant à notre hauteur.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? demandai-je en attrapant les deux mains qu'il me tendait pour me mettre debout.

\- J'ai repéré des types louches, ils font pas dans la dentelle

Barry attrapa son sac tandis que je sautais sur les rails, suivis de près par les deux hommes.

\- On passe par la forêt, indiqua l'archer.

La poitrine oppressée, j'inspirai profondément tentant de remiser mon appréhension à l'idée de retourner dans les bois. Ma vue se brouilla, mon sang se figea dans mes veines, l'air se raréfia dans mes poumons. Je suffoquai...putain pas encore ! Il est mort Lola, le laisse pas gagner, me flagellai-je mentalement.

\- Casse-Noisette, tu peux le faire, m'encouragea le chasseur.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement avant de secouer la tête pour m'élancer à mon tour à travers les arbres.

Je slalomai, sans un regard en arrière, gardant les yeux rivés sur mes compagnons devant moi. Après quelques minutes de course, un groupe de rôdeurs surgit des fourrés en compagnie de leurs grognements respectifs et de la traditionnelle odeur de pourriture. La main crispée sur ma hachette, j'abattis mon arme dans le crâne d'un monstre entretenant une vague ressemblance avec le Nemesis de Resident Evil. M'interrogeant brièvement sur son apparence avant qu'il ne se transforme en tas de chair informe, j'esquissai une pirouette pour prendre à revers un autre cadavre tout aussi immonde. Vraiment, ces deux là devaient être tombés dans une cuve radioactive pour être aussi repoussants. Une flèche vola près de mon oreille pour venir se ficher dans le cerveau d'un autre morceau de viande avariée, giclant au passage sur le visage mono expressif de Barry. Ce dernier retira son couteau à pain de l'œil d'une bonne femme défraîchie avant d'essuyer l'hémoglobine odorante de son épiderme blafard. Il récupéra le carreau de Daryl et le lui tendit solennellement.

\- Archer, permets moi de te rendre ceci. Avec toute ma gratitude et ma reconnaissance éternelle.

\- J'me contenterai de ta gratitude, marmonna le chasseur tandis que nous reprenions notre course.

* * *

Après des heures passées à suivre les rails depuis le couvert de la forêt, nous fîmes une pause. Les morts-vivants se faisaient nombreux, preuve non négligeable que nous approchions du Terminus.

Comme à la prison, l'appel de la bouffe, les rassemblait. A croire qu'ils avaient un espèce d'unique sens pour repérer les casse-croûtes humains. Daryl me tendit une bouteille d'eau, m'intimant silencieusement de boire...il croyait sincèrement que j'allais me faire prier ?

\- Comment tu t'sens ?

\- A part mon point de côté, tu veux dire ?

J'observai un instant Barry qui, accroupi dans les feuilles mortes, s'était pris d'affection pour un couple d'escargots avant de reporter mon attention sur l'archer.

\- Je vais bien, assurai-je avant d'avaler une gorgée d'eau.

\- T'es sûre ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Mais oui, répliquai-je avec une pointe d'agacement. Toute cette adrénaline, ça me permet de pas trop penser, alors oui, ça va.

Un demi sourire s'étira sur ses traits crispés tandis que le colosse donnait des petits noms à ses nouveaux amis. Je fronçai les sourcils en le regardant.

\- Heureusement qu'il était en taule quand ça a commencé, grommela mon compagnon. Il s'en serait jamais sorti dans la nature.

\- C'est sûr qu'il n'a pas vraiment le profil type du survivant, souris-je.

\- C'est un ovni.

\- C'est Barry. On se remet en route ?

\- Ouais, on va reprendre les rails. On a dû larguer les autres blaireaux.

Je m'agenouillai auprès du poète humoriste et posai une main sur son épaule.

\- On décolle, murmurai-je.

\- Je suis heureux de faire cette escapade en votre compagnie, charmants amoureux, clama-t-il en se remettant debout.

Daryl leva les yeux au ciel sans faire de commentaire avant de prendre la direction du chemin de fer. Je lui emboîtai le pas, le colosse sur mes talons chantonnant joyeusement. Lorsque nous émergeâmes des bois, l'archer était en train d'observer le plan.

\- On y est presque, déclara-t-il en revenant vers nous. Si on se dépêche, on y sera demain matin.

\- L'impatience nourrissant mes veines se languit de découvrir notre nouveau foyer, répliqua le catcheur.

\- Ouais...euh bah on y va, grogna le chasseur.

Je shootai dans un caillou avant de m'immobiliser, intriguée. Je me baissai pour ramasser un emballage de barre chocolatée aux cacahuètes.

\- Quoi ? s'enquit le chasseur.

\- C'est...les préférées de Carl et Michonne, m'exclamai-je en lui mettant le papier rouge vif sous le nez.

\- T'emballe pas, c'est pt'être pas eux.

\- Ça peut pas être une coïncidence ! C'est eux, j'en suis sûre ! m'écriai-je joyeusement en me mettant à courir.

\- L'adorable Lola court comme une gazelle amoureuse, voilà qui me met du baume au cœur ! entendis-je dans mon dos.

\- Guignol.

 **A suivre...**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **A très vite pour la suite !**


	16. Un ours polaire dans les nuages

**Coucou !**

 **L'avantage quand l'OM joue c'est que j'ai le temps d'avancer dans mon écriture ^^ Voici donc le chapitre 16 ! Un chapitre plus sombre que les deux derniers. Le prochain arrivera lundi ou mardi :) J'espère que je ne vous lasse pas trop, je n'ai jamais écrit une histoire aussi longue ! lol**

 **Un très grand merci à Marrylin, Saya600, xGothicAngel et Maricia1805 pour vos reviews ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous lire me fait plaisir ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !**

 **Pour la musique : Misery Loves co - into the grey**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits rôdeurs !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 – Un ours polaire dans les nuages**

 _Assise sur les marches, sous le porche de la maison de mon voisin, j'attendais. Qu'est-ce-que je foutais là ? Mon premier réflexe après le pétage de plomb de mon père, avait été d'aller me réfugier chez lui. Pourquoi ? Mystère. Après tout, on ne se connaissait pas. Sans compter qu'il avait tout d'un homme des cavernes. Mais sur le moment, l'idée m'avait semblé bonne._

 _Un pick-up se gara dans l'allée. S'en suivit un claquement de portière auquel je prêtai à peine attention. Le redneck, comme l'appelait mon vieux, revenait de la chasse si j'en jugeais par la bestiole morte qu'il trimballait. Je gardai les yeux baissés lorsqu'il rentra chez lui sans me calculer. Pas un regard. Pas un salut. Je m'attendais à quoi ? J'étais rien pour ce type. Juste une morveuse qui avait emménagé deux semaines plus tôt dans la baraque d'à côté._

 _Je soupirai en levant mes prunelles sur le ciel azur pour observer un instant les nuages de coton se disloquer comme des bulles de savon dans les airs. La lèvre inférieure éclatée, mon nez qui pissait le sang...mon existence ressemblerait-elle toujours à ça ? Avant que nos vies partent en vrille, je ne savais même pas qu'il était possible de massacrer sa femme et sa fille pour une histoire de viande trop cuite. Je devrais peut-être arrêter d'en manger, songeai-je en tirant nerveusement sur les fils de mon jean. Il avait commencé par frapper ma mère. Elle n'avait pas bronché. Comme d'habitude. Comment pouvait-elle accepter les coups sans rien dire ? Alors j'avais ouvert ma gueule. Et il m'avait démonté. Comme d'habitude. Heureusement qu'Hana était partie en week-end chez Janice, sa meilleure amie. Ce nouveau déferlement de violence l'aurait bousillé un peu plus._

 _La porte d'entrée claqua derrière moi, m'arrachant à mes pensées déprimantes. Je déchirai un peu plus mon jean ouvert sur la peau blafarde de mon genou droit, lorsque Monsieur Homme des cavernes se laissa tomber à côté de moi, une clope aux lèvres, une bière dans une main, des compresses et de l'alcool dans l'autre._

 _\- Fais voir, dit-il tandis que je l'observais du coin de l'œil._

 _Je me tournai vers lui, rivant mes iris aux siens. J'aimais bien ses yeux. Ils dégageaient une espèce de mélancolie en contradiction totale avec son allure débraillée. Après avoir écrasé son mégot, il attrapa mon menton entre le pouce et l'index et me détailla sous toutes les coutures pendant qu'il nettoyait mon visage ravagé. Merde. Je m'y attendais pas. Je pensais qu'il allait me dire de dégager...mais non. Au lieu de ça, il me rafistolait. Moi, la gosse sortie de nulle part. Et il avait l'air de prendre son ouvrage très à cœur. Je scrutai ses traits en silence, m'attardant une seconde sur ce tic compulsif qu'il avait de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Ce mec était abîmé. Comme moi. J'en étais persuadée. Sinon, pourquoi prendrait-il la peine de s'occuper d'une gamine de quinze ans ?_

 _\- Dolorès Lola Collins !_

 _Je sursautai lorsque la voix de ma mère me ramena à la réalité. Me levant rapidement, je m'éloignai avant de m'immobiliser une seconde. Après tout, elle pouvait bien attendre une minute. Je revins sur mes pas avant de me planter devant le type débraillé qui me servait de voisin._

 _\- Je m'appelle Lola._

 _\- Daryl._

 _Sans trop réfléchir, je plaquai une bise sur sa joue avant de rejoindre ma mère qui m'attendait devant chez nous._

 _\- Qu'est-ce-que tu faisais là bas ? me réprimanda-t-elle à voix basse, en replaçant derrière son oreille une mèche brune échappée de son chignon défait._

 _\- Rien, répliquai-je en la suivant dans la cuisine._

 _\- Ne parle pas si fort, ton père se repose._

 _\- Ouais...faudrait surtout pas qu'il se fatigue, marmonnai-je._

 _\- Ce ne sera pas toujours comme ça Dolorès, murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur mon front. Viens, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose._

 _\- M'appelle pas comme ça, me crispai-je en lui emboîtant le pas dans le jardin, une odeur de parfum à la noix de coco bon marché flottant dans son sillage._

 _Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe, fixant de ses yeux émeraudes le ciel au dessus nous tandis que je l'observais, les bras croisés._

 _\- Allonge toi, dit-elle en tapotant la pelouse à coté d'elle._

 _Je m'exécutai, un petit sourire s'étirant malgré moi sur mes lèvres douloureuses. La première fois qu'on avait contemplé cet écrin azur renfermant tout un univers de couleurs, je devais avoir cinq ou six ans._

 _\- Regarde, dit-elle en pointant un tas de nuages poussés par la brise légère. Qu'est-ce-que tu vois ?_

 _\- Maman, me lamentai-je, j'ai passé l'âge de jouer à ça._

 _J'avais beau vouloir prétendre le contraire, la vérité était que j'adorais ces moments rien qu'à nous. Parce qu'ils nous permettaient d'échapper un instant à notre quotidien infernal._

 _\- Fais un effort, c'est important._

 _\- Ok, maugréai-je en reportant mon attention sur le firmament. Une tortue de mer qui joue au golf, finis-je par m'esclaffer._

 _\- Ah oui ? répliqua-t-elle avec une pointe d'étonnement. Je pensais plus à un ours polaire en train de se gaver de barba-papa._

 _\- Ouais...peut-être qu'en penchant la tête comme ça...hey ! Mais t'as raison ! m'exclamai-je._

 _Ma mère tourna son visage sur moi, un sourire illuminant son teint blafard teinté d'hématomes violacés._

 _\- Ne laisse jamais personne te voler tes rêves, Lola._

 _\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

 _\- Pour que tu n'oublies jamais à quel point tu es forte._

 _\- Je suis pas forte, soupirai-je en reportant mon regard sur le ciel._

 _Elle se redressa sur un coude, jouant quelques secondes avec un brin d'herbe avant de reprendre à voix basse :_

 _\- Bien sûr que si. C'est juste que tu ne le sais pas encore._

* * *

\- Ma gorge est sèche, mon épiderme se déshydrate, je sens s'ouvrir la brèche, de l'eau et son diktat, se lamenta Barry.

Je souris, ahurie par la poésie hydraulique pour le moins incongrue du colosse. A sa décharge, nous marchions depuis des heures sous un soleil de plomb. J'avais trouvé d'autres emballages sur les rails. Notamment celui d'un tube de fromage fondu. Preuve supplémentaire que nous étions sur la bonne voie.

\- Je t'avais dit d'économiser ta flotte, grommela l'archer en lui tendant sa propre bouteille.

\- Archer, une nouvelle fois, ta profonde générosité me...

\- Me ressors pas le couplet sur la gratitude et la reconnaissance éternelle, l'interrompit Daryl en dégommant un cadavre qui avait commencé à fusionner avec la végétation.

J'observai la dépouille, intriguée, m'interrogeant vaguement sur la possible existence d'une variété de rôdeurs-plantes ou d'un machin de ce genre lorsque le poète humoriste s'éclipsa dans la forêt en déclamant de façon quelque peu théâtrale :

\- La nature a des besoins, dont un particulièrement, auquel je ne peux me soustraire. Chers amis, je reste à portée de voix.

\- J'vais le buter, marmonna le chasseur pour lui-même, avant de s'approcher de moi. T'as soif ?

\- Non ça va, répliquai-je en essuyant la sueur accumulée sur mon front.

Il me dévisagea silencieusement, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Qu'allions nous devenir ? Depuis mon...agression, il était complètement paumé, quant à moi, j'étais larguée dans une espèce de mélasse immonde et collante faite de flashs me rappelant sans arrêt mon calvaire. Nous étions l'un comme l'autre dévorés par la culpabilité. Plus les jours passaient, moins cela s'arrangeait. J'avais peur qu'à long terme, cette histoire finisse par nous détruire.

Perdue dans la contemplation de mes rangers, je sursautai lorsqu'il me serra dans ses bras. Putain de merde. Je n'en pouvais plus d'être tout le temps sur le qui-vive. Cette situation était invivable. J.C m'avait transformé en une espèce de chose effrayée par tout et n'importe quoi. La gorge nouée, je me débattais furieusement pour refouler un nouvel assaut lacrymal. Bob avait peut-être raison en fin de compte. Je virais bipolaire, passant d'une émotion à une autre en une fraction de seconde. Je m'agrippai à la chemise de Daryl, le corps secoué de nouveaux sanglots. Combien de temps encore allais-je devoir supporter ça ? Et lui...supporterait-il de vivre auprès d'une femme que la vie avait brisée une fois de trop ?

\- Je...n'en peux plus, soufflai-je.

L'archer déglutit, rivant ses prunelles aux miennes avant d'essuyer tendrement les larmes qui s'écoulaient en silence sur mes joues.

\- J'en peux plus Daryl...j'y arrive pas. Un coup ça va, la seconde d'après ça va plus...j'suis complètement larguée.

\- Pleure pas, dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front. J'suis là

\- Tu mérites pas ça, reniflai-je anéantie, je fais de mon mieux...je te jure que je fais ce que je peux...mais...

\- Hey, murmura-t-il en me serrant un peu plus contre lui. J'te l'ai dit, j'te lâcherai pas.

\- Je voudrais tellement...pouvoir te rendre...heureux...et au lieu de ça...j'fais que de la merde et tu mérites mieux que...

\- Lola, regarde-moi.

Je m'exécutai, levant lentement mes yeux vers lui, terrassée par cette brusque crise de panique. Putain mais qu'est-ce-qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi ?! Cette dépression à la con commençait à sérieusement me taper sur les nerfs.

\- J'suis heureux, assura-t-il, parce que j'suis avec toi. Peu importe combien de temps il faudra pour que tu r'montes la pente, j'm'en tape. Parce que c'est toi et moi Casse-Noisette. Ça l'a toujours été, même avant cette merde d'apocalypse.

Je le fixai, troublée par ses paroles. Il n'était pas fan des grandes déclarations. Se mettre à nu comme il venait de le faire, le mettait mal à l'aise. Et pourtant. Il l'avait fait. Sans se poser de questions. Pour moi. Je débordais d'amour pour cet homme abîmé par la vie. Plus encore depuis que nous nous étions trouvés.

\- Toi et moi ?

\- Toi et moi.

* * *

Le soleil s'était presque couché, lorsqu'au détour d'un sentier, Daryl, Barry et moi nous figeâmes. Un 4X4 abandonné gisait sur le bas côté, vomissant des vêtements et autres affaires sur les feuilles mortes. Mais outre ce véhicule d'un bleu ayant connu des jours meilleurs, ce fut surtout le trio installé sur le sol qui nous interpella.

\- C'est eux, murmurai-je les larmes aux yeux en me mettant à courir. Michoooonnne !

La samouraï leva la tête avant de se précipiter vers nous, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Je me jetai dans ses bras, riant comme une gamine un soir de Noël.

\- Putain ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! m'écriai-je en sautillant sur place, tandis que Rick et Carl nous rejoignaient à leur tour.

\- Tes cheveux ! s'exclama-t-elle ahurie

\- Ouais...besoin de changement, éludai-je.

Le shérif et l'archer se contentèrent d'une accolade fraternelle, pendant que le fils Grimes me serrait contre lui en pleurant.

\- Barry ! lança l'afro américaine. Viens par là mon grand !

\- Une samouraï, un shérif et un mini shérif, voilà qui met mon cœur en joie, dit-il de son ton monocorde.

Les retrouvailles, chaleureuses, durèrent de longues minutes avant d'être interrompues par l'arrivée inopinée d'un petit groupe de rôdeurs. Ce fut sans compter sur le sabre aiguisé de Michonne qui se débarrassa du problème en un rien de temps.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui vous est arrivé ? s'enquit Rick en se laissant tomber sur un tronc d'arbre renversé.

Je me crispai à cette question, jetant un regard nerveux vers Daryl. Ce dernier posa son arbalète contre le pare-choc du 4X4 et s'installa à côté de notre leader.

\- Bah, tu sais...la routine. Buter des rôdeurs, trouver un abri pour la nuit...ce genre de choses, marmonna-t-il, et puis on a vu les panneaux du Terminus. Et vous ?

\- Les premiers jours, y avait que papa et moi. Et finalement, Michonne nous a retrouvé.

Je notai silencieusement l'absence de Judith mais m'abstins d'en faire la remarque. Les yeux du fils Grimes semblaient...éteins. Ce qui me confirma ce que je craignais. Une nouvelle fois, ce monde dégueulasse me révulsa. La samouraï passa un bras réconfortant autour de mes épaules, me fixant de ses prunelles ébènes.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien Lo.

Je déglutis nerveusement. Je n'allais pas bien. Vraiment pas bien. Mais comment pouvais-je lui dire ça ? Je n'avais aucune envie de ruiner ces retrouvailles avec mes tourments. Et de toute façon, lui en parler ne changerait rien. Ce qui était arrivé...était arrivé. Il n'y avait pas retour en arrière possible. Il fallait juste...encaisser.

\- Moi aussi, me contentai-je de répliquer, je suis heureuse que tu sois là.

Je levai les yeux vers l'archer qui m'adressa un sourire auquel je répondis avec un petit signe de la main tout à fait ridicule. La guimauve avait le don de me transformer en une espèce de boule de romantisme à deux balles...mais que pouvais-je y faire ? C'était bien tout ce qui me restait d'à peu près positif.

\- Et vous deux ? Toujours le grand amour ? me taquina-t-elle.

\- Ouais, répondis-je à voix basse.

Le visage du shérif gardait quelques séquelles de son combat avec le Gouverneur. Cependant, à part ces quelques hématomes en bonne voie de guérison, ce dernier avait l'air plutôt en forme.

En début de soirée, Daryl décida d'aller chasser, histoire de rassasier nos estomacs affamés. Je me levai pour l'accompagner à la lisière de la forêt.

\- J'srai pas long, et promis, pas d'opossum, sourit-il en m'embrassant sur le front avant de s'enfoncer dans les bois.

\- Je t'aime, murmurai-je pour moi-même en le regardant disparaître.

Michonne me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard alors que je gardais mes prunelles rivées sur les arbres menaçants.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est vraiment passé Lo ?

\- Daryl l'a dit, éludai-je avec un sourire préfabriqué parfaitement maîtrisé, on s'est sauvé et...

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir, m'interrompit-elle à voix basse. Et tu n'aurais jamais massacré tes cheveux sans raison.

Merde. Grillée. Je déglutis, me flagellant mentalement de n'être qu'un livre ouvert. Levant les yeux au ciel comme pour chercher du réconfort dans les étoiles, j'inspirai profondément. Le vivre avait été une chose. Le raconter...ne ferait que renforcer la réalité morbide.

\- J.C n'a...jamais quitté la prison le soir où il...a tenté de me _séduire_ dans la salle de bains. Il attendait juste le bon moment pour me tomber dessus, commençai-je.

J'essuyai d'un revers de la main les larmes qui avaient recommencé à couler sur mes joues, tandis que la samouraï me dévisageait, refusant probablement de croire ce que je m'apprêtais à lui révéler.

\- Il a profité de l'attaque pour m'assommer et me traîner dans les bois...la suite...n'est pas très difficile à deviner, ajoutai-je après une hésitation.

Les yeux embués, mon amie plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche, horrifiée, avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

\- Lo, je...je suis...

\- Me dis pas que t'es désolée, implorai-je, je veux pas qu'on soit désolé pour moi.

\- Est-ce-que cet enfoiré est mort ?

\- Ouais...Daryl l'a...massacré.

Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes, enlacées, sans rien dire. De toute façon qu'il y avait-il à dire ? Que ça irait mieux avec du temps ? Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre ça. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était quitter cette tristesse abyssale qui m'oppressait à chaque seconde pour retrouver celle que j'avais été. La Lola enjouée, rêveuse et naïve me manquait. Terriblement.

\- Tout va bien ? nous interpella Rick qui venait d'allumer un feu.

\- L'émotion des retrouvailles, sourit Michonne.

Nous retournâmes nous installer aux côtés du Shérif, pendant que Barry racontait à un Carl médusé, sa rencontre inoubliable, selon ses propres termes, avec Edgar, Adelaïde et...Bourguignon. Les flammes crépitaient joyeusement, réchauffant mon âme meurtrie. Je me perdis un instant dans la contemplation du brasier écarlate, m'interrogeant sur ce qui nous attendait au Terminus. Y trouverions-nous la stabilité à laquelle nous aspirions tous ? Glenn, Maggie, Hershel et les autres avaient-ils suivi la même voie ? Et qu'en était-il de Carol, seule, dans ce monde dévasté par la haine ?

Un craquement sonore retentit brusquement, m'arrachant à mes pensées. Rick se leva, méfiant, nous intimant de nous tenir sur nos gardes. La main crispée sur le manche de ma hachette, le souffle court, je scrutai les bois sombres sans rien distinguer d'autre que leurs ombres menaçantes se reflétant sur le sol terreux. L'ancien flic reprit sa place, gardant tout de même son arme à portée de main. Je songeai à Daryl, l'estomac noué par l'appréhension.

\- Salut, connard ! lança un homme en abattant sa crosse sur le crâne du shérif.

Épouvantée, je l'observai s'écrouler sur les genoux tandis que cinq autres individus sortaient du couvert des arbres pour nous encercler. Je me levai précipitamment lorsqu'une poigne puissante s'abattit sur mon épaule, me forçant à me rasseoir. Le canon froid d'une arme à feu contre ma tempe, je déglutis, terrifiée.

\- T'as pas été évident à retrouver, reprit celui que j'identifiai comme étant leur leader.

Une soixantaine d'années, un look de biker sur le retour, chevelure grisonnante et barbe hirsute, le chef tenait Rick en joue. Un vieux type bedonnant dégueulasse maintenait Carl contre lui, un énorme couteau de chasse sous sa gorge, pendant qu'un autre, un peu plus jeune, donnait un coup de pied dans les genoux de Barry pour que ce dernier s'agenouille.

\- Un mouvement, et le gosse meurt, reprit le chef de meute d'un ton froid.

\- Vous vous voulez quoi ? s'enquit Michonne avec un calme olympien alors qu'un de ces cinglés la braquait avec un fusil à pompe.

\- J'vais la faire simple, déclara le leader avec un sourire dévoilant une dentition douteuse, votre ami ici présent a étranglé notre pote Lou et l'a laissé se transformer avant de se barrer. Mais ! Tony, ajouta-t-il en désignant celui qui me menaçait, a eu le temps de voir sa gueule d'enfoiré.

Ma respiration s'accéléra brutalement en voyant le vieux pervers jeter Carl au sol, me ramenant à mes propres démons. Le souffle court, ma poitrine se souleva à un rythme erratique tandis que l'adolescent se débattait furieusement sous les rires immondes de son agresseur.

\- Le touchez pas ! aboya Rick. C'est moi que vous voulez !

\- Non, en fait je vais t'expliquer comment ça va se passer. Tu vois, on va d'abord s'occuper du morveux, on va tabasser à mort ton pote le tordu, on passera un peu de bon temps avec tes deux gonzesses, et, on terminera par toi, débita le vieux biker avant de se tordre de rire.

Putain de merde. Non. Non...non non non ! hurlai-je silencieusement. Une rage sans nom bouillait dans mes veines alors que la merde nauséabonde qui maintenait Carl dans la terre continuait de se marrer vicieusement.

\- Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé dans les bois ! lança un septième type en poussant Daryl devant lui pour le faire tomber à genoux. Vise un peu le joujou qu'il avait avec lui ! ajouta-t-il en exhibant l'arbalète.

\- Bien joué Lenny ! Défonce la gueule de cette merde, qu'on en parle plus.

\- Daryl ! m'écriai-je en m'élançant vers lui avant de me retrouver plaquée contre le torse de mon assaillant.

\- Mais c'est qu'elle a de la voix la jeune beauté ! ricana le leader. Quoi ? C'est ton mec c'est ça ? Eh beh, il s'emmerde pas celui-là ! Tony ?

\- Ouais Joe ?

\- Elle te fait bander ?

\- La touche pas fils de pute ! rugit l'archer tandis que le dénommé Lenny lui défonçait les côtes à coup de pompe.

Tony me jeta dans les feuilles mortes sans ménagement. Il s'appuya sur moi de tout son poids, essayant de maintenir mes poignets au dessus de ma tête alors que je me débattais comme une furie. L'espace d'un instant, je revis J.C m'immobiliser tandis qu'il me pénétrait de force, ignorant mes hurlements déchirants. Je ne survivrais pas à ça. Pas encore une fois. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Daryl se relever tant bien que mal, à bout de forces. Michonne tenta de désarmer l'abruti qui la tenait en joue avant de se prendre une gifle magistrale en pleine figure. Puis, tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. D'un violent coup de tête, le shérif réussit à déstabiliser le leader. J'en profitai pour mordre la joue de mon assaillant jusqu'à lui arracher un morceau de chair que je recrachai un peu plus loin.

\- Sale pute ! beugla-t-il en me frappant.

Écœurée par le liquide chaud qui coulait dans ma gorge, je reculai précipitamment, trébuchant en me mettant debout avant de refermer la main sur ma hachette. A bout de souffle, je me retournai une seconde pour voir Rick déchirer la jugulaire du leader avec ses dents dans un geyser d'hémoglobine. Le groupe de Joe se figea soudain, comme paralysé par la chute grotesque de leur leader. Ce dernier s'effondra dans un borborygme humide sous les yeux effarés de ses disciples.

\- Fais pas la conne, implora cet enfoiré de Tony tandis que j'abattais mon arme dans son épaule.

Il poussa un hurlement rauque lorsque le sang gicla, se déversant sur sa chemise à carreaux. Je le repoussai du pied tandis qu'il tombait à mes genoux tout en essayant de stopper l'hémorragie d'une main tremblante.

Saisissant l'occasion offerte par cette diversion, la samouraï attrapa son sabre pour le planter dans la cage thoracique de l'homme face à elle pendant que l'archer agrippait le fameux Lenny par les testicules avant de le rouer de coups.

\- Me tues pas, me supplia le connard qui à peine cinq minutes plus tôt voulait faire de moi sa chose.

Je vrillai. Littéralement. Toute la rage, toute la colère, tout le désespoir que j'avais engrangé depuis que J.C m'avait violé, je les déchaînai sur lui.

\- Et maintenant ? Tu bandes encore ? murmurai-je en lui défonçant le crâne encore et encore.

Je revoyais les traits du latino, son rictus dégueulasse, je pouvais le sentir en moi à mesure que je massacrais ce type qui n'était plus qu'une masse informe de cervelle et de cheveux. Je ne vis pas Rick découper l'agresseur de Carl comme un bout de viande, je n'entendis pas Daryl qui me sommait d'arrêter. Je ne sentis pas les bras de Barry m'enserrer par la taille. Je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide, dévorée par la haine et la soif de vengeance.

* * *

Le jour s'était enfin levé sur cette nuit de cauchemar. Épuisés, Barry, Michonne et Carl s'étaient retranchés dans le véhicule. Les yeux fixés sur mes mains tremblantes, je contemplai l'hémoglobine qui avait séché sur ma peau blafarde. Daryl s'agenouilla face à moi et entreprit de nettoyer le sang qui avait éclaboussé mon visage. Je jetai un œil vide vers Rick, assis sur le sol, le dos en appui contre la carrosserie bleue du 4X4. Le shérif, la barbe teintée de pourpre, était dans le même état que moi. Nous avions perdu les pédales, l'un comme l'autre. Lui pour protéger son fils d'un sort que je savais être pire que la mort, moi pour assouvir ce désir d'exorciser mes démons. Mais dans mon cas, cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Le sourire nauséabond du biker latino ne cessait de me harceler dès que je fermais les yeux. Je reportai mon attention sur l'archer qui nettoyait à présent mes mains. Son passage à tabac avait laissé un gros hématome sur ses traits crispés. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'il en était du reste de son corps.

\- Comment tu te sens ? finit-il par demander en me tendant une bouteille d'eau.

\- J'ai...perdu le contrôle, balbutiai-je. Est-ce-que...ça...fait de moi un monstre ? Est-ce-que...je suis comme mon père ?

\- Tu s'ras jamais comme ton vieux Lola. T'as perdu les pédales, ça m'est arrivé, c'est arrivé à Rick. C'est pas pour ça qu'on est des monstres.

\- J'ai massacré cet homme, murmurai-je.

\- Si tu l'avais pas fait, je m'en serais chargé. Une merde comme lui méritait pas de vivre.

Je posai mon front contre le sien, inspirant profondément. L'apocalypse, c'est vraiment la merde, songeai-je. Au début de l'épidémie j'étais qu'une ballerine un peu paumée, et aujourd'hui ? Je m'étais transformée en une espèce de...bouchère.

\- T'es pas un monstre Lola, reprit Daryl en plantant ses prunelles dans les miennes. T'as juste voulu sauver ta peau.

\- J'veux plus être une victime, répliquai-je tristement.

\- T'en es pas une. Tu l'as jamais été.

Troublée par son regard qui me hurlait en silence toute l'étendue de son affection pour moi, j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, ignorant tout de J.C qui tentait une nouvelle fois de s'immiscer entre nous. Quoique le futur ait prévu pour nous, au Terminus ou ailleurs, je ne le laisserai pas gagner. Parce qu'au fond, ce monde avait fait de moi, une survivante. Rivant mes prunelles émeraudes sur le ciel bleu, j'aperçus un instant un ours polaire se gavant de barba-papa dans les nuages. _Ne laisse jamais personne te voler tes rêves Lola._

 **A suivre...  
**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ?**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**


	17. Bienvenue au Terminus

**Bonjour !**

 **On attaque la semaine avec un nouveau chapitre ! Un peu long je m'en excuse d'avance ! Son écriture a été trèèèèèès compliquée, je me suis arrachée pas mal de touffes de cheveux mais bon il est là XD J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Un grand merci à xGothicAngel, Saya600 et Marrylin pour vos reviews ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant !**

 **Pour la musique : Asaf Avidan - long way from love et turn of the tides under the northern lights (version in a box)**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits rôdeurs !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 – Bienvenue au Terminus**

 **DARYL**

Tout a dégénéré. Encore une fois. J'revois les sales pattes de ce type se balader sur Lola. Putain. Ça m'fout la gerbe. A croire que j'suis incapable de la protéger.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle cherche des réponses...ou qu'elle déprime, elle se paume dans la contemplation du ciel. J'crois qu'elle faisait ça avec sa mère quand elle était môme. Je jette un œil au shérif. Il est prostré près de la bagnole. Le regard vide, fixé sur ses mains pleines de sang. Tu parles d'une nuit de merde.

\- J'vais voir comment va Rick.

Elle acquiesce avec un sourire. J'me lève et je m'approche de lui. Il est en état de choc. Ce qui s'est passé...c'est au delà de tout. J'lui tends ma bouteille d'eau. Histoire qu'il se nettoie un peu. Son gosse va flipper s'il le voit comme ça.

\- On devrait l'économiser pour boire.

\- Toi tu t'vois pas, mais lui oui, je réponds.

J'me laisse tomber à côté de lui. J'vois bien que ce qu'il a fait, ça l'fait pas mal cogiter. Normal. Ce type était flic. Déchiqueter des mecs ça a rien d'une routine. Pour aucun de nous d'ailleurs. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que ça va le devenir. En vivant à l'abri, derrière les murs de la prison, on a oublié c'que c'était de vivre dehors. C'que le monde extérieur pouvait nous faire faire...c'que l'instinct de survie pouvait nous faire faire.

\- C'que t'as fait, n'importe qui aurait fait pareil.

Il se marre nerveusement en essuyant l'hémoglobine qui a commencé à sécher dans sa barbe. Quelque chose a changé cette nuit. En chacun de nous. J'crois que je comprends un peu mieux c'que Lola voulait m'dire quand elle disait qu'on devait préserver notre humanité.-

Pas n'importe qui, dit-il. J'ai déjà perdu les pédales avec Tyreese. T'étais là, tu l'as vu. Quoique je fasse, c'est en moi maintenant.

\- Tu voulais protéger ton gosse.

\- Ouais, et si c'était à refaire, je referais exactement pareil.

J'le comprends. Si je devais massacrer à nouveau cet enculé de J.C, je le ferais. Sans réfléchir. Sans me poser de question.

\- Si je m'étais pas fait choper comme une merde...

\- Ça n'aurait peut-être rien changé. Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, c'était pas de ta faute Daryl.

Il marque une pause, se tourne vers moi et me rend ma bouteille de flotte.

\- T'es mon frère, ajoute-t-il avec conviction.

Il est sincère. J'le sais. J'suis pas doué avec les émotions. Avec mon frangin on a pas été élevé comme ça. Moi aussi j'le considère comme un frère. Mais si j'le dis, j'ai l'impression de trahir Merle. Alors j'dis rien. J'me contente de hocher la tête en silence.

\- Et Lola ? Il s'est passé quoi ?

J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Il a pas besoin de savoir. C'est assez la merde comme ça. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil. Barry est sorti de la bagnole. Il est avec elle. Tant mieux. Faut pas qu'elle reste seule.

Sa fracture...le Gouverneur...cet enculé de J.C...l'autre connard d'hier soir. Il lui arrive rien de bon depuis qu'on est ensemble. C'que je ressens pour elle, ça m'dévore. Littéralement. Et à cause de ça, j'arrive plus à réfléchir. J'arrive plus à la protéger. Parce que j'suis trop impliqué. J'me rends compte que c'est pas elle l'aimant à emmerdes. Tout ça...tout ce qui lui tombe dessus...c'est à cause de moi. J'ai toujours su que j'srai pas un mec pour elle. Comme je l'étais pas pour Hana. Hana. Putain si elle voyait dans quel état est sa sœur à cause de moi...Le karma des Dixon est à chier. Et j'réalise que c'est en train de la tuer...

* * *

 **LOLA**

Nous avions quitté le campement de l'horreur depuis près de deux heures lorsque Rick s'immobilisa au beau milieu du chemin de fer.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? demandai-je en jetant des regards nerveux autour de moi.

La nuit dernière avait peut-être fait de moi l'héroïne d'un _rape and revenge_ tout à fait passionnant, je n'en restais pas moins sur mes gardes. Depuis que je m'étais douchée à l'hémoglobine, une sensation désagréable, sans aucun rapport avec les fluides organiques de Tony, me picotait la moelle épinière. A croire qu'avec toutes ces conneries j'avais développé un sixième sens...ou alors, et c'était le plus probable, je devenais parano.

\- On est arrivé, répliqua notre leader d'un ton méfiant.

Je levai les yeux pour apercevoir la silhouette d'un immense bâtiment se dessiner à l'horizon. On y était. Il ne manquait plus que la musique pour nous accompagner. Guillerette ou dramatique, tout dépendrait du contexte dans lequel nous serions accueillis.

Je me tournai un instant vers mes compagnons. Éraflures, hématomes, vêtements couverts de sang et autres sécrétions douteuses...Nous faisions tous peur à voir. La première impression étant la plus importante, je m'interrogeai sur ce qu'allaient penser les gens du Terminus en nous voyant débarquer dans cet état.

\- On devrait passer par les bois.

\- Daryl a raison, approuva le shérif. Tant qu'on ne sait pas à qui on a à faire, je préfère qu'on les voit avant que eux ne nous voient.

\- Voilà une décision que je ne peux que plussoyer. La grandeur et la pureté de l'âme de notre ami l'archer forcent le respect et l'admiration.

Carl et la samouraï pouffèrent tandis que le chasseur levait les yeux au ciel. Rick quant à lui fronça les sourcils, interloqué par la récente passion que le colosse avait développé à l'égard du chasseur.

\- Faites le taire, marmonna Daryl en s'enfonçant dans la forêt, Barry, le jeune Grimes et Michonne sur ses talons.

Je fis un pas avant de me figer à la lisière pour dévisager la cime menaçante des arbres. Ma respiration s'accéléra sensiblement à l'idée de devoir retourner là dedans. Je fermai les paupières une minute, tentant de maîtriser mon rythme cardiaque qui, une nouvelle fois s'affolait. Putain de merde. Si je devais faire une crise d'angoisse à chaque fois que quelqu'un mentionnait les bois, la forêt ou les arbres, on n'était pas dans la merde ! Pseudo hylophobie à la con ! J.C aurait pu faire ça ailleurs...ça m'aurait épargné pas mal de désagréments post agression, songeai-je en me rongeant les ongles. Quoiqu'il aurait pu éviter de faire ça tout court...ça aurait été encore mieux.

\- Tout va bien Lola ? s'inquiéta Rick en s'approchant de moi, m'arrachant à mes tourments intérieurs.

\- Bien sûr, mentis-je effrontément. Juste euh...tu sais, la peur de l'inconnu.

\- Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'on va observer d'abord.

Au prix d'un effort démesuré, la main crispée autour du manche de ma hachette, je rangeai mes angoisses dans un coin de ma tête et m'élançai à mon tour dans l'univers boisé en compagnie du shérif.

* * *

 _\- Des Doc Martens en cuir végétal ? C'est quoi encore cette connerie Casse-Noisette ?_

 _Les sourcils haussés en attente d'une explication plus ou moins rationnelle de ma part, une cigarette aux lèvres, Daryl me regardait comme si je venais de débarquer d'une autre planète._

 _\- Du cuir d'ananas plus précisément, répliquai-je en lui tendant mon téléphone. Tu vois, c'est exactement le même modèle, sauf qu'elles sont vegan._

 _Perplexe, mon ami observa quelques secondes l'écran lumineux avant de descendre de son pick-up en claquant sa portière. Je défis ma ceinture, étirai mes bras au dessus de ma tête et le rejoignis en sautant du véichule._

 _\- Tu m'rapelles pourquoi du jour au lendemain t'as décidé de devenir aussi casse couille ?_

 _\- Je suis pas casse couille ! m'exclamai-je, indignée. Je suis engagée, nuance. Et ça date pas d'hier, ajoutai-je en attrapant mon sac à dos dans la remorque._

 _\- Ouais enfin, tu veux des pompes en cuir qui sont pas en cuir et qui coûtent la peau du cul. C'est un peu tordu ton truc._

 _Certes. Sur ce coup là il n'avait pas tort...c'était comme refuser de manger de la viande, sans pour autant vouloir se priver de son goût ou de sa texture._

 _\- J'avoue que dit comme ça c'est bizarre, pouffai-je. Mais c'est important de préserver la planète ! T'imagines même pas ce qui pourrait nous tomber sur le coin du nez si on ne fait pas d'effort pour respecter la nature._

 _\- C'est toi qu'est bizarre Lola, sourit-il en jetant son mégot sur le bitume._

 _\- Mais c'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi ! m'esclaffai-je avec un geste de triomphe._

 _\- T'as pas l'impression de t'emballer ? se moqua-t-il en sortant mes deux valises de son pick-up._

 _\- Attends, je pars six mois à Sydney et tu veux me faire croire que je ne vais pas te manquer ?_

 _\- Nan, j'vais enfin avoir la paix, marmonna-t-il en passant l'immense vitrée donnant sur le hall de l'aéroport._

 _\- Même pas un petit peu ? le taquinai-je en trottinant derrière lui._

 _\- Depuis le temps que j'voulais retrouver ma tranquillité, j'vais pas m'en plaindre._

 _\- Toi tu vas me manquer, déclarai-je soudain très sérieusement._

 _\- T'es conne, grogna-t-il pendant que je cherchais mon billet d'avion dans les tréfonds de mon sac._

 _\- Je sais, répondis-je, faussement vexée._

 _\- Fais pas la gueule._

 _\- Je ne fais pas la gueule, lançai-je en me dirigeant vers le guichet d'enregistrement._

 _Sydney putain de merde ! Première compagnie, première tournée...à même pas vingt et un an ma vie était arrivée à un tournant...un tournant carrément terrifiant, songeai-je tandis que j'étiquetais mes bagages. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. J'allais danser. J'allais vraiment danser...à l'opéra de Sydney ! J'avais enfin réussi ce pour quoi j'avais travaillé toute ma vie. J'allais quitter mon père, cette vie de merde...et Daryl. Merde. On avait jamais été séparé lui et moi. Encore moins depuis la mort d'Hana. Et là, je partais pour six mois d'un coup, à l'autre bout du monde. Une légère appréhension me noua les entrailles à l'idée de me retrouver aussi loin du seul repère de mon existence minable._

 _\- Mademoiselle ? m'interpella la guichetière en me tendant ma carte d'embarquement._

 _\- Merci, répliquai-je en revenant sur Terre._

 _\- L'embarquement se fera porte B, dans une heure trente._

 _J'acquiesçai avec un sourire enjoué et retournai auprès de mon ami qui m'attendait un peu plus loin, adossé contre un panneau publicitaire. Je le détaillai un instant, m'arrêtant une seconde sur ses bras musclés qu'il venait de croiser. Nous étions amis depuis tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais jamais vraiment regardé comme un homme. Mais à présent que j'entrais dans l'âge adulte, je devais admettre que le trentenaire qui se tenait devant moi, avec ses cheveux en bataille et son attitude débraillée, était plutôt séduisant. Voire même carrément sexy. Bordel de merde Lola, me flagellai-je mentalement. Je secouai la tête pour me remettre les idées en place._

 _\- T'es nerveuse ? marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux sur moi._

 _\- Tu sais, à part une invasion de morts-vivants ou me faire déchiqueter par des cannibales en rut comme dans Canibal Holocaust, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de pire, grimaçai-je._

 _\- Pour une vegan t'es vachement portée sur la barbaque._

 _\- C'est la frustration qui parle, m'esclaffai-je._

 _\- T'es conne, répéta-t-il._

 _\- Tu l'as déjà dit, gloussai-je._

 _\- Mais c'est pour ça qu'tu vas m'manquer un peu._

 _\- Un peu seulement ? sourcillai-je._

 _\- Tu m'gonfles Casse-Noisette._

* * *

Après quelques minutes de marche en territoire écureuil, nous arrivâmes devant une clôture grillagée à moitié camouflée par la végétation. J'observai avec une curiosité teintée d'angoisse l'immense bâtisse de briques rouges autour de laquelle serpentait le réseau de chemin de fer. Il n'y avait pas un mais plusieurs bâtiments en réalité. Agencés un peu à l'image d'un campus universitaire, ces derniers, de style industriels, n'avaient rien de très engageant. De nombreux containers et wagons abandonnés peuplaient les lieux, conférant à cet endroit d'un calme inquiétant, une ambiance glauque similaire à celle des docks une nuit de brouillard. Je frissonnai à cette image, croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine dans l'espoir de faire taire mes craintes.

\- Pour un refuge censé accueillir tous les voyageurs égarés, vous ne trouvez pas que c'est super silencieux ? remarquai-je avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Lola a raison, approuva le shérif. C'est trop calme.

\- On fait quoi ? demanda Daryl.

Les deux mains sur les hanches, Rick commença à faire les cents pas. Je reportai mon attention sur les bâtiments derrière nous, l'estomac noué par l'appréhension. Nous avions misé tous nos espoirs sur le Terminus. Mais à présent qu'il se trouvait là, à seulement quelques mètres, je réalisai que la promesse de paix et d'amour avait quelque chose de carrément utopique. Et s'il n'y avait pas de refuge ? Et si tout ça n'était qu'une supercherie ? Où irions-nous ?

\- Daryl, Michonne et moi, on va aller jeter un œil, finit par déclarer le shérif m'arrachant à mes interrogations.

L'archer redressa son arbalète sur son épaule, visiblement peu convaincu par la suggestion de l'ancien flic.

\- T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de se séparer ? marmonna-t-il en rongeant l'ongle de son pouce.

\- Si on veut se faire discret, il vaut mieux y aller en petit groupe, reprit notre leader. On jette un œil, si on voit que ça ne craint rien, on revient vous chercher.

\- Et si ça craint ? sourcillai-je.

\- Espérons que ça ne soit pas le cas.

\- Voilà qui est...rassurant, grimaçai-je pour moi-même.

L'idée de faire bande à part ne m'enchantait pas...surtout si on tenait compte de mon pourcentage de chance proche de zéro. Mais d'un autre côté, je devais admettre que Rick n'avait pas tort. Si nous débarquions à sept, autant faire des signaux de fumée et engager une fanfare pour signaler notre arrivée. Daryl s'approcha de moi, tandis que le shérif, Carl, Michonne et Barry discutaient un peu plus loin.

\- Ça me plaît pas de t'laisser ici, dit-il en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Je serai avec Carl et Barry, ça va aller, tentai-je de le rassurer.

Il me serra contre lui avec un soupir. Notre vie à la prison me manquait. Nos escapades au beau milieu de la nuit pour trouver un endroit isolé me manquaient. La couchette une place que nous partagions me manquait. J'espérais sincèrement que cet endroit pourrait nous permettre de repartir de zéro. Mais mon tout nouveau sixième sens apocalyptique me titillait. Quelque chose clochait.

\- Ouais...ça m'rassure pas vraiment.

\- Je sais que je suis une plaie, et que j'attire toutes les emmerdes du monde...en particulier quand je suis seule, me crispai-je, mais je t'assure que je vais gérer, peu importe ce qui se passe.

\- Si ça tourne mal, j'veux que tu t'barres Casse-Noisette.

\- Je pourrais jamais te laisser derrière, m'exclamai-je à voix basse.

\- On y va ! lança Rick coupant court à mon élan d'héroïsme.

L'archer prit mon visage entre ses mains, rivant ses prunelles bleues aux miennes.

\- Fais pas de conneries Lola.

\- Et toi sois prudent.

\- J'reviens vite, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

Il escalada le grillage pour retrouver la samouraï et le shérif de l'autre côté. L'estomac noué par l'anxiété, je restai quelques instants devant la clôture, les doigts accrochés au fils métalliques, en compagnie du poète humoriste et de l'adolescent. Nous les observâmes s'éloigner au pas de course jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent derrière l'un des nombreux containers.

\- Les dés sont jetés chers compagnons, prions notre bonne étoile pour que la paix et la félicité soient de notre côté, déclara le colosse en tapotant d'une main maladroite la tête du jeune Grimes.

\- Euh ouais, répliqua Carl en se grattant le crâne, paix et félicité, ce serait pas mal.

Je me laissai tomber dans les feuilles mortes, le dos en appui contre un arbre avant de ramener les genoux contre ma poitrine. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Attendre en espérant que tout se passe bien. Sauf que c'était l'apocalypse...et que les emmerdes adoraient nous tomber dessus. En particulier depuis quelques jours.

Mes pensées vagabondèrent un instant, s'attardant sur les événements de la nuit dernière. Bordel de merde. La rage m'avait littéralement consumé. Et quelque part, même si ce type avait mérité le sort tout particulier que je lui avais réservé, ma perte de contrôle m'effrayait. J'avais beau crier haut et fort à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était important de préserver notre humanité, il fallait bien avouer que mon viol avait quelque peu entaché mon côté Bisounours. Ceci étant dit, avoir transformé le dénommé Tony en casse-croûte prémâché pour rôdeur édenté, avait au moins eu l'effet non négligeable de m'aider à sortir de cette torpeur dans laquelle je m'étais enfermée depuis mon agression. Avec un soupir, je reportai mon attention sur mes phalanges éclatées, souvenir d'une rencontre douloureuse avec un miroir dans une maison au luxe démesuré. Ma peau commençait à se reconstruire, tout comme mes bleus qui s'estompaient au fil des jours. Même si ce n'était pas encore l'effusion de joie dans ma tête, elle finirait par suivre...du moins, je l'espérais.

* * *

Les minutes défilèrent. Lentement. Beaucoup trop lentement. Après ce qui me sembla être une éternité, je me levai en compagnie des craquements de mes articulations. J'étirai mes bras au dessus de ma tête avant d'étouffer un bâillement. Cette attente était interminable. Carl et le poète humoriste discutaient, dans l'herbe près du grillage. Je les rejoignis, en silence la main crispée sur le manche de ma hachette. Je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de l'idée que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Comment est-ce-qu'un endroit aussi grand, et à priori aussi peuplé pouvait être plus silencieux qu'une morgue un soir d'apocalypse ? Le contraste avec la prison qui bourdonnait sans cesse, à l'image d'un essaim d'abeilles, était saisissant.

\- Y a du mouvement, indiqua soudain Carl en pointant quelques hommes se dirigeant vers l'arrière du bâtiment.

Le colosse et l'adolescent se mirent debout, observant le petit groupe disparaître derrière le mur en briques.

\- Où sont les autres ? murmurai-je, anxieuse.

\- Je le sens pas Lola, y a un truc qui cloche, déclara le jeune Grimes en tournant la tête vers moi.

\- Ouais, ils sont partis depuis trop long...

\- Bonjour ! m'interrompit une voix derrière nous.

Je me retournai pour faire face à une dizaine d'individus lourdement armées. Putain de merde. Ils sortaient d'où ? Brun, une barbe mal entretenue, le type qui nous avait salué s'avança prudemment, les mains en l'air, un sourire avenant collé aux lèvres tandis que Carl le tenait dans le viseur de son revolver.

\- Vous êtes qui ? demandai-je d'un ton que je voulais ferme.

\- Greg, répliqua-t-il, je m'appelle Greg. Vos amis nous ont dit que vous étiez ici.

\- Ils étaient censés venir nous chercher, sourcillai-je, méfiante, pourquoi ils sont pas là ?

\- Notre chef, Gareth, est en train de leur faire visiter des lieux, déclara-t-il. Vous devriez venir aussi.

Les sourcils froncés, je me crispai. Ce type était probablement le pire menteur de toute l'apocalypse. Et pourtant, question mensonge, j'étais franchement à chier.

\- On va plutôt rester ici et les attendre, répondis-je, nerveuse.

\- En fait, c'était pas une invitation, dit-il alors que d'autres hommes surgissaient de partout.

Le sang se figea dans mes veines en réalisant que nous étions encerclés. Dans quoi avions-nous mis les pieds ?! Histoire de rajouter un peu de piment à la situation, une fusillade éclata depuis l'intérieur du Terminus. Paniquée, le souffle court, je jetai un œil vers le grillage.

\- Comme je l'ai dis, reprit le dénommé Greg, vos amis sont en train de découvrir nos installations. Donc, ce qu'on va faire, c'est que vous allez nous donner vos armes et nous suivre sans discuter.

L'esprit fonctionnant à toute allure, je me tournai vers Carl et Barry. Le colosse me regarda silencieusement avant de jeter son couteau à pain dans les feuilles mortes.

\- Bien, maintenant à toi gamin.

De mauvaise grâce, l'adolescent s'exécuta à son tour. Greg reporta son attention sur moi, ne me quittant pas des yeux pendant que je lâchai ma hachette.

* * *

A peine arrivés dans la cour principale du Terminus, Barry, Carl et moi avions été séparés. N'ayant aucune idée d'où se trouvaient mes amis, ni dans quel état ils étaient, j'attendais depuis de longues heures, enfermée dans une pièce sombre, avec pour unique mobilier une table et deux chaises.

Je faisais les cents pas, rongée par l'inquiétude. Comment pouvait-on avoir autant la poisse ? Qui étaient ces types ? Que voulaient-ils ? A priori nous n'avions pas grand chose qui puisse les intéresser. Notre stock d'armes était pour ainsi dire inexistant, quant à la nourriture, nous étions plus proche de la famine que de l'orgie alimentaire. Alors quoi ? Putain de merde ! Je commençais à sérieusement saturer de tous ces cinglés apocalyptiques.

Après quelques minutes d'une intense discussion avec moi-même, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Une longue tresse reposant sur son épaule, elle s'approcha avec un sourire charmant et une assiette fumante dans les mains. A croire qu'arborer un sourire débile était une tradition du Terminus, songeai-je avec cynisme.

\- Bonjour, je suis Mary, se présenta-t-elle avant de m'inviter à m'asseoir.

Je m'exécutai en silence, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Elle s'installa face à moi, sa stupide assiette toujours dans les mains.

\- Vous avez faim ? demanda-t-elle en me la tendant.

Jetant un œil au morceau de viande servi saignant, je me tassai dans ma chaise avant de croiser les bras sur ma poitrine.

\- Je suis vegan, marmonnai-je sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Lola.

\- Lola, Bienvenue au Terminus.

\- Où sont mes amis ? Pourquoi vous nous avez séparé ? Qu'est-ce-que vous avez fait d'eux ? m'écriai-je en me levant subitement.

\- Vos amis, vont servir à une plus grande cause.

Qu'est-ce-que c'était encore que ces conneries ? Je la dévisageai, les sourcils froncés, passablement agacée par ce sourire ridicule dont elle n'avait visiblement aucune envie de se départir.

\- Une plus grande cause ? répétai-je bêtement.

\- Vous voyez Lola, quand Greg m'a raconté ce que vous avez fait hier à cet homme...

\- Attendez, quoi ? Comment vous savez ça ?

Le cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, je me laissai tomber sur ma chaise, abasourdie.

\- Vous savez, quand on propose un refuge tel que le notre, avec tous les gens dangereux qui traînent dans la nature, il est normal de surveiller les environs.

\- Vous êtes en train de dire que...vos hommes nous ont suivi ?

\- Peu importe, éluda-t-elle d'un geste de la main, ce n'est pas le propos.

\- C'est justement le propos ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Vous avez été violé Lola ? On ne massacre pas quelqu'un comme vous l'avez fait sans une bonne raison.

Je me figeai, brusquement prise d'une crise d'aphasie. Ma respiration s'accéléra sensiblement, à mesure que mon rythme cardiaque s'emballait.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec ma présence ici, déclarai-je après une minute.

\- Suivez-moi, dit-elle en se mettant debout.

Nous sortîmes de la pièce, pour emprunter un couloir tout aussi sombre. Je laissai mes yeux vagabonder un peu partout, essayant de mémoriser au mieux l'agencement des lieux. Mary avançait d'un bon pas, empruntant tout un tas de portes et de corridors tous plus silencieux les uns que les autres. Ce calme omniprésent m'arracha un frisson d'effroi lorsque nous débouchâmes dans une immense salle, éclairée par une multitude de bougies à moitié fondues. A l'odeur de la cire, se mêlait une effluve désagréable que je n'arrivais pas à identifier.

La bouche entrouverte par la stupeur, j'observai les murs, sur lesquels des inscriptions en lettres majuscules scandaient _Plus Jamais_... _Ne plus faire confiance_... _Nous d'abord_... Au sol, les mêmes inscriptions formaient un cercle au centre duquel d'autres chandelles se consumaient, déversant leur cire chaude sur le béton poussiéreux. Ok. Il ne manquait plus que les pentagrammes et le _Livre des Ombres_ , songeai-je en ayant vaguement l'impression d'avoir atterri au cœur du quotidien des sœurs Halliwell.

\- Ceci, est notre sanctuaire, dit-elle.

\- Super, répliquai-je en croisant les bras, et donc ? Le rapport avec moi ?

\- Nous aidions les gens, au départ. Nous leur proposions un toit, de la nourriture, une protection contre les morts-vivants. Et nous avons eu le malheur d'accueillir un groupe, expliqua-t-elle en se baladant entre les bougies. Ils se sont retournés contre nous, nous ont transformé en esclaves. Nous ont violé, ajouta-t-elle.

Nous y voilà, pensai-je tandis qu'elle continuait de palabrer. Elle croyait quoi ? Que parce que nous partagions cette expérience morbide nous allions devenir copines et chanter Kumbaya tous les samedis soirs en se tressant mutuellement les cheveux ?

\- Nous avons réussi à nous débarrasser d'eux. Mais nous nous sommes jurés que plus jamais, nous ne serions des victimes.

\- Où sont mes amis ?

\- Vous m'avez écouté Lola ? Nous souhaitons vous intégrer à notre petite communauté.

Qu'est-ce-que je disais ? Kumbaya...tressage...putain de merde c'était ridicule ! Cette bonne femme pensait sincèrement que j'allais sauter de joie ? J'avais l'impression de nager en plein délire.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour qu'on puisse comparer nos viols autour d'une assiette de brocolis ? Je suis pas intéressée.

\- D'une assiette de...en fait, nous sommes plutôt...carnivores.

\- Et moi je suis vegan. Où sont mes amis ? m'entêtai-je.

\- Vous refusez donc la main que je vous tends ?

\- La main, le bras, la jambe, répliquai-je en sentant la colère gagner chacun de mes muscles. Où sont mes amis ?! répétai-je pour la troisième fois.

\- C'est dommage que vous le preniez comme ça. Mais bon, c'est votre décision, dit-elle avant de faire signe à un quelqu'un derrière moi. Gareth, mets-la avec les autres.

* * *

Après quelques minutes de marche, le dénommé Gareth s'arrêta devant l'un des nombreux wagons. Il m'ouvrit la porte et me poussa à l'intérieur sans ménagement avant de refermer derrière moi. Je clignai des paupières, tentant de m'habituer à l'obscurité environnante.

\- Casse-Noisette ?

\- Daryl ! m'exclamai-je en me jetant dans les bras de l'archer.

\- T'as rien ? s'inquiéta-t-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains. Qu'est-ce-qu'ils t'ont fait ?

\- Je vais bien, assurai-je.

\- Lola ! s'écria Michonne en me serrant contre elle à son tour.

\- Putain ce que je suis heureuse de vous voir !

\- Adorable Lola, ta présence est un soulagement, déclama le poète humoriste en me tapotant l'épaule.

Je me retournai pour découvrir Rick et Carl à l'avant du wagon, en compagnie de Maggie, Glenn, Sasha et Bob. Un grand type roux à la moustache improbable se tenait dans un coin, bras croisés, avec une jeune femme latino qui me détaillait des pieds à la tête.

\- Lola, je te présente Abraham et Rosita, indiqua Glenn. Et ça, ajouta-t-il en désignant un homme arborant une coupe mulet des plus ridicule et une autre fille brune, c'est Tara et...Eugene.

\- La probabilité que nous nous retrouvions tous ici réunis à l'instant T indique forcément que la machine est en marche et qu'il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible, si l'on tient des comptes des proportions de ce wagon dans lequel nous nous trouvons sans pour autant en avoir les mesures précises, je dirais qu'il nous reste approximativement deux heures avant que les événements dictés par l'alignement des containers dans la cour ne prennent des proportions désastreuses, débita le dénommé Eugene d'un ton plus monocorde encore que celui de Barry.

La bouche entrouverte, je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois, tentant d'assimiler les paroles pour le moins...bordel de merde je n'avais rien compris !

\- Il y a...quelqu'un d'autre, intervint Daryl mal à l'aise en désignant une dernière personne derrière le rouquin.

Le souffle court, les jambes tremblantes, mon cœur cessa de battre en rencontrant ces prunelles émeraudes qui étaient sorties de ma vie depuis plus de quinze ans.

\- Maman.

 **A suivre...**

 **Voilà voilà ! Je suis désolée pour ce chapitre vraiment trop long, mais je ne voulais pas le couper en plein milieu...surtout que la scène de fin était écrite depuis le dernier chapitre de Breathe Me ^^'**

 **Je vous dis à très vite pour la suite !**


	18. Deux doigts coupe-faim

**Hellooooo !**

 **Youhouhou le chapitre 18 ! J'ai adoré l'écrire...en particulier le flashback du début...écrit en collaboration avec mon chéri XD Il a d'ailleurs hâte d'avoir vos retours dessus mdr**

 **Un immense merci à xGothicAngel, Maricia1805 et Juste D pour vos reviews ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite même si Daryl a moins la côte que Negan depuis la fin de la saison 8 mdr**

 **Pour la musique : Janet Jackson - my need et empty**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits rôdeurs !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 – Deux doigts coupe-faim**

 _Le porche des Dixon. Encore._

 _Sauf que cette fois-ci, je n'avais pas de coups. Pas d'hématomes. Pas de plaies à rafistoler. Juste une lettre. Une simple lettre que je relisais pour la dixième fois. Ma mère était partie, nous laissant Hana et moi, seules aux mains d'un père tyrannique. Je ne pleurais pas. De toute façon, je n'y arrivais plus. Et puis, qu'est-ce-que ça changerait ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fous encore là, gamine ? lança Merle en jetant son mégot à mes pieds._

 _Merde. Pas lui. J'étais tellement absorbée par ma lecture que je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver. Plongée dans un mutisme insolent, je l'observai tandis qu'il s'installait à côté de moi, une odeur de cannabis flottant dans son sillage. Super. Manquait plus que ça pour parfaire cette journée de merde, songeai-je._

 _\- J'espère qu'tes vieux vont raquer pour toutes les heures de baby-sitting que t'imposes à mon frangin, ricana-t-il._

\- …

 _\- Alors quoi ? T'ouvres pas ta grande gueule aujourd'hui ?_

 _\- ..._

 _\- C'est quoi ? finit-il par demander en désignant la feuille de papier froissée que je tenais entre mes mains._

 _Les sourcils haussés, je levai les yeux vers lui. J'avais fait la connaissance de l'aîné des Dixon deux mois plus tôt et, je n'arrivais pas encore à déterminer si je l'aimais bien, ou pas. La plupart du temps, il était soit défoncé, soit bourré. Difficile de se faire une idée dans ces cas là. Avec un soupir blasé, je lui tendis la lettre, sans trop savoir pourquoi je le faisais. Qu'est-ce-que ça pouvait lui foutre que ma mère se soit tirée ? Rien, probablement. Il garda le silence quelques instants, le regard baissé sur l'écriture enfantine faite de boucles bien rondes. Après une minute, il me la rendit._

 _\- Tu veux te bourrer la gueule ?_

 _\- J'ai quinze ans, lui fis-je remarquer._

 _\- Et alors ? J'ai pris ma première cuite à neuf ans, Lola chérie._

 _\- Super, et on voit le résultat aujourd'hui, répliquai-je, sarcastique_

 _\- J'essaye de t'aider, gamine ! grommela-t-il._

 _\- En me proposant de picoler ?_

 _J'éclatai de rire malgré moi. Ce type avait une drôle de conception de l'empathie. Mais je devais admettre que sa présence, aussi improbable soit-elle, était réconfortante. En quelque sorte. Derrière le redneck raciste et misogyne, se cachait peut-être quelqu'un de profondément humain ?_

 _\- J'te proposerais bien autre chose, mais t'es trop jeune pour moi._

 _Écœurée par sa remarque, je fronçai les sourcils...je m'étais peut-être un peu emballée finalement._

 _\- T'es dégueulasse, souris-je._

 _\- Au moins, tu tires plus la tronche._

 _Le pick-up de Daryl se gara dans l'allée dans un crissement de pneus, envoyant valser quelques graviers dans les broussailles. Une cigarette aux lèvres, mon voisin sortit du véhicule avec un pack de bières entamé et un énorme pot de beurre de cacahuètes. C'était assez bizarre de l'imaginer se goinfrer de pâte d'arachide, mais je venais bien d'avoir une discussion à peu près civilisée avec son frère alors, pourquoi pas._

 _\- Qu'est-ce-que vous foutez tous les deux ? marmonna-t-il en arrivant à notre hauteur._

 _\- J'remonte le moral de la gosse ! lança le junkie avec un sourire goguenard._

 _\- Et il est carrément nul, m'esclaffai-je._

 _\- T'es qu'une emmerdeuse._

 _\- Je t'ai rien demandé, c'est toi qui est venu me voir !_

 _\- J'te rappelle morveuse, qu'ici c'est la baraque de mon frangin, cingla l'aîné des Dixon._

 _J'ouvris la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, dans une attitude parfaitement ridicule tandis que Daryl prenait place entre nous. Il écrasa sa clope sur l'une des marches en bois avant de se tourner vers moi, attendant probablement une explication à ma présence._

 _\- Ma mère s'est barrée, déclarai-je en rangeant la lettre dans ma poche arrière._

 _Il me dévisagea silencieusement, mordillant comme toujours sa lèvre inférieure puis ouvrit le pot de beurre de cacahuètes. Il trempa son index dedans pour le porter à sa bouche sous mes yeux ahuris._

 _\- T'en veux ? grogna-t-il en me tendant le bocal._

 _\- Tu viens de fourrer tes doigts dedans, grimaçai-je._

 _\- Et alors ? J'ai pas la gale._

 _\- Ok, abdiquai-je en m'exécutant._

 _\- T'as peut-être pas la gale, mais la chaudasse dans laquelle tu les as fourré y a deux jours, t'en sais rien, ricana Merle._

 _Légèrement nauséeuse, je contemplai mes propres doigts avec une grimace de dégoût._

 _\- Ferme ta gueule ! aboya Daryl en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule._

 _\- Oh! Et tu t'souviens de cette pute que t'as tiré à Las Vegas ?_

 _\- Vous êtes allés à Las Vegas ? Vous deux ? m'écriai-je, éberluée, avant d'essuyer mes mains sur mon jean._

 _\- Ouais c'était l'année dernière Lola chérie. Daryl s'est envoyé en l'air avec une gonzesse qui avait des nibards de la taille du Nevada et il lui a..._

 _\- Mais boucle-la ! Elle a quinze ans !_

 _\- Ah ouais ? Elle était sacrément bien gaulée pour une fille de c't'âge là !_

 _\- J'te parle de Lola, abruti._

 _\- Tu lui as fait quoi ? m'enquis-je, intriguée._

 _\- T'as pas besoin d'savoir ça, marmonna-t-il avant de se lever pour rentrer chez lui._

 _Je me tournai vers Merle avec un grand sourire et me rapprochai de lui, ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine._

 _\- Il lui a fait quoi ?_

 _\- On en r'parlera quand t'auras des nichons ! rétorqua-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif._

* * *

\- Lola.

Les deux mains plaquées sur la bouche, ma mère se précipita sur moi avant de me serrer contre elle. Dieu merci pour mon état nauséeux, elle avait enfin abandonné le parfum à la noix de coco ! Quoique, l'effluve d'entrailles de rôdeurs combinée à celle de la transpiration n'était pas franchement plus agréable. Merde. Est-ce-que je sentais comme ça moi aussi ?!

Immobile, les bras ballants, je restai figée, ignorant comment me comporter face à ce fantôme surgi de mon passé. L'espace d'une seconde, je nous revis Daryl, Merle et moi, installés sous ce porche avec un pot de beurre de cacahuètes, le jour où cette femme avait décidé que la vie de ses filles ne valait pas la peine de se battre. Leurs maladresses avaient réussi l'exploit de me faire rire alors qu'à l'intérieur, je n'étais plus qu'une plaie ouverte incapable de verser la moindre larme.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura-t-elle.

Si c'était une blague, elle était franchement de mauvais goût. Entre l'autre cinglée qui croyait qu'un viol pourrait nous rassembler et ma génitrice qui me balançait ça à la figure...j'avais l'impression d'avoir atterri à Bisouville. Il ne manquait plus que Toucâlin, voire Tougentil pour compléter ce tableau d'un pathétique proche du ridicule.

Je la repoussai, en proie à un dégoût pire que celui que m'avaient inspiré les allusions graveleuses de Merle au sujet des doigts couverts de pâte d'arachides de Daryl. La dévisageant d'un œil sombre, je détaillai ses boucles brunes parsemées de fils d'argent et les quelques rides d'expression creusées au coin de ses prunelles émeraudes. Putain de merde. Hana avait raison. J'étais son portrait craché...en beaucoup plus jeune et en beaucoup plus belle, cela va s'en dire, songeai-je avec mauvaise foi.

\- Je t'ai...manqué ? finis-je par répéter d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, ma chérie, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Ma chérie ? sourcillai-je.

De mieux en mieux. Autour de nous, les discussions s'étaient tues, comme pour mieux assister à ces retrouvailles apocalyptiques. Le film de ma vie devait être particulièrement passionnant, si on tenait compte du mutisme de nos compagnons. Je tournai la tête vers eux, m'attendant presque à les retrouver installés en tailleur, le menton en appui sur les paumes comme lors d'une séance de lecture du _Père Castor_. Ma mère se rapprocha de moi pour prendre mon visage entre ses mains blafardes.

\- Tu es devenue si belle, chuchota-t-elle.

OK. J'allais vraiment vomir si elle continuait. L'estomac noué, je me dégageai de son étreinte. Le cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, j'hésitais entre une subite envie de fondre en larmes ou d'éclater de rire avant de me rouler par terre en hurlant à la mort. Mes yeux vagabondèrent à la recherche de Daryl, lorsque je sentis ses doigts s'entremêler aux miens.

\- Merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle, murmura-t-elle à son attention.

\- Fallait bien que quelqu'un l'fasse vu qu'vous vous êtes tirée, cingla l'archer en resserrant un peu plus sa main autour de la mienne.

Les traits crispés, au prix d'un effort que j'imaginais être conséquent, ce dernier tentait de maîtriser sa colère.

\- Désolé de vous interrompre ! lança le dénommé Abraham. Vous devez avoir des milliers de choses super intéressantes à vous dire mais, pour le moment, on a un truc foutrement plus urgent à régler.

Je le remerciai intérieurement d'avoir mis fin à cet échange pour le moins...bordel, je n'avais même pas de mot tellement j'étais sonnée. Daryl m'embrassa sur la tempe sans quitter ma mère des yeux. Mal à l'aise, cette dernière esquissa un petit sourire et recula de quelques pas, lorsque le rouquin s'avança. Au vu de sa stature, j'en déduisis que Monsieur Moustache était, ou avait été soldat avant que le monde ne tombe sous le joug d'une armée de morts-vivants boulimiques.

\- On doit conduire ce mec à Washington, déclara-t-il en désignant d'un signe de tête le type à la coupe mulet.

C'était quoi son prénom déjà ? Edgar ? Non, ça c'était le papillon de Barry.

\- Washington ? répéta Rick, les mains sur les hanches en toisant le militaire tandis que je me perdais dans mes pensées à la recherche du petit nom du somnifère ambulant.

\- Il connaît le remède pour arrêter toute cette merde.

Aristide ? Non...ça commençait par un E...Étienne ? Quoi ?! La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, je dévisageai l'individu coiffé comme le _Chuck Norris_ des années 80. Je me tournai vers les autres pour constater que Glenn, Maggie, Sasha et Bob n'avaient pas l'air plus surpris que ça. Quant à Rick, Daryl et Michonne, ils l'observaient avec le même air ahuri que moi. Imperturbable, Barry jouait aux cartes avec Carl et Tara. Mais où avaient-ils trouvé ça ?! Je secouai la tête pour reporter mon attention sur le trio sauveur de l'humanité composé de Rosita, Abraham et...Machin.

\- C'est quoi encore ces conneries ? marmonna Daryl, visiblement peu convaincu.

\- On a eu la même réaction que vous, intervint Sasha.

\- C'est la vérité, affirma la jeune femme latino.

Malgré son mini short, ses lèvres pulpeuses et sa tendance involontaire à représenter le fantasme de bon nombre d'hommes, cette fille n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Son regard déterminé en disait long sur ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître alors qu'on ne se connaissait que depuis vingt minutes, je l'aimais bien.

\- Et c'est quoi ? Ce remède ? s'enquit Michonne.

Bidule qui était jusqu'alors resté silencieux se redressa, nous dévisageant un à un dans une attitude teintée de supériorité.

\- C'est top secret.

\- Et si tu meurs, on fait quoi Einstein ? demandai-je, n'arrivant toujours pas à me souvenir de son prénom.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on doit l'escorter. Ce mec ne peut pas mourir, répliqua Abraham.

\- Mais si ça arrive, ce serait bien qu'on sache ce qu'il faut faire, remarqua Maggie, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- T'es pas obligé Eugene, lança Rosita.

Eugene ! Je savais bien que ça commençait par un E, songeai-je, amusée.

\- J'étais membre d'une équipe qui travaillait sur le séquençage du génome humain en vue de créer des armes bactériologique pour vaincre le bioterrorisme...Micro-organismes pathogènes contre micro-organismes pathogènes...le mal par le mal...

Ok...j'avais décroché depuis l'histoire du séquençage...bordel ce mec était d'un soporifique ! Je me tournai vers les autres et réalisai à leurs visages inexpressifs, qu'ils ne comprenaient pas plus que moi le discours alambiqué de...merde c'était quoi déjà ? A bout de patience, Daryl m'entraîna dans un coin du wagon en rongeant l'ongle de son pouce.

\- Tu comprends quelque chose à c'qu'il raconte ?

\- Je comprends surtout que ce mec à l'air d'être chiant comme la pluie, murmurai-je avec un haussement de sourcils désabusé.

\- Qu'est-ce-que ces types te voulaient ?

Je jetai un regard à nos amis pour constater qu'ils étaient toujours occupés à écouter le blabla scientifique de Machin.

\- J'ai rencontré une femme, je crois qu'elle dirige cet endroit avec ce...Gareth. Elle m'a proposé de me joindre à eux.

L'archer fronça les sourcils, mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure tandis que je lui exposais plus en détails la proposition de Mary.

\- Donc ces types nous ont suivi, dit-il sombrement.

\- Ils surveillent les environs, acquiesçai-je. Ils ont vu ce qui s'est passé avec le groupe de Joe.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de scruter la femme brune aux prunelles émeraudes installée à quelques mètres de nous à même le sol.

\- Comment tu t'sens ? demanda-t-il en la désignant d'un signe de tête.

\- T'as pas du beurre de cacahuètes ? soupirai-je.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il posa une main sur ma joue avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

Des coups furent frappés contre la paroi métallique du wagon, nous ramenant brutalement à la réalité.

\- Alignez-vous tous dos au mur de part et d'autre de la porte ! ordonna une voix depuis l'extérieur.

* * *

 **DARYL**

On m'force à avancer. J'suis bâillonné. Glenn, Rick et Bob aussi. Putain. Cette grenade fumigène m'a anesthésié. Les autres ont l'air aussi sonné que moi. Ces fils de pute nous ont attaché les mains dans le dos. J'sais pas dans quoi on est tombé, mais j'le sens mal. Bordel de merde. J'sais pas comment on fait pour se retrouver dans des situations pareilles.

On nous conduit dans une pièce immense. Mes yeux me brûlent. J'y vois pas grand chose. Ça pue le sang. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une boucherie. J'entends un bruit de scie sauteuse. Ces tarés découpent un truc. Le voile qui me brouille la vue commence à se dissiper. Y a une espèce de baignoire métallique en plein milieu. C'est pas une baignoire. C'est...et là j'réalise. Putain de merde. Ce truc qu'ils découpent...c'est un mec ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi ils font ça ? J'me tourne vers Rick. J'ai la gerbe.

On m'pousse. J'me retrouve à genoux devant la cuve en acier. J'repère direct la bouche d'évacuation. J'regarde à gauche. Quatre autres types sont agenouillés. Ils paniquent. J'le vois à leur respiration. A leur expression terrifiée. J'essaye de garder la tête froide. Il le faut. Si on s'met à dérailler maintenant, c'est foutu.

Les deux bouchers s'approchent. L'un deux a une batte de base-ball. L'autre, un hachoir. Ils se dirigent vers le premier prisonnier. Il est jeune. Trop jeune. Il lance un regard désespéré au shérif. On dirait qu'ils se connaissent. J'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'on l'assomme à coup de batte et...l'hémoglobine gicle partout. Merde...merde...putain, ils viennent de l'égorger. Le gosse s'vide de son sang dans la cuve. Garde la tête froide mon pote. Panique pas. J'me sermonne. J'peux pas m'transformer en gonzesse maintenant. Les autres ont besoin de nous. Je jette un coup d'œil à Rick. Il est calme. Il fixe un point devant lui. Il me fait un signe de tête. J'regarde ses mains dans son dos. Il fait glisser un morceau de bois d'la taille d'un couteau d'la manche de sa veste.

J'acquiesce discrètement. Et j'respire pour me calmer les nerfs. J'refuse de crever comme un bout de barbaque à l'abattoir. Lola. Bordel Lola ! Faut que j'la sorte de là. L'espace d'une seconde, j'la visualise. A la place de ce pauvre mec. J'suis trop con. Pourquoi j'pense à ça ?

J'me débat. Glenn aussi. Deuxième mort. Les deux trous du cul discutent. Comme si de rien n'était. C'est la routine pour ces tordus apparemment. Ils font ça depuis quand ? Et pourquoi ils font ça ? J'détaille un peu plus la pièce. Y a des bouts de viande un peu partout, sur des crochets, des tables...c'est une boucherie. J'veux dire...une vraie boucherie. Troisième mort. Merde. Ces cinglés s'approchent de l'asiatique. J'continue d'me débattre. J'ai pas envie de finir en plat du jour pour ces foutus cannibales. Quatrième mort. Fais chier ! Glenn est le prochain. J'fais quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que j'peux faire ?!

L'enfoiré à la batte se place derrière mon pote. Non. J'peux pas laisser faire ça. J'essaye d'me lever. Le type au hachoir me cogne pour que j'me tienne tranquille. Putain. J'ai la haine. J'lève les yeux. Gareth se pointe comme une fleur. Avec un carnet. Il fait quoi ? Il prend des notes ? On dirait qu'il vient faire une foutue inspection. J'ai l'impression de nager en plein délire !

\- Les gars ! Vous avez tiré combien de balles ?

\- 38, répond le connard avec son gourdin.

\- Et toi ?

\- Désolé mec, réplique l'autre, dépité, j'ai pas compté. C'était ma première rafle.

\- Ok, soupire leur chef, quand t'as fini ici, t'y retournes et tu comptes tes balles. Kaylee les ramassera que demain. Alors, reprend-il après nous avoir observé, quatre du wagon A, quatre du D. Parfait, vous les videz pour ce soir. Faut que tout soit fini au coucher du soleil, pour...

Des coups de feu retentissent. Les trois fils de pute se regardent comme des cons. Ils attendent quoi ? L'déluge ?

\- Bougez pas de là, je reviens ! ordonne Gareth en s'barrant.

Une explosion. J'me casse la gueule sous la déflagration. Rick aussi. Les deux blaireaux paniquent. Ils discutent comme des abrutis au lieu d'se sauver. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Le shérif s'relève. Il a réussi à couper ses liens. Il plante son bout de bois dans la gorge du trou du cul à la batte. Le sang l'éclabousse. Ça devient une habitude. L'autre enculé lâche son arme et reste là à regarder au lieu d'aider son pote. J'me remets debout, j'ai toujours les mains attachées, mais j'lui file un coup de boule. Il s'écroule sur le béton. J'le finis à coup de pompe. Ses os craquent pendant que j'lui éclate la tronche. Cet abruti a rien compris à ce qui lui est tombé dessus. Mon frère d'arme nous détache. J'retire mon bâillon. J'récupère le hachoir au passage et on s'tire.

* * *

A l'extérieur, c'est l'enfer. L'odeur est immonde. Ça pue la décomposition, le sang et la barbaque cramée. Les rôdeurs ont tout envahi. Y en a partout. C'est un véritable merdier. J'sais pas qui est responsable de ça. Mais putain de merde, il nous a sauvé les miches.

Je baisse les yeux sur une bonne femme qui hurle en se faisant déchiqueter le visage par un cadavre en feu. Cette connasse a que ce qu'elle mérite. Le couplet de Lola sur son besoin de garder son humanité me revient en pleine figure. C'est plus fort que moi. J'peux pas la laisser souffrir. Alors, j'lui plante le hachoir dans le crâne avant de démonter le mort-vivant.

Glenn court vers un container. Il glisse sur un tas de tripes. Bob l'aide à se relever. On se met à courir. Comme des dératés. Le wagon où sont retenus les autres n'est plus très loin. Rick nous fait signe de nous planquer. Un des fils de pute se pointe avec un fusil d'assaut. Le shérif le prend à revers et lui tord le cou. Ce guignol a rien vu venir. A croire que tous les blaireaux du coin font partie de ce groupe de tarés. Il récupère l'arme et dégomme trois geeks au passage.

On slalome entre les corps, les membres arrachés, les viscères. J'comprends plus grand chose à ce qui s'passe. J'veux juste sauver ma peau. Et celle de ma gonzesse en priorité. L'adrénaline a pris le dessus. J'latte tout ce que j'croise. Vivants ou pas, aucune importance. J'ai pas envie d'faire dans la dentelle. Pas après avoir vu de quoi étaient capables ces gens. Des cannibales. Des foutus cannibales. J'ai encore du mal à y croire. Ce monde nous transforme. On en a encore eu la preuve aujourd'hui. Mais s'abaisser à ça. C'est même plus d'la barbarie. J'suis même pas sûr qu'il y ait un mot assez fort pour décrire cette horreur. C'est pas les rôdeurs, les monstres. C'est la race humaine.

J'aperçois enfin le wagon. J'décapite à moitié un cadavre enflammé. Quel merdier. Le Terminus est en ruine. Tant mieux. Au moins plus personne tombera dans l'panneau. Refuge de mes couilles ! Le shérif se précipite pour ouvrir la porte. Michonne est la première à sortir.

\- On se tire ! Maintenant ! hurle-t-il.

J'me jette sur Lola. J'peux pas m'empêcher de la serrer contre moi. Putain de merde. Sa mère nous regarde. Je l'avais oublié celle là. Rick retrouve son gosse mais les coups de feu mettent un terme aux retrouvailles. Abraham, Rosita et Sasha couvrent le soit disant sauveur de l'humanité. On se met à courir vers les grillages. On dézingue tout ce qui se met en travers de notre chemin. Sans un regard en arrière.

\- Daryl ! s'écrie Casse-Noisette dans mon dos.

J'me retourne. Elle repart dans l'autre sens. Merde. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle fout ?! J'la rattrape par le poignet.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fabriques ?!

\- Ma mère ! Cette cinglée a embarqué ma mère !

\- C'est du suicide, Lola !

\- J'peux pas la laisser !

\- On peut pas rester ici !

\- J'ai besoin de réponses, il faut absolument que j'aille la chercher ! crie-t-elle.

Bordel de merde ! J'hésite une seconde et j'la prends par la main pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur du bâtiment principal.

* * *

 **LOLA**

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Daryl tandis que je vomissais tripes et boyaux dans un coin de la salle dans laquelle nous venions de pénétrer.

\- Super, répliquai-je en levant le pouce avant d'être submergée par une nouvelle vague de nausée.

L'odeur nauséabonde, les morceaux de corps suspendus à des crochets de boucher, ceux en phase de salaison...putain de merde ! Je comprenais mieux l'allusion de Mary concernant leurs préférences alimentaires ! Quand elle avait mentionné le fait d'être carnivore, je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement. A ma décharge, qui aurait pu imaginer une seule seconde avoir atterri chez des cannibales ? Je m'essuyai la bouche, tentant de calmer les nouveaux reflux de mon estomac face à cette réalité pour le moins...inconvenante.

\- Sortons de cette pièce, murmurai-je histoire de préserver le peu de dignité qu'il me restait.

J'attrapai un couteau traînant sur un plan de travail de cette... _Humanerie_ ? Existait-il un nom pour qualifier une boucherie cannibale ? Je grimaçai en repensant au morceau de viande saignant que m'avait proposé Mary un peu plus tôt. Nouvelle nausée. Bordel de merde !

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ? m'interpella l'archer tandis que je me débattais avec mes pensées.

\- J'arrive !

Je m'élançai dans le couloir, suivant le chasseur de près. La main crispée sur le manche de mon arme, je respirai profondément, arpentant le corridor discrètement. Hormis les coups de feu et les cris nous parvenant depuis l'extérieur, le silence qui régnait dans le bâtiment était pesant. Presque, oppressant. Resserrant ma prise autour de mon poignard, je songeai un instant à ma mère. Je la détestais de nous avoir abandonné Hana et moi. Je la haïssais. C'était viscéral. Cependant, ma conscience me hurlait de ne pas agir comme elle l'avait fait...parce que c'était ce qui faisait que j'étais moi. Lola. Le Bisounours ambulant.

Après quelques minutes de marche dans un dédale de couloirs tous plus glauques et odorants les uns que les autres, nous arrivâmes à un croisement. Daryl se plaqua contre le mur couvert d'une substance douteuse, avant de poser son index sur ses lèvres. Il jeta un œil dans l'allée puis se tourna vers moi.

\- Elles viennent de rentrer dans la pièce du fond, murmura-t-il.

\- On y va, m'exclamai-je à voix basse.

\- Elle a un flingue, si on s'pointe comme ça, on prend l'risque qu'elle la bute.

Des éclats de voix et des hurlements stridents nous parvinrent brusquement. Le souffle coupé, je levai les yeux vers l'archer. Malgré ce qu'elle avait fait, je ne pouvais pas renoncer. Il me fallait des réponses. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi elle nous avait laissé Hana et moi en sachant pertinemment ce qui nous attendait.

\- Faut aller l'aider, chuchotai-je.

\- Amène-toi, soupira-t-il en m'attrapant par la main.

D'un pas vif, nous nous dirigeâmes silencieusement jusqu'au bout du couloir. Mon cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine menaçait d'imploser à tout moment, tant la tension nerveuse me dévorait. Le chasseur hocha la tête, m'indiquant de me tenir prête tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte.

* * *

En pénétrant dans le sanctuaire, comme l'avait nommé Mary, mon regard se posa immédiatement sur Carol qui tenait la cinquantenaire en joue. Les circonstances n'étaient certes pas idéales, toutefois un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres en découvrant notre amie. L'arbalète de Daryl sur l'épaule, un énorme fusil d'assaut braqué sur Mary, elle était couverte d'entrailles de rôdeurs. A n'en pas douter, l'épouse dévouée, douce et fragile, que j'avais rencontré à Atlanta était à l'origine de ce chaos. Rick l'avait bannie depuis des jours, et pourtant. Elle était là. Rien n'était encore joué, mais grâce à elle, nous avions une chance inespérée.

Les bougies continuaient de fondre, ignorant délibérément les fusillades qui retentissaient depuis l'extérieur. Le calme de la salle éclairée par la faible lueur des flammes, était en contradiction totale avec l'expression de haine imprimée sur les traits de la chef des cannibales. Le canon de son arme contre la tempe de ma mère, elle me dévisagea avec un rictus de colère.

\- Vous auriez dû accepter ma proposition Lola !

\- C'est fini Mary, déclarai-je calmement, il n'y a plus que vous.

\- Va-t-en Lola ! Ne reste pas là ! implora ma génitrice.

\- Non, répliquai-je, je t'abandonne pas.

\- Lola, supplia-t-elle en larmes, sauve-toi !

Des cadavres commencèrent à cogner contre la porte métallique donnant sur la cour principale, déstabilisant une seconde la cinquantenaire. Profitant de ce bref instant d'inattention, Carol appuya sur la détente. Le bruit de la déflagration résonna à mes oreilles alors que l'odeur la poudre remplaçait celle de la cire. Dans un hurlement de souffrance, le genou éclaté, Mary s'écroula sur le sol, lâchant son arme au passage. Je me précipitai sur le magnum pendant que Daryl aidait ma mère à se relever. Carol lui tendit son arbalète avec un sourire tandis que la cannibale continuait de beugler en se tordant de douleur.

\- Vous ne comprenez rien ! hurla-t-elle, hystérique. Dans ce monde, on est soit le bétail, soit le boucher !

\- Traînons pas ! lança l'archer alors que les rôdeurs défonçaient la porte.

Nous quittâmes la salle au pas de course, accompagnés dans notre fuite par les hurlements déchirants de la cannibale qui à son tour, se faisait dévorer.

Je ne savais pas ce que l'avenir nous réservait. J'ignorai si j'arriverai un jour à pardonner. Mais, une chose était certaine, après cette expérience fort déplaisante, une orgie de myrtilles serait la bienvenue.

 **A suivre...**

 **Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ?**

 **A très bientôt pour la suite !**


	19. Life is going down

**Coucou !**

 **En cette veille de weekend, voici le chapitre 19 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Merci tout plein tout plein à Maricia1805 et xGothicAngel pour vos reviews ! J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours sur cette suite hihihihi**

 **Pour la musique : bon...Britney Spears - Unusual you**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits rôdeurs !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 – Life is going down**

\- Archer, vous savoir sains et saufs, toi, mon adorable Lola et Dame Carol me comble de joie.

\- Dame Carol, gloussa cette dernière avant de retirer son poncho couvert d'entrailles.

\- Euh...ouais, moi aussi j'suis content de t'voir Barry, marmonna Daryl en redressant son arbalète sur son épaule.

Après avoir abandonné Mary à la horde de rôdeurs affamés, Carol, ma génitrice, Daryl et moi avions fini par retrouver nos amis au beau milieu de la forêt. J'avais réussi l'exploit de rejoindre les bois sans crise d'angoisse, preuve que mon esprit brisé se reconstruisait peu à peu. Pour survivre au monde en ruines dans lequel nous évoluions chaque jour, il le fallait. Et puis, je devais bien l'admettre, avoir failli me retrouver au menu d'une meute de cannibales sanguinaires, avait détourné mon attention. D'une façon fort déplaisante, certes, mais, je n'avais pas pensé à J.C depuis des heures. Alors quelque part, aussi tordu que ça pouvait l'être, je leur étais reconnaissante.

Le colosse me serra brièvement dans ses bras avant de reporter son attention sur ma mère. D'un regard noir, chargé de reproche, le poète humoriste la toisa de toute sa hauteur.

\- Vous ne méritez pas les risques que votre enfant a pris pour vous sauver, déclara-t-il en pointant un index accusateur sur elle. Vous partagez peut-être une ressemblance physique, mais cela s'arrête là.

Tout comme elle, je restai muette de stupéfaction face à la réaction du catcheur qui n'avait toujours montré que compassion et bienveillance envers son prochain.

\- Scientifiquement parlant, si l'on tient compte du nombre de cannibales décroissant au moment où le risque a été pris, le dit risque était minime. L'enfant, adulte de surcroît, était accompagné. Le ravisseur, quant à lui ou plutôt elle, était seule. Une contre trois. Égalité non respectée. Ce qui induit que, selon mes calculs, le pourcentage du taux de réussite était proche des 98,21569%. De ce fait et par conséquent, le risque était donc modéré, débita Machin d'un ton soporifique.

Les conversations s'étaient brusquement tues, un peu comme si les paroles du somnifère ambulant avaient anesthésié notre groupe. Les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, je me tournai vers Michonne avec une moue dubitative.

\- T'as compris quelque chose ? chuchotai-je.

\- Je crois qu'il estime qu'il n'y avait pas de risque, dit-elle à voix basse, mais je n'en suis pas sûre.

\- On avait d'jà un poète, maintenant faut qu'on s'coltine un scientifique, grommela Daryl.

Ignorant l'intervention de...Bidule, Rick s'avança vers Carol pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- C'est toi qui a fait ça, murmura-t-il.

D'un revers de la main, elle essuya une goutte salée sur sa joue, acquiesçant silencieusement.

\- Je t'ai bannie et toi...tu nous sauves la vie.

\- Tu m'as dit que j'étais capable de m'en sortir seule...tu avais raison. N'en parlons plus, sourit-elle en tapotant chaleureusement l'épaule du shérif. Et je n'étais pas seule, Tyreese et Hershel m'ont aidé.

\- Tyreese est vivant ? s'écria Sasha.

Hochant la tête avec un sourire, Carol nous invita à la suivre. Les deux mains plaquées sur sa bouche, Maggie fondit en larmes dans les bras de Glenn avant de se mettre à rire. Après la perte de Beth, sauvagement assassinée par le Gouverneur, apprendre que le patriarche était encore debout sur ses...sur son unique jambe, nous apporta un réconfort conséquent. En particulier pour la jeune femme orpheline de mère et de sœur.

J'observai Rick, Carl, Tara et les autres s'éloigner avant de me tourner vers ma mère. Assise sur un tronc renversé, les pupilles fixées sur le sol, elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis que nous avions quitté le Terminus.

\- Tu viens ? s'enquit Daryl tandis que je restais immobile à la dévisager.

\- Je te rejoins, répliquai-je.

L'archer mordilla sa lèvre inférieure quelques secondes, puis s'éclipsa à son tour, me laissant seule avec cette femme qui avait déserté ma vie. Elle reporta son attention sur moi, me détaillant avec soin. Malgré la désagréable impression d'être passée au rayon laser, je soutins son regard. Mon sang bouillonnait douloureusement dans mes veines, pulsant en rythme avec ma respiration. Me retrouver face à elle, j'en avais rêvé pendant des mois lorsqu'elle était partie. Mais petit à petit, les années s'étaient accumulées et les rêves, s'étaient évaporés pour céder leur place à la rancœur.

\- Tu es splendide, déclara-t-elle finalement.

Exaspérée, je levai les yeux au ciel. Seize ans. Seize putains d'années s'étaient écoulés. Elle n'avait pas mieux qu'un couplet flattant mon apparence à me sortir ? Je n'en avais rien à foutre d'être belle à ses yeux ! Sans compter que ma pseudo beauté ne m'avait attiré que des emmerdes, pensai-je avec une grimace en revoyant le biker latino s'acharner entre mes cuisses. J'entendais encore ses râles dans mon cou pendant qu'il prenait son pied. Ses mains sur moi, ses pupilles dilatées...tout me revint brutalement en pleine figure.

\- Il a pris soin de toi ? s'inquiéta ma mère, m'arrachant à ma subite torpeur.

\- Tu parles de qui ? De mon _père_ ? demandai-je avec un sourire teinté d'ironie.

Elle se crispa, tortillant nerveusement ses doigts. Incapable de la lâcher du regard, je scrutai chaque détail de ce visage que j'avais appris à oublier. Finalement, à part les boucles brunes et les iris verts, je ne lui ressemblais pas tant que ça, songeai-je avec mauvaise foi.

\- Non...je...parlais de...lui.

\- Il s'appelle Daryl, lui rappelai-je froidement.

\- Lola...je suis désolée, dit-elle d'un ton larmoyant.

\- Tu peux l'être autant que tu veux, ça m'est complètement égal, cinglai-je en haussant les épaules.

\- J'avais de bonnes raisons, tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

\- De bonnes raisons ? m'écriai-je hors de moi. Tu nous as abandonné Hana et moi ! Tu réalises qu'elle en est morte ? Elle s'est suicidée parce que tu n'étais pas là ! Tu n'es même pas venue à son enterrement ! Quel genre de mère es-tu ?!

\- Je peux tout t'expliquer.

\- Laisse tomber. C'est pas le lieu ni le moment, rétorquai-je en m'éloignant.

Après quelques mètres, les nerfs à fleur de peau, je me retournai. Scrutant le sol avec une attention toute particulière, elle n'avait pas bougé. Je soupirai, en proie à une nervosité grandissante. Cette semaine était probablement la pire de toute mon existence. Entre mon agression, ma rencontre avec Tony, la découverte du monde fascinant des cannibales et les retrouvailles avec ma mère, je commençais à sérieusement saturer. Sans déconner ! J'avais dû être une sacrée garce dans une vie antérieure.

\- Tu t'amènes ou tu comptes moisir ici ?

Elle se leva sans un mot avant de m'emboîter le pas tandis que je retrouvais l'archer un peu plus loin. Dans un geste protecteur, il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et m'embrassa sur la tempe.

\- Comment tu t'sens ?

Rivant mes prunelles aux siennes, je lui adressai un sourire avant de plaquer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Mieux maintenant, murmurai-je en entrelaçant mes doigts aux siens.

L'esprit un peu plus léger, je lançai un dernier regard en arrière, pour constater à la fumée noire qui s'élevait dans le ciel azur que le Terminus brûlait encore...et pour longtemps, je l'espérais.

* * *

Après de longues minutes de marche au cœur de la végétation luxuriante, une cabane en bois apparut au détour d'un chemin de terre. Le soleil cognait fort en cette fin de journée, et la fatigue combinée à la moiteur environnante avait eu raison de la bonne humeur de notre groupe. Cependant, la maussaderie fut de courte durée lorsque nous découvrîmes avec une joie non dissimulée, Tyreese et Hershel sur le seuil de l'habitation désuète. Rick et Carl se figèrent un instant, réalisant sans pouvoir y croire que le frère de Sasha tenait la petite dure à cuire contre lui. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes alors que je les observais se précipiter sur le bébé qui gazouillait joyeusement. L'afro américaine se jeta en pleurs dans les bras de son frangin pendant que Maggie s'effondrait dans ceux de son père. L'émotion de ces retrouvailles adoucit mon cœur épuisé par une semaine calamiteuse. Les accolades se poursuivirent de longs instants, nous rappelant que malgré l'apocalypse, malgré l'horreur de notre quotidien, le bonheur, aussi abstrait soit-il, existait encore.

\- Donc, vous deux, vous êtes ensemble ? s'enquit Abraham en nous désignant Daryl et moi.

\- Euh...ouais, marmonna l'archer, gêné.

\- Et Dolorès, c'est ta mère ? poursuivit le militaire à mon attention.

Les sourcils froncés, j'acquiesçai jetant un regard intrigué à Rosita qui se tenait près de lui. Elle m'adressa un sourire amusé avant de taper sur l'épaule du rouquin.

\- Laisse les tranquilles, tu les mets mal à l'aise.

\- Putain ! C'est quand même con de survivre à l'apocalypse pour devoir se frapper une belle-mère. Je te plains mon pote !

\- J'vais fumer une clope, marmonna le chasseur en s'éloignant.

\- C'est pas un marrant ton mec, reprit Abraham. J'espère au moins que question rodéo il...

\- Mais fous lui la paix ! s'esclaffa la latino en l'entraînant à l'écart.

Je pouffai silencieusement en les regardant s'installer à quelques mètres en compagnie de Tara et Bob.

\- Tu es plutôt RPG ou FPS ? demanda une voix soporifique dans mon dos.

Les yeux écarquillés, je me retournai pour faire face à...bordel de merde ! C'était quoi le problème avec son prénom ? Pourquoi étais-je incapable de le mémoriser ? J'observai un instant son visage inexpressif tandis qu'il me scrutait, attendant probablement une réponse à cette question pour le moins incongrue.

\- RPG, répondis-je.

\- Une adepte de Final Fantasy VIII je suppose. Tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui aime Squall Leonhart. Le système de G-force était quelque peu redondant à la longue, surtout qu'au moment de battre la seconde transformation d'Ultimecia au cœur de sa citadelle dans le CD4, elles ne nous sont plus d'aucune utilité. Ceci dit, les limit break et le renzokuken en particulier sauvent la mise de cet opus controversé. Je trouve en revanche le système d'association de magies plutôt intéressant, surtout si on tient compte du...

\- Machin ! l'interrompis-je.

\- Quels machins ? Je faisais référence au pourcentage de...

\- Je préfère le VII.

\- Le VII ? Mmmh univers cyberpunk...Le système de materia bien qu'un peu compliqué pour les novices...

Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide ! implorai-je silencieusement en l'écoutant déblatérer sur la puissance dévastatrice de Sephiroth qui, a son goût, aurait mérité un meilleur traitement en post production. Mes prunelles désespérées croisèrent celles de Tara. Cette dernière adressa quelques mots à Bob puis se leva pour voler à mon secours.

\- On n'a pas été vraiment présentées, sourit-elle en s'approchant, je suis Tara.

La jeune femme tendit le poing devant elle, m'invitant d'un regard à le cogner avec le mien.

\- Lola, répliquai-je en m'exécutant tandis que le scientifique continuait son monologue.

\- Eugene, je crois qu'Abraham a besoin de toi.

Eugene ! Imprime Lola, me réprimandai-je mentalement.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Un...truc dont il veut te parler, tu sais ? Par rapport à Washington.

Le sauveur de l'humanité la remercia avec un signe de tête d'une formalité effarante avant de se diriger vers le militaire et la latino.

\- Merci. Je ne savais plus comment m'en dépêtrer.

\- J'avoue qu'il peut être lourd, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

\- Tu as rencontré Glenn sur la route, c'est ça ? m'enquis-je.

\- Oui...il...on s'est aidé mutuellement, éluda-t-elle.

Le shérif nous fit signe de le rejoindre, mettant un terme à ma brève rencontre avec la jolie brune. Quelque chose me touchait chez elle. Une certaine...douceur empreinte de culpabilité qui me rappelait vaguement ma sœur.

\- On va se remettre en route, annonça Rick, tenant fermement Judith dans ses bras. Il nous faut un endroit où passer la nuit.

\- Pourquoi pas la cabane ? lança Bob.

\- On est trop nombreux, répliqua notre leader.

\- Le jour va bientôt tomber, approuva Hershel. Nous devrions nous dépêcher.

Après quelques minutes de discussion sur la direction à prendre et le désir de chacun d'éviter soigneusement tout ce qui avait un rapport, de près ou de loin, avec les rails, nous reprîmes notre randonnée.

\- Vous devriez venir avec nous à Washington, proposa Abraham, la main autour de la hanse de sa mitraillette reposant sur son épaule.

\- Pour le moment, la priorité c'est de trouver un abri, répondit Rick.

\- La priorité c'est de sauver le monde mon pote.

Je me tournai vers Glenn et Maggie, dubitative quant aux réelles capacités d'...Eugene. Imaginer que ce type pouvait être le seul espoir de l'humanité me laissait perplexe.

\- Vous y croyez vraiment ? demandai-je.

\- Je ne croyais pas aux morts-vivants, déclara l'asiatique en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais, tu étais là quand Jenner nous a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun remède.

\- Il avait jeté l'éponge, peut-être que depuis, les choses ont évolué.

Peu convaincue, j'observai le scientifique du coin de l'œil. Si lui était en mesure de sauver le monde, alors moi j'étais la réincarnation du cygne noir. Sauver le monde. Ça sonnait très science-fiction. L'espace d'une seconde, j'eus un peu l'impression de faire partie d'une bande de super héros, les combinaisons moulantes en moins. Si seulement Thor pouvait se pointer, songeai-je rêveusement. Quoique à bien y réfléchir, j'avais toujours eu une préférence pour Loki, le Dieu farceur.

\- Comment ça se passe avec ta mère ? s'enquit Maggie me tirant d'une nouvelle série de divagations.

\- J'en sais rien, soupirai-je. Je comprends même pas comment elle a atterri là.

\- Elle était avec Abe, Rosita et Eugene quand je les ai rencontré, indiqua Glenn. Apparemment ils lui ont sauvé la mise y a une quinzaine de jours dans un vieux dispensaire.

L'esprit remplit d'une multitude de questions, je reportai mon attention sur ma génitrice. Le poster du lac des cygnes, la photo d'Hana et moi...Lorsque Michonne me les avait montré ce jour là, j'avais tenté de me convaincre que ce fantôme du passé errait parmi les rôdeurs. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle se tenait là, avec nous. La retrouver après seize ans et une épidémie de morts-vivants avait tout d'une mauvaise blague. J'ignorai encore ce que l'avenir nous réservait. Peut-être retrouverions-nous un peu de notre complicité. Peut-être pas. Mais dans l'immédiat, à part des réponses, je n'attendais rien de cette femme. Elle était sortie de ma vie depuis trop longtemps pour que je puisse encore la considérer comme ma mère. Et s'il y avait bien quelque chose que j'avais appris grâce à l'apocalypse, c'était que la famille, la vraie famille, n'était pas forcément celle du sang.

* * *

Après avoir marché plusieurs kilomètres, nous étions tombés sur un motel abandonné au bord de la route. L'endroit, sécurisé, à en juger par les barricades sommaires qui l'encerclaient, avait tout d'une oasis paumée au beau milieu du désert. Hormis quelques grognements affamés nous parvenant depuis l'enceinte, les lieux avaient l'air orphelins de toute présence humaine. Ce qui, compte tenu nos récentes expériences, sonnait comme une bonne nouvelle. Bob, Daryl et Glenn étaient aussitôt partis en reconnaissance, histoire de s'assurer que nos carcasses pourraient trouver un peu de repos sans risquer une nouvelle orgie de tripes. La rencontre avec les cannibales avait laissé un goût amer dans nos bouches. Comment nous en blâmer ?

\- Tu crois qu'ils sont tous morts ? murmura Carl, caché à mes côtés derrière un buisson.

\- Tu parles des gens du Terminus ? m'enquis-je.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, le regard rivé aux barrières faites de pneus et de plaques métalliques.

\- Je l'espère, soupirai-je en réprimant un frisson.

\- Nul doute que ces infâmes créatures ont trouvé dans le repos éternel la paix qui leur était nécessaire pour retrouver un semblant d'humanité, déclara Barry. N'ayez crainte, les seuls à pouvoir nous dévorer à présent, sont ces êtres décérébrés maudits par l'épidémie.

\- Euh...c'est, rassurant, grimaça le fils du shérif.

Un sifflement retentit, nous arrachant à la poésie cette fois-ci morbide du colosse. Son arbalète sur l'épaule, Daryl rejoignit Rick au pas de course.

\- C'est clean, marmonna-t-il.

\- Ok, répliqua le shérif. On y va.

Maggie s'élança, suivie de près par Michonne, Tyreese et les autres. Je me levai à mon tour et m'avançai vers l'archer pendant qu'il cherchait son paquet de cigarettes.

\- Y a rien à bouffer là dedans, les réserves sont vides. J'vais aller chasser.

\- Ça marche, répliquai-je. Je vais essayer...D'avoir une discussion avec ma mère, ajoutai-je, crispée.

\- Ouais. Te fais pas avoir Casse-Noisette. T'as une préférence ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pour ?

\- La bouffe. Écureuil ou opossum ?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre, m'esclaffai-je. Les écureuils sont trop mignons pour être mangés.

\- Y aura pt'être que ça.

\- Des myrtilles alors, soupirai-je, faussement désespérée.

\- J'verrai c'que je trouve, sourit-il avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

Je le suivis du regard tandis qu'il s'éclipsait sous le couvert des arbres et me dirigeai vers le motel. Plusieurs véhicules abandonnés, dont un vieux camping-car qui m'arracha un sourire au souvenir de Dale, avaient pris racine dans le parking. L'endroit, probablement déjà glauque avant la fin du monde, ne s'était en rien arrangé. Outre les vitres brisées et les tags ornant les façades défraîchies, l'asphalte, jonchée de détritus en tout genre, était devenue le territoire des mauvaises herbes. Jaillissant des fissures par touffes plus ou moins vertes, les herbes folles ajoutaient la touche post apocalyptique nécessaire à ce décor de désolation.

Je repérai Rick en pleine discussion avec Abraham et Rosita. A n'en pas douter, celle-ci était agitée. Je m'interrogeai vaguement sur le sujet de ce débat apocalyptique. Avait-il un rapport avec Washington ? Glenn et Maggie pénétrèrent dans l'une des nombreuses chambres, imités par Sasha et Bob...un nouveau couple ? Une enquête passionnante pour la Jessica Fletcher qui sommeille en moi, songeai-je avec un petit sourire. Aidée d'Hershel et Barry, Carol s'était attelée à la tâche de faire du feu. Si Daryl ramenait de quoi nourrir nos estomacs affamés, mieux valait se tenir prêt.

Mes yeux se posèrent finalement sur celle que je cherchais. Assise devant la réception, ma mère discutait avec Michonne. Un sourire réconfortant aux lèvres, la samouraï se leva en me voyant arriver.

\- Je reste dans le coin si tu as besoin, murmura-t-elle en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je la remerciai silencieusement et me laissai tomber sur le sol aux côtés de la femme qui m'avait fait don de ses prunelles émeraudes. Étirant mes bras au dessus de ma tête pour me donner un semblant de contenance, j'attendis nerveusement qu'elle prenne la parole.

\- J'ai suivi ta carrière, tu sais, dit-elle après une minute. J'ai toujours su que tu ferais une fabuleuse ballerine.

\- Quelle importance aujourd'hui, soupirai-je. Je ne peux plus danser de toute façon.

\- Une danseuse ne cesse jamais de l'être Lola, peu importe que ce soit la fin du monde.

Inspirant profondément, je rejetai la tête en arrière. Elle avait raison. J'étais née ballerine, je mourrai ballerine. Mais elle ignorait que l'apocalypse n'avait rien à voir avec mon incapacité à exécuter une série de pirouettes fouettées sans grimacer.

\- J'ai été agressé il y a quelques mois, finis-je par déclarer. J'ai fait une mauvaise chute et, je me suis cassé le dos. C'est pour ça que je ne danse plus.

Les yeux de ma mère se remplirent brutalement de larmes. Bordel de merde. C'était donc d'elle que je tenais cette manie particulièrement agaçante de me transformer en arrosage automatique.

\- Ma chérie, je...

\- C'est bon, éludai-je d'un geste de la main. Je m'en suis remise. Pourquoi t'es partie ?

Elle me dévisagea de longs instants avant de reporter son regard sur Tyreese qui s'occupait de Judith un peu plus loin.

\- J'ai...j'avais rencontré quelqu'un, hésita-t-elle. Un autre homme.

\- Attends, quoi ?

Mes iris braqués sur elle, je tentai de calmer ma respiration devenue brusquement disparate. J'ignorais ce que j'avais attendu comme révélation...mais certainement pas ça !

\- Je suis partie pour avoir une chance de refaire ma vie, révéla-t-elle.

\- Une chance de refaire ta vie ? murmurai-je, abasourdie. Tu nous as abandonné...pour...ça ?

\- Je n'en pouvais plus Lola. Franck était de plus en plus violent, ça devenait invivable !

\- Et à ton avis, il est devenu comment après ?! Est-ce-que tu as seulement la moindre idée de ce qu'on a vécu Hana et moi ?

\- Je...Je devais revenir vous chercher ta sœur et toi, mais c'était...compliqué. Il faut que tu comprennes Lola, j'étais au fond du gouffre !

\- Il nous a battu chaque putain de jour de notre putain de vie...et ça a été encore pire après le suicide d'Han ! Et toi...toi tu refaisais tranquillement ta vie, sanglotai-je en me levant. J'espère au moins que ça en valait la peine.

\- Je...je suis désolée, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je m'en veux, larmoya-t-elle en essayant de me retenir.

\- Ne me touche pas ! J'aurais dû te laisser crever là bas, crachai-je.

* * *

 **DARYL**

Quand je reviens au motel, j'comprends que quelque chose s'est passé. Michonne vient vers moi. Elle est a l'air inquiète. Bordel. Quoi encore ? J'laisse tomber les cinq écureuils que j'ai chopé et j'pose mon arbalète contre la calandre du camping-car. La samouraï m'entraîne un peu à l'écart.

\- Lola a parlé à sa mère, elle se crispe. Ça ne s'est pas très bien passé.

\- Elle est où ?

\- Chambre 415. J'ai essayé de parler avec elle, mais elle n'a rien voulu me dire.

Je pose les yeux sur Dolorès. J'ai envie d'la buter. J'savais que son retour allait lui faire du mal. J'me contiens. J'respire. Il le faut. Mais j'suis à bout de nerfs. J'remercie Michonne d'un signe de tête. Je m'éloigne. J'ignore les regards braqués sur moi. C'est quoi leur foutu problème ? Ils ont pas mieux à faire ? J'en ai ma claque qu'on soit sans arrêt au centre de l'attention. J'grimpe les marches. J'passe devant l'enfilade de porte. J'trouve la bonne. J'frappe pas. J'rentre direct.

Casse-Noisette est là. Assise sur le sol, adossée contre le lit. Elle lève les yeux vers moi. Elle a pleuré. J'sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me met en rage. Fais chier. J'y arrive plus. La voir comme ça...ça m'rend malade. J'suis bouffé par la colère. J'me laisse tomber à côté d'elle en soupirant.

\- Raconte.

Elle fixe ses mains. Et elle m'balance c'que sa vieille lui a sorti comme explication.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? je demande.

\- J'en sais rien, elle soupire. Autre chose...n'importe quoi qui aurait pu justifier qu'elle nous ait abandonné.

\- Elle s'est barrée parce qu'elle en avait rien à foutre Lola.

\- Je sais mais...

\- Mais quoi ?! je m'énerve.

J'commence à vriller. J'voudrais qu'elle réalise que la vie, c'est la merde. Que c'est pas un foutu arc-en-ciel.

\- C'est ma mère...comment est-ce-qu'elle a pu faire ça ?

\- Faut que t'arrêtes de croire que les gens sont pas égoïstes. Ils pensent qu'à leur gueule quand ça tourne mal, je crie.

Putain. Pourquoi j'lui crie dessus. J'veux pas lui crier dessus...j'veux juste qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux. Qu'est-ce-qui tourne pas rond chez moi ?

\- Tout le monde n'est pas comme ça !

\- Tu vois, c'est ça ton problème !

\- Mon problème ?!

Et c'est parti. On s'prend la tête. Comme d'habitude. Mais cette fois c'est différent. Il s'est passé trop de choses ces derniers jours. On a trop accumulé. L'un comme l'autre.

\- Tu fais confiance trop rapidement ! R'garde ce qui s'est passé avec J.C !

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, elle s'exclame.

\- Ça a tout à voir au contraire ! Tu r'produis la même chose avec cette bonne femme qui vous a largué comme deux merdes ta sœur et toi ! Putain de merde Lola, tu t'es fait violée à cause de tes conneries, ça t'a pas suffit ?! Il t'faut quoi pour arrêter d'être aussi conne ?!

J'regrette mes paroles au moment où j'les dis. Putain. Pourquoi j'ai dis ça ? J'attends qu'elle réplique. Qu'elle gueule. Qu'elle m'insulte. Mais...rien. Elle se contente de me regarder, la bouche entrouverte. Et son regard...change. En une fraction de seconde. J'lis pas de haine dans ses yeux. Pas de colère. Juste...de la tristesse. Elle a mal. J'lui ai fait mal...merde. Elle déglutit et se lève. Elle sort de la chambre sans dire un mot. J'entends ses pas qui s'éloignent à l'extérieur. Et là j'réalise...que j'lai perdu.

 **A suivre...**

 **Pas taper...pas taper ! se sauve en courant...**

 **A très vite !**


	20. Comme une envie de barbecue

**Coucou !**

 **Nous voici déjà au chapitre 20 ! Un chapitre un peu long qui j'espère vous plaira lol**

 **Un très grand merci à Maricia1805, xGothicAngel, Marrylin et Juste D pour vos reviews ! J'aime tellement vos réactions ! C'est une vraie source de motivation quand je commence à douter !**

 **Pour la musique : Izia - Life is going down et Lola**

 **Pour la suite, j'ai une semaine très très chargée, et je pars 4 jours en déplacement avec la marque que je représente pour un shooting photo ongulaire (mdr) en fin de semaine, je vais essayer de faire au mieux pour vos poster un petit quelque chose avant, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre :)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture mes petits rôdeurs !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 – Comme une envie de barbecue**

 **LOLA**

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, m'exclamai-je.

\- Ça a tout à voir, au contraire ! Tu r'produis la même chose avec cette bonne femme qui vous a largué comme deux merdes, ta sœur et toi ! Putain de merde Lola, tu t'es fait violée à cause de tes conneries, ça t'a pas suffi ?! Il t'faut quoi pour arrêter d'être aussi conne ?! aboya-t-il.

Giflée par la violence de ses paroles, je restai muette, incapable de prononcer quoique ce soit. Progressivement, le vide se fit dans mon esprit, me privant peu à peu de toute pensée cohérente. Le fragile barrage lacrymal que j'avais réussi à ériger depuis quelques jours, menaçait de voler en éclats tandis que je le dévisageais silencieusement. Blessée, je me perdis un instant dans ses prunelles tourmentées...comment en étions-nous arrivés là ?

Rassemblant un minimum de contenance, je me levai pour sortir de cette pièce devenue brutalement étouffante. Je regagnai l'extérieur sans un regard en arrière, inspirant à plein poumons l'air frais de cette fin de soirée. J'attendis une seconde, priant silencieusement pour qu'il me rattrape. Mais à part le néant et la sensation de n'être qu'une plaie ouverte, personne ne vint. Une larme solitaire roula sur ma joue pendant qu'un gouffre abyssal prenait place dans ma poitrine.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, dans l'espoir de trouver un quelconque réconfort dans les bulles lumineuses qui scintillaient joyeusement, mais hormis le béton de l'étage supérieur, je ne rencontrai rien. Un éclat de rire retentit depuis le parking, m'arrachant brièvement à ma torpeur. Je contemplai ma famille plus bas. Une soirée comme une autre au cœur de l'apocalypse, songeai-je tristement.

D'un pas lent, presque anesthésiée, je m'éloignai en silence, grimpant sans m'en rendre compte les marches menant au second. Je détaillai sans réellement les voir les portes rouillées, songes érodés de ce que le monde réel avait été avant l'épidémie. Arrivée au bout de l'allée, je m'arrêtai devant la chambre 507. La gorge nouée, j'entrai, puis refermai derrière moi pour me laisser glisser contre la paroi métallique. Adossée à la porte, mes jambes étendues sur la moquette tâchée, le vide m'envahit sournoisement. C'était...fini.

* * *

\- Lo ?

Prostrée dans la baignoire grisâtre d'une salle de bain à la mosaïque brisée, mes bras enroulés autour de mes genoux, je relevai la tête pour croiser les prunelles ébènes de Michonne.

\- Tu as passé la nuit là dedans ? s'inquiéta mon amie en s'approchant.

Je lui répondis par un petit sourire faiblard avant de fondre en larmes. L'arrosage automatique, le retour. L'afro américaine s'installa derrière moi avant de m'enlacer avec la douceur d'une sœur. Je pleurai de longues minutes, tentant de calmer les soubresauts de mon corps endolori. Quelle idée avais-je eu de dormir là dedans ? Enfin...dormir était un bien grand mot. Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil. Ressasser ce qui s'était passé la veille, encore et encore, s'était montré bien plus passionnant qu'essayer de trouver le repos. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu dégénérer à ce point...et en si peu de temps ?

\- C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec ta mère ? murmura Michonne.

\- Non, c'est...Daryl et moi. On s'est disputés, reniflai-je en m'essuyant rapidement les yeux.

\- -C'est pas la première fois, dit-elle d'une voix douce pendant que je me levai.

Mes articulations craquèrent bruyamment, protestant contre ma soudaine envie de me mettre debout. Je m'étirai péniblement avant de traîner ma carcasse déprimée jusqu'au lavabo. J'ouvris le robinet et m'aspergeai d'eau glacée, histoire de chasser les traces de détresse imprégnées sur mon visage. Après une profonde inspiration, j'affrontai mon reflet blafard dans le miroir crasseux. Outre les cernes violacées, mes traits tirés témoignaient de mes heures d'insomnie. Le tout combiné aux quelques bleus en voie de guérison, me donnait l'apparence d'un rôdeur tout frais...l'odeur en moins, dieu merci.

\- Cette fois, c'est différent, répliquai-je. Je crois que...c'est terminé, ajoutai-je après une seconde.

\- Je ne comprends pas Lo, vous êtes dingues l'un de l'autre, remarqua-t-elle.

Que pouvais-je lui répondre ? Que pour lui, j'étais responsable de ce qui m'était arrivé ? Elle allait le haïr si je lui annonçais ça. Peu importe ce qu'il m'avait balancé à la figure, il ne méritait pas qu'on l'accable juste parce que notre couple n'avait pas fonctionné. A cette pensée, ma gorge se serra. Ça ne faisait que quelques heures et pourtant...il me manquait. Douloureusement. Le problème était peut-être là finalement. Nous nous aimions sans doute beaucoup trop.

\- On s'est dit des choses pas très agréables, éludai-je.

\- Tous les couples passent par là Lo, tenta-t-elle de me rassurer. Ce ne veut pas dire pour autant que tout est perdu.

Je secouai la tête en signe de négation. Quelque chose s'était brisé entre nous et à moins d'un miracle, je ne voyais pas trop comment nous allions pouvoir recoller les morceaux et recommencer comme si de rien n'était.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous descendîmes pour retrouver les autres. Rick et Abraham discutaient autour d'une carte routière, pendant que Tara et Carol faisaient l'inventaire de nos maigres ressources alimentaires. Installé à même le sol près du camping car, Carl s'occupait de Judith sous le regard bienveillant de Barry. Un joyeux esprit de colonie de vacances avait pris possession des lieux qui s'avéraient être beaucoup moins sinistres en plein jour.

\- On en est où ? s'enquit la samouraï à l'attention d'Hershel, occupé à rassembler nos affaires.

\- Nous allons reprendre la route, répliqua le patriarche. Abraham insiste pour qu'on se rende rapidement à Washington, mais Rick n'a pas l'air de cet avis.

\- Washington, ça me paraît pourtant pas mal, répliquai-je en haussant les épaules. Y aura peut-être moins de tarés qu'ici.

Sasha nous rejoignit, son fusil d'assaut passé autour de son épaule.

\- Quelqu'un a vu Tyreese ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non pas ce matin, répondit Michonne.

\- Il était épuisé hier soir, il doit dormir encore. Laissons-le se reposer pour le moment, indiqua Hershel avant d'aller retrouver Glenn et Maggie un peu plus loin.

Distraite, je laissai mes yeux vagabonder pendant que mes amies continuaient de discuter, pour croiser son regard à quelques mètres de moi. Le temps s'arrêta quelques secondes tandis que nous nous dévisagions en silence. Devais-je aller le voir ? Devais-je essayer d'arranger les choses ? J'étais complètement larguée...sans mauvais jeu de mots.

\- Tu nous accompagnes Lola ? m'interpella la voix suave de Sasha.

\- Hein ?

\- Je vais faire un saut en ville avec Michonne pour essayer de trouver d'autres armes en attendant qu'on se mette en route. Tu veux venir avec nous ?

\- Ok, acquiesçai-je, ça me fera penser à autre chose.

\- Je vais prévenir Rick, déclara-t-elle.

Michonne s'éloigna à son tour, et, avec un soupir, je me retournai. Mon cœur manqua un battement lorsque mes prunelles rencontrèrent les siennes.

\- Salut, bredouillai-je la gorge serrée.

En guise de réponse, il hocha la tête tout en mordillant furieusement sa lèvre inférieure avant de s'éclipser en direction de Sasha et du shérif. Super. Donc on en était au stade où ne s'adressait même plus la parole. Putain de merde ! Comme si les horreurs qu'il m'avait balancé n'étaient pas suffisantes, monsieur avait décidé de m'ignorer. C'était le pompon. Je le suivis du regard, ruminant mes pensées lorsque la sœur de Tyreese me fit signe de les rejoindre.

\- On part dès qu'on trouve une voiture qui démarre, lança-t-elle.

\- Et vous allez où ? demanda le chasseur.

Je le toisai une seconde, rongeant mon frein quant à la remarque cinglante que je mourrais d'envie de lui jeter à la figure.

\- En ville, indiqua l'afro américaine, il nous faut de quoi nous défendre. On est nombreux, ça devient limite de se contenter du peu d'arsenal qu'on a. Surtout si on doit prendre la route pour Washington.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée de s'séparer alors qu'on sait même pas si ces fils de pute sont tous morts.

\- Et tu proposes quoi ? m'enquis-je froidement. Qu'on continue de se balader comme des cons sans armes ?

\- C'que j'en dis, c'est que c'est risqué.

\- C'est vrai que rester ici à rien faire c'est super productif, rétorquai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

\- Question productivité, on peut pas dire que tu serves à grand chose Casse-Noisette. Sauf quand il s'agit de t'attirer des emmerdes.

\- Retourne chasser tes foutus écureuils et fous-moi la paix !

Gênés par la tournure qu'était en train de prendre la discussion, Rick et Sasha s'éclipsèrent discrètement. Intérieurement, je saignais. Extérieurement, je fulminais. Je ne pouvais pas croire que nous allions devenir ce genre...d'ex. Ceux qui passaient leur temps à se déchirer et s'envoyer des saloperies à la tronche.

\- Tu sais quoi, fais c'que tu veux, j'en ai plus rien à branler ! Mais viens pas pleurnicher s'il t'arrive encore des bricoles !

\- Je ne fais plus partie de ta vie alors rassure-toi, si je dois aller pleurnicher auprès de quelqu'un, ce ne sera certainement pas toi ! débitai-je en m'éloignant.

\- Lola, attends ! lança-t-il en m'attrapant par le poignet.

\- Laisse tomber, murmurai-je en me dégageant de sa poigne, tu as été très clair hier soir...et tu avais raison. Je fais confiance trop rapidement, ajoutai-je en le fixant tristement.

Une nouvelle fois meurtrie, je tournai les talons, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de dévaler mes joues dans une cascade lacrymale des plus pathétique. Il était hors de question que je lui fasse le plaisir de me mettre à pleurer...en tout cas pas devant lui.

* * *

\- Une équipe de pom-pom girl ! Bordel de merde, j'aurais tout vu avec cette apocalypse ! m'exclamai-je contemplant les dépouilles putréfiées à pompons que nous venions de dégommer à coup de hache.

\- Il doit y avoir un lycée pas loin, répliqua Sasha en ramassant le sac de sport plein à craquer d'armes et de munitions récupérées quelques heures plus tôt dans un commissariat abandonné.

\- Ça vaudrait peut-être le coup d'y faire un tour, remarqua la samouraï. Si ça ne grouille pas de rôdeurs, il doit y avoir encore pas mal de nourriture.

\- Un petit tour à la cantine ? Ça me va, approuvai-je avec un sourire. T'en dis quoi, Sasha ?

\- J'en dis que si ton mec nous ramène encore de l'opossum, je pique une crise.

\- Euh...ouais...de l'opossum, me crispai-je avant de me diriger vers notre véhicule, garé quelques mètres plus loin.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ? entendis-je dans mon dos.

\- C'est compliqué, éluda Michonne en m'emboîtant le pas.

Je m'installai sur la banquette arrière, le regard perdu dans le vague pendant que la sœur de Tyreese s'installait derrière le volant. Elle se tourna vers moi avec un sourire désolé alors que la samouraï rangeait les armes dans le coffre.

\- Je ne savais pas, dit-elle de sa voix suave.

\- C'est récent, souris-je faiblement. Une rupture apocalyptique...t'y crois toi ?

Une rupture apocalyptique...le terme était particulièrement bien choisi. Ce n'était pas ma première séparation mais...celle-ci avait un goût particulièrement amer. En plus de l'homme que j'aimais, j'avais perdu mon seul repère dans ce monde de merde. Mon estomac se contracta douloureusement à cette pensée. J.C avait gagné. Ce qu'il m'avait fait avait fini par nous exploser à la figure. Je soupirai, reportant mon attention sur la rue.

Je songeai un instant à ma mère, aux raisons de son départ des années plus tôt. Au fond, l'archer n'avait pas tort. Toutes les saloperies qui m'arrivaient, je les provoquais parce que je voulais continuer à croire qu'il existait du bon en chacun de nous. En fin de compte, la fautive dans toute cette histoire, c'était moi.

\- Vous passez votre temps à vous bouffer du regard tous les deux, ça ne durera pas Lola, tenta-t-elle de me rassurer.

\- J'imagine que...l'avenir nous le dira...à condition de survivre jusque là, ajoutai-je pour moi-même.

Après que Michonne ait pris place dans l'habitacle surchauffé, l'afro américaine mit le contact...sans résultat.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? demandai-je.

\- J'en sais rien, elle veut pas démarrer, répondit Sasha.

\- C'est sûrement la batterie, je vais voir, déclarai-je en sortant du véhicule sous le regard ahuri de notre chauffeur

\- C'est la pro du changement de batterie, expliqua la samouraï comme si cette information était d'une importance capitale.

Je me dirigeai vers l'avant de la voiture, la main crispée sur ma hache tandis que je jetai un œil aux alentours, histoire de m'assurer qu'aucun groupe de rôdeurs ne traînait dans le coin. Je n'avais aucune envie de me faire bouffer, ma rupture avec l'archer était suffisamment douloureuse comme ça. J'ouvris le capot et détaillai le moteur avant de me figer.

\- Alors ? s'enquit Michonne en me rejoignant.

Je déglutis, inspectant les câbles qui avaient été volontairement sectionnés.

\- Quelqu'un a saboté le moteur pendant qu'on était parties, répliquai-je d'une voix blanche.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Euh...les filles ! lança la sœur de Tyreese. On a de la compagnie !

Un filet de sueur glacée coula le long de ma colonne vertébrale en réalisant que nous étions encerclées par une dizaine d'homme. Le souffle court, je reconnus sans peine Gareth qui s'avança vers nous, une lueur malsaine brillant dans ses yeux marrons.

* * *

 **DARYL**

Journée de merde. J'me suis encore pris la tête avec Lola ce matin. J'suis vraiment le dernier des abrutis. J'sais plus quoi faire. J'suis complètement largué. Je l'ai blessé. Encore. A croire que j'suis bon qu'à ça. Elle est partie depuis des heures avec Michonne et Sasha. J'voulais pas qu'elle y aille. J'voulais qu'elle reste ici. A l'abri. Mais elle en a fait qu'à sa tête...comme d'habitude. Et moi...j'ai merdé...comme d'habitude. Finalement, c'est pt'être pas plus mal qu'on soit plus ensemble. Si j'suis moins impliqué, j'pourrais mieux la protéger. Enfin, j'crois. J'en sais rien, en fait. J'ai plus franchement les idées claires. Il s'est passé trop de choses. Et ça nous a explosé à la gueule. J'ai toujours su que j'la méritais pas. Ça s'est confirmé hier soir. Comment j'ai pu lui sortir ça ? Pas étonnant qu'elle ait les nerfs en boule. Putain de merde. V'là sa mère qui rapplique. Génial. Manquait plus que ça. J'suis pas d'humeur, putain.

\- Est-ce-que je peux vous parler Daryl ?

Lola lui aurait sûrement balancé une remarque à propos de cordes vocales ou j'sais pas trop quoi. Mais comme j'suis qu'un gros con, j'me contente de la regarder. Je hausse les épaules. Après tout, si elle veut m'parler, qu'elle le fasse, j'en ai rien à branler. J'la suis un peu à l'écart. L'espèce de débile sauveur de l'humanité nous fixe bêtement. J'lui lance un regard noir. Il s'barre sans demander son reste. Guignol. J'me retourne vers Dolorès. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle va m'sortir ?

\- Vous avez parlé à Lola hier soir ? elle demande.

Qu'est-ce-que ça peut lui foutre ? J'ai pas envie d'lui dire qu'à cause de ce qu'elle lui a raconté, on s'est pris la tête. Que j'ai sorti des horreurs à la seule personne qui a réussi à adoucir ma vie de merde. Et qu'à cause de mes conneries, je l'ai perdue.

\- Ouais, j'réplique en cherchant mon paquet de clopes.

\- Je lui ai menti.

J'me fige. C'est quoi encore cette merde ? J'inspire une bouffée de tabac en la dévisageant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est compliqué.

J'suis pas d'humeur pour un foutu suspense. Soit elle crache le morceau, soit j'me barre. Elle soupire.

\- Y a jamais eu d'autre homme. Je...le jour où je suis partie, j'avais rendez-vous dans un foyer pour femmes battues. Les filles étaient chez des amis, je devais aller les récupérer là bas après avoir tout arrangé avec les gens des services sociaux.

C'est quoi cette histoire ? J'lui propose une cigarette. J'sais pas pourquoi j'le fais. J'lui tends mon briquet. Elle porte le tube de nicotine à ses lèvres et mate le ciel quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

\- Je n'ai jamais pu m'y rendre. Franck avait tout découvert...il m'a frappé. Plus que les autres fois, beaucoup plus. Il m'a laissé pour morte dans une ruelle et...je me suis réveillée quatre ans plus tard dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Elle écrase une larme sur sa joue. Putain de merde. Elle est en train de m'dire qu'elle a passé quatre ans dans le coma ?! Pourquoi elle m'raconte ça à moi ?! J'suis quoi ? Un foutu psy ?

\- Et les flics ? Pourquoi ils ont rien fait ?

\- Le jour où mon mari a failli me tuer, quand les secours m'ont trouvé, je n'avais aucun papier sur moi, rien qui n'aurait pu m'identifier. J'étais juste...un fantôme. Après ça, elle soupire, il a fallu que je me reconstruise petit à petit. Quatre ans dans le coma, ça ne s'efface pas en deux jours.

\- Et après ? Pourquoi vous avez rien fait pour Lola ? Elle était encore là et elle a morflé chaque jour de sa putain de vie !

Elle s'tourne vers moi. Ses yeux verts sont comme éteints.

\- Quand je suis sortie de l'hôpital, j'ai appris la mort de ma fille aînée et...Lola allait entamer sa carrière de ballerine...je n'ai pas voulu interférer. Elle était enfin heureuse, grâce à vous, en grande partie, elle murmure. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Daryl.

\- J'comprends pas. Pourquoi vous m'dites tout ça ? Pourquoi vous lui avez raconté des craques ?

\- Vous connaissez Lola autant que moi, même sûrement beaucoup mieux. Elle me pardonnerait, elle se rendrait malade de ce qui m'est arrivé. Je préfère que ma fille me déteste plutôt qu'elle souffre encore à cause de moi.

Elle marque une pause et inspire une bouffée de tabac. Ma clope s'est consumée sans que j'la fume. J'suis sur le cul. Je m'attendais pas à ça.

\- Hana serait sûrement encore en vie si j'avais agi plus tôt. Tout ce qui s'est passé, c'est entièrement de ma faute. Parce que j'ai été trop lâche pour réagir à temps.

\- C'est des conneries.

Elle m'regarde, les sourcils haussés. Elle a la même expression outrée que Casse-Noisette.

\- Le seul responsable, c'est votre enculé d'mari.

\- Ne lui dites rien, s'il vous plaît.

\- Pourquoi vous m'en avez parlé alors ? J'vous ai rien demandé !

\- Parce que je sais que vous tenez à elle.

\- On est plus ensemble.

Ça m'tue de le dire à voix haute. Ça rend ça trop concret. Trop réel. Et puis merde, j'sais pas pourquoi j'lui sors ça. J'en ai même pas parlé à Rick et j'crache le morceau à mon...ex belle mère ? J'pars vraiment en couille. Ce monde de merde dans lequel on vit m'fait faire n'importe quoi.

\- Lola vous aime.

\- Après les horreurs que j'lui ai balancé, j'en suis plus si sûr.

\- Je connais ma fille, pas aussi bien que je l'aurais souhaité, mais je sais qu'elle vous aime profondément, peu importe ce qui a pu se passer entre vous. Elle reviendra, n'en doutez pas.

Elle s'éloigne et j'reste comme un con. Putain. Va falloir que j'lui mente maintenant. J'aurais préféré qu'elle m'dise rien. Fais chier. D'un autre côté, ça m'rassure d'savoir qu'elle s'est pas barrée intentionnellement. Mais j'suis censé faire quoi au milieu d'ce bordel ? Comme si les choses étaient pas déjà assez compliquées. J'me laisse tomber sur le bitume. Je m'adosse contre le mur. Elle me manque, putain. Rick se ramène. Il a l'air inquiet. Elles sont toujours pas rentrées. La nuit commence à tomber. Et d'un coup, j'réalise qu'on a pas vu Tyreese de la journée. C'est bizarre.

\- Je pars en ville avec Bob, déclare le shérif.

\- Tu vas les chercher ?

\- Elles sont parties depuis trop longtemps, il murmure, ça commence à m'inquiéter. Sans compter que Tyreese est introuvable.

\- Les types du Terminus ? Tu crois qu'ils sont v'nus finir le boulot ?

Il pose ses mains sur les hanches et réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- On fait quoi, on laisse les autres ici ?

\- Tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qui se passe, ça me paraît plus sûr.

\- On part maintenant ?

Il acquiesce. J'me lève et j'le suis. Il donne quelques recommandations à Carl. J'en profite pour récupérer mon arbalète. Carol vient m'voir. Elle me tend un couteau de chasse.

\- Tu en auras peut-être besoin.

J'la remercie. Elle me sert dans ses bras.

\- Ramène la, Pookie. Il faut que tu arranges les choses avec elle.

Merde. Elle sait qu'on est plus ensemble. Elle sait toujours tout. J'sais pas comment elle fait. C'est pt'être pour ça que c'est mon amie. J'ai pas besoin d'parler. Je hoche la tête. J'me dirige vers une des bagnoles, j'la trafique et elle démarre. Mes entrailles se tordent en pensant à Lola. Putain, s'il lui est encore arrivé quelque chose...j'crois que j'vais vraiment devenir dingue.

* * *

 **LOLA**

Les mains attachées dans le dos, agenouillée aux côtés de mes amies, je retins une brusque vague de nausée devant le spectacle morbide auquel nous assistions. Après nous avoir encerclé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Gareth et son groupe nous avaient traîné de force jusqu'au lycée où ils s'étaient retranchés depuis la destruction du Terminus. L'apocalypse et la race humaine étant ce qu'elles étaient, l'horreur s'était tout naturellement invitée.

Les flammes rougeoyantes projetaient leurs ombres menaçantes sur le bitume de la cour de l'ancienne école. Les grognements des rôdeurs affamés nous parvenaient depuis l'intérieur du bâtiment. Je les observai du coin de l'œil tandis qu'ils grattaient aux vitres, dans l'espoir de venir participer au festin. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je reportai mon attention sur l'infâme scène se déroulant à seulement quelques mètres de nous. Luttant contre une furieuse envie de hurler, je sentis un flot de bile m'envahir la gorge. Plus que l'image de Tyreese se faisant mutiler et éviscérer par ces cinglés de cannibales, c'était l'odeur de ses jambes grillant sur leur feu de camp qui m'avait anesthésié les neurones. Sasha, quant à elle, avait cessé de crier.

\- Tyreese, sanglota-t-elle d'une voix brisée tandis que Gareth s'approchait, un morceau de... _viande_ à la bouche.

\- Je sais, dit-il d'un ton faussement compatissant. Voir un proche se faire dévorer...c'est terrible. J'ai vécu ça très récemment...quand ton groupe a laissé ma mère aux mains des morts-vivants.

La jeune femme le dévisagea d'un regard noir avant de lui cracher à la figure. Le tortionnaire grimaça en essuyant la salive de sa joue.

\- Si ça peut te consoler, sache qu'il a très bon goût.

\- Je vais te tuer, murmura-t-elle. Je te jure, que je vais te tuer.

Je me tournai vers Michonne pour constater qu'elle tentait de défaire discrètement ses liens. D'un signe de tête presque imperceptible, elle m'indiqua du mouvement à une dizaine de mètres. Je repérai trois hommes et distinguai immédiatement la silhouette de Daryl. Profitant du fait que les cannibales ne les avaient pas encore remarqué, j'imitai mon amie, ignorant délibérément la morsure des entraves sur ma peau à vif.

\- L'avantage, c'est que vu la montagne de nourriture que nous a offert votre pote, on a de quoi voir venir pour quelques jours. Il a vraiment eu une bonne idée en quittant le motel hier soir.

\- Vous...nous avez suivis ? murmurai-je.

\- Allons Lola, tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait rester sans rien faire alors que vous nous avez tout pris, déclara-t-il en mordant avidement dans le bout de chair qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

\- Vous nous avez séquestré, grinça Michonne, on s'est défendus.

\- Dans ce monde, on est soit le bétail, soit le boucher, répliqua-t-il. Mais rassurez-vous, quand on en aura fini avec lui, ce sera à votre tour. J'ai toujours eu une préférence pour les femmes, dit-il en se levant sous les ricanements de ses compagnons. C'est le gras.

\- Le gras ? répétai-je.

\- Le corps des femmes est plus gras que celui des hommes, question de génétique. Ça rend votre viande plus tendre, mesdames.

* * *

 **DARYL**

Quand on arrive en ville, la nuit est bien entamée. On tombe direct sur la bagnole qu'elles ont pris en partant. J'scrute le sol. J'cherche des indices. Mais il fait tellement noir que ça complique les choses.

\- Hey ! Regardez ! déclare Bob.

\- Bah quoi ? C'est qu'des rôdeurs, je réponds en matant les dépouilles affalées sur l'asphalte.

\- Elles ont des costumes de pom-pom girl, remarque Rick en s'agenouillant.

\- Le lycée ? je demande.

\- Si les types du Terminus sont responsables de ça, ils se sont sûrement retranchés là bas, approuve le black.

On s'met en route au pas de course. J'arrête pas d'penser à Lola. Putain, faut que j'la revois. Peu importe si on s'fait la gueule. Ou si on se hurle dessus. J'veux juste...la voir. Et être sûr qu'elle a rien. J'veux juste la serrer contre moi, bordel de merde. On slalome entre les bâtiments. J'bute un cadavre d'un coup d'arbalète dans la tronche. Il s'effondre comme une merde.

\- Par ici ! lance Rick en désignant une lueur rouge orangée.

\- Un feu de camp, je grogne. Ces fils de pute sont là bas.

On s'dirige vers le lycée. En silence. Rick éclate la cervelle d'un autre mort-vivant avec la crosse du flingue que lui a filé Hershel avant qu'on parte. On s'rapproche. L'odeur devient insupportable. J'préfère même pas penser à ce qu'ils font griller. Je m'agenouille derrière un muret, près du stade. J'en compte dix. Cet enculé de Gareth est là. J'le vois parader devant les filles. Lola lève la tête. Putain, elle est en vie. J'sais pas si elle m'a vu. J'me tourne vers Rick. Il a l'air sonné. J'reporte mon attention sur le feu de camp. C'est...putain de merde. Tyreese. J'ai la gerbe. J'ai vraiment la gerbe. J'me contiens. J'sais pas comment j'fais. Le shérif me fait signe. J'dégaine mon arbalète et un premier carreau se fiche dans le crâne d'un de ces enfoirés. Il s'écroule. Ses potes comprennent rien à ce qui se passe. On profite de l'effet de surprise. Rick en élimine deux autres, Bob aussi.

\- Va les libérer, on s'occupe d'eux ! crie le shérif alors que les autres commencent à riposter.

J'me précipite. Les coups de feu pleuvent de tous les côtés. J'y prête plus attention. Tout c'que j'veux, c'est sauver ma...Lola. J'recharge. J'en bute un autre. J'me remets à courir. J'regarde pas en direction du brasier. J'peux pas. J'veux pas voir ce qu'ils ont fait à ce pauvre vieux. J'me retrouve nez à nez avec Gareth. Le chef des cannibales se jette sur moi. J'lui file un coup d'arbalète dans la gueule. Ça l'assomme direct. Quelle grosse merde. Même pas capable de s'battre. J'attrape mon couteau de chasse et j'détache Sasha.

\- File le moi !

J'lui tend mon arme. Elle s'approche de ce fils de pute. Il est sonné. Mais conscient. Il recule lamentablement. Elle le toise de toute sa hauteur. Et lui plante ma lame dans le bide. Un nombre incalculable de fois. J'ai l'impression de r'voir Lola quand elle a massacré Tony. Rick et Bob sont venus à bout des autres abrutis. J'les libère, Michonne et elle. On reste comme deux cons à s'observer. L'espace d'un instant, y a plus qu'nous deux. J'lis du soulagement dans ses yeux. J'veux la serrer contre moi. J'ai besoin de sentir sa peau. Juste pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Mais j'le fais pas.

\- Faut pas traîner ! annonce Rick.

Il a raison. Ce bordel a dû attirer tous les rôdeurs du coin. D'ailleurs, ceux qui sont enfermés dans le lycée s'agitent. Ils s'acharnent contre les vitres.

\- Et Tyreese ? murmure Casse-Noisette.

J'me tourne vers sa dépouille. Ces enculés l'ont massacré. J'regarde Rick. Puis Sasha. Faut qu'elle l'enterre. On peut pas l'laisser là...parce qu'on abandonne pas les nôtres.

 **A suivre...**

 **Youhouhou le passage avec les cannibales est enfin terminé ! J'en avais trop marre mdr**

 **Merci de m'avoir lue, à bientôt pour la suite !**


	21. Réunion cataclysmique

**Coucou !**

 **Ah voui me revoilà plus tôt que prévu lol J'ai profité du fait que mon chéri regarde la finale de Into the wild pour écrire ce chapitre, qui me titillait depuis des semaines ! Il est très long je m'en excuse d'avance !**

 **Un grand merci à Marrylin, Maricia1805 et xGothicAngel pour vos reviews ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite !**

 **Pour la musique : Beatriz Luengo - No quiero estar**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 – Réunion cataclysmique**

 **LOLA**

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, comme pour nous rappeler que malgré l'horreur, malgré les rôdeurs, malgré cette apocalypse, il fallait continuer à avancer, car le monde, aussi immonde était-il, continuait de tourner...sans se soucier de nous.

Armée de ma hachette, récupérée la veille sur l'un des cannibales, je sortis du motel pour retrouver Daryl prostré sur la tombe fraîchement creusée. Nous étions rentrés quelques heures plus tôt, au moment où le jour avait commencé à se lever, laissant derrière lui les événements morbides de la nuit. Abraham et l'archer s'étaient occupés de la sépulture de Tyreese, à jamais enterré dans les bois, près d'un hôtel miteux en bord de route. C'était ça désormais notre quotidien.

L'afro américain avait souffert le martyr avant de succomber à ses blessures. Depuis que nous avions fui le théâtre macabre, où nous avions assisté à ce que la nature humaine pouvait offrir de pire, il ne se passait pas une seconde sans que son abominable calvaire ne me revienne en pleine figure. A bien y réfléchir, je commençais sincèrement à m'interroger sur ma capacité à poursuivre. Plus les jours passaient, plus les drames s'accumulaient et finalement, je réalisai que la mort n'était rien en comparaison de ce que nous vivions. Plutôt que de la craindre, peut-être valait-il mieux l'accueillir comme une délivrance ?

Laissant derrière moi mes pensées philosophiques un brin déprimantes, je m'approchai silencieusement, observant le chasseur en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Le premier réflexe que j'avais eu en le voyant arriver la veille, avait été une envie démesurée de me jeter dans ses bras. Et puis, la réalité m'avait rattrapé.

La colère m'avait abandonné à l'instant même où il était apparu...parce qu'il avait été là...une nouvelle fois. Et même si ses paroles m'avaient blessé, il était tout ce qui faisait mon existence. J'avais déjà perdu la danse, je ne pouvais pas le perdre également. Parce que sans Daryl Dixon, Lola Collins n'était plus qu'une chose insignifiante. Je l'aimais...à en crever. Et me résoudre à ce que notre histoire se termine ainsi, j'en étais incapable...surtout après ce qui était arrivé à Tyreese. Ne devions-nous pas plutôt profiter de chaque instant au lieu de nous déchirer ? L'archer avait encore de belles années devant lui. De mon côté, j'étais lucide. Je ne ferais pas long feu. Je n'étais pas assez forte, pas assez dure pour survivre à ce monde dans lequel la fragilité n'avait plus sa place. Ouais...j'avais le cœur en miette...et mon humeur s'en ressentait.

Daryl leva les yeux en entendant mes pas. Visiblement, ma discrétion laissait plutôt à désirer. Il me dévisagea quelques secondes pendant que je m'installais à une distance raisonnable...enfin, me semblait-il. Il reporta son attention sur le monticule de terre avant de porter une cigarette à ses lèvres. Les genoux ramenés contre ma poitrine, je gardai le silence, réfléchissant à ce que j'allais lui dire. Putain de merde, Lola ! Tu aurais pu y penser avant, me réprimandai-je.

\- T'es pas blessée ? demanda-t-il après une seconde.

Je fixai un instant mes poignets meurtris par les liens qui m'avaient dévoré la chair avant de secouer la tête en signe de négation.

\- Non, j'ai...rien, répliquai-je.

Il inspira une nouvelle bouffée de tabac puis reprit en rongeant l'ongle de son pouce.

\- Tant mieux. J'suis pas d'humeur à te rafistoler.

J'encaissai. En silence.

\- Je...suis pas venue pour ça, murmurai-je.

\- Alors t'es v'nue pour quoi ?

\- Je voulais essayer de discuter calmement pour...

\- Pour quoi ? Arranger les choses ? Y a plus rien à arranger, marmonna-t-il.

Ma gorge se noua sensiblement pendant que mon cœur recevait sa remarque de plein fouet. Je sentis mon barrage lacrymal se fissurer mais tentait malgré tout de refouler sa déferlante. Je ne voulais pas me mettre à pleurer. Pas devant lui.

\- Dis pas ça, on peut encore essayer. La vie est trop courte, putain de merde.

\- Être avec quelqu'un, c'est pas pour moi. C'est trop d'emmerdes.

Je baissai la tête et m'acharnai laborieusement sur l'un des fils de mon jean, histoire de détourner mon attention de ces larmes qui me brûlaient furieusement. Il ne pouvait pas penser ses paroles...pas après tout ce que nous avions vécu, essayai-je de me convaincre. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il avait raison. Depuis que notre amitié avait pris ce tournant, je ne lui avais strictement rien apporté de bon. J'avais passé mon temps à accumuler les catastrophes, et ça nous avait détruit. Parce qu'au fond, c'était ce que j'étais. Un aimant à emmerdes. Je le détaillai silencieusement, écrasant d'un geste discret une goutte salée perlant au coin de mon œil droit. Pas une fois, il ne me regarda. Il se contenta de garder les prunelles baissées, comme pour ignorer délibérément ma détresse et mieux me repousser.

\- Ok, finis-je par chuchoter en me levant.

Je tournai les talons, incapable de riposter, incapable de me battre contre l'homme que j'aimais.

\- Attends ! lança-t-il en me rejoignant.

Je m'essuyai les yeux avant de me retourner, tentant malgré tout de garder un semblant de dignité.

\- J'peux pas être avec toi Lola, dit-il comme pour mieux enfoncer le clou.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu...ne m'aimes plus ?

Génial. Je tombai dans les réparties pathétiques. Ce qu'il avait fait de moi me révoltait. Comment pouvais-je me montrer aussi faible ? Aussi...nulle ? Je me sentais tellement pitoyable, c'en était presque ridicule.

\- Le problème c'est...c'est que j't'aime trop, soupira-t-il en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Ok. Là j'étais larguée. Il n'allait quand même pas me sortir le couplet du bon vieux _« je t'aime trop et du coup j'arrive pas te protéger »_ , songeai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Où tu veux en venir ?

\- J'suis incapable de t'protéger parce que ces foutus sentiments me bousillent le cerveau, Casse-Noisette. J'peux pas tout gérer, j'y arrive pas.

Putain de bordel de merde ! Il avait osé ! Une furieuse envie de le gifler me traversa subitement l'esprit. Je me retins toutefois, au prix d'un effort incommensurable.

\- J'espère que tu te fous de moi ? m'écriai-je, hors de moi. Tu passes ton temps à me protéger de tout et de tout le monde !

\- J'ai pas réussi avec J.C, répliqua-t-il.

\- Je croyais que c'était moi la responsable de ce qui s'est passé avec lui ? C'est bien ce que tu m'as balancé y a deux jours, non ?

\- J'le pensais pas et tu l'sais très bien ! aboya-t-il.

\- Alors pourquoi ?! C'était quoi ton but ? Me faire mal pour que je me barre, c'est ça ?

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de me fixer nerveusement. C'était donc ça.

\- Bah c'est raté, rétorquai-je. Si tu veux me larguer pour ton pseudo chemin de croix à la con, t'as qu'à le faire toi-même ! Parce qu'en ce qui me concerne, j'ai aucune envie d'assumer ta connerie de culpabilité en plus de la mienne.

Il jeta son mégot sur le bitume chauffé à blanc par les rayons dorés de cette fin de matinée et soupira. Il luttait, je le voyais bien. Mais que pouvais-je y faire ? Le forcer ? Ça ne rimait à rien. S'il voulait sauver ce qu'il restait de nous deux, il devait le faire de son plein gré.

\- C'est fini, Lola.

J'encaissai. Difficilement. Et mon barrage lacrymal vola en éclats, devant lui. A ce rythme là, j'allais remplir toutes les nappes phréatiques de la planète.

\- Tu vois, dis-je à voix basse tout en me maudissant intérieurement de n'être qu'une idiote gouvernée par ses émotions, c'était pas si compliqué.

Comme deux andouilles incapables de s'aimer normalement, nous restâmes immobiles à nous observer pendant de longues secondes. Dévorée par le chagrin, je me perdis brièvement dans ses prunelles bleues avant m'éloigner, sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

 **DARYL**

Ça va faire une semaine qu'on s'est barré d'ce motel à la con. Putain. Cet endroit me manquera pas. Entre ce qui s'est passé avec Casse-Noisette, ces enculés de cannibales et la mort de Tyreese, j'commence à croire que ce trou à rat porte la poisse. Carol m'a engueulé hier. Pour elle, j'ai fait une connerie. J'pense pas. J'crois que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. Même si j'peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir mal à chaque fois que j'pose les yeux sur elle. Je l'ai blessé. Volontairement. Mais ce sera plus facile pour Lola d'me détester...On s'parle plus. Ça nous est jamais arrivé. Et j'déteste ça. J'peux m'en prendre qu'à moi. J'le sais. Mais j'préfère qu'elle me haïsse plutôt que d'la perdre pour de bon. Ça, j'y survivrais pas. Elle retrouvera le sourire. Tôt ou tard. Parce que quoique j'en dise, même si on est plus ensemble, elle reste ma gonzesse. Et ma gonzesse, c'est une foutue survivante.

Il fait humide. Limite froid. Le temps a changé rapidement ces derniers jours. L'hiver est pt'être pas loin ? On crapahute dans les bois depuis des plombes. Rick pense que c'est mieux d'éviter la route. J'lui fais confiance. C'est un peu grâce à lui si on est encore presque tous là. Et puis, faut bien que quelqu'un prenne les décisions. Et j'me vois pas confier cette tâche à quelqu'un d'autre. Quoique, Hershel en a dans l'froc. Il ferait un bon leader. Il l'a prouvé pendant l'épidémie de grippe. Ou pt'être Glenn. Même s'il vit encore un peu trop dans le monde des Bisounours. Ou Carol ? Ouais. En fait, tout le monde sauf moi. Et Barry. Et l'abruti avec sa coupe mulet. Même Carl du haut d'ses...il a quel âge d'ailleurs le môme maintenant ? Douze ? Treize ans ? J'en sais que dalle. J'sais même plus depuis combien d'temps cette merde d'épidémie a commencé.

Je m'éloigne un peu du reste du groupe. On crève la dalle. Faut que j'trouve à bouffer. Si on doit encore passer la nuit à la belle étoile, autant avoir quelque chose à grailler. Surtout si les températures continuent de chuter comme ça. Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans la forêt. Je dégomme un rôdeur. La routine. On en a croisé pas mal depuis qu'on s'est tiré. Plus les jours passent, plus y en a. Et c'est pas près de s'arranger.

J'continue d'avancer. Le plus silencieusement possible. J'repère un opossum. J'tire...j'rate. Fais chier. Je récupère mon carreau planté dans la terre. J'en ai ma claque de ce périple à la con. Le shérif est un bon leader. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il est aussi paumé qu'nous. On avance parce qu'il nous dit d'avancer. Mais on sait même pas vers quoi on avance. J'commence à croire que Washington ça pourrait être pas mal. On pourrait repartir de zéro. Et laisser toutes ces merdes derrière nous. J'repense à Merle. A Beth. A Tyreese. A Lori. A tous ceux qu'on a perdu. Y a plus rien qui nous retient ici. A quoi bon s'entêter ? Faut que j'lui en touche un mot. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'me rangerai à son avis. Parce que c'est mon frangin. Et que j'lui fait confiance. Mais au moins, il saura c'que je pense de tout ça. Et pt'être qu'il m'écoutera. Ou pas.

Après quelques minutes, j'chope un écureuil, un deuxième et encore trois autres un peu plus loin. Lola va faire la tronche, elle les trouve mignons...pourquoi j'pense à ça ? Pourquoi j'pense à elle ? Pt'être parce qu'elle est là. Elle est tout le temps là. Mes entrailles se tordent. Faut que j'lui trouve autre chose. Elle me manque. Putain de merde ! J'vais jamais réussir à me désintoxiquer d'elle. Surtout si j'dois la voir tous les jours. D'un autre côté, si j'veux continuer à veiller sur elle, j'peux pas m'barrer. Dans tous les cas, même si j'le voulais, j'le ferais pas. D'abord pour Lola, mais aussi pour les autres. J'les entends qui discutent pas loin. Pas étonnant qu'on s'fasse toujours repérer. Entre Barry qui hurle comme une gonzesse à chaque fois qu'il croise une bestiole, Carl qui s'marre dès qu'il ouvre la bouche, la pt'ite dure à cuire qui braille parce qu'elle a la dalle et les autres qui discutent comme si on était en vacances, j'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire à une bande de gamins. Mais c'est ma famille. Alors j'ferme ma gueule. J'déboule comme si de rien n'était et putain de merde ! Ils pointent tous leurs flingues sur moi. Ouais, sont pt'être pas autant en vacances que ce que je pensais en fait. Je lève les bras et les écureuils en signe de capitulation.

\- On s'rend !

J'peux pas m'empêcher de la voir sourire à ma vanne. Ça ne dure qu'une seconde. Mais ça m'suffit. Parce que maintenant, j'me contente de ce que j'ai. Et du peu qu'elle veut bien m'offrir. Même si c'est minime.

Rick range son Python. On l'a retrouvé avec le sabre de Michonne sur ces fils de pute du Terminus. C'est bien la seule chose positive qui soit arrivée ces derniers jours.

\- T'as repéré un endroit où on pourrait passer la nuit ? demande Rick.

\- Nan mon vieux, y a que dalle.

\- On fait une pause ! il déclare.

J'redresse mon arbalète sur mon épaule. Il s'tourne vers moi. Michonne rapplique aussi. Glenn. Et Maggie. C'est quoi ce bordel ? C'est un complot ? Pourquoi ils se ramènent tous ?!

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ? chuchote la fille Greene. Mon père va pas pouvoir continuer comme ça pendant des jours.

\- Il est épuisé Rick, j'ai peur qu'il finisse par nous claquer entre les doigts, murmure l'asiatique.

Putain. J'suis soulagé. Enfin, pas pour l'état d'Hershel. J'ai cru que j'allais devoir me farcir une foutue leçon de morale ou j'sais pas trop quoi. J'deviens complètement parano. J'reporte mon attention sur le vieux. C'est vrai qu'avec sa patte folle, les conditions sont pas idéales pour lui. Un hurlement retentit. Une voix d'homme. J'dévisage Rick.

\- Au secours ! Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide !

Carl s'précipite sur son père. L'inconnu continue de brailler. On peut pas l'laisser. C'est pas nous. On aide les autres...normalement. Mais depuis cette histoire avec ces connards du Terminus, on devient méfiants. Rick hésite. Alors le gosse le secoue.

\- Faut qu'on y aille ! On doit aller l'aider !

\- Le môme a raison, je réplique.

\- Ok, ok on y va !

On s'élance tous en direction des hurlements. Le type est pas loin. Une centaine de mètres tout au plus. Toute façon, pour le moment, on a rien de mieux à faire. Abraham part en tête. Il bombe le torse. Fièrement. L'ancien militaire fait pas dans la dentelle. Ça m'plaît. Quelque part, son franc parler, m'fait penser à mon frangin. Même s'ils ont qu'ça en commun. Merle était qu'un pauvre con. Ça a pas l'air d'être le genre de c'mec.

\- Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie !

Je m'immobilise. Dites moi que j'rêve ?! Un foutu curé black, planté comme un abruti sur un putain de caillou, gémit et se tortille pour échapper à un seul et unique rôdeur. C'est quoi cette blague ?! Abraham s'occupe du mort vivant. Et l'autre serviteur du seigneur s'écroule, tremblant comme une fillette.

\- Vous n'êtes pas armé ? constate Carol, aussi ahurie que moi.

\- Le seigneur me protège, répond le prêtre.

\- Ouais, ça a vachement bien marché, j'remarque.

\- Vous êtes là.

Ok. Ce mec a réponse à tout. Il me gonfle. Rick le toise de toute sa hauteur. Il lui fait son regard arrogant. Celui qui gèlerai sur place n'importe qui en sachant qu'il est capable d'arracher la carotide d'un enfoiré pour protéger son môme.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Gabriel.

Comme l'archange. Génial. Tu parles d'un cliché. Un poète, un scientifique...et maintenant un curé.

\- T'as tué combien de rôdeurs ?

J'soupire. J'le laisse poser ses questions. Elles sont débiles. Mais il y tient, alors je ferme ma gueule. J'me retourne vers Lola. Elle discute avec Tara. J'crois qu'elles s'entendent bien. Sa mère la surveille du coin de l'œil. Putain. J'repense à ce qu'elle m'a balancé l'autre soir. Son histoire de coma. Encore une bonne raison de m'être éloigné d'elle. J'aurais jamais pu lui cacher un truc pareil. C'est déjà compliqué en étant séparé...Elle se marre. Ça me rassure de la voir comme ça. De l'entendre rire. J'me dis que finalement, j'ai eu raison. Elle est définitivement mieux sans moi. Tant pis si j'ai mal.

* * *

 **LOLA**

Les sourcils haussés, une moue dubitative collée au visage, je contemplai l'église paumée au beau milieu des bois. La maison du seigneur me toisait de toute sa hauteur, presque aussi menaçante qu'une horde de rôdeurs affamés. Je n'avais jamais été très à l'aise avec tout ça. Ma vie de merde en était probablement la cause. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma mère, postée un peu plus loin en compagnie de Carol. Elles avaient l'air de bien s'entendre toutes les deux. L'âge peut-être ? Ou leur passé de femmes battues ? La deuxième option était certainement la plus probable. On ne s'était pas adressé la parole, depuis ce fameux soir. J'étais en colère. Terriblement en colère. Et j'ignorais comment me comporter avec elle. Alors en attendant, aussi puéril que c'était, je l'évitais.

Rick et Michonne sortirent de l'édifice dans lequel Hershel avait été installé, m'arrachant par la même occasion à mes questions existentielles. Le patriarche montrait des signes de fatigue depuis plusieurs jours. A sa décharge, il fallait admettre qu'entre le poids des années et son unique jambe, crapahuter en pleine forêt avec en prime des températures en chute libre n'avait rien d'une promenade de santé.

\- Comment il va ? s'enquit Sasha tandis qu'ils arrivaient à notre hauteur.

\- Il a besoin de repos, répliqua le shérif, les deux mains posées sur les hanches.

\- Et lui ? On peut lui faire confiance ? s'inquiéta Glenn en désignant le Padre d'un signe de tête.

Rick soupira, détaillant discrètement le prêtre, prostré devant la lourde porte en bois. Je n'avais rien contre les hommes d'église. Mais il fallait admettre, que celui-ci en tenait une sacrée couche. Il avait tenté de détendre l'atmosphère un peu plus tôt en sortant une vanne au sujet de son intention de dérober les écureuils de Daryl...cela avait été un échec cuisant. Sans compter que depuis notre rupture, l'archer était d'une humeur massacrante. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Sauf qu'en ce qui me concernait, je ne passais pas mes nerfs sur les autres.

\- Restons méfiants, répondit notre leader, il cache quelque chose.

\- Il a parlé d'une banque alimentaire à quelques kilomètres, reprit Michonne.

\- On va y aller tous les deux, avec Bob et Barry. J'emmène le prête, je veux garder un œil sur lui. Sasha, tu te sens de nous accompagner ?

L'afro américaine acquiesça silencieusement tandis que Rick faisait signe à Daryl d'approcher. Je gardai les yeux baissés, incapable de croiser le regard glacial qu'il me jetait à chaque fois que nos prunelles avaient le malheur de se croiser.

\- Nos réserves d'eau sont presque à sec, tu peux t'en occuper ? lui demanda Rick.

\- Sûr, j'pars tout de suite, marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant.

\- Prends Lola avec toi !

Il s'immobilisa pendant que j'ouvrais la bouche pour protester.

\- Il est hors de question que j'aille quelque part avec lui, déclarai-je en croisant les bras d'un air buté.

\- J'peux m'en occuper tout seul, ajouta le chasseur. J'ai pas besoin de l'avoir dans les pattes.

\- Tu n'y vas pas seul. Avec ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps, on ne part plus en solitaire.

\- Elle va m'servir à rien, j'peux pas plutôt embarquer Carol ?

Je retins un rire nerveux et une remarque des plus cinglantes quant à mon inutilité tandis que Glenn nous observait avec un petit sourire en coin. Cette histoire était montée de toute pièces, réalisai-je, agacée.

\- Carol ! interpella Rick. Tu peux aller chercher de l'eau avec Daryl ?

\- Non pas aujourd'hui, répondit-elle en s'étirant faussement avant de simuler un bâillement très légèrement exagéré, je suis épuisée.

\- C'est une blague ? grogna Daryl. Glenn ?

\- T'as qu'à demander à Eugene tant que t'y es, grinçai-je entre mes dents.

\- Hey ! Me compare pas à lui Lola, s'esclaffa l'asiatique. Mais je passe mon tour mon pote, Maggie a besoin de moi pour s'occuper d'Hershel.

\- Abraham et Rosita veulent retaper le vieux bus des paroissiens, reprit le shérif.

\- Tara surveille Eugene, Carl et Judith, quant à Dolorès, elle est infirmière, il faut qu'elle reste avec le père de Maggie, sourit la samouraï.

\- C'est un complot ou quoi ? m'exclamai-je.

\- Vous êtes deux adultes, non ? intervint Rick. Comportez-vous comme tels, faites-le pour le groupe, ajouta-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils amusé.

C'était la meilleure ! Ils s'étaient réunis pour parler de nous ou quoi ? Ils essayaient de jouer les entremetteurs ? Mais putain de merde, j'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans _l'Apocalypse des cœurs brisés_. Extérieurement, je fulminais. Intérieurement...j'étais morte de trouille. Daryl et moi ne nous étions pas retrouvés seuls depuis que nous avions quitté le motel. Et vu la rancœur qui nous animait l'un comme l'autre, notre escapade hydraulique ne se ferait certainement pas dans la joie et l'allégresse.

* * *

\- Magne-toi Casse-Noisette, j'ai pas envie d'passer la nuit dehors.

\- Moi non plus et encore moins avec toi !

\- Ferme ta gueule et avance !

Faites-le pour le groupe...faites-le pour le groupe...mais vas te faire foutre Rick Grimes, songeai-je, exaspérée.

\- Si t'es pas content t'as qu'à me laisser derrière, je m'en porterais pas plus mal, rétorquai-je en trébuchant sur une racine de la taille d'une musaraigne.

\- Tu s'rais capable de t'péter encore un truc, marmonna l'archer tandis que le soleil se couchait.

Non seulement nous n'avions pas trouvé d'eau, mais en plus, nous avions passé des heures à nous balancer des saloperies à la figure. La situation était d'un pathétique ! Si Rick et les autres pensaient qu'en nous obligeant à passer du temps ensemble, nous allions remettre le couvert...ils se fourraient le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'os...expression plus que dépassée, certes, mais j'avais le cerveau en bouillie à force de m'en prendre plein la tronche.

\- Me fais pas croire que ça t'inquiète, déclarai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je le percutai de plein fouet, surprise par sa soudaine immobilité.

\- Putain mais t'es con ou quoi ?! m'écriai-je.

\- J'aurais jamais dû t'embarquer !

\- Rick nous a pas laissé le choix, remarquai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

\- J'parlais pas d'aujourd'hui, cracha-t-il.

Ignorant sa remarque blessante, je me remis en route, le laissant planté sur place comme l'abruti qu'il était. J'en avais marre. Vraiment marre. Les joutes verbales, aussi stimulantes étaient-elles, m'épuisaient. J'avais mal partout, mon cœur était en miettes, j'essayai de me remettre des derniers traumatismes en date...alors m'écharper la gueule avec mon ex commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs...surtout qu'au fond je n'arrivais même pas à être réellement en colère contre lui. Et putain ! Ça me gonflait plus que tout ! Le haïr aurait été tellement plus simple ! Mais non. Il suffisait que Monsieur Dixon mordille sa lèvre inférieure pour que la faible femme que j'étais se liquéfie sur place. Je détestais être amoureuse. Et je détestais encore plus être amoureuse de lui. Si l'on devait résumer le terme pathétique à une seule et même personne, alors Lola Collins, trente et un ans, en était la parfaite incarnation. Le tonnerre retentit bruyamment, m'arrachant de force à ma petite séance d'auto flagellation quotidienne. Merde de merde de merde ! Manquait plus que ça. La pluie se mit à tomber, son volume hydraulique augmentant rapidement à mesure que les éclairs zébraient le ciel.

\- Amène-toi, marmonna l'archer en s'élançant devant moi.

\- Ah bah voilà, on voulait de l'eau ! On est servi ! criai-je pour couvrir le bruit de l'orage.

\- J'reste pas là dessous, c'est un foutu déluge !

\- Et tu veux faire quoi ? Rentrer à l'église ? Je ne te savais pas aussi proche du Seigneur !

\- Putain mais jamais tu t'tais ?!

\- Je suis censée faire quoi ?! Tu me regardes même plus, quand tu m'adresses la parole, c'est pour me gueuler dessus ! J'en ai ras le cul ! J'ai froid, j'ai faim, je suis crevée et en plus maintenant, je suis trempée ! m'écriai-je au bord de l'hystérie.

\- T'as tes règles ou quoi ?!

\- Mais ta gueule, putain !

\- Toi ta gueule ! hurla-t-il en se plantant devant moi, ses prunelles devenues noires de rage.

Nous nous toisâmes de longues secondes, fulminant l'un comme l'autre. On en était arrivé à un stade qui flirtait dangereusement avec le ridicule. Nous n'étions plus ensemble. Ok. Certes. Mais était-ce une raison pour se comporter comme deux andouilles ? Ne pouvions pas nous montrer un minimum civilisés ?

\- Tu m'fais chier, Lola.

Visiblement...on ne pouvait pas. Je levai les yeux au ciel pour la dixième fois depuis que nous avions quitté les autres. La communication n'avait jamais été notre fort...mais là, on atteignait des sommets. La pluie tombait en masse, éclaboussant la végétation de ses énormes gouttes, imbibant mes fringues au passage.

\- On fait quoi ? tentai-je de me radoucir.

\- On y voit pas à deux mètres, on trouve un abri et on attend qu'ça s'calme, grogna-t-il.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête avant de lui emboîter le pas, en silence cette fois. L'esprit embué par cet orage cataclysmique, j'avançai, tête baissée pour me protéger du vent qui s'était levé. C'était le pompon...à croire que tous les éléments s'étaient rassemblés pour assister à notre explosion. Je les imaginais un instant, réunis dans leur bureau météorologique, en pleine séance de _rainstorming_. _« Hey les gars ! Regardez ! Lola et Daryl se disputent encore ! Chouette ! J'veux voir ça de plus près »_...ok. Je touchais le fond.

* * *

\- Par là ! cria Daryl en se dirigeant vers une vieille cabane de chasse.

Grelottant des pieds à la tête, je le suivis jusqu'à la masure, remerciant silencieusement tous les chasseurs, vivants ou pas, et ce, malgré mon aversion pour cette pratique barbare...enfin, à l'époque des supermarchés en tout cas. Je m'engouffrai dans la bicoque, trempée jusqu'aux os, mes cheveux ruisselant dans ma nuque. Je détaillai un instant l'intérieur au confort modeste mais réconfortant, compte tenu de la situation. Un vieux fauteuil défoncé, un canapé ayant connu des jours meilleurs. L'endroit était spartiate. Mais parfait en attendant que l'orage s'apaise. Je récupérai les bidons vides que l'archer venait de poser dans un coin.

\- Tu fais quoi?

\- Je vais les mettre devant, on était censé rapporter de l'eau, tu te souviens ?

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de hausser les épaules dans une attitude proche de l'arrogance. Je ressortis une seconde, accueillant avec mauvaise humeur une rafale de vent glacé. Après avoir ouvert les jerricans et les avoir calé du mieux possible, je retournai à l'intérieur.

Avachi dans le vieux fauteuil, son arbalète à portée de main, l'archer leva les yeux sur moi.

\- Y a une couverture, dit-il en désignant le bout de tissu posé sur la banquette d'un signe de tête. Prends-la.

Je me laissai tomber sur les coussins bouffés aux mites, ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine avant de m'enrouler dans la couette, mes vêtements trempés collant désagréablement sur ma peau.

\- Tu devrais retirer tes fringues, remarqua-t-il.

\- Ça risque pas d'arriver, répliquai-je.

\- Tu vas attraper la mort si tu restes comme ça, marmonna-t-il.

\- Je ne me déshabillerai pas !

\- C'est pas comme si je t'avais jamais vu.

\- T'es vraiment abruti quand tu t'y mets.

\- Fais c'que tu veux, j'en ai rien à foutre...

Je soupirai, exaspérée.

\- Et toi ? Tu gardes tes fringues ?

\- Vas te faire foutre, Lola.

Trop épuisée pour répondre quoique ce soit, je m'allongeai sur le flanc, lui tournant délibérément le dos.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent lentement, à mesure que l'orage prenait de l'ampleur. Les éclairs se répercutaient sur les murs en bois, illuminant la bicoque à intervalles réguliers. Le vent s'engouffrait en courants d'air glacials par tous les interstices de notre abri apocalyptique. Incapable de me réchauffer, je resserrai mes bras autour de ma poitrine tandis que mes muscles endoloris tremblaient. Je sursautai en le sentant se coucher près de moi pour me serrer contre lui. Putain de merde. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu se lever.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? m'écriai-je en le repoussant.

\- T'es gelée, se justifia-t-il.

\- J'ai pas besoin de toi, je peux très bien me réchauffer toute seule !

\- Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'tu claques des dents ?

Je me retournai, prête à l'envoyer bouler lorsque je rencontrai ses prunelles tourmentées. Une fois encore, mon petit cœur se fissura face à cet homme qui me rendait folle.

\- Avoue qu'en fait tu veux la couverture, souris-je finalement.

\- T'es conne.

\- Je sais.

L'espace d'une seconde, avoir retrouvé un semblant de complicité me ramena quelques semaines en arrière, dans l'espace confiné de notre cellule. Je nous revoyais, arpentant les couloir bétonnés, se chamaillant comme deux gosses bousillés par la vie qui avaient enfin fait connaissance avec le bonheur.

\- Tu me l'as jamais dit, déclarai-je soudain.

\- Quoi ?

\- La strip-teaseuse de Las Vegas, sourcillai-je, tu lui as fait quoi ?

J'ignorais pourquoi je lui posais la question. Au fond, je n'en avais rien à faire de ce qui avait pu se passer. Disons qu'il s'agissait d'une façon comme une autre de rétablir le dialogue...en quelque sorte.

\- Des trucs que j'aurais jamais fait avec toi, Lola.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que...c'était dégradant et humiliant pour elle.

\- Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ?

\- Parce que j'suis qu'un connard...

\- T'es pas un connard, soupirai-je en me redressant sur un coude.

\- Bien sûr que si.

Je déglutis, ne sachant quoi répondre. Son manque de confiance en lui m'exaspérait. Et d'un autre côté, il me brisait. Si je n'avais pas une grande estime de moi-même, c'était pire pour Daryl. Il était passé maître dans l'art de l'auto flagellation.

Soulevant la couverture, je l'invitai timidement à se rapprocher. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il s'exécuta en silence. Perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, nous nous observâmes longuement. On était paumé. Tous les deux. Comment deux êtres qui s'aimaient autant pouvaient se faire tant de mal ? Je louchai un instant sur sa lèvre inférieure qu'il ne cessait de mordiller, luttant contre l'envie irrépressible de la capturer.

\- Essaye de dormir, marmonna-t-il en replaçant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

\- Et toi ?

\- J'bouge pas.

\- Je...je veux plus qu'on se prenne la tête Daryl, murmurai-je.

\- Je sais. Moi non plus.

\- Tu me manques.

Il se crispa sensiblement, resserrant son étreinte autour de ma taille. Sur le point de m'effondrer en larmes, je fermai les yeux et laissai ma tête reposer sur son épaule. Nous n'étions plus. Je le savais. Mais quelque part, au cœur de cet orage de fin du monde, une lueur d'espoir s'alluma, me laissant entrevoir un avenir un peu plus lumineux pour nous deux. Enfin, je l'espérais.

 **A suivre...**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Il vous a plu ?  
**

 **Cette fois-ci, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**


	22. Les voies du Seigneur

**Coucou !**

 **Me revoilà après une courte absence !**

 **Un petit chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents ! Je n'en suis pas super satisfaite, mais j'ai beugué dessus un bon moment alors, tant pis...il m'a soulé mdr C'est un chapitre de transition, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira, même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose (vous remarquerez que je vends mon truc !)**

 **Un gros clin d'oeil à ma Petri chérie et à sa Siri !**

 **Un grand merci à xGothicAngel, maricia1805, Saya600, Juste D et Marrylin pour vos reviews ! J'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture !**

 **Pour la musique : Asaf Avidan : left behind**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits rôdeurs !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 – Les voies du Seigneur**

 **DARYL**

Le jour va pas tarder à se lever. Lola est là. Dans mes bras. Sa tête sur mon épaule. Elle dort à poings fermés, ses mains agrippées à ma chemise. J'aurais dû retourner dans ce foutu fauteuil quand elle s'est endormie. Mais...j'ai pas pu. La sentir contre moi...ça m'manque. Alors ouais. C'est pt'ête égoïste, mais j'en ai profité. Quelques heures. Elle a pas fait de cauchemar cette nuit. J'crois qu'elle commence à aller mieux. J'la regarde dormir et mes entrailles se tordent. J'suis vraiment trop con. J'ai jamais voulu lui faire mal, mais y a que comme ça que j'arriverais à la protéger...et merde...c'est qui que j'essaye de convaincre ? Depuis ce putain d'orage, j'suis même plus sûr de me croire moi-même. Carol avait pt'être raison. J'ai vraiment fait une connerie. Il suffit qu'je pose les yeux sur elle pour m'en rendre compte. J'veux pas être séparé d'elle. J'préfèrerais encore crever. J'sais plus quoi faire. J'suis complètement largué.

Les minutes passent. J'cogite à ce qui serait le mieux. Pour elle. Mon bien être à moi j'en ai strictement rien à foutre. La seule qui ait de l'importance c'est elle. Elle m'aime encore...enfin j'crois. Alors, j'peux pt'être faire marche arrière ? Et si elle m'envoie chier ? Non. J'peux pas faire ça. Faut que...Putain. J'suis qu'un abruti. Elle va croire que j'joue avec elle si j'continue comme ça. J'suis paumé. Vraiment paumé. Est-ce-qu'elle serait seulement d'accord ? Est-ce-qu'on pourrait oublier et recommencer ? Tout ça serait pas arrivé si j'avais pas joué au con. Putain de merde ! Faut que j'parle à Carol. Elle va s'foutre de ma gueule. Fais chier. C'est pas possible d'être aussi nul avec les relations humaines. J'ai jamais été doué avec ces trucs de couple. Faut dire que j'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience non plus. Avec Hana c'était différent. Y avait pas de passion. Pas de folie. Pas d'amour j'crois. Et les autres...c'était qu'des coups d'un soir. Des plans cul. Juste de la baise. Pas d'implication. Pas de sentiments. Rien.

Avec Lola, c'est...j'arrive pas à mettre de mot dessus. Tout c'que j'sais c'est que cette gonzesse s'est insinuée en moi dès qu'on s'est rencontrés. C'était qu'une gosse et j'le savais pas encore. Mais j'me suis perdu dès qu'j'ai croisé ses grands yeux verts. Comme un putain d'ouragan, elle a tout balayé. Toutes mes convictions, tout c'que j'étais. En y réfléchissant bien, ça peut paraître exagéré, mais j'crois que j'ai appris à vivre avec elle. A m'sortir de l'enfer du quotidien. Elle m'a ouvert au monde. Elle a fait d'moi quelqu'un de meilleur. Elle m'a tout donné, sans concession, sans un regret, sans aucune hésitation. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle est. Et parce qu'elle aime de façon inconditionnelle...elle mérite quelqu'un qui soit prêt à tout pour elle. J'le suis. J'ferai tout pour elle. Mais j'suis pas sûr d'la mériter pour autant. J'entends Merle se marrer d'ici. Cet abruti me manque.

Elle commence à remuer. Elle passe sa jambe autour de ma taille en gémissant. J'déglutis. Ce contact me rend dingue. J'la regarde. Je louche sur ses lèvres. Son t-shirt s'est relevé pendant la nuit. Il m'dévoile la peau laiteuse de son ventre, la cambrure de son dos...cette chute de rein qui m'rend dingue. J'reporte mon attention sur la bretelle de soutien-gorge échappée de sa manche. J'crève d'envie d'la faire glisser, juste pour pouvoir la toucher. L'embrasser. J'suis comme un junkie en manque...et mon corps réagit immédiatement. Faut que j'me lève. Que je m'éloigne. Tout de suite...mais putain j'en ai pas envie. Parce que la seule chose dont j'ai envie...c'est elle.

* * *

 **LOLA**

Je m'éveillai en sursaut, couverte de sueur, dans un état nauséeux proche du malaise. Routine matinale bien rodée depuis que le biker latino m'avait violé...et ça ne s'était pas arrangé avec le festin des cannibales auquel j'avais assisté. La main posée sur mon front, je repris péniblement mon souffle, tentant de calmer mon cœur qui pulsait à s'en exploser les artères. Bordel de merde. Je rêvais d'une nuit sans cauchemar. Sans crise de panique. Sans banquet morbide. Sans J.C.

Je tournai la tête pour constater que Daryl n'était plus là. Perdue dans la contemplation du vide causé par son absence, je laissai la réalité m'envelopper de son étreinte douloureuse. Les quelques minutes de tendresse partagées la nuit dernière n'avaient finalement rien changé.

Un soupir s'échappa de ma poitrine tandis que je repoussai la couverture miteuse. Ce serait comme ça désormais...il ne me restait plus qu'à l'accepter. Je n'en étais pas à ma première rupture. Loin de là. Mais celle-ci...je ne voyais pas comment j'allais pouvoir la gérer. Et pourtant, il allait bien falloir. Il était hors de question que je reste cette fille pathétique brisée par la fin du monde qui passait son temps à pleurnicher sur son triste sort. J'étais une femme fière, une femme forte, une femme qui ne se laissait pas piétiner ! Une femme...dont le cœur était en miettes. Mon élan de féminisme enflammé s'affaissa tout aussi brutalement que mes épaules à la vue de l'arbalète reposant contre le fauteuil. Ouais. Le pathétisme avait encore de beaux jours devant lui.

Étirant mes bras au dessus de ma tête, je m'approchai de la fenêtre poussiéreuse. Le soleil émergeait à peine, diffusant sa faible clarté sur les murs de la masure perdue au beau milieu des bois. La forêt. Toujours la forêt. Ces foutus arbres me poursuivaient. Enfin, au moins la pluie avait cessé, c'était déjà ça. Mon regard se posa sur l'archer, assis sur les marches, une cigarette aux lèvres. Je soupirai, tandis que ma gorge se serrait en l'observant. Être si proche et pourtant si loin de lui m'épuisait. Après quelques secondes passées à rêvasser, je sortis à mon tour. La fraîcheur de ce début de matinée m'accueillit chaleureusement, m'arrachant un frisson tandis que je m'installai à ses côtés.

\- T'as bien dormi ? s'enquit-il de sa voix rauque, enrouée par des années de nicotine.

\- La routine, répliquai-je en haussant les épaules.

Il me dévisagea un instant, scrutant mon visage avec attention avant d'inspirer une nouvelle bouffée de tabac.

\- Quand j't'ai dit que j'aurais pas dû t'embarquer...j'le pensais pas.

Les yeux baissés, je souris tristement, m'acharnant nerveusement sur les fils de mon jean, histoire de détourner mon attention d'une déferlante lacrymale imminente. Bordel de merde ! Quand est-ce-que cette réserve à la con allait se tarir ?!

\- J'sais pas pourquoi je t'ai balancé ça, hésita-t-il.

\- Laisse tomber, on était à bout de nerfs tous les deux. On peut peut-être, oublier ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, t'en penses quoi ?

\- Pt'être pas l'intégralité des vingt-quatre heures, murmura-t-il en me fixant de ses prunelles bleues.

Je restai muette, la bouche entrouverte, troublée par sa remarque. Qu'est-ce-qu'il insinuait ? Que cette nuit l'avait bouleversé autant que moi ? T'emballe pas Lola, me sermonnai-je.

\- Et qu'est-ce-que tu garderais ? m'enquis-je, les sourcils haussés.

\- Toi, qu'est-ce-que tu garderais ?

\- J'ai demandé la première ! m'esclaffai-je. Mais le moment où tu t'es rendu avec tes écureuils était pas mal.

\- Ouais, celui où on a arrêté d'se gueuler dessus aussi.

 _Celui où tu m'as serré contre toi,_ songeai-je sans oser le dire. Je refusais de devenir le genre d'ex collante, qui passait son temps à larmoyer dès que l'objet de ses tourments posait les yeux sur elle. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était reprendre ma vie en main. Essayer d'aller de l'avant, tenter d'accepter, même si mon cœur lui, me hurlait le contraire. De toute façon, ça ne servait à rien de s'enflammer. Je connaissais l'archer suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Buté comme il était, il allait camper sur ses positions, persuadé d'avoir fait le bon choix...même s'il en souffrait...autant que moi. Alors à quoi bon ? Je n'allais pas non plus me transformer en héroïne de drama coréen, versant toutes les larmes de mon corps à grand renfort de reniflements dans le but de récupérer l'homme aimé...ça le ferait fuir à tous les coups...et puis merde je valais mieux que ça ! J'étais une femme forte, une femme fière...une femme qui l'aimait à en crever. Ahhh mais ça suffit ! me réprimandai-je. Reprends toi bordel de merde !

Avec un soupir, je reportai mon attention sur les arbres qui s'étendaient devant nous. Les rôdeurs semblaient avoir pris quelques jours de congés, ce qui en soit, n'avait rien de désagréable. Leur putride compagnie ne me manquait pas le moins du monde.

\- On d'vrait rentrer, finit-il par dire en écrasant son mégot sur les lattes en bois.

\- Ouais, les autres vont lancer une équipe de recherches si on tarde trop, tentai-je de plaisanter.

Ou croire que leur plan débile a fonctionné, ajoutai-je pour moi même. L'archer esquissa un sourire avant de retourner à l'intérieur pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard armé de son arbalète. Après un bâillement démesuré, je me levai à mon tour et récupérai les jerricans, constatant avec un sourire que la pluie avait fait son œuvre.

\- Ils sont pleins !

\- Donne, grogna-t-il en me débarrassant des bidons.

\- Je peux au moins en porter un, sourcillai-je.

\- Avec tes bras d'moineaux ? J'crois pas non, marmonna-t-il en se mettant en route.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre ! m'écriai-je, faussement vexée, tandis que je lui emboîtais le pas. Et ces bras de moineaux comme tu dis, sont capables de beaucoup de choses.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Là tout de suite, j'ai pas d'exemple.

\- T'es conne.

\- Je sais.

* * *

En milieu de matinée, après avoir crapahuté plusieurs kilomètres tout en dégommant quelques rôdeurs, juste histoire d'entretenir nos physiques post apocalyptiques, la silhouette de l'église se dessina devant nous. Daryl, toujours chargé des jerricans, redressa d'une main son arbalète sur son épaule. J'avais tenté à plusieurs reprises de le délester de son fardeau hydraulique, mais avais fini par jeter l'éponge, agacée par son entêtement. Il voulait les porter ? Grand bien lui fasse ! Et puis, je devais admettre qu'observer les muscles saillants de ses bras tendus par l'effort, n'avait rien de désagréable...ouais, je me consolais comme je pouvais. Nous n'étions plus ensemble, certes, mais rien n'indiquait qu'en cas de rupture, reluquer était interdit. C'était une juste compensation pour ce qu'il me faisait subir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'aperçus Carol, postée sur le parvis en compagnie de Maggie. En nous voyant arriver, nos amies se précipitèrent vers nous, avides certainement, de connaître les derniers rebondissements de l'affaire Loryl.

\- Vous étiez où ?! s'enquit l'aînée des Greene faussement inquiète.

\- On s'est fait surprendre par l'orage, répliqua le chasseur d'un ton morne.

\- L'orage, hein, sourcilla la cinquantenaire, amusée.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête tandis que l'archer s'éloignait en marmonnant en direction de Rick. Michonne nous rejoignit, tout comme Tara et Rosita. A croire que toutes attendaient des potins croustillants. Elles allaient être déçues !

\- Alors ? demanda la latino avec un sourire.

\- Alors rien, déclarai-je.

\- Comment ça rien ? s'exclama-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches. Ne me fais pas croire qu'il s'est rien passé.

\- Sérieusement Lola, vous avez passé la nuit dehors, seuls, tous les deux...y a pas eu un rapprochement ?

\- Désolée de te décevoir Maggie, mais non. Y a rien eu.

\- Merde, je suis dégoûtée, souffla Rosita.

En dépit de ma tristesse, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Au beau milieu de l'apocalypse il n'y avait bien que les femmes pour se préoccuper de la futilité d'une peine de cœur.

\- Donc, malgré tous nos efforts, Loryl n'a pas remis le couvert, soupira Michonne, désespérée.

\- Loryl ? C'est quoi ça Loryl ? intervint Tara.

\- La contraction de Lola et Daryl, expliqua Carol comme si ce détail était d'une importance capitale.

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement en repensant à ce soir-là, dans une salle de bain atrocement luxueuse, après que le biker latino ait fait de moi son jouet. Je nous revis, Daryl et moi, effondrés sur ce carrelage immaculé. A cet instant, l'un des plus sombre de mon existence, j'ignorais encore comment survivre au traumatisme d'avoir été violée. Et pourtant. J'avais réussi. J'étais encore là, debout, sur mes deux jambes. Mon esprit était ravagé, mon cœur était broyé, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de celle que j'avais été. Mais j'étais là.

\- Où est mon Barry ? J'ai besoin de ma dose de poésie, m'esclaffai-je, ignorant délibérément les élancements douloureux dans ma poitrine.

\- Il fait connaissance avec Eugene, m'indiqua Tara. Si tu veux un conseil, tu devrais les éviter, quand on les a laissé ils débattaient sur l'espérance de vie des vers de terre depuis le début de l'épidémie.

\- L'espérance de vie des vers de terre ? sourcilla la samouraï.

\- Ouais, et Barry a sorti un truc au sujet d'une famille de papillons qu'il a récemment rencontré, poursuivit-elle. Ce mec a un sacré grain !

\- Ne t'avise pas de malmener mon poète humoriste, gloussai-je.

\- Ah non mais il me fait marrer ! Il est beaucoup plus drôle qu'Eugene.

\- Tout le monde est plus drôle qu'Eugene, renchérit Maggie.

Comme s'il avait su qu'il se trouvait au centre de notre discussion pour le moins décousue, ce dernier nous rejoignit, nous regardant fixement de son air impassible.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ? s'enquit Rosita, les sourcils haussés dans une attitude proche de l'arrogance.

\- Juste vous informer qu'à en juger par la position du soleil dans le ciel, il est midi ce qui induit que nous devrions manger rapidement si nous voulons prendre la route dans les plus brefs délais afin de rejoindre Washington au plus tôt étant donné que la sauvegarde du monde est en jeu, sans compter que les rôdeurs seront nombreux tout comme les kilomètres, n'oublions pas non plus qu'il nous faudra sûrement plus d'un véhicule si on tient compte du pourcentage de chance élevé de tomber en panne, à un moment certainement inopportun, encore une fois compte tenu de la situation somme toute assez critique, débita-t-il d'une traite.

\- Et tu arrives à dire tout ça sans respirer ! m'exclamai-je, éberluée. Comment tu fais ?

\- Question de pratique et d'habitude, rien de plus.

\- C'est assez impressionnant...et...tu comprends ce que tu dis ?

\- Bien entendu sinon je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrais mon temps à vous exposer ces faits pourtant élémentaires.

Michonne se mordit la lèvre, imitée par Carol, résistant visiblement à l'envie d'éclater de rire tandis que le scientifique s'éclipsait comme l'OVNI qu'il était. Tara et Rosita lui emboîtèrent le pas, s'interrogeant sur la répartition des tâches et l'égalité homme-femme.

\- Comment va ton père ? demandai-je en me tournant vers Maggie.

\- Mieux, répondit-elle en souriant. Il avait vraiment besoin de souffler, cette église est vraiment tombée au bon moment.

\- Une chance qu'on soit surtout tombé sur le père Gabriel, remarqua Carol.

\- Et Sasha ?

\- Elle est à l'intérieur avec Bob, intervint la samouraï. Je crois qu'elle a besoin de s'isoler un peu. Elle n'a pas vraiment pu...récupérer depuis la morte de Tyreese.

\- Ouais, soufflai-je, subitement nauséeuse en repensant au calvaire de l'afro américain.

\- Et toi Lo ?

Je relevai les yeux sur Michonne, dont l'inquiétude sincère, réchauffa mon cœur meurtri. Hormis Daryl, elle était la seule à être au courant de ce que j'avais subi dans les bois durant l'attaque de la prison.

\- Je gère, éludai-je avec un petit sourire. Et, avec le prêtre ? Ça s'est passé comment hier ?

\- Disons que son passé l'a rattrapé, soupira-t-elle.

Devant mon air interrogateur, elle poursuivit.

\- Quand l'épidémie a commencé, il s'est retranché là dedans, déclara-t-elle en désignant l'édifice religieux. Il a fermé la porte à ses paroissiens...et il en a retrouvé certains à la banque alimentaire.

\- Il les a...abandonné ? répliquai-je, ahurie. Merde, moi qui croyais que les religieux étaient des gens bien.

\- Ils ne le sont pas tous, sourcilla l'aînée des Greene.

\- Tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance, temporisa Carol.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, consciente que la mère de famille ne parlait pas que du prêtre. Elle aussi avait fait un choix quelques semaines plus tôt...sauf que dans son cas, le but n'avait pas été de servir ses propres intérêts.

* * *

En début d'après-midi, après un déjeuner majoritairement composé...d'écureuils, paix à leurs âmes, et de haricots en boîte, je sortis de l'église histoire de me dégourdir les jambes avant le voyage interminable qui nous attendait. Pendant notre courte absence, Rick avait finalement accepté la proposition d'Abraham. Washington n'attendait plus que nous : Les sauveurs de l'humanité. Dit comme ça, c'était d'un ridicule à en faire frémir le ridicule lui-même. Je n'étais toujours pas convaincue des capacités d'Eugene pour nous débarrasser du fléau qui décimait la race humaine depuis...un temps désormais indéterminé.

Levant un instant les yeux au ciel, je me perdis quelques secondes dans la contemplation des nuages, bousculés dans leur routine par une légère brise. Washington. Même si, nous n'endiguions pas l'épidémie, l'idée de repartir de zéro, ailleurs, apaisait mon moral en berne. C'était une chance. Une chance de pouvoir recommencer. De dire adieu à mon passé...en fin, en partie seulement. Ma mère faisait toujours partie de l'équation de la fin du monde. Je ne savais toujours pas comment me comporter avec elle. Et elle ne me facilitait pas la tâche. Elle n'avait pas tenté de nouvelle approche depuis notre discussion au motel, mais après avoir retourné le problème dans tous les sens, je m'interrogeai sur la raison qu'elle m'avait donné. Quelque chose clochait.

\- Alors ma petite Lola, lança le militaire en passant un bras autour de mes épaules, prête pour sauver le monde en compagnie du type le plus cool de toute l'apocalypse ?

\- Si tu parles d'Eugene, alors cool n'est pas vraiment le bon terme, pouffai-je.

Il s'esclaffa en bombant le torse, se perdant tout comme moi dans l'observation de l'écrin d'azur.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu cherches là haut ? demanda-t-il.

\- Des réponses.

\- Et tu les trouves ?

\- Pas vraiment, répliquai-je en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- C'est à cause de ta mère ou de ton mec ?

Je me tournai vers lui, surprise par sa perspicacité. On se connaissait peu lui et moi, en fait nous n'avions même pas encore eu l'occasion de beaucoup discuter, mais par certains aspects, il me rappelait vaguement Merle. Son franc parler probablement, ou ses expressions d'une grossièreté effarante qu'il semblait sortir de nulle part.

\- Les deux, souris-je.

\- Pour ta mère, je peux pas t'aider. Mais pour ton mec, t'inquiète que quand ses couilles vont le démanger il reviendra fissa, la queue entre les jambes.

Je m'écroulai de rire, imaginant Daryl revenir me supplier à genoux de le reprendre histoire de le soulager...c'était pas prêt d'arriver.

\- Un mec ça fonctionne comme ça Lola, déclara-t-il très sérieusement. A moins qu'il ait trouvé mieux ailleurs, y a pas de raison.

\- Daryl est...spécial, soupirai-je. Il fonctionne pas comme la plupart des hommes.

\- Crois-en mon expérience, un mec ça reste un mec. Spécial ou pas.

\- Et comment tu sais ça ? sourcillai-je, amusée.

\- Je te rappelle que j'en suis un.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, gloussai-je. Désolée, avec ton costume de sauveur de l'humanité, j'ai eu un doute.

\- Je savais que ces collants allaient ternir mon image de militaire.

Barry nous rejoignit, passant un bras autour de ma deuxième épaule. Me voilà bien entourée, pouffai-je silencieusement. Je me faisais l'effet d'être une miniature entre ces deux forces de la nature.

\- Entendre le rire de l'adorable Lola, est aussi agréable que le parfum délicat de la rosée printanière sur un bouquet de pivoines.

\- Bordel à queue ! Comment un mec aussi baraqué que toi peut sortir ce genre de truc, s'exclama Abraham.

\- Barry est un poète.

\- C'est surtout un guignol, marmonna une voix dans mon dos.

Daryl passa devant nous en compagnie de Rick, les bras chargés de notre arsenal.

\- L'archer semble de bien mauvaise humeur. Je suis attristé de constater que les tourments qui vous animent ne se soient pas apaisés, malgré la pluie, malgré l'orage, malgré le vent, malgré le déchaînement cataclysmique...

\- Tu vas pas nous résumer la météo ! l'interrompit Abraham. Repense à ce que je t'ai dit Lola, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant d'aller prêter main forte à nos amis.

\- Je ne doute pas que vous retrouverez, dans un futur proche, le chemin qui vous mènera l'un à l'autre, me réconforta le poète humoriste.

Du coin de l'œil, j'observai le chasseur occupé à charger le bus des paroissiens, lorsque le père Gabriel sortit de sa retraite en compagnie d'Hershel.

\- Comment allez-vous Lola ? demanda le patriarche.

\- C'est à vous qu'il faut le demander, souris-je tandis qu'il claudiquait dans ma direction.

\- Comme vous le voyez, grâce aux bon soins de votre mère, je me porte à merveille.

Je me crispai à l'évocation de ma génitrice. Durant le déjeuner, j'avais soigneusement évité tout contact avec elle, détournant le regard à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de capter mes iris. J'étais consciente qu'un jour ou l'autre il faudrait que j'ai une vraie discussion avec elle mais, pour l'instant, j'en étais incapable. Rick nous rejoignit, les mains posées sur les hanches, heureux visiblement, de voir le père de Maggie debout.

\- On finit de charger, et on se met en route, déclara-t-il.

\- Alors il va falloir se dépêcher, intervint le prêtre, les yeux écarquillés en pointant du doigt la lisière de la forêt.

Le shérif se retourna, pour constater qu'une meute de rôdeurs avançait dangereusement, comme attirée par notre doux fumet.

\- Abraham ! Daryl ! lança notre leader à l'attention des deux hommes pendant qu'Hershel et Gabriel retournaient à l'intérieur.

\- On fait quoi ?! m'écriai-je.

\- Va chercher les autres ! Finissez de charger, on vous couvre ! ordonna-t-il.

Je déboulai dans l'église, le cœur battant à tout rompre et percutai ma mère de plein fouet.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

\- Une horde ! On termine de charger et on file ! criai-je à l'attention des autres.

Le calme des lieux fut brutalement remplacé par l'effervescence. Armée de son fusil d'assaut, Sasha se précipita à l'extérieur, Bob sur ses talons tandis que je fourrai les vivres récupérées la veille dans un sac à dos, aidée par Carl et Glenn. Judith hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, me vrillant les tympans à mesure que les coups de feu résonnaient.

\- On a plus le temps ! lança le militaire depuis la porte. On se barre maintenant !

Sans réfléchir, j'attrapai ma mère par la main et emboîtai le pas à Maggie qui tenait la petite dure à cuire contre sa poitrine. Nous nous élançâmes vers la sortie avant d'être accueillis par l'odeur nauséabonde de la putréfaction mêlée à celle de la poudre. Mes doigts crispés autour de ma hachette, je dégommai le crâne d'un premier cadavre, puis d'un second, ignorant délibérément les éclaboussures morbides qui me giclaient à la figure.

\- Lola ! Derrière toi ! hurla Glenn en se débarrassant d'un mort vivant dont l'état de décomposition plus qu'avancé, témoignait du temps écoulé depuis le début de l'épidémie.

Je me retournai et décapitai une vieille femme rabougrie à la mâchoire défoncée. Elle s'effondra sur le parvis, ses dents claquant toujours tandis que je lui explosai la tête à coups de pompe.

Il fallait lutter. Pour survivre. Pour pouvoir continuer. Pour avancer. Parce que finalement, église ou pas, l'apocalypse n'avait aucun principe. Les cadavres ambulants n'en avaient rien à foutre de la religion.

En jetant un dernier regard en arrière avant de grimper dans le bus, j'observai les rôdeurs se précipiter à l'intérieur de l'édifice religieux avec un sourire teinté d'ironie. Finalement, les voies du Seigneur n'étaient peut-être pas aussi impénétrables que ce qu'on pensait.

 **A suivre...**

 **Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre qui a été compliqué à écrire ^^'**

 **Normalement, il me reste deux voire trois chapitres maximum pour terminer ce tome et on attaquera le tome 3 !**

 **A très vite !**


	23. Périple apocalyptique

**Coucou !**

 **On se retrouve avec le chapitre 23, écrit cette nuit grâce à une insomnie très inspirante ! J'ai été très bavarde, ce chapitre est assez long et fait la part belle aux pensées de notre Daryl national ^^**

 **Une nouvelle fois, je remercie Juste D, Saya600 et Marrylin pour vos reviews ! J'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture autant que j'ai aimé écrire cette suite :)**

 **Si tout va bien, plus que deux chapitres et ce tome 2 arrivera à son terme...je n'ai pas vu son écriture passer, c'est un truc de fou ! lol**

 **Pour la musique : David Bowie : the man who sold the world et space oddity**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits rôdeurs !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 – Périple apocalyptique**

Bon. De toutes les fabuleuses idées que j'avais eu depuis le début de l'apocalypse, m'installer à côté de ma mère dans ce bus était probablement l'une des pires. Les yeux rivés sur le paysage qui défilait à une allure folle, je tentai tant bien que mal de maîtriser les tressautements nerveux de mes jambes. Merde. Est-ce-que je devais lui parler ? Je n'en avais aucune envie. Mais si on devait passer les prochaines heures confinées dans ce véhicule, je n'allais pas pouvoir continuer à l'ignorer...surtout si on tenait compte des quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient. Je coulai un regard discret vers elle, observant la peau blafarde de ses mains tâchées de sang de rôdeurs, lorsqu'un éclat de rire attira mon attention.

\- Tu m'en dois deux, lança Carol.

\- On avait dit une, répliqua Rosita d'un air buté.

\- Non, le deal c'était deux pour moi et une pour vous.

Intriguée, je m'approchai du siège de devant et appuyai mes coudes sur le dossier pour constater qu'un trafic de barres de céréales avait lieu entre la samouraï, la cinquantenaire, Maggie, Tara et Rosita.

\- On peut savoir ce que vous faites ? demandai-je, les sourcils froncés.

\- Te fâche pas Lo, se crispa Michonne.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je me fâche ?

\- Elles ont parié que vous alliez vous remettre ensemble l'autre soir, Daryl et toi, intervint Glenn, installé à côté d'Hershel.

\- Vous avez fait quoi ?! m'exclamai-je à voix basse.

\- Carol a gagné, poursuivit-il.

\- Vous savez que s'il l'apprend, il va péter un plomb, sourcillai-je.

\- On ne risque pas grand chose, il dort, remarqua Tara, en désignant l'archer d'un signe de tête.

Jetant un œil par dessus mon épaule, je le découvris affalé sur la banquette arrière, son avant-bras sur les yeux, une jambe repliée, l'autre reposant sur le sol. Me mordillant la lèvre inférieure, je contemplai l'objet de mes songes infernaux avec un pincement au cœur. Cette andouille me manquait douloureusement.

\- Vous êtes pires que des gamines, marmonnai-je en me tassant dans mon siège dont le revêtement en cuir synthétique couinait à chaque fois que je bougeais.

\- Faut bien qu'on s'occupe, s'esclaffa la latino.

\- Trouvez-vous d'autres pigeons, me renfrognai-je en reportant mon attention sur l'extérieur.

Mes amies retournèrent à leur échange céréalier, ignorant délibérément mon soupir quelque peu théâtral. Je ne pus toutefois m'empêcher de sourire tant leur attitude était grotesque. Sérieusement, qui aurait cru que notre couple déchaînerait autant les passions ? L'espace d'un instant, je me fis un peu l'effet d'être une célébrité en couverture du dernier magazine à la mode. _Loryl, décryptage d'une romance apocalyptique..._ Ça avait l'air tout à fait passionnant, pouffai-je silencieusement. J'essayais d'en rire, de prendre toute cette histoire avec beaucoup de recul...en apparence seulement. A l'intérieur, je n'étais qu'une plaie ouverte au bord de l'hémorragie...et pas seulement lacrymale.

\- Lola, murmura ma mère, m'arrachant de force à mes tourments ô combien exaltants. Tu sais que...je suis là, si tu as besoin d'en parler, dit-elle après une hésitation.

Éberluée, je me tournai vers elle, les sourcils arqués, dans une attitude proche de l'insolence.

\- Ça va, rétorquai-je froidement. De toute façon, si j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un ce n'est certainement pas à toi que je vais m'adresser.

\- Je sais mais...

\- Laisse tomber, je suis fatiguée je voudrais dormir, assénai-je en reprenant ma contemplation de l'extérieur.

Elle voulait quoi ? Concourir pour le titre de mère de l'année ? Elle se serait bien entendu avec Lori, songeai-je nerveusement. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, je détaillai d'un air absent les quelques cadavres, partis tout comme nous, en pèlerinage vers de meilleurs horizons. Washington. Putain de merde ! J'avais dansé partout, dans le monde entier...et je n'avais jamais pris la peine d'y mettre les pieds. Finalement, malgré la putréfaction et les viscères, la fin du monde nous réservait encore pas mal de surprises.

* * *

Nous roulions depuis environ trois heures lorsque le bus s'immobilisa, crachotant une fumée noire. La moiteur de ce milieu de journée nous collait à la peau, déversant des litres de sueur sur nos fronts épuisés. Si les températures avaient considérablement baissé ces derniers jours, elles semblaient avoir eu un regain d'énergie depuis que nous avions quitté la maison du Seigneur, tombée dignement aux mains d'une horde de cadavres décharnés.

Tout en maudissant l'état du véhicule d'un âge certain, Abraham descendit en compagnie de Rick et Daryl. Je me levai à mon tour, désireuse de prendre un peu l'air tant l'atmosphère auprès de ma mère était irrespirable. Rien à voir avec l'odeur de transpiration qui avait imprégné le car à mesure que nous nous éloignions de cette chère Géorgie.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? m'enquis-je en rejoignant les trois hommes postés devant le moteur fumant

Tara et Rosita arrivèrent en compagnie de Glenn et Bob, observant d'un œil inquiet la mine renfrognée du rouquin.

\- Il se passe que le moteur de cette foutue antiquité a rendu l'âme ! pesta le militaire.

\- On va continuer à pieds, déclara Rick d'un ton calme tandis que le reste du groupe émergeait peu à peu.

Après avoir rassemblé nos affaires, nous reprîmes notre route, laissant derrière nous l'épave des paroissiens. Le père Gabriel discutait avec Barry, avec une ferveur que je ne lui connaissais pas. Si j'en croyais les bribes qui me parvenaient, le prêtre louait les signes du destin, mettant sur le compte d'une épreuve imposée par le Seigneur, la subite panne de notre moyen de transport. Foudre divine ou pas, se retrouver à marcher pour parcourir les centaines de kilomètres qui nous séparaient encore de Washington n'avait rien d'une promenade de santé. Sans compter, que les rôdeurs faisaient eux aussi partie du voyage.

Eugene, resté silencieux depuis notre départ, n'avait pas l'air plus perturbé que ça par la situation. Lui, qui quelques heures plus tôt, insistait pour qu'on décolle rapidement, s'était peu à peu muré dans le silence, comme s'il redoutait finalement de ne pas être à la hauteur de la pseudo tâche qui lui incombait. Rien à faire. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à son histoire de génome humain et autre charabia scientifique.

Judith dans ses bras, le shérif avançait d'un bon pas, Carl à ses côtés, le chapeau de son aîné vissé sur son crâne d'adolescent. J'observai le père et le fils avec un sourire, touchée par cette complicité que je n'avais connu qu'un temps, avant que ma mère ne nous abandonne ma sœur et moi. Avec un soupir de frustration, je reportai mon attention sur ma génitrice, qui progressait en compagnie de Carol et Sasha. Devoir supporter sa présence chaque jour devenait un fardeau difficile à porter. Toute la rancœur que j'avais accumulé en seize ans refaisait surface à chaque fois que je posais les yeux sur elle. J'aurais pu lui pardonner n'importe quoi, n'importe quelle excuse. Mais celle qu'elle m'avait donné me vrillait l'épiderme comme une multitude de décharges électriques. C'était viscéral. Jamais je ne pourrais passer l'éponge là dessus. Abandonner ses enfants à la haine et la violence, pour refaire sa vie avec un autre homme...ça me paraissait tellement aberrant !

\- Tu d'vrais lui parler, marmonna Daryl dans mon dos.

Je ralentis le pas, me calquant sur son allure, légèrement atterrée par sa remarque improbable.

\- J'espère que tu plaisantes, me crispai-je. Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir la moindre discussion avec elle.

\- Bah tu d'vrais essayer quand même, insista-t-il.

\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi je ferais ça ? Qu'est-ce-qu'elle a fait pour moi ? Rien, déclarai-je nerveusement. Je lui ai sauvé la mise au Terminus et à l'église, je pense que c'est déjà pas mal.

\- C'que j'en dis, c'est que ça reste ta mère malgré tout, grogna-t-il.

\- C'est pas toi qui me reprochais d'être trop gentille avec tout le monde ? Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux à la fin ! m'écriai-je avant de m'éloigner.

* * *

 **DARYL**

On marche depuis des plombes. Le soleil va pas tarder à se coucher. On approche d'une station service. On va pouvoir s'poser, trouver des véhicules et repartir dès qu'le jour sera levé. Quelle journée d'merde. On est tous épuisés. La p'tit dure à cuire braille sans discontinuer. Elle crève la dalle. Pauv' gosse. Grandir dans un monde comme ça, c'est vraiment la merde. Mais au moins, elle est bien entourée. Pas comme mon frangin et moi. Elle a une famille. J'veux dire une vraie famille. Pas seulement son père ou son frère. On est tous là pour veiller sur elle. Quelque part, elle a d'la chance. Enfin j'crois. Faut qu'je lui trouve à bouffer. Mais dégoter du lait en poudre ça d'vient compliqué. Comme à peu près tout d'ailleurs. A croire que ce coin du pays n'a plus grand chose à offrir. Heureusement qu'on s'casse.

Rick m'fait signe. J'le rejoins, mon arbalète sur l'épaule.

\- Tu viens jeter un œil avec moi ? il demande en tendant la p'tite à Carl.

\- Sûr, j'réponds en mordillant l'ongle de mon pouce. Tu veux qu'on crèche ici ce soir ?

\- La nuit va pas tarder à tomber, on sera plus à l'abri là dedans que dehors. Et il faut ménager Hershel, il se remet à peine.

J'acquiesce. Il a raison comme souvent. J'allume une clope, le temps que le shérif explique la situation aux autres. Le tabac s'insuffle dans mes poumons...putain, ça fait du bien. Manque plus qu'une bière, ma gonzesse dans mes bras et...merde. Faut que j'arrête avec ça. J'tourne la tête vers Lola. Je l'observe en silence. Elle discute avec Michonne et Rosita. J'sais pas ce qu'elle fabrique. On dirait qu'elle mime un truc. Son visage passe par tout un tas d'expressions. Comme d'habitude. Elle se marre. Elle fait la con. J'adore la voir comme ça. Ça m'manque. J'peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. J'baisse les yeux quand elle regarde dans ma direction. J'crois qu'elle m'a grillé. Merde. Cette situation me gonfle. Même si c'est moi qui l'ai provoqué. Elle me fait encore la gueule. J'sais pas pourquoi j'lui ai parlé de sa mère. Encore une idée de merde. A croire que toutes les décisions que j'prends sont foireuses. Reprends-toi mon vieux, c'est pas l'moment !

J'jette ma clope et j'me dirige vers la station service avec Rick et Glenn pendant que les autres font le tour des véhicules. Je m'approche de la baie vitrée. J'frappe contre le carreau crasseux. Le résultat s'fait pas attendre. Trois cadavres se pointent, la gueule grande ouverte, prêts à bouffer n'importe quoi. Le shérif me fait un signe de tête, j'ouvre et j'bute le premier rôdeur. J'rentre, le coréen et mon frangin d'adoption derrière moi. On s'sépare pour être plus efficace. J'recharge. J'dégomme un deuxième geek. J'plante mon couteau dans le crâne d'un troisième. De son côté, Rick s'en fait deux. Glenn trois. Y en a un paquet là dedans. A croire qu'ils nous attendaient. J'saute par dessus le comptoir pendant que mes potes fouillent le reste. Un bouffeur de chair est étalé sur le sol. Il s'est fait dévorer les guibolles. J'le matte pendant qu'il se traîne vers moi. Il grogne. Il crache. Il claque des mâchoires. Il m'fait pitié. J'ai l'impression que j'vais ressembler à ça quand j'vais ramper pour la récupérer...pourquoi j'pense à ça maintenant ? J'suis même pas encore sûr de savoir c'que j'veux faire. Va falloir que j'me décide. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Toute façon...c'est pas l'moment. J'latte la gueule du tas de viande à coup de pompe. Sa cervelle gicle sous mes semelles. Putain. Ça défoule.

\- C'est clean ! lance Rick en me rejoignant avec Glenn. Tu t'sens bien ?

\- Sûr.

Il hausse les sourcils en regardant la dépouille explosée sur laquelle j'continue de m'acharner.

\- Quoi ? je marmonne.

\- Je crois qu'il est mort.

\- On dirait que tu l'as massacré à coup de batte de base-ball, ajoute le coréen.

\- Ouais bah...au moins on est sûr qu'il nous emmerdera plus.

* * *

La nuit est tombée. On a déblayé les rayons. On a récupéré ce qu'on pouvait. Restait plus grand chose, mais j'ai dégoté trois paquets de Morley. J'suis adossé à une étagère, les bras croisés, j'observe mes compagnons de route. Ils se sont tous assis en cercle. Pour un peu, on se croirait en camp de vacances. Manque plus qu'le feu de camp, les chansons débiles et les marshmallows. On vient de tous les horizons. J'aurais probablement jamais adressé la parole à la moitié d'ceux qui sont là avant tout ça. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, j'imagine pas ma vie sans eux. Enfin, sauf peut-être le pseudo scientifique avec ses discours à la con. Carl donne le biberon à sa sœur. Une chance qu'on ait trouvé une boîte de lait en poudre. J'sais pas comment on fera quand on s'ra à court. Espérons qu'on sera à Washington et que l'autre blaireau aura fait son truc pour sauver le monde ou j'sais pas trop quoi. Lola y croit pas. Bizarre. D'habitude elle croit à peu près tout ce qu'on lui raconte. En fait, j'y crois pas vraiment non plus. J'crois qu'on essaye surtout d'se raccrocher à n'importe quoi pour avoir une raison d'avancer. Pour pas sombrer.

\- Vous ferez quoi quand Eugene nous aura tous sauvé ? demande Tara.

J'la regarde. Cette fille a pas l'air méchante. Pourtant elle était avec le Gouverneur quand il a attaqué la prison. Quand Beth est morte. Le jour où J.C est venu terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. J'suppose qu'elle regrette. Sinon elle serait pas là. J'suis même pas sûre qu'elle voulait être là bas ce jour là. Maggie et Hershel n'ont pas l'air de lui en tenir rigueur, Glenn et Rick non plus d'ailleurs. Alors bon, ça me pose pas de problème. Elle est avec nous maintenant. On fait tous des erreurs. J'suis spécialiste dans ce domaine. Mon existence toute entière est une erreur.

\- Je me vois mal recommencer à livrer des pizzas, répond Glenn.

Les autres se marrent. Tu m'étonnes. Comment tu veux qu'on reprenne une vie normale après tout ça ? Quand j'pense à ce qu'était la mienne, j'me dis qu'en fait, j'suis mieux maintenant. Avant tout ça, à part me défoncer avec mon frangin, j'avais pas grand chose à faire. Y a bien ce garage où j'avais fait quelques gâches...jusqu'à ce que j'casse la gueule d'un client. Un bourge pété de tunes qui pensait que l'argent lui donnait tous les droits.

\- Et toi Lola ? Tu reprendrais la danse ?

Elle se crispe à la question de Rosita. Normal. La latino est pas au courant pour sa blessure. Avec tout ce qui nous est tombé sur la gueule, elle a pas pu finir sa rééducation. Mais elle s'plaint pas. Parce que c'est Lola.

\- Je suis trop vieille pour poursuivre ma carrière de ballerine.

Elle rit. Comme nos potes. Mais j'sais qu'en ce qui la concerne, c'est qu'une façade. Parce que le ballet c'était toute sa vie. C'est ce qui l'a sorti de la merde de son quotidien, ce qui l'a aidé à tenir bon après le suicide d'Hana. Sa mère me r'garde. Merde. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle me veut encore ? Si c'est pour me balancer un autre de ses secrets dont j'dois pas parler, elle peut aller se faire foutre. J'suis pas un putain de psy.

J'chope un paquet d'clopes, mon arbalète et j'sors prendre l'air. J'ai pas envie de d'voir imaginer c'que je ferai une fois que tout ça sera terminé. Ouais. J'étais pas grand chose. Rien qui en vaille la peine en tout cas. J'repense une seconde à Jenner. Ce type nous a dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Il avait jeté l'éponge, mais j'ai plus confiance en ses talents de scientifique qu'en ceux de l'autre mulet. Rien que sa manière de s'exprimer est une grosse blague. Et pourtant, avec Barry, question bizarrerie on est rôdé. J'porte une cigarette à mes lèvres. J'mate la lune. Elle est claire. Le ciel est rempli d'une multitude d'étoiles. Putain. Elle déteint sur moi. Mais j'comprends qu'elle puisse se paumer dans sa contemplation. C'est sûrement plus apaisant que c'qui se passe autour de nous. J'recrache un filet de fumée. Carol me rejoint. Elle croise les bras. J'sais qu'elle va dire un truc.

\- Tu comptes faire quelque chose au sujet de Lola ou tu penses passer ta vie à l'observer de loin ?

\- J'passe pas ma vie à l'observer.

C'est des conneries. J'le sais. Et elle aussi. J'inspire une nouvelle bouffée de tabac. Toute façon j'sais même pas c'que j'veux faire.

\- Je te connais Pookie.

\- M'appelle pas comme ça, je marmonne.

Quel surnom débile. Mais ça m'fait sourire quand même. Elle me comprend. Différemment de Rick. Différemment de Lola.

\- Lola est une belle fille, elle remarque.

\- J'suis au courant.

\- Tu sais, quand on va arriver à Washington ou peu importe où, on va sûrement rencontrer d'autres personnes.

\- Pourquoi tu m'dis ça ?

\- Lola pourrait rencontrer quelqu'un.

Ma gorge se serre à cette idée. J'ai pas vraiment pensé à cette éventualité quand...putain de merde. J'suis trop con. Carol a raison. C'est une évidence. Mais j'refuse d'y croire. Ma Lola n'est pas ce genre de fille...quel genre de fille d'ailleurs ? Elle a eu d'autres mecs avant moi. Elle en aura sûrement d'autres après.

\- Elle ferait pas ça.

C'est pas elle que j'essaye de convaincre. C'est moi. J'veux pas l'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'préfèrerais encore crever.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'elle va passer sa vie à t'attendre ? Elle est jeune, brillante, drôle, elle mérite d'être heureuse dans sa vie amoureuse. Dans sa vie tout court, d'ailleurs.

\- J'sais tout ça.

\- Alors tu attends quoi ? Elle a beau t'aimer, il arrivera un jour où elle se lassera Daryl. C'est une très belle femme et tu n'es pas le seul à t'en rendre compte.

J'écrase mon mégot sous ma pompe avant d'le jeter un peu plus loin. J'charge mon arbalète et j'dégomme un rôdeur égaré. J'observe mon amie. C'est devenu une sacrée bonne femme. On est loin de l'épouse battue qui n'osait pas broncher devant don péquenaud de mari. En fait, j'crois qu'elle a toujours été forte. C'est juste qu'elle le savait pas. Dolorès ferait bien de prendre exemple sur elle.

\- J'suis paumé, j'finis par dire. Il s'est passé un truc grave après la prison et...

Merde. J'suis sur le point d'me mettre à chialer. Comme une putain de gonzesse. J'lutte pour refouler ces foutues larmes. J'peux pas m'laisser aller comme ça. J'ai pas l'droit d'me montrer aussi faible. Un Dixon fait jamais ça. C'est pas dans nos gênes. C'est presque une tare. Carol s'approche avec un sourire compatissant.

\- Il faut que tu laisses tes émotions s'exprimer, elle me dit à voix basse.

\- J'suis arrivé trop tard.

Pourquoi j'lui dis ça ? Pourquoi j'lui en parle ? J'peux pas lui en parler...j'veux pas qu'elle sache à quel point j'ai merdé. A quel point j'ai été incapable de protéger la femme que j'aime. Elle me regarde les sourcils froncés, de ses yeux pleins de douceur et putain de merde. J'craque. Littéralement. J'lui balance tout. Et j'pleure comme un môme. Sans aucune retenue. J'ai honte qu'elle me voit dans cet état. J'me sens tellement misérable que ça en devient pathétique. Et pourtant, quand Carol me serre dans ses bras pour calmer mes tourments, la douleur que j'trimballe depuis que Lola s'est fait violée s'apaise.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, elle murmure. Je suis sûre que Lola pense la même chose que moi.

Elle prend mon visage entre ses mains, plante ses prunelles dans les miennes et reprend.

\- Elle t'aime, certainement plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Vous deux, quand on vous voit, c'est une évidence, elle sourit. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de faire ce qu'il faut pour la récupérer.

J'réponds pas. J'sais pas quoi dire. J'me contente d'essuyer mes larmes. Comme un gamin prit en faute. Elle a raison. Encore une fois.

\- Et ce n'est pas négociable, elle ajoute.

J'peux pas m'empêcher d'me marrer. Elle en serait presque intimidante. Elle retourne à l'intérieur pendant que j'me calme. J'reprends mon souffle. Ma respiration. Lola me manque. J'voudrais qu'elle soit là. Avec moi. Si j'avais pas merdé, on serait sûrement assis ici, à même le sol. Moi adossé contre la vitrine, elle entre mes jambes, sa tête contre mon épaule. Et elle me montrerait des trucs improbables dans ce foutu ciel où tout ce que je vois, c'est des tâches de lumière. Et...j'tourne la tête. Elle vient de sortir. Elle me tend deux paquets de chips.

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai pu sauver, elle déclare avec un sourire. C'est pas de la super gastronomie, mais avoue que ça change des écureuils et des opossums.

\- Tu peux les garder, je réponds.

\- T'as rien mangé, elle soupire. C'est pas en te laissant mourir de faim qu'on va réussir à sauver le monde !

\- M'fait pas croire que tu crois à ces conneries.

\- Bien sûr que non.

Elle se laisse tomber sur le bitume avant de se paumer dans la contemplation du ciel. Je m'assois à côté d'elle. J'attrape un des deux emballages.

\- Merci.

\- Ce sont les deux rescapés d'un cruel génocide de chips, elle sourit.

J'détaille son visage en silence. J'ai toujours aimé la voir passer d'une expression à une autre en un quart de seconde. J'tuerais pour savoir c'qui se passe dans sa tête.

\- Tu m'fais plus la gueule ?

\- Je te fais pas la gueule Daryl. C'est juste que par moment, j'ai du mal à te suivre. Y a quelques jours, tu me reprochais ma naïveté vis à vis de ma mère et aujourd'hui tu insistes pour je lui parle. Alors, je suis un peu larguée.

Merde. J'sais pas quoi lui dire. J'devrais peut-être lui avouer la vérité pour sa vieille. Toute façon si j'veux que les choses fonctionnent pour nous deux, j'peux pas avoir de secret. Encore moins de cette ampleur.

\- Hey regarde ! elle s'exclame en pointant le ciel.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu le vois pas ?!

\- De quoi tu parles Casse-Noisette ?

Elle se rapproche de moi, elle passe son bras sous le mien et essaye de me montrer ce qu'elle distingue au dessus de nos têtes.

\- Un kangourou qui fait du patin à glace ! Me dis pas que tu le vois pas, c'est flagrant !

J'souris comme un con. J'vois rien là haut. Tout c'que je vois, c'est ses grands yeux verts qui recommencent à briller. Ses pommettes qui rosissent quand elle rit. Et ses lèvres pleines qui ne réclament que les miennes. J'déglutis. J'pourrais mettre un terme à mon calvaire maintenant. Mais j'veux pas ruiner ce moment. Alors, j'me contente de regarder le ciel, avec elle.

* * *

 **LOLA**

Après une nuit tumultueuse, peuplée de licornes sous LSD et de biker latino en rut, je m'éveillai à l'heure où le soleil perçait difficilement pour repousser délicatement les étoiles et l'astre nocturne. Comme en témoignait la faible luminosité, le jour était levé depuis peu. Je n'avais dormi que quelques heures, mais pour une fois, les cauchemars m'avaient plus ou moins épargnée. Je m'étirai douloureusement, l'esprit un peu plus léger, prête à affronter cette nouvelle journée apocalyptique. Je repensai un instant à la soirée de la veille, encore troublée par ce moment de complicité que l'archer et moi avions partagé devant cette station service. L'espace de quelques heures, j'avais eu l'impression d'être revenue en arrière, dans le terrain vague de la prison à cartographier le ciel d'encre en compagnie de mon imagination débordante.

Je tournai la tête pour constater que Maggie et Sasha dormaient encore, tout comme le reste de nos compagnons. Seuls Rick et Judith manquaient à l'appel. Je me levai en silence, enjambant les corps endormis histoire de me frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur. Réprimant un frisson, je me frottai les bras pour me réchauffer et retrouvai le shérif occupé à donner le biberon à la petite dure à cuire.

\- Salut shérif ! lançai-je avec un sourire.

\- Je t'ai réveillé, s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Non, je ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment, répliquai-je en embrassant le front du bébé. Comment elle va?

\- Bien, elle va bien, sourit-il. Et toi Lola ?

\- Ça va.

Il me dévisagea de ses prunelles glaciales, les sourcils froncés, visiblement peu convaincu par ma réponse. Pourtant, c'était la vérité. J'allais bien...enfin, encore fallait-il mettre de côté mes rêves tordus, mon cœur brisé et le retour de ma mère dans l'équation diablement confuse qu'était ma vie trépidante.

\- Et avec ta mère ?

\- C'est compliqué, grimaçai-je. Je sais que je devrais probablement me réjouir de l'avoir retrouvé après tant d'années mais...j'arrive pas à digérer les raisons qui l'ont poussé à nous abandonner ma sœur et moi.

\- Tu sais, il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je regrette de ne pas avoir parlé à Lori avant sa mort. Pourtant, tu m'avais mis en garde, tu te souviens ?

\- Je me souviens surtout que tu m'avais envoyé bouler, m'esclaffai-je.

\- J'aurais dû t'écouter Lola, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que tu as la chance d'avoir retrouvé ta mère, après seize ans et au beau milieu d'une apocalypse, dit-il en posant le biberon sur l'asphalte. Je ne crois pas vraiment aux signes et à tous ces trucs de karma, ceci dit, tu admettras que c'est troublant.

Je le fixai, les sourcils haussés, m'interrogeant vaguement sur la probable influence du père Gabriel sur le shérif. Lui qui voyait des signes partout, serait aux anges avec tout ce qui me tombait sur le coin du nez.

\- Alors quoi ? Toi aussi tu penses que je devrais pardonner ?

\- La question c'est plutôt, est-ce-que toi, tu as envie de pardonner ?

\- J'en sais rien, soupirai-je. On était proches avant qu'elle parte...mais aujourd'hui, avec tout ce qui s'est passé...shérif tu réalises qu'elle n'est même pas venue aux funérailles de ma sœur ?

\- Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être Lola, répliqua-t-il en berçant Judith.

\- Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore ? demandai-je, intriguée.

\- Non, mais j'ai vu pas mal de choses quand j'étais flic. Et tu peux me croire, la plupart du temps, la vérité n'est pas celle qu'on croit.

Je soupirai à nouveau, troublée par les paroles de Rick. Il était fort. Très fort ! En à peine quelques secondes, il avait réussi l'exploit de me faire envisager une possible discussion avec ma génitrice. Quand ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais j'étais prête à faire un effort...même s'il était minime.

\- C'est quoi le programme du jour ? m'enquis-je en m'asseyant en tailleur sur le capot d'une décapotable qui avait dû valoir une petite fortune à l'époque où l'argent avait encore une quelconque valeur.

\- Abraham et Rosita ont remis un fourgon en état de marche hier. Dès que tout le monde est prêt on se met en route.

\- T'y crois toi à cette histoire de remède ?

\- Pour tout de dire, déclara-t-il en s'installant près de moi, je pense que rien ne nous attend à Washington. Ou en tout cas, aucune solution miracle. Le monde tel qu'on l'a connu n'existe plus. Le monde réel, c'est celui-là, ajouta-t-il en désignant le paysage d'un signe de tête.

J'acquiesçai en silence tandis qu'Hershel et le père Gabriel se joignaient à nous, bientôt rejoints par Barry. Le poète humoriste me serra brièvement dans ses bras avant de s'étirer avec la grâce d'un hippopotame un jour de soldes.

\- Chers amis, il me tarde de reprendre notre périple apocalyptique jusqu'à notre glorieuse capitale. Puisse la paix et la félicité nous attendre au bout de ce voyage, qui je le sais par avance, sera plein de surprises.

\- Bonnes les surprises, hein Barry ? gloussai-je.

\- Cela va s'en dire adorable Lola.

\- Et même si elles sont mauvaises, il faut y voir une épreuve imposée par notre Seigneur pour renforcer notre foi.

\- Sans vouloir vous vexer Padre, j'ai pas foi en grand chose, me crispai-je.

\- Et bien dans ce cas, voyez ceci comme étape à franchir pour accéder à un avenir meilleur, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

J'ignorais si un avenir meilleur nous attendait là où nous allions, mais dans tous les cas, les choses pourraient difficilement être pires qu'ici. C'était une question de statistiques. Un jour ou l'autre, la roue finirait par tourner.

Daryl sortit à son tour, en compagnie de Glenn et Maggie. Le couple Rhee m'arracha un sourire de tendresse tandis que je m'attardais sur leurs mains enlacées. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tout le monde s'était entiché de l'archer et de sa cinglée de ballerine, alors qu'un couple autrement plus attachant se trouvait juste sous leur nez. La passion des autres pour les histoires compliquées me dépassait complètement...même si j'avais moi aussi été une adepte des amours impossibles. Ceci dit, c'était beaucoup moins drôle lorsqu'on en devenait l'actrice principale. D'où mon agacement.

Peu à peu, chacun émergea, plus ou moins frais et dispos, mais réveillé, ce qui était déjà pas mal. Après un dernier tour aux alentours, une fois le soleil bien établi dans son carcan azur, nous nous entassâmes dans le fourgon pour reprendre notre route. Je jetai un dernier regard à cette station service, la dernière avant plusieurs centaines de kilomètres si l'on en croyait les panneaux bordant la route. Restait plus qu'à espérer que notre véhicule ne nous lâcherait pas comme le précédent.

* * *

\- Bordel de chiottes ! beugla Abraham en tapant rageusement du poing sur le volant.

Je sautai de notre moyen de transport en compagnie de Michonne et Tara pour retrouver une nouvelle fois Rick et Daryl devant le moteur fumant. Nous avions roulé près de quatre heures avant que le fourgon ne décède à son tour, de façon tout à fait inexpliquée, dans un nuage de fumée noire.

\- C'est quoi cette fois ? demanda la samouraï.

\- Exactement la même chose qu'avec le bus, marmonna l'archer en essuyant ses mains pleines de cambouis. A croire que quelqu'un s'amuse à trafiquer les moteurs.

\- Tu crois ? m'exclamai-je.

\- Quelqu'un qui ne veut pas qu'on aille à Washington, constata Rick les mains posées sur les hanches.

Qui parmi nous pouvait avoir cette idée ridicule ? La Jessica Fletcher qui sommeillait en moi, s'éveilla brusquement, scrutant de son œil inquisiteur nos compagnons de route qui descendaient un à un du fourgon hors d'usage.

Abraham et Rosita nous rejoignirent tandis que le scientifique se tenait immobile, à quelques mètres de nous, nous fixant de son regard inexpressif.

\- Faut qu'on trouve un autre véhicule, déclara le militaire.

\- A ce rythme là, on arrivera jamais à destination, se renfrogna la latino en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je crois que l'un d'entre nous veut nous retarder, déclara le shérif à voix basse.

\- Qui est le connard qui ferait ça ?! aboya Abe. Bordel de merde, je vois pas pourquoi l'un d'entre nous voudrait mettre en péril cette mission.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas que l'attitude d'Eugene est suspecte ?

A bien y réfléchir, Rick n'avait pas tort. Bizarrement, depuis que nous avions pris la route, le scientifique avait gardé le silence, nous épargnant ses monologues interminables et incompréhensibles. Pour quelqu'un qui aimait s'écouter parler comme lui, c'était un comportement plutôt étrange ! Finalement, les heures passées devant _Arabesque_ avec ma grand-mère durant mon enfance n'avaient pas été vaines, songeai-je en pouffant silencieusement.

\- J'ai menti !

Tous les regards convergèrent en direction d'Eugene, droit comme un piquet, la tête haute, visiblement peu perturbé par la subite attention dont il faisait l'objet.

\- Il n'y a pas de remède, j'ai tout inventé.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria Rosita hors d'elle.

La latino jura tout un tas d'insultes en espagnol, tandis qu'Abraham les narines dilatées, la mâchoire crispée, le regard noir, fulminait en avançant vers le pseudo sauveur de l'humanité.

\- Je ne sais pas me défendre, continua de s'enfoncer le scientifique.

\- S'il continue de creuser comme ça, il va toucher le fond, murmurai-je à l'attention de Michonne.

\- C'est une certitude, approuva-t-elle en passant un bras autour de mon épaule. Je me disais aussi que cette histoire de remède était trop belle pour être vraie.

\- Attends, tu y croyais vraiment ? sourcillai-je.

\- J'avais besoin de protection et je vous ai rencontré. Vous ne m'auriez jamais accepté sans une bonne raison, alors j'ai imaginé un scénario parfaitement plausible pour...

Sans prévenir, le militaire, le fit taire d'un violent coup de poing dans la figure. Assommé, Eugene tomba de tout son long, tête la première sur l'asphalte brûlante. A n'en pas douter, cette fois-ci, il avait vraiment toucher le fond...et nous aussi, par la même occasion.

 **A suivre...**

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **On se retrouve très vite pour la suite !**


	24. La gladiatrice de l'amour

**C'est encore moi !**

 **Je carbure je carbure ! Mais j'ai tellement hâte d'arriver à Alexandria, je suis trop impatiente lol**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 24 ! L'avant dernier si je m'en tiens à ma trame ^^**

 **Un grand merci à Marrylin pour sa review ! J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite !**

 **Pour la musique : Marilyn Manson - Angel with the scabbed wings, 1996, tourniquet, irrisponsible hate anthem, coma black, posthuman, the speed of pain et fundamentally loathsome**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits rôdeurs !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 – La gladiatrice de l'amour**

\- On devrait peut-être lui mettre un truc sur la tête, remarquai-je en observant Eugene, toujours étalé sur l'asphalte.

Tout en contemplant le pseudo sauveur de l'humanité avachi sur le goudron, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'imaginer, armée d'une paire de ciseaux, rafraîchissant sa coupe de cheveux ridicule.

\- Pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? demanda Rick, les mains posées sur les hanches, me tirant de mes divagations capillaires, tandis qu'Abraham de son côté, était prostré depuis des plombes, à genoux sur le bord de la route.

\- Avec le bol qu'on a, il va se choper une insolation en plus d'avoir la tête en bouillie, répliquai-je.

\- Rien à foutre, ce cabron n'a que ce qu'il mérite, cracha Rosita toujours hors d'elle.

Au fond, je comprenais sa fureur, tout comme celle du militaire d'ailleurs. Ils s'étaient fait berner. Tous les deux. Ils avaient risqué leurs vies, perdu des proches à cause de ses conneries. Mais il fallait reconnaître que leur naïveté dépassait l'entendement. Et pourtant, j'étais experte dans le domaine. Un remède ? Contre l'épidémie ? C'était du délire...et une manière de se raccrocher à un semblant d'espoir. Rick avait raison. Le monde réel était celui-là désormais. Il fallait juste s'en accommoder...et essayer d'avancer.

Avec un soupir, je m'éloignai, laissant Maggie et Tara s'occuper du scientifique, pour retrouver Daryl, isolé à l'arrière du fourgon, une cigarette aux lèvres.

\- Comment il va ? marmonna-t-il en me voyant arriver.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il est vraiment dans les vapes ou s'il le fait exprès, soupirai-je en m'installant à ses côtés.

\- J'vois pas pourquoi ils en font tout un flan, c'était couru d'avance que son histoire de remède c'était des conneries.

\- Ouais, y a vraiment des gens qui ne savent plus quoi inventer pour se compliquer la vie, sourcillai-je avant de lui adresser un sourire éloquent.

Il me scruta de longues secondes, tout en mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. De mon côté, je jubilais. Mettre Daryl Dixon mal à l'aise et le faire ouvrir les yeux sur la débilité de sa décision était devenue ma nouvelle mission, depuis que celle qui consistait à sauver le monde était tombée à l'eau. Mon côté sadique s'éveillait lentement, prêt à en découdre pour retrouver cet homme qui me rendait cinglée. Étrangement, depuis que le crâne d'Eugene avait percuté le goudron, un sursaut de guimauve s'était emparé de moi, me transformant en une gladiatrice de l'amour, d'une _sexytude_ à faire pâlir d'envie Angelina Jolie elle-même...d'ailleurs, elle était sûrement morte, alors que moi, Lola Collins, petite ballerine de rien du tout j'étais toujours là, et ce, malgré un mois particulièrement désastreux...merde...je m'emballais peut-être un peu...surtout que, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que l'archer voulait. Bon. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Quelque part, je sentais que cette nuit dans la cabane avait changé quelque chose, même si je n'osais pas y croire réellement, de peur de souffrir encore. Cependant, j'étais prête à tout pour sauver ce qui restait de nous deux. J'allais rester collée à lui, comme une arapède à son rocher, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque ! Parce que merde ! J'en avais ma claque d'être malheureuse. Cette situation était grotesque, il devait bien s'en rendre compte non ?! Il suffisait de voir l'intensité de son regard et ses prunelles brûlantes posées sur moi pour constater, qu'en cet instant, il pensait la même chose. Ou alors, je me faisais des films !

\- Ouais, foutus martyrs, répliqua-t-il avec un semblant de sourire.

\- Se faire du mal inutilement c'est stupide, ajoutai-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Surtout quand on sait que nos espérances de vie sont limitées.

\- La mienne se porte très bien, grogna-t-il.

\- Je vois que tu as retrouvé ton sens de l'humour, m'esclaffai-je.

\- T'es conne.

\- Je sais.

 _Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes,_ songeai-je en ne le quittant pas des yeux, perdue dans la contemplation de ses iris tourmentées. Malgré les circonstances merdiques, l'instant était parfait. Et comme souvent avec Daryl, les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires. Je réalisai qu'enfin, après avoir passé des jours à nous chercher, nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde. Finalement, la gladiatrice de l'amour pouvait ranger son arsenal et se contenter de redevenir Lola, cette fille un peu barrée, abîmée par la vie, mais vivante, grâce à lui. Après quelques secondes, il jeta son mégot avant de s'approcher de moi. Les battements de mon cœur s'intensifièrent dans ma poitrine à mesure que le temps, lui, ralentissait. Lorsqu'il prit mon visage entre ses mains, ses prunelles bleues glissant subrepticement sur mes lèvres orphelines des siennes, je cessai de respirer, le laissant venir à moi, effrayée à l'idée de le brusquer.

\- Tu s'rais d'accord pour qu'on...

\- Alors vous deux, vous faites quoi ? l'interrompit Glenn d'un ton enjoué.

Et merde. La gladiatrice de l'amour se ratatina, maudissant le coréen sur dix huit générations et demi.

\- On tricote, ça se voit pas ? cingla le chasseur avec mauvaise humeur avant de s'éloigner en marmonnant.

J'adorais Glenn. Vraiment. Il faisait partie de ces personnes qu'on ne pouvait qu'aimer d'ailleurs...mais putain de bordel de merde ! Sa manie de débarquer systématiquement au mauvais moment me sortait par les yeux.

\- Merde, désolé Lola, grimaça-t-il. J'ai le chic pour tomber quand il faut pas.

\- C'est pas grave, répliquai-je en croisant les bras, dépitée. J'imagine qu'on aura d'autres occasions.

Intérieurement, je pleurais, hurlant à la mort contre ce foutu destin qui s'acharnait systématiquement sur ma petite personne. Non, je n'étais pas égocentrique...juste frustrée de ne pas avoir pu entendre les paroles de l'archer.

\- J'étais venu vous dire qu'Eugene s'est réveillé, on va pouvoir reprendre la route.

\- Comment il va ? demandai-je, pas franchement intéressée par la réponse.

\- Il est sonné, mais ça va. Bob l'a ausculté, à priori il n'a pas de traumatisme crânien.

\- Super. On tente quand même Washington alors ?

\- Rick pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. On trouvera bien un autre véhicule en chemin.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement avant de rejoindre les autres, attroupés autour de l'imposteur. Hébété, ce dernier gardait les yeux baissés, dévisageant avec une passion dévorante les lacets de ses chaussures. Barry passa un bras autour de mes épaules pendant que Rick discutait avec Abraham, dans le but probablement, d'apaiser la colère du militaire.

\- L'adorable Daryl n'a de cesse d'admirer mon adorable Lola, murmura le colosse à mon oreille.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? gloussai-je.

\- Je suis heureux de constater qu'enfin les tourments vont s'apaiser pour laisser exploser tout l'amour, la passion, la tendresse, l'érotisme et la sensualité dévorante de votre couple hors du commun. Mon cœur a saigné de vous voir aussi malheureux, mes tendres amoureux. Aimez-vous chaque jour que Dieu fait et ne laissez plus la colère noircir vos sentiments.

\- Euuuuhhh, oui, on va faire ça, répliquai-je en fronçant les sourcils, ahurie par le discours plein de ferveur du poète humoriste.

\- Et le plus tôt sera le mieux, ajouta Carol dans mon dos.

Je souris en croisant le regard du chasseur qui se tenait un peu plus loin, Judith dans ses bras, sous l'œil attentif de Carl. Nous allions y arriver. Je n'en doutais plus à présent. Ce qui nous attendait à Washington ou ailleurs importait peu désormais. Quoique que le karma ait prévu pour nous, je ne laisserais plus rien se mettre entre nous.

* * *

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que nous avions quitté l'église. Trois semaines au cours desquelles nous avions joué de malchance à plusieurs reprises, surtout en matière de véhicule. A croire que tous les moteurs de ce foutu pays avaient rouillé pendant que l'épidémie ravageait l'humanité dans une orgie de tripes.

Nous en étions arrivés au stade où la déshydratation était devenue critique, sans compter la faim qui nous dévorait les entrailles. Notre dernier moyen de transport avait rendu l'âme une dizaine de kilomètres plus tôt. Et depuis, nous marchions. Difficilement. Mettre un pas devant l'autre et garder un fil de pensée cohérent était déjà quelque chose de compliqué lorsque j'étais dans mon état normal. Mais cumulé à la soif, la chaleur caniculaire et l'épuisement...c'était pire.

\- Il nous reste combien de kilomètres ? demanda Maggie dont les lèvres blanchies témoignaient du manque d'eau.

\- Une cinquantaine, répondit Sasha faiblement.

Ma mère s'approcha de moi, le visage crispé, les traits tirés par la fatigue. Au secours ! Je n'étais pas d'humeur à supporter une quelconque discussion avec elle. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud, j'avais beaucoup trop mal au dos et j'étais beaucoup trop frustrée que ma relation avec Daryl n'ait pas avancé d'un iota depuis les révélations d'Eugene...je maudissais silencieusement Glenn, Rick, Bob, Barry ainsi que les rôdeurs qui avaient dû se donner le mot pour débarquer à chaque fois qu'un rapprochement s'opérait avec l'archer. A ce rythme là, nous n'arriverions à rien !

\- Tiens, dit-elle en me tendant sa bouteille à moitié vide, il faut que tu boives.

\- Non merci, répliquai-je, butée.

\- Tu ne vas pas tenir, me réprimanda-t-elle. Tu connais les effets de la déshydratation ?

\- Mais fous moi la paix ! m'écriai-je. Je me suis débrouillée sans toi jusqu'à présent, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

\- Non, dit-elle fermement, cette fois-ci je ne te laisse pas le choix. Tu prends cette bouteille et tu bois, est-ce-que c'est compris ? Tu es peut-être une adulte, mais tu restes ma fille et ton bien être est ma priorité.

\- Mon bien être ? Ta priorité ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tu crois pas qu'il est un peu tard pour jouer aux mères parfaites ? explosai-je. Ça t'es pas venu à l'esprit qu'en seize ans, j'ai eu largement le temps d'apprendre à me démerder ?

Le sang bouillonnait dans mes veines, tandis que la rage prenait le pas sur l'intense fatigue causée par ce périple interminable. Je voulais bien faire des efforts, voire même, essayer de me montrer diplomate histoire de rétablir un semblant de dialogue, mais là, elle dépassait les bornes. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Ma mère ? C'était la meilleure ! Dire que quelques semaines plus tôt, Rick m'avait presque convaincue de lui laisser une seconde chance...quelle ironie !

\- Je suis consciente de tout ça Dolorès mais...

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! aboyai-je. Lola, je m'appelle Lola !

\- Non ! Ton prénom c'est Dolorès, le même que ton arrière grand-mère et le même que moi ! cria-t-elle. Lola n'est qu'un diminutif !

\- Et alors ? m'époumonai-je. Tu débarques et tu crois que tu vas pouvoir m'imposer ton avis ? Je suis Lola, je l'ai toujours été et ça ne changera pas ! Peu importe le prénom à la con que tu m'as donné à la naissance !

Nos compagnons de route s'immobilisèrent, fascinés par la petite scène que nous avions décidé d'improviser au beau milieu de l'asphalte chauffée à blanc. Les hurlements continuèrent de longues secondes tandis que la sueur maculant mon front, s'accumulait désagréablement.

\- Je reste ta mère ! Tu peux au moins respecter ça !

\- Ma mère ?! Tu étais où quand il m'a fracassé la gueule chaque putain de jour ?! Tu étais où quand j'ai trouvé Hana pendue dans le grenier ?! Elle est repartie dans un foutu sac plastique maman ! Et toi, tu n'étais pas là ! J'ai dû encaisser, encore et encore pour que tu puisses refaire ta vie ! Alors ne viens pas me sortir le couplet de la maternité ! La vérité c'est que t'en avais rien à foutre de nous ! Tu vivais l'enfer ? Et moi à ton avis ? J'ai vécu quoi quand Hana s'est suicidée et que papa est devenu complètement cinglé ?! Si Daryl n'avait pas été là, il aurait fini par me tuer !

\- Tu ne sais pas tout, finit-elle par dire.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses ! En ce qui me concerne, tu es peut-être là, mais tu n'existes pas. Est-ce-que c'est clair ? Alors maintenant, va proposer ton aide à quelqu'un d'autre, parce que moi je n'en ai pas besoin. Et vous, avancez au lieu de mater ! ajoutai-je à l'attention des curieux avant de reprendre ma route, la tête haute, dans une attitude absolument théâtrale.

\- Au moins les choses sont dites, entendis-je Sasha murmurer dans mon dos.

\- Oui, c'est jamais bon d'accumuler autant de colère, approuva Bob.

\- A la longue c'est mauvais pour le cœur, renchérit Tara.

Ils voulaient parler ? Grand bien leur fasse ! Nous n'avions pas grand chose d'autre pour nous distraire de toute façon, alors si mon pétage de plombs leur avait un peu changé les idées, au moins, tout ce déferlement d'œstrogènes aura eu un semblant d'utilité. Je fus rapidement rejointe par Michonne qui attrapa ma main avant d'entrelacer mes doigts aux siens. Du coin de l'œil, je la vis scruter mon visage, les sourcils froncés, un air inquiet imprimé sur ses traits d'ébène.

\- Comment tu te sens Lo ? chuchota-t-elle.

\- Mieux, bizarrement, soupirai-je avant de laisser quelques larmes rouler sur mes joues.

\- Il fallait que ça sorte, tu ne pouvais pas continuer à garder tout ça pour toi.

\- Tu crois que j'ai été trop dure ? me crispai-je, subitement.

\- Tu aurais juste pu crier un peu moins fort, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

Je m'esclaffai nerveusement, essayant de me détendre à mesure que mes pulsations cardiaques s'apaisaient. Carl approcha à son tour, calqua son allure sur la notre et attrapa ma deuxième main dans laquelle il déposa une chaîne en argent.

\- Je l'ai trouvé tout à l'heure quand on cherchait de l'eau, dit-il. Il m'a fait pensé à toi.

\- Merci, murmurai-je, touchée par son geste, la gorge nouée en découvrant le pendentif représentant une petite ballerine.

\- Le fermoir est cassé, reprit-il, mais je suis sûr qu'on peut le réparer.

Voilà. La preuve était là. Une nouvelle fois, juste sous mes yeux. Les liens du sang n'avaient aucune importance. Ma génitrice faisait peut-être partie du voyage mais, ma famille, ma vraie famille, je l'avais rencontré lorsque l'épidémie avait commencé.

\- T'es un amour, répliquai-je avec un sourire.

Après quelques minutes, Rick, Daryl et Barry se joignirent à nous, anxieux. Gênée de m'être ainsi donnée en spectacle, je croisai le regard de l'archer braqué sur moi. Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, il redressa son arbalète avant d'attraper son paquet de cigarettes.

\- Deux volcans discutent, lança soudain le poète humoriste, nous prenant tous les six au dépourvu.

\- Ça faisait longtemps, grommela le shérif, la petite dure à cuire dormant à poings fermés dans ses bras, imperturbable.

\- Mais dis-moi, t'aurais pas arrêté de fumer ?

\- J'préfère encore me barrer, marmonna le chasseur en prenant la direction de la forêt tandis que je me mettais à rire bêtement, imitée par la samouraï et le fils Grimes.

\- C'était laquelle ? lança Glenn dans notre dos.

\- Le volcan ! répondit Carl.

\- Il semblerait que l'adorable Daryl n'ait pas apprécié ma boutade pourtant pleine de sens à l'évocation de ses poumons noircis par la nicotine.

\- Il est susceptible, c'est pas de ta faute mon grand, gloussa Michonne.

L'esprit un peu plus léger, j'observai les arbres alors que Daryl disparaissait sous leur feuillage imposant, remerciant silencieusement la présence de mes amis.

\- Tu ne veux pas aller avec lui ? demanda l'ancien flic à voix basse.

\- Recommence pas à jouer les commères, shérif. De toute façon, vous connaissant tous, je suis sûre que vous arriveriez encore à nous interrompre.

\- Tu sais que nous n'arriverez jamais à rien si vous ne vous isolez pas un peu tous les deux, remarqua la samouraï avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

\- Mais on ne demande que ça ! m'exclamai-je. Enfin, je crois...vous croyez qu'il veut toujours de moi ? paniquai-je brutalement.

\- Autant demander à Glenn s'il veut toujours de Maggie, intervint Rick en braquant ses prunelles azurs sur moi. T'as de ces questions Lola !

\- On est sur la route depuis trois semaines, on crève de faim et de soif, alors je sais pas, peut-être que je ne fais plus partie de ses priorités, me renfrognai-je.

\- L'adorable Lola raconte n'importe quoi.

\- Merci du soutien Barry, m'offusquai-je avant de m'esclaffer tout comme Michonne et Carl.

\- Je ne vais pas te refaire le couplet sur la confiance en soi, reprit notre leader, mais tu vas devoir provoquer les choses si tu veux que votre relation avance. Parce qu'avec Daryl aux commandes, tu vas ramer un moment.

\- C'est pas faute d'essayer, marmonnai-je. Je te rappelle que la semaine dernière, c'est toi qui nous a interrompu.

\- Qui a interrompu quoi ? s'enquit le coréen en nous rejoignant en compagnie de Maggie.

Le club des commères au grand complet, songeai-je amusée.

\- Lola est persuadée qu'on fait tout pour les empêcher de remettre le couvert Daryl et elle, déclara le fils Grimes.

\- Où est-ce-que tu as entendu une expression pareille ? s'indigna son père.

\- C'est Michonne qui n'arrête pas de la dire.

\- C'est très moche de dénoncer ses amis, dit-elle, faussement vexée.

* * *

Les mètres défilèrent lentement, au rythme de nos corps épuisés par l'épreuve que nous leur imposions, et peu à peu, le silence avait repris ses droits, entamant quelque peu la bonne humeur qui avait suivi mon explosion. La chaleur étouffante, combinée à une moiteur pesante n'avait pas arrangé notre problème de déshydratation, bien au contraire. Le ciel chargé de nuages refusait de déverser la moindre goutte d'eau sur notre groupe au bord du dessèchement.

Je jetai des regards discrets à ma mère, l'estomac désagréablement noué. Putain de merde. Pourquoi fallait-il que je culpabilise ? Depuis que cette femme avait refait surface, tout était allé de travers. J'étais de mauvaise foi, certes, mais une chose était certaine, elle n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Je ne savais pas tout...mais à quoi avait-elle fait allusion ? Bizarrement, pour une fois, Jessica Fletcher n'avait aucune envie d'enquêter. Comment lui en tenir rigueur ? Toute cette affaire n'avait vraiment rien de passionnant.

\- Hey ! Regardez ! lança Tara, en pointant la route du doigt.

\- C'est...c'est ce que je pense ? demanda Maggie.

Aussi rapidement que nos maigres forces nous le permettaient, nous nous précipitâmes pour découvrir, ahuris, deux bidons et trois bouteilles d'eau accompagnés d'un mot. Le corps en feu, l'esprit embrouillé, je sentis ma bouche s'assécher un peu plus à la vue du précieux liquide.

\- Ça dit quoi ? s'enquit Sasha

\- De la part d'un ami, répondit Bob en lui tendant la feuille.

\- Un ami ? C'est quoi encore cette embrouille ? s'exclama le militaire.

Du bruit dans les feuillages attira brusquement notre attention. Rick dégaina son python, imité par nous tous. Daryl choisit ce moment précis pour sortir des bois, se retrouvant à nouveau braqué par nos armes.

\- C'est quoi c'bordel ? marmonna-t-il avant de me rejoindre, effleurant du bout des doigts la peau dénudée de mon bras.

\- Quelqu'un nous a laissé de l'eau, dis-je à voix basse, réprimant tant bien mal les frissons qui me parcouraient l'épiderme.

\- On peut la boire ? intervint Glenn, assoiffé, comme nous tous.

\- Tant que nous ne savons pas de qui ça vient, il vaut mieux éviter, déclara Hershel.

\- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de s'en assurer, répliqua Eugene en attrapant un des contenants.

D'un geste brusque, Abraham envoya valser la bouteille que le scientifique portait déjà à ses lèvres asséchées.

\- On a dit, on ne boit pas, ordonna-t-il avec un regard noir à l'attention du somnifère ambulant.

Le débat quant à l'identité de notre mystérieux _ami_ se poursuivit de longues minutes durant lesquelles Daryl et moi nous isolâmes, quelques mètres plus loin.

\- T'as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Y a une grange un peu plus bas, on d'vrait pouvoir y passer la nuit, dit-il avant de braquer son arbalète sur un rôdeur, dont les tripes essayaient de se frayer un chemin à travers une large entaille sur l'abdomen.

D'un tir habile, le chasseur dégomma le cadavre qui s'écroula dans une marre de viscères odorants.

\- Tu tiens l'coup ?

\- Je fais avec. Et toi ?

\- J'fais avec, marmonna-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

De tout ce que j'aimais chez lui, son sourire était probablement ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux tant il se faisait rare.

\- Tu sais, j'me disais que, une fois arrivés là bas...pt'être que...tu vois ?

\- Il va falloir que tu sois un peu plus précis, murmurai-je, troublée.

\- J'voudrais qu'on...

\- Hey ! cria Tara au bord de l'euphorie. Il pleut !

Dans un craquement sonore, le ciel se chargea brutalement, déversant sur nous sa tristesse salvatrice. Et merde. Si même les éléments s'y mettaient, nous n'avancerions jamais, soupirai-je, appréciant malgré tout, les gouttes glacées ruisselant sur mon visage. Ne nous quittant pas des yeux, l'archer et moi restâmes immobiles, trempés des pieds à la tête tandis que nos amis riaient joyeusement et se tombaient dans les bras.

Après quelques minutes, le vent se leva. Ses bourrasques glaciales s'intensifièrent à une vitesse folle pendant que des éclairs, de plus en plus nombreux, vrillaient le firmament devenu presque noir.

\- Faut pas rester ici ! lança Rick alors que nous rejoignions les autres.

\- Y a une grange par là ! indiqua l'archer.

Récupérant les bouteilles d'eau et les bidons laissés à notre attention par l'inconnu, nous nous élançâmes à la suite du chasseur, slalomant entre les arbres et les rôdeurs au cœur de la forêt, nos pas crissant sur les feuilles mortes éparpillées sur le sol boueux.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, mais la tempête à l'extérieur ne cessait de gronder, s'infiltrant entre les planches de bois de notre abri. Resserrant mes bras autour de ma poitrine, je tentais vainement de me réchauffer, contemplant en silence mes amis endormis. Comme à chaque fois que le soleil se couchait et qu'il fallait trouver le sommeil, je peinais à fermer l'œil, terrifiée à l'idée de rencontrer une nouvelle fois les pupilles sombres de J.C.

Installé face à moi, à l'autre bout de la pièce, Daryl ne dormait pas non plus. Nos regards se croisaient de temps en temps, en compagnie d'un sourire ou d'un hochement de tête. Devais-je aller le voir ? J'en mourrais d'envie. Toutefois, quelques minutes plus tard, à mon grand étonnement, l'archer me devança.

\- Quel temps, marmonna-t-il à voix basse.

\- T'es venu me parler de la météo ? sourcillai-je, amusée.

\- Nan, dit-il en rongeant l'ongle de son pouce tout en me dévisageant.

\- Alors ? Que me vaut ce plaisir Monsieur Dixon ?

Il reporta son attention sur ma mère avant de baisser les yeux un instant. Il semblait lutter contre quelque chose qui visiblement, le perturbait.

\- Faut que j'te parle d'un truc, dit-il après une hésitation.

Intriguée, je me tournai vers lui, ramenant mes genoux contre moi.

\- A propos de ta mère.

\- Oh, me crispai-je à l'évocation de ma génitrice.

\- Elle s'est pas barrée, Lola.

A mesure qu'il m'expliquait les raisons de son absence, mon cœur se serra, douloureusement, comme si une force invisible s'amusait à le broyer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Des larmes s'écoulèrent lentement sur mes joues, mon souffle se fit plus rapide, ma voix m'abandonna. Incapable d'émettre le moindre son, je m'effondrai en pleurs, dans les bras de l'archer, m'agrippant à sa chemise, le corps parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables.

J'ignorai combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, enlacés à même le sol dans cette grange obscure. Mais, pas une fois il ne me repoussa. Il me garda contre lui, me serrant un peu plus fort, embrassant mon front avec tendresse, tandis que j'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque, mon visage niché dans son cou, à la recherche d'une proximité que nous n'avions plus partagé depuis des lustres.

Lorsque je repris mes esprits, il posa une main sur ma joue, anxieux de ce qu'allait être ma réaction.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, murmurai-je.

\- T'as l'droit. J'comprendrais, dit-il en resserrant son étreinte autour de moi.

Lui en vouloir ? Ça ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Ma mère lui avait balancé ses années de coma alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé. Et, je le connaissais suffisamment pour imaginer combien cette situation avait dû être difficile à vivre pour lui. Jamais je n'aurais pu éprouver le moindre soupçon de rancœur à son égard, encore moins à cause de ça. Nous avions traversé tant de choses, tant d'épreuves...en comparaison, ça, ce n'était pas grand chose. Un grain de sable parmi tant d'autre.

\- J'en ai pas envie. Tu t'es retrouvé mêlé à ça malgré toi, comment je pourrais t'en vouloir ? C'est à moi que j'en veux.

\- Dis pas de conneries Casse-Noisette, t'as rien à t'reprocher.

\- J'ai été horrible avec elle, chuchotai-je.

\- Et alors ? Avec l'excuse qu'elle t'a balancé, elle s'attendait pas à autre chose. N'importe qui aurait réagit comme toi.

Je soupirai, jouant un instant avec les boutons de sa chemise. J'étais paumée. Complètement paumée. Qu'étais-je censée faire à présent ? Finalement, ma mère avait traversé l'enfer elle aussi. Mais malgré tout, une part de moi restait braquée. Elle aurait pu me retrouver, bien avant. Pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas fait, pour une raison absurde...j'aurais tué pour l'avoir à mes côtés dans ma vie de femme. Sans compter qu'elle m'avait menti délibérément, impliquant Daryl en prime dans son mensonge. Ceci étant dit, une explication allait être inévitable. Je ne pouvais pas laisser les choses telles quelles. Pas avec la mort qui nous attendait à chaque coin de rue.

\- Va falloir que je parle avec elle, grimaçai-je, mais après la scène que je lui ai fait...je suis même pas sûre qu'elle accepte de m'écouter.

\- J'me suis comporté comme un abruti avec toi, pourtant t'es là.

\- C'est différent, murmurai-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Pas tant qu'ça. J't'ai fait du mal, Lola. Et j'm'en mords les doigts.

Je levai la tête vers lui pour croiser ses prunelles tourmentées qui me scrutaient d'une intensité folle.

\- Essaye de dormir, déglutit-il avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

\- Seulement si tu restes avec moi.

\- J'bouge pas.

\- Si tu bouges, je ferais de ta vie un cauchemar, le menaçai-je avant d'étouffer un bâillement.

\- C'est déjà fait, grogna-t-il.

\- T'es con.

\- Je sais.

 _Mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime._

 **A suivre...  
**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Alexandria approche à grands pas ! Il me tarde !**

 **A très vite pour la suite !**


	25. Lemon curd

**Bonsoir !**

 **Nous y voilà, le dernier chapitre de ce tome 2 ! Ça me fait toujours bizarre de clôturer un tome, ou une histoire...je déteste ça en fait lol**

 **J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, et que vous apprécierez votre lecture ! Par contre il est très long...Désolée pour vos petits yeux ^^**

 **Un très grand merci à Maricia1805, Marrylin et xGothicAngel pour vos reviews et votre enthousiasme !**

 **Un immense merci à mes copines Juste D et Saya600 pour leur soutien sans faille et leur fidélité !**

 **Un très grand merci à tous les lecteurs qui se sont arrêtés sur cette histoire !**

 **Il y aura un tome 3, mais quand, je ne sais pas encore...tout dépendra de mon inspiration ! lol**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture mes petits rôdeurs !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 – Lemon curd**

\- Tu crois que ça y est ? entendis-je chuchoter Glenn alors que j'émergeai péniblement d'un sommeil à demi comateux.

\- Je sais pas, répliqua Rosita à voix basse. Mais ils ont dormi ensemble.

\- J'espère qu'ils vont bientôt se rabibocher, ajouta Tara, ils sont tellement fait l'un pour l'autre.

\- C'est une évidence quand on les voit, renchérit la latino. J'en serais presque jalouse...Abe ne m'a jamais regardé comme lui la regarde.

\- Et t'as vu comme ses yeux pétillent quand il est dans son champ de vision ?

\- Maggie et moi aussi on est fait l'un pour l'autre, et on est tout aussi amoureux, remarqua le coréen, légèrement vexé de pas être au centre de l'attention.

\- Ouais mais sans vouloir t'offenser, vous êtes chiants comme la pluie tous les deux.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Rosita, même si je préfère les filles, la passion qu'il y a entre eux ça me fait rêver.

\- C'est ça...c'est la passion, soupira l'hispanique. Désolée Glenn, mais vous ne faites vraiment pas le poids.

Je pouffai silencieusement, atterrée par la discussion ridicule de nos amis. Sérieusement ?! J'avais l'impression d'assister au débriefing d'un épisode d'une série télé particulièrement palpitante. Le corps contusionné par une nouvelle nuit passée à même le sol, j'ouvris lentement les yeux pour rencontrer les prunelles de l'archer. Avais-je réellement les iris qui pétillaient en sa présence ? Bordel de merde ! J'avais contaminé tout le monde avec ma guimauve à la con, songeai-je amusée.

\- Je vais m'les faire, marmonna le chasseur.

Clignant des paupières afin de m'habituer à la luminosité matinale, je ne pus réprimer un sourire lorsqu'il m'attira à lui avant de m'embrasser sur le front. Il ne s'était rien passé. Pas un baiser. Rien. De toute façon, avec les autres à proximité, ça aurait été peine perdue...il n'y avait qu'à entendre les gloussements derrière nous. Mais malgré tout, notre complicité reprenait ses droits et, je me sentais heureuse, voire même, pleine d'optimisme pour affronter cette nouvelle journée d'errance.

Ses bras toujours noués autour de moi, le chasseur semblait ne pas avoir bougé. A croire que ma menace de la veille avait fait son petit effet.

\- T'as réussi à dormir ?

Il me répondit par un hochement de tête puis se redressa pour s'adosser contre la paroi en bois. Avec une grâce toute relative, j'étirai mes muscles douloureux. Ces trois semaines passées à crapahuter sur les routes avaient achevé de me remettre en forme. Je n'avais pas pu terminer ma rééducation à la prison, ceci dit, la marche forcée sous un soleil de plomb avec massacre de rôdeur en option avait été bien plus efficace que n'importe quel programme de renforcement musculaire. Dire qu'avant la fin du monde, nous dépensions des fortunes en abonnements dans les salles de sport ! Finalement, il suffisait d'un petit périple au pays des cadavres pour retrouver une ligne digne de ce nom...ou pas. J'ignorais combien de kilos j'avais perdu depuis que la famine et la déshydratation étaient venues frapper à nos portes mais à en juger par le jean dans lequel je flottais, ma silhouette ne devait plus avoir grand chose de voluptueuse. La ballerine aux courbes parfaites me paraissait tellement loin. Cette partie de mon existence s'apparentait plus à un songe désormais. Avais-je réellement été danseuse ? Je n'en étais même plus sûre.

Après quelques secondes au cours desquelles je repensais aux révélations de Daryl au sujet de ma mère, je coulai un regard dans sa direction pour constater qu'elle était en pleine discussion avec Carol. Quatre ans de coma. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à cette idée surréaliste. C'était comme faire partie d'un roman médiocre...ou d'une mauvaise série télé. Manquerait plus qu'elle me sorte le couplet de l'amnésie et que je me retrouve au cœur d'un triangle amoureux pour que le tableau désastreux de ma vie bascule dans le ridicule, pensai-je, les sourcils froncés.

\- T'es pas obligée, si t'en as pas envie Casse-Noisette.

\- Je sais, répliquai-je avec un bâillement en m'asseyant à mon tour. Mais un jour ou l'autre, faudra bien que j'ai une explication avec elle...que ça me plaise ou non d'ailleurs.

Étendant mes jambes devant moi, j'ignorai délibérément les grognements de mon estomac mécontent et passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux à la coupe incertaine, vaine tentative pour tenter un semblant de démêlage. Bordel de merde. Mon shampoing spécial boucles et mon masque à la kératine me manquaient ! L'apocalypse c'était bien joli, mais franchement pas drôle capillairement parlant.

\- Tiens, dit-il en me tendant la chaîne en argent offerte par Carl, j't'ai bricolé le fermoir, ça devrait tenir.

\- Tu me le mets ? demandai-je avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Il s'exécuta, s'attardant un peu plus que nécessaire dans ma nuque, avant d'effleurer délibérément la peau dénudée de mes épaules. Ma respiration s'accéléra sensiblement à mesure que les battements de mon cœur s'intensifiaient. Je commençais à devenir vraiment dingue. Après plus d'un mois de séparation et trois semaines à se tourner autour, l'impatience me dévorait. Littéralement. Et à en juger par le regard brûlant qu'il venait de poser sur moi, l'archer était dans le même état.

\- Merci, murmurai-je en prenant entre mes doigts la petite ballerine qui pendait joyeusement sur mon décolleté.

\- Rick, interpella Maggie en rentrant dans la grange en compagnie de Sasha.

Les mains en l'air, signifiant qu'il venait en paix, un homme brun, plutôt charmant, s'avança timidement derrière les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Voici Aaron, déclara l'afro américaine.

* * *

\- Il aurait au moins pu le laisser finir sa phrase, sourcillai-je à l'attention de Tara tout en contemplant le nouvel arrivant étendu sur le sol poussiéreux, assommé.

N'étant pas parfaitement réveillée au moment des faits, je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir bien tout suivi, mais j'en avais au moins compris l'essentiel. Le dénommé Aaron vivait dans une communauté située à quelques kilomètres de notre position. Bien à l'abri derrière des murs sécurisés, l'endroit apparaissait dans mon esprit dérangé sous la forme d'un jardin d'Eden post apocalyptique, véritable havre de paix aux luxe démesuré, comme en témoignaient les photos de notre visiteur. Des murs sécurisés. Rien que cette image me laissait rêveuse ! Nous n'avions pas connu ça depuis la prison...une aubaine ! Ceci étant dit, lorsque l'homme avait mentionné être celui qui nous avait déposé de l'eau la veille au beau milieu de la route, le shérif avait quelque peu pété les plombs...et l'avait envoyé au tapis dans une parfaite maîtrise du crochet du droit. A en voir sa mine renfrognée, l'ancien flic était sceptique. Comment lui en vouloir après l'échec du Terminus ? Je m'accroupis pour récupérer les clichés éparpillés avant de les visionner un à un.

\- On dirait qu'il dit la vérité, déclarai-je en les tendant à Rick.

A son tour, il les observa minutieusement pendant que j'aidais Rosita à vider le sac à dos de l'importun.

\- Rick, intervint Maggie, il aurait pu nous attaquer Sasha et moi.

\- C'est vrai, on ne l'a même pas entendu arriver, il aurait largement eu le temps de nous tuer s'il l'avait voulu.

\- Il nous a suivi, répliqua le shérif. Ses amis sont sûrement là, dehors, à nous surveiller.

\- A part de l'eau, un pot de lemon curd, un bocal de compote, un pistolet de détresse et une vieille boîte de corned beef, il a rien, annonça la latino.

\- Un gars qui trimballe de la compote et du lemon curd ne peut pas avoir un mauvais fond, sourcillai-je à voix basse en me tournant vers Barry. T'en penses quoi ?

\- Peut-être que cette charmante communauté possède un verger...et des citronniers.

\- Pourquoi pas des foutus cocotiers tant qu'on y est, cingla Abraham.

Je me crispai à cette évocation. Nous n'avions pas pris de douche digne de ce nom depuis des lustres, nous contentant de faire nos ablutions dans des flaques d'eau, voire des ruisseaux à moitié asséchés, ceci dit, je préférais encore ma puanteur actuelle à celle de cette maudite noix de coco. Tant pis pour le côté girly qui n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été mon truc.

\- Vous vous rappelez de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on nous a promis un endroit sécurisé ? On a faillit finir en carpaccio de mes couilles pour ces têtes de gland du Terminus ! reprit le militaire.

\- J'aimerais tellement gambader au milieu des pommiers en fleurs pour goûter à nouveau au plaisir de...

Face au regard noir que lui lança notre leader, le colosse s'interrompit, croisant ses énormes bras dans une attitude pas franchement menaçante.

Aaron commença à remuer sur le sol poussiéreux. Michonne s'agenouilla auprès de lui, s'assurant qu'il allait bien, tandis qu'il reprenait conscience peu à peu. Il se redressa péniblement, grimaçant tout en esquissant en sourire avant de s'asseoir à même le sol.

\- Sacré crochet du droit, souffla-t-il en reprenant ses esprits.

\- Vous êtes combien ? demanda Rick d'un ton ferme.

\- Quelle importance ? Quel que soit le chiffre que je donnerais vous ne me croirez pas. Nous avons vraiment besoin de gens comme vous parmi nous. Tes enfants seraient en sécurité derrière nos murs, nous avons même un chirurgien...et une école de danse ! ajouta-t-il comme si ça changeait tout.

\- Une école de danse ? m'exclamai-je, soudain très intéressée en m'installant près de lui.

\- Oui, on a un piano et un musicien extraordinaire ! s'enthousiasma le visiteur. Ce type a une sensibilité et un sens inné de la musique, il nous manque juste un prof

Un prof ? Il n'en fallut pas plus à mon esprit ravagé pour que je m'imagine déjà en mini short moulant, guêtres et châle jeté négligemment sur les épaules, tel un personnage échappé de Fame à corriger des postures et monter des chorégraphies apocalyptiques époustouflantes.

\- Et vous cherchez quel genre d'enseignement ? Plutôt contemporain ou...

\- Casse-Noisette, m'interrompit l'archer, c'est pas vraiment l'moment.

\- Ah...ouais, désolée, répliquai-je en me relevant.

Le leader soupira, se tourna vers la samouraï, puis vers Daryl et Hershel. Les deux mains posées sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés, il arborait son éternelle attitude caractérisant ses moments de réflexion.

\- Carol, Daryl, Glenn, Michonne, Hershel et Lola, dit-il en nous faisant signe de le suivre à l'extérieur.

Jetant un dernier regard en direction du dénommé Aaron qui m'avait l'air tout à fait charmant compte tenu de son visage avenant, ses yeux rieurs et ses bouclettes brunes, j'emboîtai le pas aux autres. Le shérif referma derrière nous avant de me toiser d'un regard noir.

\- C'était quoi ça, Lola ?

\- Je me suis un peu emballée shérif, désolée...mais...une école de danse...Et ils ont besoin d'un prof !

\- J'te rappelle que tu dois plus danser, remarqua le chasseur.

\- S'il dit vrai et qu'ils ont effectivement un chirurgien, Lola pourra être auscultée par un vrai professionnel qui sera en mesure de donner son avis sur l'état de sa blessure, constata le patriarche.

\- Et enseigner ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que je faisais, ajoutai-je.

\- Je vous signale que je n'ai toujours pas donné mon accord pour qu'on y aille, intervint Rick.

\- Je le sens bien ce type, déclara Glenn après une seconde.

\- Moi aussi, renchérit Michonne. Je sais qu'on doit rester sur nos gardes, surtout après ce qui nous est arrivé. Mais, on a quitté la Géorgie pour avoir une chance de repartir à zéro, pour trouver un endroit comme celui qu'il nous propose.

\- Et nous n'avons pas fait tous ces kilomètres pour continuer à errer. On est à bout Rick, affirma Carol. Il faut qu'on se pose, pour nous et pour les enfants.

\- En plus, je le redis mais, un mec qui se balade avec de la compote ne peut pas être vraiment dangereux.

\- C'est un argument d'merde Lola, marmonna Daryl.

\- Je sais...mais c'est tout ce que j'ai, je suis nulle en argumentation, répliquai-je déclenchant malgré moi l'hilarité générale.

* * *

En milieu de journée, après un périple de quelques heures dans le camping-car suffoquant d'Aaron, Abraham coupa le moteur. Je récupérai ma hachette que je glissai à la ceinture de mon jean tandis que Daryl attrapait son arbalète.

\- Prête à aller voir tes producteurs de compote ? se moqua-t-il avec un semblant de sourire.

\- Et comment ! Putain, j'arrive pas à croire qu'on ne mangera plus d'opossum, m'esclaffai-je joyeusement.

\- J'suis sûr que ça va t'manquer.

\- A peu près autant que de dormir au milieu des bestioles.

\- Amène-toi au lieu de raconter des conneries, marmonna-t-il.

Nous descendîmes du véhicule en compagnie de Carol, Rosita, Tara, Glenn et Maggie pour retrouver les autres quelques mètres plus loin. Ahurie, je m'immobilisai, la bouche entrouverte devant les immenses plaques de tôle ceinturant la communauté d'Alexandria. Aaron n'avait pas menti. Outre les cris d'enfants qui résonnaient depuis l'enceinte, un calme apaisant, bien différent de celui du Terminus ou de Woodbury nous accueillit...enfin, j'avais l'impression de retrouver ce que nous avions perdu à la prison...un endroit vivant.

Le jeune homme brun s'approcha du portail pendant que nous détaillions les installations extérieures à la recherche de la moindre faille, du moindre signe qui pourraient nous faire changer d'avis. Nous avions tellement perdu au cours de ces derniers mois. Un nouveau désastre n'était pas envisageable. Pas maintenant. Pas après avoir tout abandonné derrière nous.

Michonne se tourna vers moi avant d'attraper ma main pour entrelacer ses doigts aux miens. Nous avions toutes les deux connu la ville fortifiée dirigée d'une main de fer par le Gouverneur. Mais l'impression que nous donnait Alexandria n'avait rien à voir avec cette prison dorée.

\- Ça va le faire Lo, murmura-t-elle avec un large sourire, je le sens bien.

\- Moi aussi, acquiesçai-je.

La grille coulissa sur un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Brun, les cheveux bouclés, ce dernier nous observa comme si venions de débarquer d'une autre planète. Et sa méfiance ne s'arrangea pas lorsque Daryl dégomma un opossum dans les fourrés avant d'exhiber la dépouille de l'animal en lançant de sa voix rauque :

\- On apporte le dîner !

Je me pinçai les lèvres, retenant un éclat de rire tandis que l'inconnu du portail écarquillait les yeux. A en voir son expression proche de l'écœurement, il devait nous prendre pour des sauvages. A sa décharge, avec l'allure que nous avions et l'odeur que nous trimballions, n'importe qui aurait été dégoûté...moi la première. D'ailleurs, je m'écœurais toute seule en visualisant la crasse imprégnée sous mes ongles. Je tournai la tête vers l'archer, réprimant désespérément un soupir. Crasseux ou pas, cet homme possédait un pouvoir de séduction qui avait le don de titiller mes hormones. La fin du monde semblait agir sur moi comme un aphrodisiaque en ce qui le concernait...putain de merde Lola ! Reprends-toi !

\- C'est bon Nicholas, temporisa Aaron en avançant. Vous pouvez entrer, ajouta-t-il à notre attention.

Méfiant, Judith dans les bras, le shérif fut le premier à mettre un pied dans l'enceinte, suivit de près par Carl.

\- Vous devriez fermer votre portail, remarqua Rick avec un semblant d'arrogance, alors que nous pénétrions à notre tour.

Mon regard se posa sur la rue principale, bordée de maisons gigantesques, toutes plus luxueuses les unes que les autres. Bordel de merde ! J'avais l'impression d'avoir atterri à Wisteria Lane...il ne manquait plus que Suzan et ses macaronis au fromage ratés pour nous accueillir. Ceci étant dit, j'avais tellement faim que cramés ou pas, je me serais empiffrée avec joie de son gratin de pâtes...des pâtes...des spaghettis...je salivais rien que d'y penser.

\- Je dois vous demander de me remettre vos armes, annonça le dénommé Nicholas, me tirant de ma rêverie culinaire.

\- Si on avait voulu tirer, ce serait déjà fait, répliqua notre leader. On garde nos armes.

\- C'est la procédure, insista l'homme.

\- On garde nos armes, répéta le shérif.

\- Va falloir voir ça avec Deanna.

\- C'est qui ça, Deanna ? s'enquit Abraham.

\- La personne à qui vous pourrez poser toutes vos questions sur cet endroit, répondit Aaron. D'ailleurs, la voilà qui arrive.

Je levai les yeux sur la petite femme qui avançait vers nous, son carré long voletant joyeusement dans sa nuque, avant de me figer pour m'esclaffer nerveusement. Légèrement nauséeuse, je me tournai vers Daryl qui me regarda d'un air sombre, atterré, tout comme moi. Si c'était une blague, elle était de mauvais goût...encore plus après tous ces putains de kilomètres !

\- Lo ? s'inquiéta Michonne.

\- Euhhh...shérif...on peut repartir ?

\- Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ? Tu la connais ?

\- C'est...mon ex belle-mère.

\- Bordel à chiotte ma belle ! s'exclama le militaire. A chaque fois qu'on débarque quelque part tu tombes sur un fantôme. T'en as encore beaucoup des cadavres planqués comme ça ?

\- J'espère que ce sera le dernier, grinçai-je entre mes dents à la vue de la mère d'Aiden.

* * *

\- Assieds-toi Lola, indiqua Deanna en désignant un fauteuil près d'une fenêtre tandis qu'elle-même s'installait dans un sofa.

D'un œil méfiant, je détaillai la cinquantenaire installée face à moi, sur un plaid jaune moutarde, couleur que j'exécrais par dessus tout...les deux se mariaient plutôt pas mal, songeai-je en contemplant ses ongles parfaitement manucurés et son brushing impeccable. Malgré les années, elle n'avait pas changé. Elle arborait toujours ce sourire qui se voulait bienveillant, mais qui en ma présence, s'apparentait plus à un semblant de supériorité. On ne s'était jamais entendu à l'époque où je fréquentais Aiden et, avec ce qui s'était passé, j'avais peu d'espoir quant à l'avenir de notre relation. Assurément, le brunch du dimanche matin ne serait pas au menu.

\- Ça t'ennuie si je filme notre entretien ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Si je vous dis oui, vous ne filmerez pas ? répliquai-je toujours debout à observer la décoration de ce salon chaleureux, dont le parfum d'ambiance citronné contrastait avec mon odeur que je jugeais nauséabonde.

Bordel. Ça faisait des lustres que je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans une baraque comme celle-ci. Avant que mon père ne sombre dans l'alcool, ma famille avait eu un train de vie confortable. Enfant, j'avais vécu dans une maison semblable. Cependant, mon vieux étant un amoureux de la bouteille, ça n'avait pas duré.

\- C'est important de garder une trace, éluda-t-elle. J'aime visualiser les entretiens de temps à autre, ça m'aide à cerner les gens.

\- Vous avez vraiment besoin de me cerner ? sourcillai-je. C'est pas comme si on ne se connaissait pas.

\- Ça fait combien de temps maintenant ? Dix ans ?

\- Onze, répondis-je en me laissant tomber dans le siège, mon regard vagabondant sur les bibelots éparpillés sur une commode en acajou. Comment vous avez atterri ici ?

\- Nous devions partir dans l'Ohio quand les choses ont dégénéré, déclara-t-elle en croisant les mains sur ses genoux. L'armée avait coupé les routes, les militaires nous ont envoyé ici en attendant que les choses s'arrangent, mais comme tu le sais ça n'a pas été le cas. Alors nous nous sommes installés, définitivement. Reg a conçu les plans des barricades, nous nous sommes organisés, et petit à petit, cet endroit est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

A l'évocation de ses proches, je me crispai dans mon fauteuil, ramenant mes jambes contre ma poitrine, maculant le tissu de terre au passage tant mes rangers étaient crasseuses.

\- J'imagine qu'Aiden et Spencer sont là aussi ? m'enquis-je nerveusement.

\- Ils sont partis pour quelques jours, mais oui, ils sont ici.

\- Super, marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

La famille Monroe au grand complet...voilà qui promettait d'être particulièrement intéressant. J'aimais beaucoup Reg. Cet homme s'était toujours montré charmant avec moi. En revanche, pour ce qui était de Spencer, c'était une autre paire de manches. Quant à Aiden...il devait garder un souvenir cuisant de mon genou et de la raclée que lui avait infligé Daryl...merde. Nous n'avions pas besoin que mon passé nous explose à la gueule une nouvelle fois ! En ce qui me concernait, j'avais largement eu ma dose avec le retour surprise de ma mère.

\- Écoute Lola, je sais que nous avons une histoire pour le moins...conflictuelle. Mais on peut peut-être mettre nos différends de côté et faire en sorte que ça fonctionne, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Je suis d'accord, répliquai-je. Ces gens qui sont là, avec moi, ils méritent un endroit comme celui-là. Vous...vous n'imaginez même pas ce que c'est que de vivre dehors, dans l'angoisse constante.

\- En effet, nous avons été plutôt chanceux. J'ai vu que Monsieur Dixon était là également. Vous avez été dehors dès le début tous les deux ?

\- On a pas mal bougé, oui, murmurai-je. Pour ce qui est de Daryl et de ce qui s'est passé avec Aiden...

\- En ce qui me concerne la page est tournée. J'en toucherai deux mots à mes fils quand ils rentreront. J'ai une dernière chose à te demander Lola. Je mets un point d'honneur à ce que les habitants d'Alexandria travaillent.

\- Aaron a dit que vous aviez besoin d'un prof de danse, souris-je malgré moi.

\- J'imagine que c'est dans tes cordes ?

\- Il faut d'abord que je vois votre médecin. J'ai été blessée il y a quelques mois, me justifiai-je.

\- Je vais arranger un rendez-vous avec Pete, acquiesça-t-elle.

Deanna se leva, éteignit sa caméra et se tourna vers moi avec un sourire avenant. Je me remis debout, époussetant au passage le siège que j'avais occupé.

\- Je te laisse retrouver tes amis, je vais m'entretenir avec votre leader maintenant, dit-elle.

J'acquiesçai et retournai avec les autres, ravie de pouvoir échapper à cet intérieur oppressant.

* * *

En début de soirée, après avoir finalement accepté de donner nos armes à Olivia, une femme brune, un peu boulotte, qui s'occupait de gérer l'arsenal et les réserves de nourriture, nous nous retrouvâmes dans le salon d'une des deux somptueuses maisons mises à notre disposition.

\- A qui le tour ? lança Michonne, qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain dans un nuage de vapeur, une brosse à dent dans les mains, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Vas-y Lola, sourit Rick, amusé par l'enthousiasme dont j'avais fait preuve un peu plus tôt à l'idée de pouvoir enfin prendre une douche.

\- Merci shérif ! Au fait, t'es plutôt pas mal sans ta barbe, m'esclaffai-je avant de me sauver en direction du bonheur hydraulique.

Je m'enfermai dans la pièce et jetai un regard anxieux dans le miroir accroché au dessus du lavabo. Le reflet qu'il me renvoya m'arracha une grimace de dégoût. Entre mes cheveux emmêlés, mon visage crasseux, et les énormes cernes violettes qui encadraient mes yeux verts, je faisais peine à voir. Mes joues creusées n'arrangeaient en rien mon apparence témoignant tristement de que l'apocalypse m'avait fait subir. J'avais maigri. Beaucoup maigri. Il allait falloir remédier à ça si je voulais assurer dans mes nouvelles fonctions de prof de danse...prof de danse...je pouffai toute seule tant cette idée était saugrenue. Les gens de cette ville avaient eu une chance incroyable de vivre entre ces murs dès que le monde était parti en couille. Pas étonnant qu'ils aient continué de travailler et de mener leurs petites vies comme si de rien n'était. Ils n'avaient aucune conscience de ce que c'était que vivre dehors.

Détournant mes iris de mon image peu flatteuse, je retirai mes vêtements avant de me glisser dans la cabine douche. Lorsque l'eau tiède s'écoula sur ma peau, je ne pus retenir un soupir de bien être. Putain de merde. C'était jouissif ! C'était même plus que ça ! J'aurais pu mourir là, tout de suite, cela n'avait plus aucune importance ! Après des semaines à accumuler des couches de crasses, de sang de rôdeurs, de transpiration, je contemplai la saleté s'écouler dans l'évacuation avec un sourire béat. Ce dernier s'étira encore plus lorsque j'attrapai le gel douche parfumé au citron...enfin, la malédiction de la noix de coco était levée !

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je retrouvai les autres, installés à même le sol sur des couvertures. Assit à côté de Gabriel, Carl et Tara, Barry distillait ses vannes pourries à qui voulait bien les entendre, déclenchant des vagues de fous rires incontrôlables. Isolés dans un coin de la pièce, Abraham et Rosita gardaient un œil sur l'extérieur, surveillant les allées et venues des habitants d'Alexandria, pendant que Bob et Sasha se partageaient les restes d'un paquet de chips. Nous gardions tous une certaine méfiance vis à vis de cet endroit, qui, compte tenu de nos expériences passées, semblait encore trop beau pour être vrai. Le Terminus nous avait démontré que le jardin d'Eden n'existait pas, mais malgré tout, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir de bonnes ondes entre ces murs luxueux. Je repérai Michonne, sa brosse à dent toujours à la main, en pleine discussion avec le shérif. Judith dormait les bras de notre leader, pendant qu'Eugene contemplait tout ce petit monde d'un regard anesthésié, vide de la moindre expression. Mes prunelles croisèrent celles de Daryl, posté près d'une des fenêtres. Instinctivement, je me dirigeai vers lui pour me laisser tomber à ses côtés.

\- Alors ? Cette douche ?

\- Orgasmique, soupirai-je.

Il m'observa une seconde, les sourcils haussés, ahuri par ma remarque pourtant sans aucun sous entendu graveleux.

\- Euh...ça fait du bien, rectifiai-je.

Merde...je m'enfonçais. Toussotant pour reprendre un minimum de contenance, je ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine avant d'étouffer un bâillement.

\- Et toi ? Tu comptes y aller un jour ? sourcillai-je.

\- Ouais, plus tard, marmonna-t-il tandis qu'on frappait à la porte d'entrée.

Méfiant, Rick ouvrit la porte sur une Deanna qui sembla amusée de nous voir tous réunis dans la même pièce alors que nous disposions de deux habitations gigantesques.

\- Bien, vous restez tous ensemble, c'est une bonne chose. Et en même temps, il est étonnant de voir des gens d'horizons aussi différents entretenir des rapports aussi forts.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, déclara le shérif calmement, on est une famille.

\- Je venais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien, sourit-elle. Et aussi vous inviter à la réception que j'organise chez moi demain soir pour vous présenter aux membres de notre communauté.

\- On sera là, répliqua-t-il.

Je reportai mon attention sur ma mère, installée un peu plus loin en compagnie de Carol, Glenn, Maggie et Hershel. Je n'allais pas pouvoir retarder éternellement l'inévitable. Avec un soupir, je me levai et me dirigeai vers elle, l'estomac noué par l'appréhension.

\- Je peux te parler ?

* * *

Après avoir refermé la porte derrière nous, je m'assis sur les petites marches en bois, à une distance raisonnable de la femme qui m'avait mise au monde.

\- Pourquoi est-ce-que tu m'as menti ? demandai-je de but en blanc.

Ça ne servait plus à rien de tourner autour du pot. Si nous étions vouées à vivre à Alexandria et nous côtoyer tous les jours jusqu'à ce que l'une de nous deux perde la vie, autant y aller directement. Et puis, j'étais arrivée à bout de patience...sur bien des sujets, songeai-je en pensant à l'archer. Elle se tourna vers moi, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte. Putain de merde...j'avais l'impression de contempler mon propre reflet avec quelques années de plus. Nous aurions presque pu être jumelles tant notre ressemblance était frappante.

\- Daryl m'a tout raconté, précisai-je.

\- Oh, se crispa-t-elle. Je lui avais demandé de ne rien te dire.

\- Je sais, répliquai-je. Tu n'aurais pas dû le mêler à ça, ajoutai-je avec un soupir. Alors ? Pourquoi ?

Elle leva un instant ses iris émeraudes sur le ciel d'encre au dessus de nous, cherchant une dose de courage ou de réconfort dans les bulles lumineuses qui l'habillaient délicatement.

\- Je crois que...je cherchais juste à te protéger.

\- Me protéger ? sourcillai-je.

\- Ce que ton père m'a fait, ce que j'ai vécu durant ces années où j'ai été hospitalisée...je ne voulais pas que tu en souffres.

\- Je n'en souffre pas. Ne m'en veux pas mais...tu es sortie de ma vie il y a seize ans avec une lettre qui disait _« je viendrai vous chercher »_ , murmurai-je. Je suis triste de ce que tu as traversé, vraiment mais...je t'en veux de m'avoir caché la vérité.

\- Je sais, dit-elle avec un hochement de tête. Et je le mérite. Tu as le droit d'être en colère contre moi, je ne te le reprocherais jamais.

La gorge serrée, je m'acharnai sur les fils de mon jean, agrandissant le trou déjà conséquent qui dévoilait mes genoux écorchés...j'allais finir en short avec mes conneries. Toutes ces années que nous avions perdu, jamais nous ne pourrions les rattraper, comme la complicité que nous avions à une époque partagé. Mais malgré tout, et même s'il restait des zones d'ombres à éclaircir, je voulais essayer.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu fasses partie de ma vie de femme, chuchotai-je après une seconde, retenant tant bien que mal les larmes qui me brûlaient les yeux. J'aurais tellement aimé t'avoir près de moi dans ces moments où j'ai douté, où j'ai été heureuse...te présenter mon premier copain, ou partager avec toi ma joie d'intégrer ma première compagnie...pourquoi est-ce-que tu n'es pas revenue ? Pourquoi est-ce-que tu m'as abandonné maman ? m'effondrai-je finalement.

\- Lola, souffla-t-elle avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Je suis tellement désolée.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ? répétai-je entre deux sanglots.

Je ne voulais plus me battre. Je n'en avais plus la force. Cet endroit nous offrait enfin la chance de repartir à zéro, de nous reconstruire et tant pis si mon passé était merdique. Tout ce que je désirais, c'était le laisser derrière moi, avec tous ces fantômes que je trimballais. J'avais envie de croire qu'un avenir plus radieux nous attendait. Et cette nuit, pleurant comme l'enfant brisée que j'étais dans les bras de ma mère, je l'envisageais finalement, un peu plus sereinement.

Après quelques minutes, je reculai, essuyant du dos de la main mes joues humides. Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains avant de m'embrasser sur le front avec toute la tendresse qui lui était propre.

\- Ma rêveuse, murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire empreint de tristesse.

Je m'esclaffai bêtement, mes yeux émeraudes rivés à leurs jumeaux.

\- Il va falloir qu'on fasse quelque chose, dit-elle en se levant.

\- Pour ? demandai-je en l'imitant.

\- Daryl et toi, sourit-elle. Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! gloussai-je.

* * *

La première journée à Alexandria avait été plutôt calme. J'avais visité les lieux en compagnie de ma mère et de Maggie, ahurie par le calme que dégageait cette ville un peu hors du temps. Bien à l'abri derrière les murs conçus par Reg, il était assez facile d'oublier ce qui se passait à l'extérieur...et quelque part, c'était agréable...quoique, franchement déroutant quand on avait l'habitude des montées d'adrénaline.

Nous étions tous un peu perdus, ne sachant pas trop comment nous comporter. La méfiance restait d'ailleurs de mise. Après toutes les épreuves imposées par la fin du monde, la confiance était devenue quelque chose d'abstrait à laquelle nous ne croyions plus vraiment. Et pourtant. Nous voulions y croire. Encore fallait-il réussir à se réadapter socialement parlant. En fin de compte, malgré le côté rasoir de la chose, la réception de Deanna aurait au moins l'avantage de nous faire progresser de ce côté là...à condition d'avoir envie d'y aller.

\- Il est hors de question que je porte ça ! m'exclamai-je en me tournant vers Rosita, Tara et Michonne, toutes les trois assises en tailleur sur le lit deux places.

A l'évocation de la soirée chez Deanna, mes amies s'étaient senties investi d'une mission divine qu'elles avaient baptisé...l'Opération Loryl. Cette histoire prenait des proportions grotesques !

\- Lola, soupira la latino, en se levant, les mains posées sur les hanches, tu veux récupérer ton mec ou pas ?

\- Je ne séduirais jamais Daryl avec ça, m'entêtai-je en observant avec une grimace mon reflet dans le miroir psyché de l'une des chambres de la maison 101.

Maquillée comme un camion volé, vêtue d'une robe noire ridiculement moulante qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisses, mes cheveux parfaitement ondulés grâce aux bons soins de Jessie, l'épouse de Pete, le médecin qui m'avait ausculté plus tôt dans l'après-midi, j'avais l'impression de ressembler à une espèce de poupée gonflable évadée d'un sex shop...tout le contraire de ce que j'étais.

\- En plus, il n'ira jamais à cette soirée débile, c'est pas son truc, ajoutai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine comprimée par le tissu.

\- Tu n'en sais rien Lo, sourcilla Michonne.

\- Tu le vois vraiment déambuler au milieu de tous ces gens une coupe de champagne à la main en lançant des sourires de circonstances à tout de le monde ? répliquai-je, les sourcils haussés.

\- Ouais...en fait, t'as pas tort.

\- Je le connais depuis seize ans, bien sûr que j'ai raison, déclarai-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fabriques ? lança Rosita dans mon dos.

\- Je vais me démaquiller, désolée pour ton œuvre ! m'esclaffai-je.

Je l'entendis jurer en espagnol tandis que j'ouvrais les robinets du lavabo pour retirer toutes traces de ses méfaits. La samouraï me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, visiblement très amusée par la situation.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit-elle. T'as pas besoin de tout ça pour le récupérer. Ce qu'il aime, c'est toi, pas l'image que tu renvois.

\- Donc, si je suis ton raisonnement...je suis moche ? m'écroulai-je de rire.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! s'exclama-t-elle. Bien sûr que tu es belle Lo ! Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que Daryl n'est pas du genre à aimer les filles qui ne se soucient que de leur apparence.

\- C'est ça, rattrape toi aux branches, me moquai-je avant de la serrer dans mes bras.

\- Bon, on va se mettre en route, tu nous rejoins là bas ?

\- Ouais, je voudrais juste jeter un œil aux affaires de danse que m'a déposé Olivia tout à l'heure avant.

\- D'accord, tarde pas trop, sourit-elle.

Je ressortis de la salle de bain et enfilai un gilet trois fois trop grand dégoté dans une des armoires. Resserrant les pans du lainage autour de moi, j'enfilai mes Doc Martens, puis attrapai le carton que j'avais posé un plus tôt sur le lit. J'en vidais le contenu sur la couette, un sourire s'étirant malgré moi sur mes lèvres encore teintées de rouge. Le médecin, malgré la désagréable impression qu'il m'avait laissé suite à ma consultation, avait donné son feu vert. Les mains tremblantes, je saisis une paire de pointes neuves parfaitement à ma taille...le hasard faisait parfois bien les choses, songeai-je en cherchant les rubans de satin au milieu des justaucorps et autres reliques de danseuses. J'avais encore du mal à y croire. J'allais pouvoir danser...vraiment danser. Les papillons de Barry volèrent joyeusement dans mon estomac à cette pensée. C'était comme si ma vie reprenait là où je l'avais laissé, lors de cette nuit de cauchemar à Woodbury...il ne manquait plus que les retrouvailles avec Daryl pour que tout soit parfait, soupirai-je en songeant à l'archer. J'étais en manque de lui. Véritablement.

La porte d'entrée claqua, m'arrachant à mes pensées tandis que mon regard vagabondait sur la chambre à la recherche d'une boîte de couture. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir effectué ses gestes depuis des lustres...et tout compte fait, en y réfléchissant bien, je n'étais pas loin de la vérité.

* * *

 **DARYL**

J'sors de la douche. La première depuis des siècles j'ai l'impression. Cette baraque sent le citron. Comme tout ici. Même le gel douche et le shampoing. C'est une obsession ou quoi ? Y avait plus personne quand j'suis rentré tout à l'heure. J'crois qu'ils sont tous partis à la fête du siècle. Tu parles d'un truc. J'ai aucune envie d'y aller. Aaron m'a invité à bouffer...putain, ça m'fait bizarre. J'suis pas quelqu'un de social. J'l'ai jamais vraiment été. Mais ce type a l'air d'être régo et son mec aussi...alors pourquoi pas. J'ai rien d'mieux à faire toute façon. Et puis, j'me vois pas aller parader chez l'autre bourge. Ça, c'est vraiment au dessus d'mes forces. J'me demande si Lola y est allée ? Apparemment les retrouvailles se sont pas trop mal passées. C'est déjà ça...on verra quand l'autre trou du cul d'Aiden s'ra rentré.

J'enfile mes fringues, mes pompes et j'descends. Y a de la lumière dans le salon. J'me fige. Elle est là. Elle m'a pas vu. J'l'observe en silence. Elle est installée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, emmitouflée dans un gilet trois fois trop grand. Elle est en train de coudre des rubans sur des pointes. Enfin, j'crois. Elle tourne la tête vers moi. Un sourire éclaire son visage. J'déglutis. Elle est...belle.

\- Je savais pas que t'étais rentré, elle dit en se levant.

Comment elle est fringuée ? Putain de merde ! C'est quoi cette robe ridiculement moulante ?! Ça lui ressemble pas. Et en même temps, avec sa veste trop grande, ses rangers et son air innocent...c'est elle. Sur n'importe qui, ce s'rait vulgaire. Mais pas sur Lola. Parce qu'elle s'rend pas compte de ce qu'elle dégage.

\- Ouais, j'repars. J'vais bouffer chez Aaron et Eric. Tu vas chez l'autre ?

Elle soupire et s'dirige vers la cuisine ouverte. Elle ouvre le frigo, reste plantée devant comme si elle réfléchissait au sens de la vie. Je l'aime.

\- J'ai pas envie, mais bon, faut s'intégrer alors je vais y faire un saut. Carol a fait de la citronnade, t'en veux ? elle demande en attrapant une carafe.

\- Encore ce foutu citron. Ça m'fait penser à son délire avec la noix de coco.

\- Y a pas plutôt une bière ?

\- Désolée, elle réplique avant de choper un verre sur l'évier.

J'détaille chacun de ses gestes. Elle est paumée dans ses pensées. Comme d'habitude. Elle se marre toute seule. Comme d'habitude. Et j'reste comme un con. Comme d'habitude. Elle revient vers moi. J'remarque qu'elle a encore un peu de rouge à lèvre. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle a foutu ?

\- Tu me diras ce qu'ils t'ont fait à manger ? Depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, j'ai une folle envie de spaghettis !

\- Des spaghettis ?

\- Ouais, elle s'exclame, avec de la sauce tomate...oh et un gâteau au chocolat...putain j'ai la dalle en fait, elle rajoute pour elle-même.

\- Ouais bah, j'te dis ça quand j'rentre.

Elle me dévisage quelques secondes avec un p'tit sourire. J'déglutis encore. Mon regard s'attarde sur son décolleté. Putain de merde. Faut qu'je sorte.

\- A plus, je marmonne avant de sortir de la baraque sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

Merde. Mais qu'est-ce-que j'suis en train de foutre ? J'chope mon paquet de clopes. J'en allume une et...fais chier. Je l'éteins. Et j'rerentre.

\- T'as oublié un truc ?

J'réponds pas. J'en peux plus. J'craque. Littéralement J'me précipite sur elle. J'prends son visage entre mes mains. Et j'écrase mes lèvres sur les siennes avec force. Elle se fige. Ma langue retrouve enfin la sienne. Putain de merde. Elle pleure. Pourquoi elle pleure ? J'me recule. J'la lâche pas des yeux.

\- T'arrête pas, elle m'implore.

J'la soulève du sol. Mon poids plume. Ma rêveuse. Ma survivante. Elle m'enveloppe de ses jambes. Le tissu de sa robe remonte sur ses cuisses dénudées. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Et nos bouches se réunissent à nouveau. J'aime cette gonzesse. A en crever. J'sais même plus pourquoi on s'est séparé. Pourquoi j'ai joué au con. J'en ai plus rien à foutre. J'me dirige vers l'escalier. J'monte les marches. On continue de s'embrasser. Le goût de la citronnade sur sa langue me rend dingue. C'est langoureux. C'est tendre. C'est violent. C'est comme nous. On reprend pas notre souffle. Tout ce qui compte. C'est l'autre. J'veux me fondre en elle. J'en peux plus. Mon corps en peut plus. Elle en peut plus non plus. Elle se colle un peu plus à moi. Elle passe ses mains dans mes cheveux encore humides. J'rentre dans la première piaule. J'la dépose sur le lit.

Elle retire sa veste. Ses pompes et m'attire à elle. J'retrouve ses lèvres. Putain. J'en suis dingue. J'suis rongé par l'excitation. J'me redresse. J'lui enlève cette robe beaucoup trop moulante. Et j'la contemple. En silence. Elle s'approche, à genoux, défait les boutons de ma chemise. Nos regards se croisent. Le sien est brûlant. Autant qu'le mien. Mais avec Lola, ça a jamais été de la baise. Et ça l'sera jamais. Encore moins depuis c'que l'autre enfoiré lui a fait subir.

Son souffle est saccadé. Sa poitrine se soulève à un rythme erratique. Elle capture mes lèvres des siennes. J'm'en lasse pas. Jamais j'm'en lasserai. On est abîmé. L'un comme l'autre. Sauf que ses cicatrices sont pas visibles. J'dégraffe son soutien gorge. Doucement. Sa peau contre la mienne lui arrache un gémissement à peine étouffé. J'suis au bord du précipice quand elle s'allonge. Je l'imite. Dévoré par la fièvre. Ma langue descend le long de sa gorge. Elle soupire quand j'retrouve la pointe tendue de ses seins. Et ma main s'aventure plus bas. Entre ses cuisses.

J'cherche l'approbation dans ses yeux. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, hoche la tête. Alors j'la caresse. Là. Juste là. Sur ce point sensible déjà moite. Lentement. Très lentement. Elle se cambre. Son souffle s'accélère un peu plus. La voir comme ça, onduler des hanches, pendant que j'la touche, ça m'rend fou de désir. Je l'embrasse encore. Encore. Encore. J'me perds dans ses baisers. Ça fait gonzesse mais j'm'en tape. Parce qu'il y a qu'elle qui compte.

J'la débarrasse du dernier morceau de tissu qu'elle porte. Elle finit d'me déshabiller. Et j'l'attire sur moi. J'veux pas la brusquer. J'veux qu'elle réapprenne à aimer. Alors j'la laisse prendre les choses en main. J'déglutis en la regardant. On a fait l'amour des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Pourtant, j'suis intimidé. Comme si c'était la première fois. Parce que j'suis dingue de cette femme. Qu'elle représente tout pour moi. Et que j'pensais l'avoir perdu avec mes conneries.

Elle s'enfonce sur mon membre tendu de désir pour elle. J'arrête de respirer. Vaincu par cette intimité que j'pensais plus partager avec elle. Elle me quitte pas des yeux. Comme pour se rassurer. Elle étouffe un nouveau gémissement. J'me redresse. Je l'entoure de mes bras. J'caresse son dos. J'capture ses lèvres. Elle m'enveloppe de ses jambes. Elle va et vient sur moi. C'est sensuel. C'est tendre. C'est désespéré. C'est nous. Je grogne sous les assauts de ses reins. De ses hanches. De sa bouche contre la mienne.

\- Putain, elle soupire, me quitte plus jamais.

\- Jamais Lola, je dis en prenant son visage entre mes mains.

\- Si tu le fais je te tue.

\- T'es conne.

\- Je sais.

On s'perd dans nos regards. Dans notre étreinte. Dans nos ébats. Parce que c'est nous. Parce que c'est ce qu'on est. Daryl et Lola. Deux âmes bousillées par la vie. Deux putains de Phoenix.

FIN

 **Voilà !**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture, autant que je me suis régalée à écrire !**

 **Encore une fois, merci de m'avoir lue, d'avoir supporté mes délires...drôles ou pas !**

 **Et je vous dis à bientôt, pour le premier chapitre du tome 3 !**


End file.
